Dragon Puncher's Mushroom Kingdom Adventures
by burningdragon26
Summary: I'm Dragon Puncher! I'm the OC and the star of my brand new fanfic. Join me on my various adventures around the Mushroom Kingdom with my friends! Last chapter is now up!
1. The Big Glitz Pit Battle

**Dragon Puncher's Big Glitz Pit Battle**

It's a beautiful day at the Glitz Pit where I was about to face off in the Championship Match against Rawk Hawk. I smiled to myself and said, "Wow! The championship match is here and I'm going one-on-one against the champion! If I win, then I'll be very happy to go home as the Grand Champion! Well, it's time to fight!"

At the arena, Jolene came in with the mic and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the final battle of the tournament! Today's Championship Match will determine which one of these two fighters will walk away with the trophy! Now, let's meet the fighters!"

The crowd cheered as Jolene is about to introduce the first fighter, "First up, we have a veteran who burned the competition with his fire breath attacks. He's the warrior with the passion for fighting and now, he'll face his toughest opponent yet. Making his way to the arena in the Red Corner is the tournament's favorite fighter. Here he is, the Fire Breath Punisher… _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

The red spotlight shined on the door as the doors open up. I entered the arena with a big smile as the crowd cheered for me. I gave them a high five as I enter the ring for the final match. Jolene came to me and said, "Welcome to the finals, Dragon!"

"It's an honor to be here, Jolene!" I said with a smile, "I'm so pumped for this matchup against Rawk Hawk and with my fire-based attacks, he'll be one roasted chicken when I'm done with him!"

The crowd cheered for me as Jolene said, "That is what I like to hear. Well, are you ready to meet your challenger?"

"Of course I'm ready! Let's do it!"

"Alright then, let's meet your challenger! Our challenger is everyone's favorite champion! He's been fighting every opponent since his first appearance and now, he'll face off once more. And now, entering the arena in the Blue Corner is the Feral Nuclear Reactor. Please give it up for… _**RAWK HAWK!**_"

The blue spotlight shined on the door as Rawk Hawk enters the arena. He waved to the crowd as they cheer for him as he entered the ring. Jolene came to him and said, "Tell me Rawk, what do you have to say to Dragon Puncher?"

"I would say that he's been fighting various opponents during his run and now, he's facing off against me for the trophy!" Rawk replied, "Dragon, prepare for a rawkin' grand finale!"

I looked at him and said, "It will be my pleasure to do so!"

Jolene smiled to them and said, "Well, now that we met our two fighters, it's time to find out who will win the trophy! Fighters, take your places!"

I came to him, shook his hand and said, "May the best fighter win, Rawk?"

"May the best fighter win." Rawk replied as we took our fighting positions.

Jolene smiled to the crowd and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is it! Are you ready for the championship?"

"_**YEAH!**_" The crowd agreed as they cheered.

"Alright then! Shy Guy, do the honors!"

Just then, Shy Guy came in with the gong and said, "Alright fighters, I want a good, clean fight to the finish! Remember, this is for the title of Grand Champion. Rawk Hawk, are you ready?"

"Yes, Shy Guy! I'm all ready!" Rawk replied.

"Dragon Puncher, are you ready?" Shy Guy asked me.

"All set!" I replied with a thumbs up.

"Alright then! When you hear the gong, you may begin. Ready…"

As we took our fighting positions, the crowd grew very silent…

"Set…"

We took a big deep breath, looked at each other once more and then, it's match time…

"_**GO!**_"

With the word shouted, the gong has sounded and then, we ran to each other. The match has officially begun!

I started the match with some fire breath and it hit Rawk. Rawk kicked me and said, "Take this!"

I smiled to myself and said, "Not bad. But, can you handle the heat from my Fireball Punch?"

Then I punched him with a Fireball Punch and the crowd cheered for me. I punched him again and said, "Feeling the heat?"

"I'm just getting started! Flying Strike!" Rawk replied as he flew straight at me and then, I dodged it out of the way as the attack missed me. Rawk said, "Rats, I missed! I need to work on aiming better so I can get him!"

As the match heats up, the crowd starts to cheer for these two fighters. I looked at my Power Meter and said, "Alright, time to burn up this competition because this ends the match, right now! Dragon Puncher… _**FINAL ATTACK!**_"

I flew up high and charged up my fireball. Rawk said, "This is for the trophy! Final Attack… _**POWER UP!**_"

Then Rawk took aim at me with his energy as he charged up from his hands. The crowd watched as we await the final attack, hoping for a victory.

When everything is all set, I said, "Final Attack! Dragon Blazing Fire Breath…"

Rawk held out his hands with his full power and said, "Hawk Final Fury…"

As the energy reached full power, we let out one final cry…

"_**STRIKE!**_"

And then, we let out the attacks as the crowd cheered. I burned him while Rawk kicked me with his kicks. The attacks were so strong, it cancelled each other. I said, "No way, our attacks has been cancelled out! What am I going to do?"

Then Rawk came to me and said, "You lose Dragon! Final Fury Strike!"

As the kick is about to reach me, I said, "No! It is you that is going to lose because I have one more attack! Get ready for my super finale! Dragon Puncher… _**SUPER FINAL ATTACK!**_"

Then I caught his foot as I threw him up to the sky. I flew up high, took aim at Rawk and said, "Rawk Hawk, you've been a great opponent but, this attack will end this match for real! Dragon Super Blazing Fire Breath…"

As the firepower reached full power, the crowd grew very silent. I took a big deep breath and then, I let it out with one big shout…

"_**STRIKE!**_"

With the word shouted, I breathed a lot of fire at Rawk Hawk and then, it hit him! The force of the fire breath was so strong, it sealed Rawk in a big fireball. I went to the fireball, took aim at the arena floor and then, I let it out with one final shout…

"_**ATTACK!**_"

And then, I kicked him to the floor and then, the fireball fell on the arena floor. I flew down to the arena and counted down to the end of the attack, "3, 2, 1... _**FINISH!**_"

And with a snap of my finger, the fireball exploded, finishing the Dragon Super Blazing Fire Breath Strike!

The crowd watched and waited for the explosion to settle and then, the smoke cleared and Rawk Hawk was still standing after the final attack. Rawk said, "That is an impressive attack! But I can still fight with everything I got!"

As Rawk Hawk was about to attack, he fell down on the floor. The final attack knocked him out for good, which ends the match.

Shy Guy hits the gong and said, "_**FINISH!**_ Dragon Puncher is the Grand Champion!"

The crowd erupted in big cheers as I jump for joy, claiming me the victory! I smiled to the crowd and shouted my victory cry, "The fire breath burns another opponent once again! Dragon Puncher has claimed… _**VICTORY!**_"

Then Shy Guy gave me the trophy as I held it up high and while I was doing that, confetti fell on the stadium as the crowd cheered even louder. I smiled to the crowd and said my battle cry, "Burning with passion, blazing with fury! The warrior of the Mushroom Kingdom… _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"


	2. Bobomb

**Dragon Puncher and the Bob-omb**

It's a beautiful day at the Mushroom Kingdom where I was relaxing on my bed when suddenly, I saw a black bomb who is walking at me. I looked at it and said, "Wow, that is the most impressive bomb I've ever seen and look, it even has a wind up key. Well, let's try it!"

So I wound him up and then, the fuse on the bomb is set. I smiled to it and said, "There, the bomb is ready and in just one minute, it will explode! I love this bomb."

Then, Mario came in and said to me, "Hey Dragon. What are you holding?"

"Oh, I was just playing with this bomb wind up toy." I replied, "And look, it even has a timer."

Mario looked at it and shouted, "Dragon, that is a Bob-omb! That thing will explode if you press the self-destruct button. Whatever you do, don't press the red button. It will start the one-minute timer!"

"You mean this one?" I asked as I was about to press the red button.

"No! Don't press it!" Mario warned but it was too late. I pressed it and the fuse started to burn. The timer has started.

Mario looked at it and said, "Oh, you pressed it and now, it will explode in less than a minute. Well, let's get rid of it before it goes off. That way, we'll be fine."

"Good call!" I replied as the fuse gets smaller.

So we ran to the living room and I said, "OK, the Bob-omb is placed on the center of the room and now, it is flashing red. That means the Bob-omb will explode in ten seconds! Quick Mario, cover your ears because here it comes…"

Mario agreed as he covered his ears. Then I covered my ears as the timer shows the final five seconds. The Bob-omb counted, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

And then…

And then…

_**BOOOOOM!**_

The Bob-omb went off, revealing a surprise party for Dragon Puncher. The gang all came in and shouted, "_**SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

I was surprised! The Bob-omb gave me a surprise party on my birthday. I looked at the Bob-omb and said, "Thanks for setting off the biggest surprise birthday party, Bob-omb. You're so cool!"

"Anytime!" The Bob-omb replied, "That is why I set the timer for one minute to get you ready for the surprise party and when I explode, it released balloons, confetti, cake, and more! So, happy birthday buddy!"

"Thanks!" I smiled to him.

"Well, care to do the honors of playing Hot Bob-omb?"

"Let's go!" I replied as I pressed the button.

And so, I had a great birthday as the Bob-omb went off with one final bang…

_**BOOOOOOM!**_


	3. Mario Kart Championship Race

**Dragon Puncher's Mario Kart Championship Race**

It's a beautiful afternoon for a race as I get ready for the championship here at Mario Circuit with the crowd cheering. I said, "It's here! The final race of the season and so far, I'm in the lead. If I win today, then I'll be crowned the new Mario Kart Grand Champion! I can't wait for the green light to flash and this is the first time that I'll be competing in the finals. Well, let's do this! It's time for Dragon to claim that championship!"

Lakitu came in with the mic and said to the crowd "Good afternoon race fans and welcome to the grand finale of the season, the Mario Kart Grand Championship! This is Lakitu and do we have a great race for you on this fantastic day. Today is the grand finale of the season and what a better way to end this amazing tournament with this final race right here at Mario Circuit. This race right here will determine who will get the trophy and the title of Mario Kart Grand Champion. So far in the standings, our rookie Dragon Puncher is burning up the competition and is currently in the lead with 1,510 points. The big question is, can this rookie race to victory? We'll find out when we get back! Don't go away everyone because this is going to be a fast-paced race!"

As Lakitu kept on talking, I made some final adjustments on the Fire Breath. I put on some red paint on the kart and said, "It's done. The go-kart is all polished up and ready to race. The stage is set and I'm ready to hit the track. Well, let's do it!"

"And we are back with this race and now, it's time to meet today's twelve racers. Are you ready to meet them?" Lakitu asked.

"YES!" the crowd cheered.

"Then let's get started by meeting our first racer of the afternoon, shall we? First up, we have a great rookie who has burned up the competition and so far, he has 1,510 points overall in the standings. This racer has stormed through tough terrain and now, he is in the pole position. Ladies and gentlemen, from the Bronx, it's the warrior with the passion for racing! You know him, you love him! Making his first appearance in the finals is everyone's favorite racer. Driving on the Fire Breath, here's… _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

I entered the racetrack with the cheering crowd as I took a bow. Then I said to the crowd, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Lakitu came to me and said, "Well, well, well. Dragon Puncher, you made it to the finals for the first time in this tournament. How does it feel to be here in the final race for the trophy?"

"Amazing!" I replied, "This season had everything so far and today, there are no hazards for this race because I'm going all out in this one and the Fire Breath is ready to race!"

"Wow! He said that everything was smooth and now, he's ready for the grand finale! Well, I guess there's one more thing for you and that is to go to the pole position! You're racer number one, Dragon!"

"Alright! I'm off!" I said as I drive to the starting line.

When Lakitu was done introducing the racers, he said, "Well, now that we met our twelve racers, it's time to start this championship. Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready to race?"

"_**YEAH!**_" the crowd cheered as Lakitu gets ready.

"Alright then! Racers... _**START YOUR ENGINES!**_"

"Let's do it! It's time to end the season with one final race!" I said as my engine turned on with the crowd cheering.

Lakitu said, "Well, it all comes down to this. This is the race that will decide it all and the stage is set! Are you ready?"

"Yeah." The crowd said.

"Whoa there! Just a moment, folks. It looks like I can't hear you loud enough. Let's do it once more, but a bit louder. Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for some Mario Kart racing?" Lakitu asked the crowd.

The crowd cheered very loudly as they said, "**_YEAH!_**"

"Now that's more like it! I love this amazing crowd on this fantastic day! Oh, this is going to be an exciting race to the finish, and my heart is beating fast with every moment in this competition leading up to this grand finale on this fantastic afternoon. And Dragon Puncher?"

"Yes, Lakitu?" I asked to him.

"I have a big favor for you before we begin this race. Do you want a special rocket start cheer from us?"

"I love a good cheer! After all, my go-kart needs a supercharge from the cheers of the crowd before the green light goes off so, let's do it!" I agreed.

"Alright then, let's give Dragon a rocket start super cheer! Here we go, everyone! Dragon Puncher, go, go, go! Dragon Puncher, go, go, go!" Lakitu said to the crowd, "Once more!"

The crowd agreed as they do the cheer, "Dragon Puncher, go, go, go! Dragon Puncher... **_GO, GO, GO!_**"

As the crowd cheered for me, I get a strong burst of energy! I smiled to them and said, "Thanks for the cheer, audience! Looks like I'm getting a rocket start super boost right about now! Well Lakitu, shall we begin?"

Lakitu looked at me and said with a big smile, "It will be my pleasure to do so! Now, before we go any further, I want to tell you that in this final race, there will be no Item Boxes. So, that means the only way to win this race is to use all of your driving skills that you have so far in this tournament. That is the key to winning the title of Grand Champion. So, for the last time this season, are the racers ready?"

"YEAH!" The racers agreed.

"Mario Circuit, are you ready?"

The crowd agreed as they cheer very loudly.

"And is Dragon Puncher ready to go?"

"_**YES!**_" I shouted with a smile, "I've been waiting all season long for this final race and once this is over, there will be one grand champion. Well, I guess there is one more thing left for me to do. Lakitu... **_START THE RACE!_**"

"Alright then! May we have complete silence, please?"

The crowd agreed as they grew very silent. Then Lakitu continued on and said, "Well, after all of the blood, sweat, and tears we have during this tournament, it all comes down to this. This is the race that will decide it all and in just three laps, one of these twelve racers will go home as a Grand Champion and along with that, the winner will receive the coveted gold Mario Kart Grand Championship trophy. And now, the moment you've all been waiting for all season long is finally here!"

Then he took out his bath toys from his cloud and then... a duck squeaked. Lakitu looked at his toys and said with a thought, _"This toy duck does have a nice squeak to it but, that is the wrong item to start this final race. Let's try another one."_

He put the toys back and took out his calculator and then... a number appeared on the screen. He thought to himself and said, _"Almost! This calculator has the number five on the screen and it can do some math equations but, it can't start the race. Maybe the next item that I need to start the championship is in my cloud. Let's find it."_

Then he put the calculator away and took out his fishing pole with his start signal. Lakitu looked at it and said with a thought, _"Perfect! My trademark starting lights. The right item for this final race. Well, now that everything is all ready, I guess there is one more thing left for me to do and that is to push the green button. Well, here goes."_

Then Lakitu floated to the racers and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to announce that the countdown to the final race starts... in a year."

As Lakitu said that, I fell down on the track. I got back to the kart and said to him, "Lakitu, one year is too late! This is the final race of the season and I can't wait until then for that."

Lakitu agreed with me and replied, "Oh, I'm so sorry Dragon! I didn't mean to say that. That is my fault. I didn't say next year, what I meant to say is that the countdown to the final race starts... right away."

"Oh! Wait a minute, does that mean that you'll do everything right now?" I asked him nicely.

"That's right, Dragon! Everything and guess what, it all starts... **_NOW!_**"

With the words shouted, Lakitu pushed the green button on the start signal and then, the first red light came on. And with that, the countdown to the final race has officially begun…

"3..."

Not one crowd member spoke, the only sound I can hear is my motor. Then, the next red light went off…

"2..."

"_This is it! Here comes the final red light…_" I thought as the third and last red light came on…

"1..."

I gripped on the steering wheel, placed my foot on the gas pedal, and took a big deep breath.

Everything grew silent as I await the green light.

I looked at the road for a moment, thought to myself and said, "_This is it, the green light is about to go off, which starts the final race of the tournament. Alright, time to give this go-kart a super starting boost and take an early lead! Once I step on this gas pedal__, it will trigger the final rocket start of the season and I have to do it just right to make it work. Here goes, Fire Breath Super Maximum..._"

And then...

And then...

The signal turned green.

Lakitu raised his hand up, took a big deep breath, and threw it down as he said the important word…

"_**GO!**_"

"_**ROCKET ****START!**_"

With the words shouted, I slammed down on the gas pedal very hard and then, the Fire Breath came out of the starting line in a flash, leaving a trail of fire on the track. The rocket start super boost has worked perfectly!

The crowd saw it all and cheered for my big starting boost!

Lakitu coughed up some smoke from my go-kart and said to the crowd, "And here we go ladies and gentlemen as the final race of the season begins with an amazing rocket start by Dragon Puncher! What a great rocket start and it's at maximum power thanks to the cheers of the crowd! I love this fantastic starting boost! Dragon Puncher, have fun out there and give it your all! We're all rooting for you!"

"Will do, Lakitu! Now let's start the first lap, Dragon Puncher style!" I replied to him as I made the first turn and with that, the final race has begun!

As the race really heats up, I stormed to the third and final lap.

Lakitu said to the crowd, "This is it, ladies and gentlemen! The final lap of the season as Dragon Puncher and Goomba battle head to head for the trophy. It's going to be very close folks as both racers are just two turns away from the final stretch! Who will cross the finish line and claim the title of Grand Champion? Only time will tell! Oh, this is going to be very exciting and I can't wait for the photo finish!"

"This is it, the final stretch of the race before the finish line! Time to go even faster and raise my speed! Fire Breath... **_SUPER BOOST!_**" I shouted as I pressed down on the gas pedal very hard, giving the Fire Breath more speed. The road to the finish line has begun.

The crowd starts to cheer as Lakitu said, "Here we are at the final stretch as Dragon Puncher and Goomba are just 250 meters away from the championship. This is it, someone is going to claim the title of Grand Champion as they are neck and neck! Oh, here comes Dragon Puncher as he passed Goomba in the final stretch and now, he's in the lead with only 150 meters to go until the finish line! Can he make it across and become the first rookie to win the title? We are about to find out in just a few seconds!"

As I get closer to the finish line, I said to myself, "This is it, only 100 meters to go until the finish line! I'm almost there and the crowd is cheering for me! It looks like I'm going to use the signature boost for the last time. Once I use this boost, it will take me directly to the finish line and I will be the first rookie in this competition to win the title of Grand Champion. Well, here goes everything. Signature Boost! Fire Breath Finish Line Final..."

I held my breath, stepped on the gas pedal, and shouted the word...

"_**BOOST!**_"

With the word shouted, the Fire Breath sped its way to the finish line with everything I've got. The crowd cheered louder as I get closer to the checkered flag.

I smiled to myself and said, "Yes! It's working! The Finish Line Final Boost gave me more speed as I step down on the gas pedal and now, I'm going for the win! This super boost works like a charm! Well, let's end this race and claim that title! Next stop, the checkered flag and... **_THE FINISH LINE!_**"

Lakitu looked at the final boost and said, "Wow, this is amazing, folks! Dragon Puncher is using the Finish Line Final Boost, the Fire Breath's signature boost! This could be it, ladies and gentlemen! The Grand Champion is about to be decided with only fifty meters to go until the checkered flag! The crowd is cheering very loudly here at this circuit as we get much closer to announcing the winner! Is this final race officially over and do we have a grand champion? We'll find out right now because here comes the racers at the finish line!"

I closed my eyes and thought to myself, "_Come on Dragon, just a little bit further until the finish line! Everything that I've done so far leads me up to this big moment! If I cross it, then Lakitu will wave the checkered flag and I will be the first rookie ever in the tournament to be crowned the new Grand Champion! There it is, the finish line and there's Lakitu with the checkered flag, ready to wave at any moment with only twenty meters to go! Alright, on the count of three, I'll shout finish and the race will be over! Well, here goes everything! 1, 2, 3..._"

And then...

And then...

I saw the checkered line that will end the race with Lakitu holding the checkered flag, ready to wave at any moment.

I took one final deep breath, stepped on the gas pedal one last time and shouted the word...

"**_FINISH!_**"

With the word shouted, Lakitu waved the checkered flag as I crossed the finish line with all of my remaining strength, which ends the final race of the season as the other racers crossed the line as well.

Lakitu came in to the crowd and said, "Ladies and gentlemen! It has been an amazing season here at the Mario Kart Grand Prix but, only one can win this race. This gold envelope that I have right here in my hands holds the name of the winner and that person will become our very first Mario Kart Grand Champion and in addition to that, the winner will advance to the Winner's Circle where they will receive this coveted golden Mario Kart Grand Championship trophy!"

The crowd saw the trophy as they oohed and aahed.

Lakitu smiled to the crowd and said, "Alright then! It is time at last for the official results. Who will go home as our first Mario Kart Grand Champion? Well, let's open this envelope and find out! So, for the last time this season, may we have one final drum roll if you please!"

With the words shouted, the drum roll began to play and the crowd grew silent. Lakitu looked at the envelope and said, "Ladies and gentlemen! This is the moment we've all been waiting for! After three laps of racing, the winner of this race, and Grand Champion of the first annual Mario Kart Grand Prix is..."

I held my breath and waited for the announcement as the drum roll grew louder and louder.

The crowd grew very silent as they await the final announcement.

I thought to myself and said, _"This is it! In just a few seconds, the drum roll will end and then, Lakitu will announce the name of the winner. Everything that I've done so far in this tournament leads me up to this big announcement. I better hold on tight because here it is!"_

And then, the drum roll has finished, signaling the official announcement of the Grand Champion.

Lakitu opened up the envelope, looked at it very closely, and then...

The announcement has finally been made...

"_**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

As Lakitu heard my name, the crowd erupted in big cheers as I jump for joy!

The official announcement has made me the new Grand Champion as I did my victory lap all across the track. Then, I ran to Lakitu after my victory lap and I gave him a very big hug and while I was doing that, fireworks begin to go off all across the track as the crowd chanted my name for my first championship victory, "**_DRAGON, DRAGON, DRAGON!_**"

When I was finished with the hug, Lakitu smiled and said, "You did it, Dragon! You're the first rookie ever to win this race and now, I have some big news for you because you have finally won the grand prize. Are you ready to hear the grand prize for winning this race?"

I smiled to him and said, "Let's hear it!"

Lakitu agreed with me and said, "Alright then, here it is! Dragon Puncher, for winning this fantastic race, I'm very happy to tell you that... **_YOU ARE THE NEW MARIO KART GRAND CHAMPION!_**"

I was amazed when Lakitu heard the big announcement as the crowd cheered very loudly for me. Then he hugged me once more and said, "You have done it, Dragon Puncher! The title is officially yours!"

"Thank you, Lakitu!" I replied with a smile.

"So, how do you feel to be the first rookie ever to win this final race?"

"It felt so good! I can't believe that after all of these races, it led me up to this! I love this tournament!" I said with a big smile as the crowd cheered, "I can't believe that the Finish Line Final Boost is all I need to win this race and now, here I am!"

Lakitu smiled and said, "Well, we are so glad to have you as our first Grand Champion and because of your amazing boosts you did along the way during the race, I think we are about to show them both in this instant replay! Shall we take a look at them once again before we give you this trophy?"

"We shall do that, Lakitu! After all, I love an instant replay for this final race so, let's do it!" I replied with a smile.

Lakitu agreed with me and said, "Alright then, here it comes! Your highlights for this race. Jumbotron, show us the Super Maximum Rocket Start Boost and the Finish Line Final Boost once again for our Grand Champion! **_INSTANT REPLAY!_**"

The Jumbotron agreed as the instant replay appeared on the screen. The screen shows me standing at the starting line, waiting for the green light to go off. Lakitu looked at the screen and said, "When the green light flashed, you slammed on the gas pedal as the kart got out of the starting line with a Super Maximum Rocket Start. Very impressive! Now, let's take a look at your Finish Line Final Boost in the final lap!"

The screen then changes to the final lap as I sped my way to the finish line. Lakitu said, "As you make your final boost at the final lap of the race, you sped all the way to the finish line with 100 meters to go and then, you crossed the line with everything you got and then, you jumped for joy! What a finish to this race as I crown you as the winner."

The crowd cheered for me even louder as they saw my big win on the Jumbotron. Then Lakitu smiled to me and said, "So, you did it! You won the race and the title of Mario Kart Grand Champion. You are the first rookie ever in this tournament to win the title and we congratulate you for a job well done. Now then, are you ready to claim your trophy at the Winner's Circle?"

"_**YEAH!**_" I agreed with a big smile, "I was looking forward to that all day long! This is my favorite part about this tournament and I can't believe that I'm going to claim it for the first time in a championship race and after all, I am the Grand Champion! Well, let's do it!"

Lakitu agreed with me and said, "Alright then! Let's go!"

So we went to the Winner's Circle to start the Award Ceremony as the crowd cheered for me.

Lakitu came in with the trophy and said to the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen! It has been a fantastic season here at the Mario Kart Grand Prix and today, we have finally crowned our first big winner thanks to that amazing final boost! He is known as one of our favorite racers here and with every race that he's won all season long, he became the Fire Breath Punisher. And now, it gives me great pleasure to present this golden Mario Kart Grand Championship trophy to our first Grand Champion... _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

As Lakitu heard my name, I stepped on up to the podium to claim my trophy as the crowd cheered for me. Then Lakitu gave the trophy to me and said with a hug, "Congratulations, Dragon Puncher! You have made us very proud all season long and now, the trophy is all yours! Enjoy!"

"Thank you!" I replied with a big smile as I accepted the trophy from him, "It has been a long journey for me since I first competed as a rookie and I can't believe that after all of these races throughout the entire tournament, it led me up to today's big victory thanks to the Finish Line Final Boost! I would like to thank all of my fans for supporting me throughout my run, the entire Mario Kart staff for organizing this fantastic tournament, and of course, I would like to thank Lakitu for giving me this amazing trophy! I had a great time here and I love you all so much. And with that, I'll finish it off with this victory call. Blazing to the finish line, the fire speeds within me, Dragon Puncher has now claimed... **_VICTORY!_**"

As I finished my victory call, I held the trophy up high and while I was doing that, confetti fell on me as the crowd cheered for my big victory.

Lakitu came to me and raised my right hand as he said to the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen, here's your new Mario Kart Grand Champion once again. The Fire Breath Punisher... _**DRAGON** **PUNCHER!**_"

Then the crowd cheered and chanted my name as more fireworks went off. I smiled to everyone and said to them, "Thank you, everyone! You're too kind!"

Then I winked to them and said, "Well, I guess this season ends with a... _**FAST FINISH!**_"


	4. Lunch

**Dragon Puncher's Big Lunch At Mario Burgers**

It's a beautiful day at the Mushroom Kingdom as I was taking a stroll through Toad Town when suddenly, my clock said it's noon. I smiled to myself and said, "Hooray! It's noon and that means it's time for lunch! I wonder where I'm going to eat today?"

Just then, I saw a burger joint standing next to me. I looked at the sign and said, "Mario Burgers! The kingdom's most popular fast food joint! That is where I'm going to eat today. Well, it's time for me to dig in! Let's go!"

So I entered the restaurant and when I got there, it was filled with burgers, fries, drinks, and surprises. I smiled to myself and said, "Wow, so this is the place where all of the food is made. This is amazing! Well, I have to order it and take a bite. To the counter!"

So off I went to the counter and when I got there, I saw someone who is running the counter, Rosalina and Luma! I was amazed when they saw me. Then Rosalina said, "Hello and welcome to Mario Burgers! How may I help you today?"

"I would like the special burger made just for me, some Koopa Troopa Fries, and a Fire Breath Soda." I said with a smile.

"So, you're ordering the mystery burger made just for you, some fries, and a Fire Breath Soda." Rosalina replied, "Anything else?"

"Yes, I do have one more. I would like to order myself some Dragon Puncher Soda so, I'm combining them both to create the_… __**DRAGON PUNCHER FIRE BREATH SODA!**_"

"Wow! You're ordering a super soda for yourself? Are you sure that is your final decision?" Rosalina asked.

"Yes. My decision is final!" I agreed.

"Alright then. So, that's a mystery burger, Koopa Troopa Fries, and the Dragon Puncher Fire Breath Super Soda! That will bring your total to… 110 coins. Do you want to pay now?"

I smiled to myself and said, "Here it is Rosalina, 110 coins from me to you. Now, I'm ready to eat!"

"Very well, then. We shall proceed with your order right now. I want you to sit down and wait for your big surprise so, put on your blindfold and don't look until we're done! OK?" Rosalina said.

"OK!" I agreed as I sat down, waiting for my surprise.

A few moments later, Luma came in with my order. He smiled to me and said, "Dragon Puncher, it is time to reveal your surprise. When I say go, take it off and see your amazing lunch that we made for you. Ready to find out what it is?"

"Of course I'm ready to eat. Let's see it!" I replied with a big smile.

"Alright then, here we go. 1, 2, 3... _**GO!**_"

I took off the blindfold and there it is! The surprise order is revealed as Luma said, "Surprise, Dragon Puncher! Your official lunch is served. Here's your Dragon Puncher Fire Breath Soda, some Koopa Troopa Fries, and your special burger! Now, since this is only for you, you have to reveal it for yourself and it is inside the parcel so, you have to open it and find out what it is. OK?"

"Will do!" I agreed as I smiled to Luma.

"Well, enjoy your lunch!" Luma said as he flew away.

Then I sat down with food that I have and I said, "Well, this is it! The moment of truth. Inside this wrapped punching dragon parcel is the special burger and only I can reveal it. So, I must unwrap it to find out what it is. Well, time to reveal it!"

So I placed the parcel on the table next to me, took a deep breath and said, "Alright, on the count of three it's unveiling time. 1, 2, 3... _**REVEAL!**_"

With the word shouted, I began to unveil the special burger. I looked at it and said, "The special burger is…"

And then… it has been revealed.

I unwrapped it all the way and said the burger…

"_**DRAGON PUNCHER SUPER CHEESEBURGER!**_"

I smiled to myself as I smelled the burger and said, "Wow, so it has been revealed. My very own super cheeseburger and look, it even has some hot sauce on the sides. That is so cool! Well, now the burger is revealed, I guess there's one more thing left for me to do… _**TAKE A BITE!**_"

So I placed my hands on the buns, took a big deep breath and said, "Well, here goes. Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger… _**BITE!**_"

I opened my mouth and then, I took a bite! I smiled to myself and said, "Now that's… _**SUPER!**_"

So I kept on eating as I begin my big lunch.


	5. Glitz Pit Battle 2

**Dragon Puncher Vs. Mario: The Big Glitz Pit Battle**

It's a beautiful day at the Glitz Pit arena as I was about to face Mario in the biggest match. I smiled to myself and said, "Wow! I'm at the Glitz Pit and today is the big day! Mario and I facing each other in the biggest match of the tournament. Time for me to suit up and get ready for battle."

At the other side of the arena, Mario looked at his fighting armor and said, "Well, it's time to do battle. Let's go!"

The stadium is packed with cheering fans as Jolene came to the arena with the microphone. She smiled to the crowd and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the main event! Today, you are about to witness the biggest battle of the tournament! Today's matchup features two rising stars that fought their way to the finals. Are you ready to see some action?"

"_**YEAH!**_" The crowd agreed as they cheered for the first time.

"Then let's meet our fighters! First up, it's the veteran fighter who fought Rawk Hawk and today, he'll face his biggest challenge. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the arena… _**MARIO!**_"

The red spot shined on the arena as Mario came in. He smiled to the crowd and did his trademark pose. When he got there, Jolene said, "Well Mario, here you are once again in the finals. How do you feel about this upcoming battle?"

"Well, I feel all pumped up about this biggest match. I can't believe that I'm going to face the toughest opponent in this tournament." Mario replied, "I am so pumped for this amazing battle to the finish!"

"I see. Well, are you ready to meet your opponent?" Jolene asked.

"Yes!" Mario agreed.

"Alright then! And now, making his way in the blue corner is the warrior of the Mushroom Kingdom. You know him as the Fire Breath Punisher and today, he is here at this arena! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Fire Breath Punisher. Please give it up for… _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

The blue spotlight shined on the arena and then, I entered the arena. The crowd cheered even louder as I make its way to the arena. When I got there, I saw Mario and Jolene. She came to me and said, "Dragon Puncher, welcome to the final match!"

"Thank you, Jolene." I replied, "I was looking forward to today's final battle against Mario and now, here I am, ready to face the Great Gonzales!"

"I see. So, do you anything to say to our viewing audience?" Jolene asked.

"Of course. I'm dedicating this final match to everyone in this arena!" I replied as the crowd cheered.

"Wow! The stadium loves our two amazing fighters as we get ready for the biggest match and look, they are about to shake hands for a fair fight. Now that's good sportsmanship!" Jolene announced, "Well, now that we met our two amazing fighters, it is time to start the biggest battle of the tournament!"

The crowd cheered as the two fighters shook their hands. Mario looked at me and said, "Well, this is it Dragon. Are you ready?"

"I'm all set, Mario. Let's battle!" I replied as Jolene came in.

Jolene looked at us and said, "Well, it all comes down to this, the biggest battle of the tournament. Who will be crowned the champion of the tournament? Will it be the Great Gonzales, or the Fire Breath Punisher? We are about to find out… right now! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, this is it! Are you ready?"

"_**YEAH!**_" The crowd cheered as loud as they could.

"Then let's get ready to rumble!" Jolene shouted as the crowd cheered, "And now, here to start this biggest battle is our referee. You know him, you love him. He is known as The Feral Nuclear Reactor. Please welcome back to the arena, the one and only… _**RAWK HAWK!**_"

Just then, Rawk Hawk came in with the gong as the crowd cheered for his return. I was amazed as Rawk entered the arena. Then he smiled to the crowd and waved to us. I said to him, "Rawk Hawk, welcome back! We're so glad to have you back with us. So, what brings you here today?"

"Well, Jolene said that I'm going to be your referee for this biggest battle and now, here I am!" Rawk replied, "I'm so glad to see two best fighters battling it out for the title and this is my favorite one in this tournament! That is so cool and I'm so glad to be back right here at this arena!"

"Wow! That is amazing and I'm going to ask you what is that item you're holding?" I asked him.

"Oh, this item standing right right next to me? That my friend is the official Glitz Pit Gong. I'm using it to signal the start of the match." Rawk said to me, "You see Dragon Puncher, I was the champion back in Mario's paper adventure and then, The Great Gonzales came and decided to fight against me for the belt. It was a hard fought battle, but I lost and gave him the belt. When Mario decides to leave, I became the champion once again. I was going to give him a rematch right here and decided to fight fair and square. So I did that and again, I was defeated by Mario once again. I had a great time being the fighter and it was cool and now, here I am once again as the referee."

I smiled to him and said, "Well, we are so glad for you to be back here as our referee for this battle and thanks for a great story about you as the champion."

"Ah, you're welcome Dragon. Now then, do you want an autograph from me before we begin? It's free."

"Of course!" I replied as I came to him, "Here you go, Rawk Hawk! Sign away."

"Alright! To my biggest warrior. Rawk on!" Rawk said as he signed my autograph. Then he gave it to me and said, "There you go, Dragon! One official autograph signed by the best champion in the tournament! Rawk on, Dragon Puncher. _**RAAAAAWK ON!**_"

"Oh, thank you Rawk!" I said with a big smile.

"You're welcome! Now then, are you ready to do battle?" Rawk asked.

"_**YES!**_" I replied as I took my fighting position.

"Mario, are you ready?"

"Let's a-go!" Mario replied with a smile.

"Alright then. When you hear this gong, you may begin. Mario and Dragon Puncher, I wish you both the best of luck and may the best fighter win! Remember, this battle is going to be fair and square. OK?"

We shouted to him, "_**OK!**_"

"Very well, then! And now, the moment you've all been waiting for is finally here! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, are you ready for the final match of this tournament?" Rawk asked to the cheering crowd.

The crowd agreed as Rawk took out his hammer.

"Then let's rawk!"

"Excuse me Rawk, but how about let's get this final match started." I said to him.

"That works too." Rawk Hawk replied, "Now then, may we have complete silence from the crowd, please!"

The crowd agreed as they grew silent. Then, Rawk Hawk continued on and said, "Now that's more like it! It raises the tension as we begin this match. This rawks and I love it! Now then, may we dim the lights and shine the spotlight for the three of us, please!"

The lights dimmed as the spotlight shined on us. One red light for Mario, one blue light for me, and the last one yellow for Rawk. Rawk Hawk smiled and said, "Thank you very much! I love being in the spotlight. Just you, me, and the gong. OK, now that the crowd is silent and the lights are dimmed, it is time! Remember, wait for my word. Agreed?"

"Yes, Rawk! We accept the agreement!" We shouted at the same time.

"Alright then, this is the last time that I'm going to say the magic words. Mario and Dragon Puncher, take your fighting positions!"

We took our positions as Rawk walked to the gong. He continued on and said, "OK then, now that everything is all set, it is time for the grand finale! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! After all of the excitement that you've just seen so far, this is it! Who is going to be crowned the champion of this tournament? Will it be The Great Gonzales, or the Fire Breath Punisher? We are about to find out right here at this stadium. So, without any further delay, the final match that will determine the winner starts... **_NOW!_** Ready…"

Not one member spoke. The sound we could hear is the heart beat…

"Set…"

Everyone watched and waited for the only word as the battle is about to begin. Everything that we've done so far rides on this match for the both of us as we took one final deep breath, waiting for the gong to be hit.

As we looked at each other once more, Rawk Hawk thought to himself and said, "_This is it! The all important word that will start the match! Oh, this is going to be an exciting battle to the finish and I love it! The stage is set, the fighters are in their fighting positions and now, it's time for me to say the third and final word that will start the final match of the tournament and I have this hammer right here in my hands! Alright then, here comes the sound of the gong! 1, 2, 3, and..._"

Using his thought, Rawk Hawk took one final deep breath, raised his hammer, and said the all important final word...

"_**FIGHT!**_"

With the word shouted, the gong has sounded and both fighters ran to each other.

When Rawk Hawk was finished, he said, "Whoa! That is amazing! The match has officially started and it rawks! Now that the gong has sounded, I can sit back and enjoy the match! Well, rawk on, fighters. _**RAAAAWK ON!**_"

And with that, the battle has officially begun.

I started the match with some breath, but Mario dodged it out of the way. Then he took out his hammer and hit me dead on. I stood back and said, "Not bad. You do have some great moves but, here comes my new move. Fireball Punch!"

Then I punched him with a Fireball Punch and it hurts him more. Mario stood up and said, "Mario Tornado!"

Mario spun around and became a tornado. Then he unleashed it on me and I took damage. The crowd cheered for us as the battle heats up.

Much later, the battle has reach its climax. Both fighters gave it everything they got and Mario said, "This is it, Dragon! The winner is about to be decided. So, farewell! Mario Super Fireball… _**STRIKE!**_"

Mario charged up his fireball and he aimed it at me. Then he threw it at full power and I said, "Not if I can help it! Dragon Blazing Fire Breath… _**STRIKE**_"

Then I unleashed the signature attack and it went to the fireball. The force of both attacks was so strong, both fighters gave it one last shout.

"_**FINISH!**_"

And then, both attacks came at us, and it hit us, creating a massive explosion! The crowd gasped as the smoke came in, covering the arena. Everyone watched and waited for the final knockout as the smoke begins to clear up.

And then…

The smoke cleared, seeing us fell on the arena floor. We got knocked out at the same time and the biggest battle came to an end.

Rawk Hawk hits the gong once again and said, "Whoa! That is an amazing battle to the finish and it looks like both fighters are knocked out at the same time using their signature attacks! Wow, a double knockout! So, it's time for my final decision! Ladies and gentlemen, we have a…"

The stadium grew very silent as they await Rawk's final decision. Everyone held their breath and then…

And then…

The decision is final…

"_**TIE!**_"

The crowd gasped as they heard the final decision and clapped anyway for a tie. Rawk Hawk said to the crowd, "We have a tie ladies and gentlemen and since this is the final match, we must go to the Roulette Tiebreaker to decide the winner! Bring in the Jumbotron!"

Just then, the Jumbotron came in and Rawk said, "Now here's how the Roulette Tiebreaker works. I'm going to push this green button to start the tiebreaker and on the screen, we have twenty wedges on the roulette. Five red wedges are for Mario, five blue wedges for Dragon Puncher, five purple wedges for both combatants, and the last five yellow wedges are Sudden Death. Once the roulette stops on one of these wedges, then we will have a winner or a three-minute sudden death battle. So, as soon as our combatants got up, we'll start the tiebreaker."

While Rawk Hawk is getting ready, we stood up and Mario said, "That was an impressive super attack that you did on me, Dragon."

"Thanks Mario and your Fireball Strike got me dead on, finishing the battle." I replied to him, "Well, we had a great match but, the tiebreaker will decide the winner so, are you ready for the Roulette Tiebreaker?"

"Yes! Let's see who won in this tiebreaker." Mario agreed as we walked to the Jumbotron to face our final decision.

Rawk Hawk came in and said, "Well Mario and Dragon Puncher, this is it. Because this match ends in a tie, we're going to spin this Roulette Tiebreaker to determine our grand champion. We have twenty wedges on the Jumbotron and fifteen of them have your faces. If the roulette stops on Mario, then Mario wins the match. If Dragon Puncher is chosen, then Dragon wins. If both faces come up on the roulette, then you both win but, the last five wedges have a Sudden Death symbol and if it stops there, then we'll have a three-minute sudden death battle. Are we clear on those rules?"

"Yes!" We said with a thumbs up.

"Alright then! Once I push this green button, the tiebreaker will begin. Mario and Dragon Puncher, are you ready for the Roulette Tiebreaker?" Rawk asked us.

"All set!"

"Then let the Roulette Tiebreaker... _**BEGIN!**_" Rawk announced as he pressed the green button, which starts the roulette.

The stadium held their breath as the roulette keeps on spinning, waiting for the winner. Rawk Hawk looked at the screen and said, "OK, the roulette is spinning at the moment and to find out who will be crowned the grand champion, we're going to press the red button so Mario and Dragon Puncher, come stand next to me please."

We agreed as we stood next to Rawk Hawk. Rawk smiled to us and said, "OK! Now that we are all here, it's time to stop the Roulette Tiebreaker. Mario and Dragon Puncher, are you ready for the final decision?"

"Yes, we're ready." We replied as we looked at the screen.

"Very well, then! Now, who will press the red button?"

"All of us!" We shouted at the same time.

"A great choice indeed so hands on the red button, if you please." Rawk said as we put our hands on the red button.

Then Rawk puts his hand in and said, "Alright, are you ready to find out who won?"

"Let's do it!" We agreed.

"Then here we go! Roulette Tiebreaker..."

Then all of us shouted at the same time, "_**DECIDE!**_"

Then with a push of the red button from all of us, the roulette starts to slow down.

Everyone watched and waited in anticipation as the roulette keeps on slowing down and then...

And then...

It stopped on a wedge.

Rawk Hawk looked at the screen and said, "The Roulette Tiebreaker has been decided! Now, on this screen is the final announcement and once I say it, the decision will be final so, are you ready for the official announcement?"

"All set, Rawk Hawk!" We both shouted at the same time.

"Alright then, here we go! Drum roll, please!"

The drum roll began as we await the final word. Rawk Hawk said to the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to announce that the winner of the Roulette Tiebreaker is..."

The crowd grew very silent as they await the final decision.

And then, Rawk has made the official announcement...

"The winner of the Roulette Tiebreaker, or should I say winners are... _**MARIO AND DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

As Rawk heard our names, we hugged each other as the crowd erupted in big cheers. Then we gave Rawk Hawk a big hug as he said, "Congratulations, you two! You're the Glitz Pit's Double Grand Champion! This is the first time ever that we have a double winner and you have won the trophy thanks to the Roulette Tiebreaker! So, let's see what color the Roulette Tiebreaker has decided on. Roulette Tiebreaker, show us the color if you please."

The screen then shows a purple wedge with the words Double Grand Champion on it.

Rawk looked at the screen and said, "It was purple, ladies and gentlemen and so, it gives me great pleasure to present this Championship Trophy to our Double Grand Champion... _**MARIO AND DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

Then Rawk gave us the trophy and we held it up high as confetti fell on us. Rawk smiled to us and said, "Great job, you two! I'm very proud of you and like I said earlier, the Roulette Tiebreaker has decided and it landed on a purple wedge, making you our Double Grand Champion! So, let's start the interviews with you, Dragon. Tell me, what is your favorite part about this match?"

"The final attacks!" I replied to him, "I used the signature Blazing Fire Breath Strike on Mario and it hit him! I thought that this match has ended with me as the winner but, it became a tie so, I had a great battle!"

"That's very impressive, Dragon! I love signature attacks! Now that is what I call a great ending! Great job, Dragon!"

"Thanks, Rawk!" I said with a smile.

Then Rawk came to Mario and said, "Alright Mario, same question. What's your favorite part?"

"Everything!" Mario replied, "I am a veteran when I did my Crystal Star adventures and I fought many opponents and when Dragon came in to this arena, I decided to go all out and fight my way to the end and now, I have a tie with Dragon! This is an amazing battle and I had fun!"

"That's my grand champion, ladies and gentlemen! A real true fighter fought his way to today's match and finished with a tie!" Rawk said to Mario as the crowd cheered, "Mario, I'm so proud of you! Congrats again on a job well done."

"Thanks, Rawk Hawk!" Mario replied as he gave a hug.

Then Rawk held up both of our arms and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, here's your Double Grand Champion once again... _**MARIO & DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

As he heard our names, the crowd erupted in big cheers as Rawk raised up both of our arms. Then we all said, "_**RAAAAWK ON!**_"


	6. Mario Party Game

**Dragon Puncher's First Mario Party Game**

It's a beautiful day at the Mushroom Kingdom where I was playing Mario Party when suddenly, he saw a friendly Koopa walking in. The Koopa said, "Hey Dragon, do you want to be in a Mario Party?"

I smiled to him and replied, "Wow, I never knew that being in a real game could be fun and after all, a game of Mario Party would be nice. Looks like you got yourself a brand new player. I'm in!"

"Excellent!" The Koopa agreed, "Now, just hop in to this portal and we can get this game started. Let's go, Dragon!"

"Alright, let's party!" I said as I entered the portal for what promises to be the first Mario Party game that I ever played.

When I came out of the portal, I was in a real Mario Party game board. I looked at the sign and I said, "Welcome to Dragon Puncher's Roller Coaster Park. Wow, my very own game board and I can't believe that I'm going to play an actual Mario Party right here at my own park. This one has red and blue spaces everywhere and there are some green ones, and plenty of roller coasters riding across the board. This is so cool."

"You bet it is!" Mario replied, "Welcome to Mario Party, Dragon!"

"Yes, welcome aboard." Luigi added.

"Nice of you to join us, Dragon." Peach said to me.

"Thank you for having me, guys." I replied, "So, what am I going to do here?"

"You'll be playing with us for fifty turns and whoever has the most stars, wins!" Mario said.

"Fifty turns is a lot of time but, it will do!" I agreed as Koopa came to us.

"Welcome to Dragon Puncher's Roller Coaster Park, a game board dedicated to our newest player. In this board, you'll be riding roller coasters as you ride your way to victory. So buckle up and enjoy the course. Now, since these three know how to play and you're a brand new player, I'll only tell the rules for you, Dragon. Are you ready to hear the rules?"

"I love a good explanation of the game. Tell me the rules!" I replied.

"OK! The first thing you need to do in a Mario Party board game is to decide the turn order." Koopa said.

"Cool! But how do we do that?" I asked.

"The only way to decide the game's turn order is to hit the Dice Block. Once you hit the block, that is the number that you get to keep and once everyone hits the block, the turn order has decided. Then I give everyone ten coins to begin the game. Got it?"

"OK! I think I got the turn order part so, let's decide!"

"Very well! Bring in the Dice Blocks!" Koopa shouted as a Dice Block appeared on top of me.

I looked at the block at it is shuffling at a fast pace. I told him, "So what am I going to do with this block?"

"Just jump and hit. Mario got a five, Peach got a one, and Luigi got a four. Now, it's all up to you. Just give it a hit and we have our turn order. Go on, Dragon Puncher, hit the block!" Koopa smiled.

"OK, I'll give it a shot." I said as I looked at the block. Then I took a big deep breath, closed my eyes, and said, "One, two, three… _**HIT!**_"

With the word shouted, I jumped to the block and punched it with my fist and then, a ten came out of the block. I smiled to myself and said, "Wow, I did it! I got a ten, Koopa. Did you see that?"

"Of course you did and you also won the right to go first because the turn order has been decided!" Koopa said, "Dragon Puncher will go first, then Mario, Peach, and Luigi! Now, here are some coins!"

Just then, ten coins came in to our pockets and when everything is all set, Koopa said, "Well, now that you got ten coins, I can show you the first star of the game which is right here. Behold, the first star!"

The star appeared on the special space where the first player to reach this space will have a chance to buy one for twenty coins.

Koopa came to us and said, "Well, now that everything is all set, I can say that we could start this Mario Party game. Are you ready, everyone?"

"Yes!" we all shouted.

"Then let the game… _**BEGIN!**_"

And with that, my first Mario Party game has begun.

Koopa said, "You're up first, Dragon and since you know how to use the Dice Block for deciding, you can also use it for moving. Just jump and hit."

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"OK!" I agreed as I hit the block. Then a ten came out and I said, "I got a ten! Now what should I do with this number?"

"You get to move forward the same number of spaces that appeared on the block so Dragon, move forward ten spaces!"

"Alright, ten spaces! Thanks, Koopa! Well, let's get moving! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and… _**TEN!**_"

When I got to the tenth space, I stepped on a blue panel. Then, three coins came in to my pocket and I said, "Wow, that's the blue space and I got three more coins because I stopped on this space and my panel is also blue. That's cool! Now, my turn is over. Looks like this is going to be a great game!"

Just then, everyone moved to the same space as me. Koopa said, "Wow, it looks like everyone is on a blue space and that means it's time for our first Mario Party mini-game!"

"A mini-game? Cool!" I said in glee.

"Now, we have four games for our opening mini-game and they are Super Head Waiter, The Big Free Throw, Soccer Shoot-out, and Fighting King. Now, I'll start the roulette and let's find out what is our opening mini-game!"

Just then, the roulette starts to spin for a few seconds until it stops on Soccer Shoot-out. Koopa said, "OK, it looks like the first mini-game of the party is a four-player game and that is Soccer Shoot-out! Players, to the soccer field!"

Just then, I was in the first mini-game with everyone. Koopa said, "OK, here's how it works. It's a battle royal for all of you as you kick soccer balls into the goal. You have thirty seconds to kick as many soccer balls as you can. Each one with is worth one point, while the gold ones give you three. Whoever has the most points when the timer hits zero, wins the game and ten coins!"

I was impressed by the rules of the game as Koopa took out the official mini-game whistle. Then he said, "OK, the timer is already set to thirty seconds and the clock won't start until I say go. Ready, everyone?"

"Of course!" I replied, "I'm ready to kick and score."

"Alright then. On my whistle, 3, 2, 1... _**GO!**_" Koopa shouted as he blew the whistle. The first mini-game has begun!

The soccer balls came in as I kicked them into the net. The crowd cheered for every goal that I scored.

Koopa smiled and saw the game timer now approaching the final seconds. He said, "This is an impressive game and with that, the time is almost up. Ten seconds left!"

I kept on scoring as the clock winds down.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

By the time I got to the next ball, the timer has expired. Koopa blew the whistle and said, "_**FINISH!**_ That means time's up! Great job, everyone! Now, let's see who won the first mini-game, shall we?"

The scoreboard said that Dragon Puncher got 30 points, Mario got 22, Luigi got 23, and Peach got 20. Koopa looked at the results and said, "Wow, I can't believe that the winner of the first game is Dragon Puncher! Great kicking, Dragon. You have won an additional ten coins. Now, let's take a look at the scoreboard, shall we?"

The game scoreboard now shows that Dragon Puncher got twenty-three coins while Mario, Luigi, and Peach got thirteen. Koopa said, "Wow, the first turn comes to a close with Dragon Puncher in the lead. Now, it's back to the board for turn two!"

Much later, the game has reached the final turn. Koopa said, "Well, it all comes down to the last turn of our fifty-turn game. OK Dragon, one more Dice Block or go for three with your Golden Mushroom. What are you going to do?"

"Make it three!" I shouted as I pulled out a Golden Mushroom. Then I ate it and the Dice Block turns gold. I took three jumps and a ten, a five, and a two came out of those for a total of 17 spaces. I walked all the way to the star space and Koopa said, "Great job, Dragon! Buy one for 20 coins?"

"I do have 9 stars and 104 coins so, one please!"

"Here you go, Dragon!" Koopa said as he took out a star. Then he gave it to me and said, "Got one!"

Just then, Koopa said, "OK, the final star you'll look for is… here! Alright Dragon, you have one more space. Care to move one more?"

"Of course!" I said as I moved to the blue space for three more coins. Then I said, "Wow, 87 coins and 10 stars, my favorite."

Just then, Mario, Luigi and Peach all landed on the same space and it is a blue one for three more coins. Koopa said, "Well, it all comes down to this, the last mini-game. Alright Mini-Game Roulette, a four-player mini-game would be nice to end this party. Which one is it?"

The roulette agreed and then it stopped on… Bob-omb's Big Blast.

"Well, it's Bob-omb's Big Blast. OK, let's play the game!"

The quartet saw five fuses on the mini-game arena. Four of them are dead, but only one sets off the Bob-omb. Koopa said, "OK, here's how you play. First you choose a fuse and once you're locked in with your choice, press the button to start the fuse. If the fuse reaches the Bob-omb, then it will start the countdown which will send you flying when it explodes. If it doesn't, then you're safe and you'll move back to the end of the line. I have these ten coins for the winner because the last player standing, gets these final ten coins. OK Dragon, since you went first in our main game, you'll start this final mini-game. Are you ready?"

"Go ahead, blow the whistle. I'm ready!" I replied.

"Alright! The final mini-game begins… _**NOW!**_" Koopa said as he blew the mini-game whistle.

I stepped to the green one and gave it a good push. The fuse gets closer to the Bob-omb but, it didn't go off.

"Dragon Puncher is safe as we begin this final mini-game. Next is Mario!" Koopa announced as I moved back to the line.

After two explosions, the game draws closer to the end. Koopa said, "OK Dragon, you're up. There are three fuses left. Two of them are safe. Avoid the one that sets it off. Now, pick your fuse!"

"Alright, I want… green!" I said as I got ready to press the green button. Koopa smiled and said, "Well, push the button and see what happens."

"OK, here I go!"

Then, I pushed the button and… nothing happened!

"_**SAFE!**_ Nice job, Dragon! Back to the end of the line!" Koopa announced.

"Alright!"

"Luigi, stay away from the Bob-omb. Pick your fuse and watch what happens." Koopa said to Luigi.

Luigi chose red and then, Koopa said, "If the red fuse reaches the Bob-omb, then I have the whistle right here to end the game. If not, the game goes on, and we'll get three new switches. Luigi, press the button."

Luigi agreed as he pressed the button. Koopa looked at the fuse and said "Here it comes…"

When the fuse gets closer, it all comes down to this. The Bob-omb begins to glow red and then…

And then…

The Bob-omb… went off!

Luigi was sent flying as the Bob-omb exploded on him, which ends the final mini-game.

Koopa blew the whistle and said, "_**FINISH! **_The winner is Dragon Puncher! Great job, Dragon! That's ten more coins which brings your final coin count to 97! Nice job! Well, that's our last game and now, let's add up the stars!"

The players all teleported to the grand finale stage where Koopa is standing. Koopa said, "Well, that was a fun ride on the coasters and you all did great. Now, let's take a look at your star totals and the star totals are… this!"

The scoreboard shows Dragon with 10, Mario with 4, Luigi with 5, and Peach with 3.

"OK, you all got plenty of stars but, let's see how you did in the coin totals and… here they are!"

Then, the scoreboard shows Dragon with 97 coins, Mario with 44, Luigi with 3, and Peach with 19.

"Now, let's add up the Bonus Stars. Remember, if you win an award, your star count will increase by one. First up, the Mini-Game Star. The person with the most coins in the mini-games will claim this award and that person is… Dragon Puncher!"

I accepted the award as I put another star in my pocket.

"Well, it looks like Dragon Puncher is doing great and guess what, he also got the Coin Star award for collecting the most coins at anytime! Come here and claim this one, Dragon. You deserved it!"

"Alright, another one!" I said as I accepted the Coin Star.

"And… he also got the most Green Spaces as well! The Green Star is yours, Dragon!"

"Thanks, Koopa!" I replied as I claimed the final Bonus Star, "So that means I win?"

"Yes, Dragon Puncher… _**YOU WIN!**_"

Just then, confetti fell on me as I became the Superstar of the match. Koopa said, "Congratulations, Dragon! Your final star count is 13! Great game! Say, do you think that we could all ride on your roller coaster in honor of your victory?"

"Of course!" I said with a smile, "Come on!"

And so, everyone ran to the roller coaster for a victory ride after a fantastic game.


	7. Hockey

**Dragon Puncher's Big Hockey Game**

It's another great day at Mario Stadium where today is my first hockey game against the Koopa King. I was so pumped for this big match as I laced up my skates. Then I said, "Well, it's time for my first hockey match. To the arena!"

When I got to the arena, the crowd started to cheer for me. I said, "Wow, Mario Stadium is now an ice rink. Looks like this arena has plenty of surprises and there's the referee, Lakitu! Well, I better get ready."

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to today's big game between Dragon Puncher and the Koopa King himself, Bowser!" Lakitu announced, "Today's battle is going to be fierce as these two dragons compete against each other and I'm so pumped for this big match so, let's bring out the players! First, we have a newcomer who loves to play sports and he's in the spirit of the game. Please give it up for Dragon Puncher!"

When Lakitu announced my name, I entered the rink in a standing ovation. When I got there, I saw the referee. Lakitu said, "Well Dragon, welcome to the game and you look so good in your green and orange jersey."

"Thanks, Lakitu." I replied as I shook his hand, "I am looking forward to a great game today against the Koopa King and this is my first time playing in an arena so, I'm so glad to be part of the game."

"Well, it looks like you're ready to go so, are you ready to meet your challenger of this match?" Lakitu asked.

"Of course!" I replied.

"Alright then! Let's meet your challenger! Our challenger is the king of all Koopas. He's been fighting Mario countless times and now, he is ready to play on the ice. Here comes the Koopa King, Bowser!"

When Bowser came in to the arena, I was amazed at his size. Bowser smiled and said to me, "Well, look who's here. The warrior from the Earth is challenging me to a hockey game. That's so nice. Well, I want to say that I want to have a good match with you and win or lose, we'll have a great game. So, are you ready, Dragon?"

"Yes, Bowser. Let's have a fair match." I agreed as I took out the hockey stick.

Then Lakitu came in with the puck and said, "OK you two, here are the rules. You have one minute to score as many goals as you can. Dragon, you'll be shooting to the red goal, and Bowser will shoot to the blue goal. Each time you score, another face-off will commence. Whoever has the most goals when the timer runs out, wins the game. But, if the score is tied, then we'll go to sudden death and have a shootout! So, those are the rules. Now that we're clear with that, I think we're ready to start. So, let's set the stopwatch to sixty seconds!"

The stopwatch agreed as the timer shows sixty seconds.

Lakitu flew to the center of the arena and said, "OK! Is Bowser ready?"

"Ready, Lakitu! Bowser replied.

"Dragon Puncher, are you ready?"

"I'm all set!" I agreed.

"Alright then, the game begins when I drop the puck. Remember, you have one minute. Here we go. On my whistle. 3, 2, 1... _**GO!**_"

Then, Lakitu blew the whistle and the puck has dropped on us. I took control of the opening face-off and with that, the game has begun.

I started the game with a nice skate on the ice but Bowser came in and stole the puck from me. I took a body check and stole it back. Then I took a shot and it went to the red goal for the first goal of the game. I smiled and said, "Alright! I scored a goal!"

The crowd cheered as Lakitu said, "Goal, Dragon Puncher! The score is one to nothing!"

The scoreboard now shows 1-0 with 47 seconds left on the game clock. We came back to the center of the ice for another face-off. Lakitu came to me with the puck and said, "Well done, Dragon. You got the first goal of the game. How does it feel?"

"Great!" I replied. "I can't believe that the first goal gave me an early lead."

"Very nicely done! Now, it's time for another face-off! Here we go!" Lakitu announced as the puck dropped on us again.

This time, Bowser took control as I used the stick to slap the puck away. The crowd cheered as I skated along the ice and when I got to the red goal, Bowser stole the puck. He took a shot and then, it went to the net. Bowser scored a goal as well.

Lakitu blew the whistle and said, "Goal, Bowser! The score is one all with just thirty seconds left! Wow! So this game is tied right now."

Then, another face-off came in as Lakitu dropped the puck for the third time. The score is tied and with less than 30 seconds left, I still have a chance. Bowser stole the puck and said, "Time to score another goal!"

And then, he did, making the score two to one with just ten seconds remaining.

Lakitu came in with the puck and said, "Well ladies and gentlemen, this is it. The score is two to one with Bowser in the lead. There's still ten seconds left on my stopwatch so that means we do have enough time for one more face-off. Now, if Dragon Puncher scores the next goal, then the game will be tied and we will go to sudden death. But, if Bowser scores, then he'll win the match. So, this puck right here will decide the fate of these two competitors and it comes down to the final ten seconds. Alright then, this is it! The final face-off of the match. OK, the final ten seconds starts… _**NOW!**_"

Then, the puck dropped on us and I took control. The crowd cheered for me as I get closer to the net. This was it, the final five seconds of the match. It's all or nothing now.

"5, 4..." Lakitu counted.

I took a big deep breath…

"3..."

I raised my stick…

"2..."

I said the special shot, "Dragon Fire Breath Final…"

"1..."

"_**SHOOT!**_"

With the word shouted, I unleashed the special shot and then, I slapped the puck with all of my might. I held my breath and then, the shot is made and the buzzer has sounded, ending the game. The crowd cheered for me as I made the shot.

Lakitu blew the whistle and said, "Hold it, ladies and gentlemen! Just a moment! I have to make a decision on this final shot. Let's go to the instant replay and see it again."

Then, I saw the replay of my last shot. The puck sailed all the way to the net and then, the buzzer sounded on the final shot.

Lakitu came to me and said, "Dragon Puncher, after I reviewed the replay, I can tell you that you did make the special shot and the rules said that if the shot is made when the buzzer sounded, then it will count as a shot. So, my final decision on this final play is that you have scored the…"

I held my breath and waited for the decision. The crowd grew silent as Lakitu awaits the final decision.

And then…

And then…

Lakitu has reached his final decision. He smiled to me and said the three words…

"_**GAME-WINNING GOAL!**_"

"I did?" I asked.

"Yes! Your special shot did make it to the net when the final buzzer sounded and I almost forgot about the special shot rule. Want to hear it?" Lakitu asked me.

"Yes! Give it to me!"

"OK, here goes! If a player makes a special shot, then the value of the goal is doubled. So, the special shot that you made at the buzzer is worth not one, but… _**TWO POINTS!**_" Lakitu shouted.

"So, that means we have a tie game?" I asked him nicely.

"Even better! I know that you want this game to end and I have to make this final decision on this so because of your special shot that you made at the buzzer, Dragon Puncher, you didn't tie the game… _**YOU WIN!**_" Lakitu announced to me as the final whistle blew, ending the game for real.

"_**YES!**_" I shouted when confetti fell on me with the crowd cheering, "I won, I won! Alright! I scored the game winning goal! Yeah!"

Lakitu smiled to me and said the final results, "With the final score of three to two, Dragon Puncher has won the game with his Dragon Fire Breath Shot at the final buzzer! What a way to end this amazing game! Bowser, give Dragon a handshake for a great game."

Bowser came to me and shook my hand for a great match. Then he said, "Wow, that was an impressive shot that you made. Great game, Dragon."

"Thanks, Bowser!" I replied.

Then I said with a wink, "Now that's a… _**HOT SHOT!**_"


	8. Cannon Ride

**Dragon Puncher's Giant Cannon Ride**

It is a beautiful day at Fahr Outpost where I was snowboarding on the half pipe when suddenly, a grey Bob-omb walked in and said, "Are you Dragon Puncher of the Super Mario All-Stars?"

"That will be me." I replied with a smile as I got off of my snowboard, "So, what do you want for me to do this time?"

"I want you to go to the moon and defeat the big robot that is attacking the citizens with your skills but, I can't send you out of here without the cannon manual. It is the key to using the cannon. Can you find it for me before it's too late?"

I smiled to him and said, "Don't worry Mayor Bob-omb, Dragon Puncher will find that manual. Now where can I find it."

"Look for it at Poshley Heights and talk to Goldbob. He has the manual." The mayor said with a smile.

"Will do!" I agreed as I used the Warp Pipe to take me to the location.

A few minutes later, I came back with the cannon manual. I said to the mayor, "Here it is, Mayor Bob-omb! A cannon manual for the Big Bomb Cannon."

"Good job, Dragon Puncher!" The mayor said as I gave him the manual, "Now we can send you out of here but, we also need General White. Can you find him, please?"

"Already on it!" I said as I began my search for the general.

As I continued my search, I said, "Where is he? He could be anywhere from Petalburg to the Glitz Pit but, I've already checked them and he's not there. If I don't find him soon, the Moon will be under attack! Where is that general?"

Then, I saw the door. I said, "General White's house! That's it! The general is in here! Let's go!"

So I came in and said, "There he is, General White himself! Now, let's see what I can do to wake him up. I know! I'll start with my trademark attack. This plan works every time I use it. Here goes, Dragon Fire Breath!"

I breathed fire on the general but, nothing happened. I said, "Rats! The breath won't work. What else can I do to wake him up? Let's try the Dragon Blazing Kick. This one will do the trick. Here comes the Dragon Blazing Kick!"

Then I kicked him and then, the general is still asleep. I said to myself, "No dice on the Dragon Blazing Kick but, I'll find another good plan. Here come the Fireball Punch!"

Then I punched him many times but, the general is still in its slumber.

"Not even the Fireball Punch can stop his slumber. What am I going to do to wake this Bob-omb?"

Just then, it hit me. I looked at the Bob-omb and said, "That's it! The Dragon Bob-omb Explosion! I haven't tried that yet but, now is the time! Let's test this attack and see if the general wakes up. Here goes, Dragon Bob-omb… _**EXPLOSION!**_"

Then I ate the Bob-omb, charged to the general and then… I exploded on General White! The force of the explosion is so strong, it flew me back to the door. I stood up and said, "Did it work?"

And then, the general woke up! My attack worked successfully!

"It worked! The Dragon Bob-omb Explosion worked! Alright! Now, let's see General White." I said as I walked in, "General White, I'm Dragon Puncher of the Super Mario All-Stars and I want you to take me to the Moon. Can you do that?"

"Of course I'll take you there!" General White replied with a smile, "And thanks for waking me up. You're the best warrior the Mushroom Kingdom has ever seen. Now, do you have the manual?"

"Right here!" I said as I gave him the manual, "Now, let's go to the mayor!"

"Allow me! I'll do a teleport explosion to take us there. Here we go, Dragon. Teleport Explosion!"

With the words shouted, General White exploded and in an instant, we're back at the Cannon Launch Pad. I smiled to myself and said, "That was fun! I love a Bob-omb ride!"

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Now, are you ready for your cannon ride?" General White asked me.

"Sir, yes sir!" I said with a salute.

"That's the spirit. Open the trap door!"

Just then, the trap door opened up and I fell in. I said, "Whoa!"

"Now, let's start loading the Big Bomb Cannon! Bob-ombs, prepare for loading sequence!" General White announced to the Bob-ombs as he entered the control panel.

"Loading sequence is complete, general." Private Joe said, "We're online and ready for launch."

"Great job, Joe. Now, let's fire the cannon and send Dragon Puncher to the Moon!" General White said as he told everyone on the speakers, "Attention all Bob-ombs! All systems are now online and ready for launch. Prepare for detonation sequence!"

Just then, an alarm rang out as the sirens wail all across the launch pad. Detonation sequence has begun.

"OK, let's start the detonation sequence! Private Steve, open the outer hatch!" General said to him.

"Opening it, now!" Steve replied as the outer hatch open up.

Then Joe said, "Should I open the inner shuttle, General White?"

"Go for it, Joe!" The general replied with a thumbs up.

"Roger!"

Then, the inner shuttles open up and the cannon is deep underground.

"Alright, let's bring the cannon up and running! Come forth… _**BIG BOMB CANNON!**_" The general announced as the cannon came in from underground.

When the cannon came out, it is the biggest one in the Mushroom Kingdom. I said, "Wow, that is the biggest cannon I've ever seen and I'm inside right now. This is so cool. I can't wait for the launch so I can get out of here and defeat this evil. Let's do it!"

"Commence targeting sequence!" The general announced to Steve.

"Will do! Setting target on the Moon!" Steve replied as the cannon begins to aim for the moon.

The Bob-ombs tried their best to find the right directions for the cannon so it can be fired until, it is in the right position. Steve smiled to himself and said, "Target sighting sequence has been completed. Prepare to lock on target, Joe!"

"OK!" Joe replied as he pressed the Lock button on the panel. Then he said, "Target locked!"

"Great job locking on to the target, Joe! I'm proud of you!" General White said to him.

"Thanks, general. Well, let's finish loading the cannon. Open the chamber hatch, Steve!" Joe said to Steve.

"Roger that, Joe!" Steve replied as he opened the chamber hatch. Then he said, "The chamber hatch is opened up and ready to load. All we need now is Bob-ombs and then, we're ready to fire! Do you have any Bob-ombs?"

"Allow me!" I said as I selected the Bob-omb Squad from my wristwatch. Then I press the Summon button and shouted, "I summon the Bob-omb Squad now!"

Just then, Bob-ombs of all sizes came in and I said, "Bob-omb Squad… _**ENTER THE CANNON!**_"

With my call, the Bob-ombs hopped in to the chamber hatch and General White said, "Wow, Dragon Puncher can summon Bob-ombs. Is this possible, Private Steve?"

"Of course he can do that, general." Steve replied to him, "After all, he is part of the Super Mario All-Stars. He can bring anything from his wristwatch and look, all of the Bob-ombs are loaded up in the chamber hatch! Thanks, Dragon Puncher!"

"You're welcome, Steve. Now, close the chamber hatch!" I said to him.

"Roger!"

Then Steve closed the hatch and then, the cannon is all set!

"Looks like we're all set, General White!" Steve said to him, "All Bob-ombs are loaded up and ready to go! The Big Bomb Cannon is ready!"

"Great job, team!" General White said to them, "The Big Bomb Cannon is all set and ready to fire. Now then, are you ready for the final step of the detonation sequence?"

"Yes sir!" Joe and Steve replied at the same time, "What's the final step?"

"Fire the cannon!"

"Oh!" The duo agreed.

"Well, let's start firing the Big Bomb Cannon! Is everything ready, Private Joe?"

"Almost there, general. Setting the cannon's time limit to three seconds and… done! The cannon is a go for launch! We're ready!" Joe said with a smile.

"Very well, then! We shall commence countdown sequence immediately. Steve, before we do that, I want to say that you're a great private and as a token of gratitude, I'm giving you the grand honor of firing this cannon." General White said to him with a smile.

"Do I have to?" Steve asked.

"Yes!" General White agreed.

"Oh, thank you for giving me the best gift of all. I love you."

"Same to you, Private Steve! Now, let's make sure that the conditions are all green before we fire the cannon. Joe, is everything all set?"

"Yes, General White! Conditions are all green and according to my calculations, we have exactly three seconds until the cannon goes off. Therefore, we are all set and ready to go!"

"Thanks, Private Joe!" General White said, "Well, let's do it! Steve, commence Big Bomb Cannon firing sequence!"

"Roger that!" Steve said as he rushed to the control panel. Then he pressed the red button on the pad and said, "Big Bomb Cannon firing sequence has been initiated! Dragon Puncher, are you ready?"

I smiled to Steve and replied, "Yes sir! I'm all set and ready to go! Now, fire the cannon so I can get out of here!"

"OK! Big Bomb Cannon, ready to fire in 3..."

I took a big deep breath...

"2..."

I braced myself for impact...

"1..."

I smiled to myself and thought, "_This is it! The cannon is about to go off and I'm about to take a cannon ride to the Moon. If the cannon fires, then all of the Bob-ombs will explode, which will send me directly to the Moon. Well, I better hold on tight because here I go!_"

When everything is all set, Steve shouted out the word...

"_**FIRE!**_"

With the word shouted, Steve pressed the Fire Button on the control panel and then...

_**BOOM!**_

The cannon fired, and out I came, sending me straight to the Moon! I smiled to myself and screamed with delight, "_**YAHOO!**_ This is awesome! I love cannon rides! Now, let's do this! Next stop, the Moon!"

And so, off I went to the Moon as Private Steve said with a salute, "Have fun, Dragon Puncher!"


	9. Roller Coaster Ride

**Dragon Puncher and the Roller Coaster Ride**

It's a beautiful afternoon at the Mushroom Kingdom's most popular amusement park, Mushroom Park as I was enjoying a day of fun. I said, "Wow, it is a beautiful day at Mushroom Park and today, I'm going to ride the Grand Star Roller Coaster, the park's most popular ride. But first, let's play some games."

So off I went to the Free Play Game Center to play some games. First, I tried Fireball Blitz and won a plushie. Then, I tried Goomba Roulette and when it landed on a star, I have won a big dragon plush.

When I got out of the center, I said, "Wow, now that was a fun game, wasn't it? Alright, time for some lunch at the Mario Burger stand. Let's eat some burgers!"

So off I went to the Mario Burger stand to get some lunch.

When I got there, I saw Mario standing on the counter. Mario smiled to me and said, "Hello, welcome to Mario Burgers! May I take your order?"

"Yes! I would like an order of one Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger, one Fire Breath Soda, and to finish, some Super Mario Fries!" I smiled to him.

Mario agreed as he entered my order. Then he said, "OK, that will be 100 coins, please."

I took out my wallet and said, "Here you go, Mario. All 100 coins for my order. Now when will my food arrive?"

Mario pointed to my table and replied, "Your order will come in… _**NOW!**_"

Then he pressed the button and my food came from the pipe. I looked at the food and it smelled delicious. I smiled to myself and said, "Now that was fast! Thanks for my order!"

"Anytime! Enjoy your lunch!" Mario agreed as I waved farewell.

I sat at my table and said, "OK, now that my order has arrived, I think that it is time for my lunch and I'll start with the Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger. Well, time for me to eat up and chow down! Time to eat my lunch!"

Then I tore open on the wrapper and inside is the Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger. I took a bite and said, "Now that is delicious!"

When I finished my lunch, I burped out some fire and said, "Excuse me! Well, now that I'm fully charged up after my lunch, I think that the time has come for my favorite part of my afternoon, a ride on the Grand Star Roller Coaster! Well, let's do it! To the coaster!"

So, off I went to the park's most popular ride to keep my afternoon going.

When I got there, I was amazed at the coaster's track layout. I smiled to myself and said, "Wow, that is the most impressive track I've ever seen. Well, let's ride!"

I went to the entrance and then, I saw someone who is operating the coaster, Rosalina and Luma!

"Ah, welcome to the Grand Star Roller Coaster! We are so glad to have you today. So, what brings you here to this place today." Rosalina said.

"Well, I'm here to ride this coaster on my special day and I want to have a great time." I replied.

Then Luma pressed the button and then, confetti fell on me. Luma said, "Congratulations, Dragon Puncher! You are the first person who is going to ride the Grand Star Roller Coaster today and the first one overall! For being the first person, you will also get the first ride on the front seat! So, are you ready for your first ride?"

I smiled to the Luma and said, "Let's ride!"

"Great! Just head on over to the coaster and we'll get this first ride started!" Luma agreed as I entered the coaster. The coaster itself has an aqua and yellow paint job with a Grand Star on the front. I entered the front seat and said, "Wow, this is a comfortable seat. Time to buckle up!"

So I buckled my safety belt and lowered my safety bar. Rosalina said, "Well Dragon Puncher, are you ready?"

"I'm all set!" I replied with a thumbs up, "Luma, Rosalina…_**START THE COASTER!**_"

"Very well, then!" Rosalina agreed. "Luma, care to do the honors of starting up the first ride?"

"With pleasure!" Luma said as he floated over to the lever.

As Luma was about to start up, I said, "Wait! Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh yeah! The most important part!" Luma said with a smile, "Please keep your hands and feet inside the coaster at all times."

"Thanks, Luma!" I smiled to him.

"Anytime. Well, enjoy the ride because here we… _**GO!**_" Luma shouted as he pulled the lever.

The coaster started to move as I waved to them and then, it went up the first lift hill. The ride has begun.

As the coaster moved up the lift hill, I hear the sound of the chains clicking. I looked at the track and said, "Wow, that is the most impressive track layout I've ever seen. Well, I'm almost at the top. Just a few more seconds until the first drop so I better get ready because here… I…"

And then, The Grand Star has reached the top. I held up my hands and then…

And then…

The coaster begins to plunge from 250 feet! I screamed in delight as the ride started to descend, "_**GOOOO!**_"

And so, I had a great afternoon as the coaster went along the track.


	10. Mario Kart Referee

**Dragon Puncher As The Mario Kart Referee**

"Good afternoon race fans!" Lakitu shouted as the crowd cheered, "Welcome to today's special exhibition race! Today's match features two racers going head to head in what promises to be the battle of the brothers and for the first time ever at Waluigi Stadium, we have a special guest referee who will keep this match fair and square. So, stick around folks because it's going to be a great battle!"

As Lakitu kept on talking, I said, "Wow, I'm going to be a special guest referee for the first time at Waluigi Stadium. I can't believe that I'm going to start the battle of the brothers! This is so exciting! Well, let's do it!"

Lakitu came back and said, "And now, it's time to meet our special guest referee for this battle of the brothers. He's been driving on the Fire Breath during his races and today, he'll keep this arena fair and square. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the racetrack the defending champion… _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

As Lakitu heard my name, the crowd erupted in big cheers as I entered the track with the signal lights. I gave them a high five as I got to the starting line. Lakitu smiled and said, "Welcome back, grand champion!"

"Pleasure to be back once again, Lakitu." I replied, "I'm so glad to be the referee for this match since my final race at Mario Circuit as the Grand Champion and I'm so proud to have my cheering fans see me give the green light."

"I see. Well, do you want to introduce the two drivers that will compete in this race?" Lakitu asked.

I smiled to him and said, "It will be my pleasure! I love a good introduction and today, I'm going to do it! This is so cool!"

"Alright then. Dragon, introduce the drivers!"

"With pleasure!" I agreed. Then I took out the microphone and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce the two drivers that will compete in this race. Please welcome to the racetrack… _**MARIO & LUIGI!**_"

Then, Mario and Luigi came in with their traditional karts as the crowd cheered. I said to the crowd, "Mario and Luigi are brothers. They live in the Mushroom Kingdom with their princess. They love adventures, sports, and racing. Today, they will compete against each other to see who can be a better brother!"

As Mario and Luigi made their way to the starting line, they saw me. Mario said, "Dragon, you're the referee of this race?"

"That's right, Mario!" I replied, "I'm the race official so I can make this race fair and square! Luigi, it looks like you're ready to go. Right?"

"That's right, Dragon." Luigi replied, "I love to be a racer and I'm so glad to see you shine the green light."

"Of course Luigi and are you ready for some Mario Kart racing?"

"Yeah!"

"Mario, are you ready?"

"Let's go!" Mario smiled to me.

"Alright then! Here are the rules. When I say go, you'll drive this course three times. That's three laps for the both of you. There are no items in this race so the first racer who will cross the finish line after all three laps, wins. Are we clear on that?" I asked them.

"OK!" Mario and Luigi agreed.

"Very well, then. Mario and Luigi, I wish you both the best of luck out there and have a great race. Alright then, Mario and Luigi… _**START YOUR ENGINES!**_"

The brothers agreed as they started their engines. Then they shook their hands for a fair race. I smiled to them and said, "Wow, they're shaking hands before the green light. Now that is good sportsmanship! Alright then, are the racers ready?"

"Yeah!" Mario and Luigi agreed.

"Alright then! Remember, wait for the green light. Now, which button starts the countdown again?"

"The green one, Dragon." Mario said to me, "The green one!"

"OK!" I agreed as I pushed the green button which triggers the first red light. Then I said, "Alright then, the race begins when I say go. So, for the first time in this competition, I will now start the race! Ready…"

The crowd grew silent as the second red light went off…

"Set…"

Both brothers looked at each other as they await the green light.

I held my breath, raised my hand and then…

And then…

The light turned green…

"_**GO!**_"

With the word shouted, both brothers stepped on the gas pedals and then, the karts sped out of the starting line, leaving me covered in black smoke. I said to them, "Have fun, Mario Bros.!"


	11. GameWinning Kick

**Dragon Puncher's Game-Winning Kick**

It's a beautiful day at The Palace where a Strikers game was taking place. The score is tied and the game goes to a penalty kick shootout. The referee said, "It's time for the Penalty Kick Shootout! This tiebreaker will determine who will get the trophy. Now, one member from each team will have to kick the soccer ball five times. The object is to score the most goals in five shots. Whoever has the most after all five shots, wins! So teams, choose your kicker!"

Mario talked to the team and said, "OK, who is going to kick for the team?"

"I will, Mario!" I replied, "I'm a great kicker!"

"Very well, then! Referee, we choose Dragon Puncher as the kicker." Mario said to the ref.

"Alright then. Dragon Puncher, to the field!" The referee announced to me as I made its way with the crowd cheering. Then he said, "Team Bowser, who is your kicker?"

"Me! Bowser!" Bowser replied as he made its way to the field, "I'll go for the shootout, referee!"

The referee smiled and said, "That's good for me! Now we have our two kickers! Alright you two, to decide who will kick first, we'll flip a coin. Dragon, make your call and I'll start the coin toss."

I smiled to the ref and said, "Heads, please!"

"OK!" The ref agreed as he flipped the coin and then, it landed on a head. The referee said, "You got the right call! Now, do you want to kick first or second?"

"I'll let Bowser make the first shot!" I decided with a smile.

"That sounds good to me." The referee agreed, "Bowser will kick first and then, it will be Dragon Puncher's turn. Now that the turn order has been decided, it's time to start the shootout! Take your places, everyone!"

Then the crowd cheered as we made our way to the field where the Kritter goalie awaits us. The ref gave Bowser the soccer ball and placed it on the field. When everything is ready, the referee said, "Bowser, when I blow the whistle, you'll make the shot. Remember, the player with the most goals, claims the trophy. Here we go!"

Then the whistle blew and Bowser kicked it in the net, scoring the first goal.

"That is a goal for Bowser! Alright Dragon, here's the soccer ball, and place it on the field." The ref said to me as I get the ball.

Then I set it down and said, "Blow the whistle, ref!"

"Here comes your first shot and away you go!" The referee agreed as the whistle blew.

Then I ran to the ball and kicked it to the net. It went in as the crowd cheered. The score is now tied at one goal apiece!

"A goal for Dragon Puncher!" The referee announced, "We're tied at one, folks."

Much later, the game reached its final shot for the both of us. The referee said, "This is it! The final shots of the shootout and we have a tie game here! Both Bowser and Dragon Puncher have four goals apiece. That means the game can be won if either player misses a shot and it is Bowser's turn now. Who will win? Let's find out! Bowser, make your final shot!"

Then the whistle blew and Bowser kicked it. The Kritter caught it just as the ball is about to reach the net. Bowser has missed the final shot.

"Bowser missed it and the score is still tied!" The referee announced, "That means the final shot of the shootout will now go to Dragon Puncher! Come on in, Dragon!"

Then I came in to the field to face the fifth and final shot. The referee came to me and said, "Well, here we are Dragon Puncher. The final shot of the Penalty Kick Shootout! In my hands that I'm holding right now is the final soccer ball so, that means you must make this shot to win the game. If you do make it in to the net, then you win! If you don't, then we'll add one more shot for the both of you and the shootout will continue on until we have a winner. Are we clear?"

"Of course!" I replied, "It will be my pleasure to do so."

"Very well, then! Dragon Puncher, here's the final ball and now, I want you to place it on the field and prepare for the final shot! Go ahead and place that soccer ball, Dragon!"

I agreed as the referee gave me the final ball. When I got to the field, I thought to myself and said, "_Well, this is it! The final shot that will make or break for me and it all rides on this soccer ball. It is all or nothing for me now. Well, here I go._"

Then I placed the ball on the field, took a big deep breath and waited for the whistle. This is it, the final shot of the Penalty Kick Shootout.

"Alright then, the soccer ball is now on the field and the stage is set for the climatic conclusion of this shootout. We have a tie game right now and it all comes down to this final shot. Now, may we have complete silence from the crowd please?"

The crowd agreed as they grew silent. Then the referee said, "Dragon Puncher, are you ready for the grand finale?"

"Yes, referee. I'm ready for this. I've been waiting all day for this shot!" I replied.

The referee smiled to me, took out his whistle and said, "Alright then! Now, when I say 'Shoot!', I'll blow the whistle right here and then, you will take your fifth and final shot of the Penalty Kick Shootout. We are all rooting for you Dragon, so take your shot and give it your all."

"Thank you, referee. I'll do my best to take this final shot. Well, let's do it! Referee... _**BLOW THAT WHISTLE!**_"

"Alright then! And now ladies and gentlemen, this is it! After all of the excitement and tension we have here during this shootout, it all comes down to this last kick. If Dragon Puncher scores, he wins. If not, then the shootout goes on. So, without any further ado, it is time for the Penalty Kick Shootout's... _**FINAL SHOT!**_ Ready…"

I held my breath and waited for the whistle…

"Set…"

The crowd held in anticipation as they await the final whistle.

And then, everything is ready as the referee said the only word to me that will start the final shot…

"_**SHOOT!**_"

With the word shouted, the whistle blew all across the stadium, and I took off with blazing speed for the ball.

Then I said the all important word that will kick the ball…

"_**NOW!**_"

And then, I kicked the ball with all of my remaining strength as I await the final goal of the shootout. I closed my eyes, prayed to myself and said, "_Please make it in, soccer ball! Please, make it!_"

And then…

And then…

I opened my eyes, looked at the goal and then, the soccer ball went in the net as the Kritter got knocked out. The final shot of the shootout has been made.

The referee blew the final whistle, smiled to me and then…

The decision is final…

"_**GOOOOOOAAAAL!**_" The referee announced as the crowd erupted in big cheers, "It's the game-winning goal! Dragon Puncher has scored a perfect game-winner! That means the winner of the shootout, and Grand Champion of the tournament is... _**TEAM MARIO!**_"

I jumped for joy as I did my victory dance when the ref announced us as the champions. Then I said, "_**YES!**_ I made it! I scored the winning goal! Alright!"

Then Mario came to me and said, "You did it, Dragon! You won! I'm very proud of you!"

"Thanks, Mario!" I replied as I gave him a hug, "I knew that the winning shot is all I need to win the game and now, I got it!"

The referee came in with the trophy and said, "Dragon Puncher, you did it! You are the Grand Champion of the Strikers Tournament! Congratulations on scoring the game-winning goal! That was an amazing finish that you did out there and now, you have done it! So, it gives me great pleasure to present this gold trophy to Dragon Puncher!"

"Thanks, ref!" I said with a smile as I accept the trophy, "I could have done it without your final whistle!"

"Hahaha! Of course you did. You kicked it in, and won the game. Let's make some noise for our Grand Champions… _**TEAM MARIO!**_"

Just then, confetti fell on me as I held up the trophy. Then Mario said, "Victory cry, Grand Champion?"

"With pleasure!" I agreed.

Then we both shouted at the same time, "_**TEAM MARIO!**_"


	12. Strikers Match

**Dragon Puncher's Big Strikers Match**

Soccer, a team sport with everyone cheering and this time, it's a Mario Strikers tournament. This is my first Strikers game that I'll be competing in The Palace and I'm wearing my green armored jersey. The referee said, "And now, making his debut Strikers appearance, Dragon Puncher!"

I entered the stadium with the crowd cheering. I smiled to the crowd and said, "Thank you! Thanks so much!"

The ref smiled to me and said, "Well, looks who's here! Dragon Puncher, welcome to the game. I'm your referee and I'll be with you for the whole game and you look so good in your armored jersey."

"Thanks. I'm so glad to be here in my first ever Strikers game and today, I'm playing all by myself." I replied.

"Well, it looks like it is going to be a great match because today's match is a one on one Strikers match!" The referee shouted, "That's right, it's just you and the goalie because your opponent for today's match is going to be Bowser!"

Then Bowser came to me and said, "Well, it looks like you're ready for a single-player Strikers match. Are you sure you're up against the King of all Koopas?"

"Of course!" I replied, "This is going to be a great match. I promise that this match is going to be fair and square. So, let's do it!"

The ref came to us and said, "OK, to decide who will get the ball first, we're going to flip the coin. Now Dragon, since this is your first Strikers game, I'm going to let you call the toss. So, which side do you want to pick, heads or tails?"

"Well, I like to go with my appearance and it is a good coin so, I'll say tails, ref!" I agreed as the ref made my decision.

"OK, let's find out who won the toss. One, two, three, flip!" The referee said as the coin flew up in the air and then, it landed on tails. The referee said, "It is tails and you've won the right to start the game! Great call. So, let's place the soccer ball on the center of the field and we'll get this game started!"

Then the referee placed the ball on the center of the stadium and said, "OK, the clock is already set to three minutes and that means we are all set to play some Mario Strikers! Remember, the player with the most goals at the end of three minutes, wins the match. All right then, is Bowser ready?"

"Yes!" Bowser replied.

"Dragon, are you ready to kick?"

"Let's do it, referee! I'm all set to play and I'm ready to roll!"

"OK, once you hear my whistle, you may begin the game. So, without any further delay, I believe that it is officially time to start the game! On my whistle, 3, 2, 1... _**GO!**_"

Then the whistle blew and I ran to the ball and gave it a great kick. The game clock began to go down as I run to the field. The Strikers game has begun.

I used some good techniques as I entered the opponent's goal. I gave the ball a great kick and then, it went in. The referee blew the whistle and said, "Goal, Dragon Puncher! The score is one to nothing!"

Then the scoreboard shows one to nothing with 2:30 left to play.

"OK, Bowser, your turn to kick!" The ref said as the whistle blew.

The game heats up as the clock shows the final thirty seconds and the score is tied at two goals. The referee said, "What a match! Both players have two goals and we still have less than thirty seconds left in the match. Whoever score the next goal before time is up, wins! Oh, I love this game!"

This is it! The game-winning goal is within reach. I stole the ball from Bowser and ran as fast as I could to the net. When I got there, I saw the game clock. It now shows ten seconds. That means it's all or nothing for me as I said the famous words, "Super Strike!"

"This is it, folks! Dragon Puncher is going to shoot the ball and the crowd is standing up to their feet for the big finish!" The referee shouted as I charged up my shot.

Channeling in on the ball, I've charged up and said, "**_FULL POWER!_**"

"Only five seconds left until the whistle! 4..."

"Dragon…"

"3..."

"Final…"

"2..."

"Fire Breath…"

"1..."

"_**STRIKE!**_"

With the word shouted, I gave the ball a strong kick with all my might and then, it becomes a fireball. The crowd watched and waited as I prayed for the game-winner. I held my breath and thought, "_Please make it in, please make it!_"

And then…

And then…

The ball went in the net as the buzzer sounded, ending the game. The crowd saw it all and began to cheer. I said to myself, "I scored the game-winning goal. I did it!"

The referee looked at my final shot, blew the final whistle and said, "_**GOOOOOOAAAAAL! **_It's the game-winner! Dragon Puncher has won the game with the final score of three to two thanks to the Dragon Final Fire Breath shot! What a match!"

I jumped for joy as I scored the game winner with the crowd cheering. I said, "I won, I won! Alright!"

Bowser came to me and shook my hand for a great match. Then he said, "Great kick, Dragon. You are a great competitor. Good game!"

"You too!" I replied as I shook Bowser's hand with the crowd cheering for us.


	13. Solo Battle

**Dragon Puncher's Solo Battle**

It's another great day at the Mushroom Kingdom where I was watching my favorite Mario Kart race on television. I smiled to myself and said, "Wow, this is the life. I can't believe that everyone is having a great time and Mario left me in charge of my headquarters. Now, that is what I call home."

Just then, an alarm rang out, signaling a trouble alert. I looked at the screen and said, "Whoa! There is a Trouble Alert on the screen. I better find out what is today's trouble. To the screen!"

So I ran to the screen and then, a trouble appeared. I said, "Whoa! Looks like Petey Piranha is trying to ruin the race again and this time, he's bringing Dino Piranha and Fiery Dino Piranha to Mario Circuit! Looks like this is a big trouble and that means, it's time for Dragon Puncher to hit the track! Time to transform!"

I took out the wristwatch and said the transformation call, "Dragon Puncher… _**TRANSFORM!**_"

With the word shouted, my fighting armor appeared along with my helmet. I put it on and said, "Transformation Complete! Now that's more like it! I love my fighting armor! Well, let's go! Next stop, Mario Circuit!"

So I hopped in to the Warp Pipe and teleported to Mario Circuit.

Meanwhile at Mario Circuit, Petey looked at the track and said, "Wow, this is a very popular track. Right guys?"

Dino Piranha agreed and said, "It sure is but, let's see if we could redesign it! Fiery, Fireball Attack!"

Fiery agreed and as he was about to attack, a voice came in and said, "Hold it right there!"

"Huh, who said that?" Fiery Dino Piranha asked.

"That would be me!" I replied as I entered the track, "You're trying to mess up the most popular Mario Kart track and this is a very good place for a race. Looks like I will never forgive you for this and that makes me mad!"

"That is not part of the plan!" Petey said, "Now I'm going to ask myself. Who are you?"

"Who am I? Great question. Allow me to introduce myself! I am the warrior burning with passion and blazing with fury! I am the Mushroom Kingdom's champion of justice and I fight evil every step of the way! I am… _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_" I announced as a big explosion came in from the background.

"Dragon Puncher?" All three Piranhas asked.

"That's right! The one and only in person!"

"Great! Just what we need to ruin our plan." Petey said, "Get him!"

Then all the Piranhas attacked me as I start the battle with some fire breath.

As the battle really heats up, I said, "Time to close this battle up! Charge up, All-Star Cannon!"

Then my cannon appeared and I said, "Time to lock and load on these piranhas! Dragon Superstar Beam… _**ATTACK!**_"

Then I fired the cannon and all three piranhas got defeated! I smiled to myself and said, "Now that is a snap!"

Just then, all three piranhas grew bigger and transformed to a Triple Piranha Plant! I was amazed at the sight and said, "Wow! A Triple Piranha Plant and that is big trouble for me but, I have one Kart that can do the job. Come on out, Fire Breath!"

Just then, my kart came in and I jumped in to face the enemy. I smiled to myself and said, "Now, I like my piranhas extra crispy! Fireball Cannon!"

Then the kart fired several fireballs and it hit them. I said, "So far, so good. Next up, the Dragon Laser!"

Just then a lased is fired from the kart's hood and it hit them even more. Then, the Piranhas breathed out goop and I said, "Yuck! I got goop all over me. Now, that is gross! Looks like you have angered me and I know one brand new mode that can really defeat you. Fire Breath… _**WARRIOR MODE TRANSFORMATION!**_"

Then I press the warrior button and I let out a shout…

"_**TRANSFORM!**_"

And then the Fire Breath changed from Kart Mode to Warrior Mode complete with arms for punching and legs for kicking. I hopped in and said the battle cry, "Fire Breath Warrior Mode! Ready for battle! It worked! My kart transformed to Warrior Mode. This is so cool! Now, let's fight!"

So I began my fight with the Triple Piranha Plant as I punched him many times.

As the battle really heats up, I smiled to myself and said, "Time to wrap this battle up! Fire Breath… _**FINAL ATTACK!**_"

Just then, a sword appeared and it landed on the Fire Breath's hand. I held it steady and said, "You're defeated! Dragon Final Fire Breath…"

The piranha tried to hold on but, it is too late. The sword reached full power and then, I ran to him with one final shout…

"_**SLASH!**_"

With the word shouted, the sword made contact with the enemy with one big slash and then, it sealed them in a big fireball. I held the sword steady and then, I snapped my fingers with one final word…

"_**FINISH!**_"

And then, the Triple Piranha Plant can't take it anymore and said, "This is not good! I'm burned to a crisp and… _**DEFEATED!**_"

With his last word, the enemy fell down and it exploded, finishing the Dragon Final Fire Breath Slash. I smiled to myself and said, "I did it! Another enemy is defeated and that means, it's time for my victory cry! The fire breath burns another opponent from me! Dragon Puncher has claimed… _**VICTORY!**_"

And so, The Fire Breath defeated another enemy as I said the final words, "Watch out enemies because there is a new warrior in the Mushroom Kingdom and that warrior is named… _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"


	14. Cannon Ride with Bowser

**Dragon Puncher, Bowser, and the Cannon**

It's another fantastic day at Bowser's Castle where I was with Bowser, playing some tennis. I said, "This is for the match! One, two, three… _**SERVE!**_"

Then I served the ball to Bowser, and he smacked it back at me. I took another hit and then, the ball went out of bounds. I said, "That's game, set, match! I win!"

Bowser came to me, shook my hand, and said, "Great game, Dragon. You do know how to play tennis really well."

"Thanks, Bowser." I replied, "Well, what are we going to do now?"

"We're going to launch a Bullet Bill and to do that, we need a special cannon. Come on, I'll show you the newest cannon." Bowser said as we entered the Cannon Room.

When we got there, Bowser said, "Behold, the Bullet Bill Cannon! This cannon can launch Bullet Bills in no time. Here, I'll show you. First, you get a Bullet Bill, load it into the cannon, set the aiming controls, and last but not least, you press the Fire Button. This red button launches the Bullet Bill. Got it?"

"Of course!" I replied , "Let's do it!"

"Alright! Now bring me a Bullet Bill and load it up!" Bowser said as I get a Bullet Bill.

When I got there, I said, "Here it is, one Bullet Bill, ready to go!"

"That's great! Now load her up!" Bowser said.

"Alright, Bowser!" I replied. Then I loaded the Bullet Bill and said, "OK Bullet Bill, in you go!"

Then I closed the hatch, set the aiming controls on the computer screen and said to Bowser with a smile, "The target is locked and the Bullet Bill Cannon is ready to fire. Should we press the red button so we can see how well we did?"

"Of course!" Bowser replied as he got to the button. Then he said, "Bullet Bill Cannon, ready! 3, 2, 1... _**FIRE!**_"

Then, Bowser pressed the Fire Button and the Bullet Bill came out of the cannon, flying all across the castle. I looked at the Bullet Bill and then, it hit the target! I was impressed and said, "Wow, that was amazing! Now can I press the button and see it fly?"

"Yes! Let me get another Bullet Bill and I'll get everything all set up for you." Bowser said as he gets the Bullet Bill. Then he loaded the cannon with the bullet, set the controls, and said, "OK Dragon, the Bullet Bill Cannon is ready and the target is locked! Now Dragon, press the Fire Button and watch it soar!"

"OK!" I replied as I got to the red button. Then I smiled and said, "Well, here goes. Bullet Bill Cannon…"

I looked at the button, took a deep breath and said the word…

"_**FIRE!**_"

Then I pressed the red button, covered my ears, and then, the Bullet Bill came out of the cannon, flying all the way to the target.

When it got there, the Bullet exploded and the target is gone.

Bowser clapped his hands and said to me, "Great job, Dragon! Direct hit! That's how you fire it! Say, do you think you could do me next?"

"Well, the Bullet Bill Cannon can fire Bullet Bills so, let's try it! Bowser, hop in to the Bowser Cannon!"

"Alright!" Bowser replied as he entered his personal cannon.

Then I set the controls, took aim, and said, "Ready, Bowser?"

"All set!" Bowser replied with a thumbs up, "Fire when ready!"

"OK Bowser, you'll be firing out of the cannon in 3, 2, 1... _**NOW!**_" I shouted as I pressed the Fire Button. Then the cannon fired and out came Bowser, spinning in his shell.

I took out the binoculars and said, "Wow, look at him go!"

When Bowser got to the target, he hit it with his spikes. Bowser said with a smile, "I rule! Great shot, Dragon! Now, it's your turn and I made this special cannon designed for you. Come on, I'll show you the newest cannon."

When we got there, I was surprised! Bowser smiled and said, "Behold, the Dragon Puncher Super Cannon! This cannon can launch you to high places and I have set up the target so you can be launched. Well, are you ready for your first cannon ride, Dragon?"

"Let's do it! I've been waiting all day for my first ride! Bowser, open the hatch and let me in!" I shouted as Bowser opened the hatch.

"Very well, then. Initiating Dragon Puncher Super Cannon firing sequence! " Bowser shouted as I stepped in to the cannon. Then Bowser closed the hatch, set the controls, took aim at the target, and said, "The target that you'll be aiming for is locked and ready. It is time to fire the cannon! Are you ready for takeoff?"

"I'm all set. Bowser, start the countdown and press that big red button!" I replied with a big thumbs up.

"Very well then! This cannon will fire in 3..."

I entered the cannon…

"2..."

I took a big deep breath…

"1..."

I gave Bowser a big thumbs up and then…

And then…

Bowser pressed the big red button, and covered his ears as he said the word…

"_**FIRE!**_"

And then, the cannon fired me and I flew straight to the target. I smiled to myself and said, "Wow, I'm flying all across the sky and look, there's the target! Well, time to increase my speed! Fire Breath Boost!"

Then I breathed fire on myself and flew faster to the target.

When it got there, the target was gone and I hit it right on time. Bowser clapped his hands, gave me a high five, and said, "You did it! You've hit the target! Great job, buddy and thanks for letting me fire your cannon. Say, do you think that we could do one more ride on your cannon for the both of us?"

"Of course we can do that!" I replied with a smile as I set the firing sequence to automatic. Then I said, "I've already set the firing sequence to auto so when the target is locked, the cannon will fire us automatically. All aboard the Dragon Puncher Super Cannon with non-stop flights to the target!" I announced as I opened the hatch.

We entered the cannon and said, "Ready for takeoff, Bowser?"

"Let's ride, buddy." Bowser replied as he held my hand.

"Alright then, here we go! Initiating Dragon Puncher Super Cannon firing sequence!" I shouted as I held Bowser's hand as the cannon begins to fire.

As the cannon aimed at the target, the cannon said, "Target locked! All systems go! Prepare to fire!"

Then we both shouted at the same time, "Dragon Puncher Super Cannon, ready! 3, 2, 1… _**FIRE!**_"

"_**FIRE!**_" The cannon replied as we got shot out of it.

We smiled and shouted at the same time to finish the story…

"_**WE RULE!**_"


	15. Picture Poker

**Picture Poker**

It's a great day at the Mushroom Kingdom Casino where I was about to play one of my favorite games in the casino, Picture Poker. I saw a table that has stars and in the table is Luigi as the dealer of the game. I smiled to him and said, "Hey Luigi! I'm ready for a game of Picture Poker."

"That's great, Dragon!" Luigi smiled, "You are so happy that you came to play my card game. Now, do you know how to play the game?"

"Of course not." I said, "Tell me how to play!"

"OK. First, I'll shuffle the deck of cards. Then I'll deal out five cards for the both of us. The object of the game is to get a better hand than me. We're going to play three rounds and whoever gets to win two hands first is declared the winner. So, are you ready for round one?"

"Of course!" I replied as I get myself seated for the game, "Let's shuffle up and deal!"

"Alright then, here we go!" Luigi said as he shuffled the deck. Then he gave me five cards for my hand and five for Luigi. Luigi said, "OK, my hand is hidden so you don't know what do I have. Go ahead Dragon, reveal your hand."

"With pleasure!" I said as I revealed two stars, two Luigis, and a mushroom. I said, "Luigi, one card please. Get rid of the mushroom!"

"OK, one new card for Dragon Puncher, coming up!" Luigi said as he gave me a new card. Then Luigi gets three for himself because he had two clouds. Then Luigi said, "OK, our hands are ready to reveal so, let's find out who has a better hand. Ready?" Luigi asked.

"All set!" I replied.

"One, two, and… three!" Luigi counted as we revealed our hands. I had a full house of Luigis and stars while Luigi has two pairs. Luigi said, "You win round one! Great job! I had two clouds, two Marios, and a flower, while you had three stars and two Luigis so, full house beats two pair. Good job. Now, are you ready for round two?"

"Yeah!" I replied.

Round two was a fast round as Luigi won with a five of a kind against my three of the kind. Now it all comes down to the final round. Luigi said, "OK, this round will decide our champion. Here comes your five cards!"

Then Luigi gave me four stars and a mushroom while his hand is hidden. Luigi said, "Change your card?"

"Only one and that's it!" I said with a big smile.

"OK, now don't look at the card." Luigi said as I get a new card. Then Luigi gets one as well.

When everything is changed, Luigi said, "Alright Dragon, this is it. When I say go, we'll reveal the cards and find out who won the game. Are you ready?"

"I'm all set. Luigi, reveal the cards!" I said as get ready.

"OK! One, two, three…"

It all comes down to the final reveal of the cards. I held in my breath, took a chance and then, Luigi said the word that will decide the game…

"_**GO!**_"

And then…

And then…

The decision is final.

Luigi revealed his hand and said, "I have four of a kind with Mario and a flower. Dragon, reveal you hand!"

"OK, my hand for this final round is…" I said as I flipped my hand over.

And then, my hand was revealed. I took a big deep breath and said the final decision…

"_**FIVE STARS!**_"

"Wow, you won the game!" Luigi said as he hugged me for winning the game. Then he said, "Five of a kind beats four of a kind! That's the game-winning hand, Dragon. Great job! Say, do you want to play again with five rounds?"

"Sure!"

And so, Luigi and I decided to play another game as I smiled for a big win.


	16. The Return of the Grand Champion

**Dragon Puncher's Return As A Mario Kart Grand Champion**

It is a beautiful afternoon for a race at Luigi Circuit as I was polishing up my go-kart for my return as the Grand Champion. I smiled to myself and said, "I can't believe that I'm back and ready for some more Mario Kart racing. This is my first race in the major-leagues and I'm so glad to be back. Well, let's finish this kart!"

"Good afternoon racing fans! Welcome to Luigi Circuit and the all new Mario Kart Grand Prix!" Lakitu announced as the crowd cheered, "This is Lakitu and it is an honor to be back here once again for a brand new season. Today's races takes us to Luigi Circuit where we are about to start the new season off with the return of our Grand Champion! Get ready to race because we are about to welcome him back! Don't miss it!"

While Lakitu was speaking, I put on the finishing touches on the Fire Breath and said, "All done! Now, that is one cool kart. Well, time for the return of the Grand Champion!"

"And welcome back everyone! Well, are you ready to meet our returning champion?" Lakitu asked to the crowd.

"_**YEAH!**_" The crowd agreed as they cheered.

"Then let's meet our returning champion! Our first racer is everyone's favorite racer. He has been a rookie since he first started the Grand Prix and with the Finish Line Final Boost he did at the final race in Mario Circuit last season, he has transformed to our Grand Champion thanks to his victory. Ladies and gentlemen, driving on the Fire Breath, please put your hands together for our returning champion, the racer burning with passion… _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

As Lakitu announced my name, I entered the track with the crowd cheering. I smiled to myself as I kept on driving with the crowd chanting my name, "_**DRAGON, DRAGON, DRAGON!**_"

When I got to the starting line, I took out the championship trophy from last season and I held it up high with the crowd making the biggest cheer. Then I put it down and I said, "The Grand Champion… _**IS BACK!**_"

Lakitu came to me and said with a hug, "Welcome back, Dragon Puncher!"

"Pleasure to be back once again, Lakitu!" I replied with a smile.

"So, how are you feeling about your return?" Lakitu asked me.

"Amazing! When I first competed in my very first race, I was doing a great job and when I came to the final race at Mario Circuit, it was a big challenge for me but thanks to the Finish Line Final Boost, I made it across the finish line and then, I became the first rookie as the Grand Champion! Now, I'm back and ready to defend my title!" I replied as the crowd cheered.

Lakitu smiled to me and said, "Well, now that you are here once again, are you ready for your first one-on-one race of the Grand Prix?"

"I was looking forward to that! Who is my first opponent for this one-on-one opening race?" I asked.

"You will be racing against Luigi!" Lakitu announced as Luigi drives in with his Standard Kart.

Luigi smiled to me and said, "Welcome to the race, Dragon!"

"Thanks, Luigi!" I replied, "It is an honor for me to race against you one-on-one. Are you up for it?"

"Let's go!" Luigi agreed as Lakitu came in with his starting lights.

"Alright you two, here are the rules of the opening race. You will drive around this course three times. That is three laps for the both of you. There are no items in this opening race so, do you best. Whoever crosses the finish line first after all three laps, wins the first race, and the first ten points!" Lakitu announced, "The loser will only get 5 for finishing in second. After all of the races are played, the eight racers with the highest scores will advance to Mario Circuit for the Championship Race and the trophy! So, are you ready?"

"All set!" We agreed.

"Alright then! Dragon and Luigi… _**START YOUR ENGINES!**_" Lakitu shouted as we turned on our engines.

The crowd cheered as I get ready for my first race as the defending champion.

Lakitu flew up with the lights and said, "Alright then, you two. The moment the starting light turns green, you may begin the race! Now Dragon, since you're the returning champion, you know what to do for me if the race is about to start. Go ahead, Grand Champion!"

"With pleasure!" I replied with a smile, "Lakitu… _**PUSH THE GREEN BUTTON!**_"

"You got it! One countdown for the opening race, coming up… _**NOW!**_" Lakitu agreed as he pushed the green button.

Then, the first red light came on…

"Ready…"

I held on to the steering wheel as the second red light appeared…

"Set…"

Luigi took a big deep breath as we await the green light.

I thought to myself and said, "_Alright, time for my favorite starting boost from the championship, the Fire Breath Super Maximum Rocket Start! Well, let's try it! Fire Breath Super Maximum…_"

And then, Lakitu said the word to start the race as the green light went off…

"_**GO!**_"

"_**ROCKET START!**_" I shouted as my kart got out of the line with the crowd cheering!

And so begins my first race as the Grand Champion.


	17. Championship Race 2

**Dragon Puncher's Second Mario Kart Championship Race**

It's a beautiful day at Mario Circuit as I was about to go for my second Championship race. I smiled to myself and said, "Wow! I made it to the finals once again! This is going to be a great race to the finish! Well, let's do it!"

"Good afternoon race fans! Welcome to the Mario Kart Grand Prix Final Race!" Lakitu announced as the crowd cheered, "Thank you for joining us on this fantastic day at Mario Circuit because today's race will decide who will win the Grand Prix with one final duel! Which one of these two racers will drive to victory? Stick around and find out!"

When I was finished with my kart, I said, "It is done! The Fire Breath is ready for one final race! Well, time to hit the starting line!"

Lakitu came in and said, "Well, we are back and ready to go as we are about to meet our final two racers that will go head to head in this final race. So, are you ready to meet them?"

"_**YEAH!**_" the crowd agreed as they cheer.

"Then let's meet our challenger! Our challenger is one of the Mushroom Kingdom's favorite racers. He is driving on the Red Fire since he first started the competition. Here he is, the racing star in red… _**MARIO!**_"

Then Mario came in to the track as the crowd cheered. He smiled to the crowd and gave them a thumbs up on the Red Fire.

Lakitu came to the starting line with Mario and said, "Mario, you made it to today's final race. So, what is in store for our defending champion?"

"Well, Dragon did a great job racing in this competition." Mario replied to him, "He's been driving to the finish line and scored an impressive win with each race he did. Now he is ready for one final race and I can't wait!"

"Very good , indeed! Now, are you ready to welcome our defending champion?" Lakitu asked to the crowd.

"_**YEAH!**_" The crowd agreed.

"Then let's welcome our defending champion! You know him as the Fire Breath Punisher in these races and now, he is ready to defend that Championship Trophy. Ladies and gentlemen, riding on the Fire Breath is the defending champion. Please welcome to the track… _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

Then I came to the track with the crowd cheering. I smiled to myself and waved to the crowd as I get closer to the starting line. When I got there, Lakitu said, "Well, here you are once again in the final race, Dragon! So, what brings you here to this finale?"

"I came here to defend my title and I was looking forward to my second championship race." I replied with a smile, "It has been a great run here but, now I'm ready to race again for the trophy!"

"That is what I like to hear. Well, are you ready to race?" Lakitu asked me.

"Of course!" I agreed.

"Alright then! The rules of this final race is simple. There are no items on the track and this is going to be a three-lap race to the finish. Cross the finish line first after all three laps, and you are the winner. Now, if Mario wins, then he'll become our brand new champion but, if Dragon wins, then he will claim his second Championship title. So, are you ready?" Lakitu asked us.

"All set!" we said at the same time.

"Very well, then! Mario and Dragon Puncher… _**START YOUR ENGINES!**_"

We turned on our engines as the crowd cheered. Lakitu flew up to the starting line with his lights and said, "Well racers, this is it. One of you will claim this trophy and it all comes down to this final race. I wish you both the best of luck out there and have a great race. Remember, this race will decide it all. So, I do believe that we are ready for the final race. Now Dragon, you know what to do if the race is about to start."

"Allow me!" I agreed with a smile, "Lakitu… _**PUSH THE GREEN BUTTON!**_"

"You got it! One countdown to the final race of the tournament, coming up… _**NOW!**_" Lakitu agreed as he pressed the green button.

And then, the first red light came on…

"Ready…"

The crowd grew silent as the second red light appeared…

"Set…"

I smiled to myself and thought, "_Time to raise my speed and boost out of the starting line! Fire Breath Super Maximum…_"

And then, the green light went off as Lakitu said the word…

"_**GO!**_"

"_**ROCKET START!**_" I announced as I pressed down on the gas pedal. The final race has begun as I sped out of the starting line with Mario just behind.

"And away we go as both racers begin the final race with a rocket start." Lakitu said to the crowd, "This is going to be a great race!"

As the race heats up, we both entered the final lap. Lakitu is so excited as he said, "Wow! This is it! The final lap will decide who will be the champion! The big question is, who will it be? We'll find out very soon!"

As we enter the final stretch, I said, "Time to close this race with the Fire Breath Finish Line Final Boost! Here I… _**GO!**_"

With the word shouted, the Fire Breath Finish Line Final Boost is activated and I sped my way to the finish line! The crowd cheered as I did my boost.

Lakitu looked at it and said, "Wow, this is very exciting, folks! Dragon Puncher is using his Finish Line Final Boost! Is it enough to reach the finish line for the win?"

And then, I made it across the finish line with everything I got. I have done it again!

Lakitu waved the checkered flag and said, "_**HE DID IT!**_ Dragon Puncher has done it again! He is still the Mario Kart Grand Champion and the crowd loved his second championship win. _**AMAZING!**_"

Then I came out of the kart and I said, "Alright! Another win for Dragon and I have claimed… _**VICTORY!**_"

Lakitu came in with the trophy and he said, "You did it again, Dragon! Congratulations on your second championship title! Here is your trophy for winning this race and the tournament! You deserved it!"

"Thank you, Lakitu!" I replied as I accepted the award, "It is an honor for me to win two championship races!"

And so, I had a fantastic race to the finish.


	18. New Year's Message

**New Year's Message**

"Hey everyone! Dragon Puncher here with a message for all of you!" I said to the readers, "This year was so much fun and I had a blast being on my Mushroom Kingdom Adventures but starting this Sunday, I will kick off 2012 with all new adventures, all new surprises, and all new special guests! So join me for more Mushroom Kingdom Adventures as we start 2012 with a brand new story. Be there and have a Happy New Year!"


	19. New Year's Welcome Message

**Dragon Puncher's New Year's Welcome Message**

"Hey everyone! Happy New Year!" I announced as confetti fell on everyone, including myself, "Welcome to a brand new year of my Mushroom Kingdom Adventures! I had a good time in my first 17 episodes last month but starting today, I'm starting the New Year off with my first welcome message to everyone who read it. Now, during this year, I'll have brand new adventures and have special guests throughout these future episodes. If you like it, just review it. So, enjoy this year and remember to have fun!"


	20. Dragon Puncher vs Mario in a Kart Race

**Mario Kart Wii: Dragon Puncher vs. Mario**

It is a beautiful afternoon for a race at Mario Circuit as the crowd cheered for this special day. Today is the day that I'll be competing against Mario in an exhibition race. I looked at the view of the track and said, "Wow, I can't believe that I'm competing against Mario! This is going to be a great race as Mario and I are going to face each other for the first time. Oh, I can't wait!"

Just then, Lakitu came in and said to the crowd, "Good afternoon race fans! Welcome to today's exhibition race between Mario and Dragon Puncher, coming to you live from Mario Circuit! This is your referee Lakitu and today's match is going to be a good one as the veteran driver Mario is going one-on-one against the rising star Dragon Puncher! Which racer will speed their way to victory? You'll find out as we get ready for the race. Don't miss it!"

When I put the finishing touches on the Fire Breath, I said, "There, my go-kart is finished! Now, let's see what this little baby can do when I enter the track."

Then, Mario came to me with his red go-kart and said, "Hey Dragon, are you ready for a great race?"

"Of course!" I replied, "This is going to be a fun one. Just you and me in an exhibition race. Remember, we want to have a fair one so, let's have fun, alright?"

"Agreed." Mario said as Lakitu came to us.

Then Lakitu said, "Well, we are back and ready to go as Dragon Puncher and Mario are ready to race in an exhibition match! Let's meet today's racers! First, to my left is a great competitor who is speeding the track in a trail of fire. Driving on the Fire Breath is our rising star, Dragon Puncher!"

The crowd cheered for me as I took a bow. I smiled to the crowd and gave a kiss to the cheering fans.

"And to my right is the star of every game and everyone's favorite plumber. Racing on the Standard MR is the veteran, Mario!" Lakitu announced as Mario did his trademark pose.

The crowd cheered for Mario as I came to him. I said, "Well, are you ready for a good race?"

"Let's go, Dragon." Mario replied as he shook my hand for a fair race.

Then Lakitu said, "Wow, Mario and Dragon are shaking hands because this race is going to be fair and square! I like it! Now that's good sportsmanship here at Mario Kart! Well, I guess there's only one more thing left for you to do and that is to get in your go-kart and start your engines!"

I entered my go-kart and started my engines. Mario also entered his kart and started his engines. Lakitu came in with the start signal and said, "Well, it looks like these two racers are going head-to-head in this exhibition race. Who will claim victory in this battle of the karts? We're going to find out… right now! Mario, are you ready?"

"Yes!" Mario replied.

"Dragon, are you ready?"

"Of course I'm ready to go, Lakitu," I replied, "This is going to be a great match. Well, let's begin this exhibition race Lakitu because I'm all set and ready to drive!"

"Very well, then. Remember, this is an exhibition race which means that there are no items for this one and you'll drive the course twice so, the first player who crosses the finish line after two laps, wins the exhibition. Mario and Dragon Puncher, good luck to the both of you. Well, those are the rules of this exhibition race and now, it's time to start the race! Remember, you have two laps. Ready?"

"All set!" We shouted at the same time!

"Well, these two racers are lined up and ready to go as we are all set to begin this race. The question is who will get out of the starting line first? Will it be Dragon Puncher on the Fire Breath, or Mario on the Standard MR? We're about to find out because the countdown starts… _**NOW!**_" Lakitu shouted as he pressed the green button on the signal.

The crowd grew silent as the first red light came on…

"3..."

I revved up my engine…

"2..."

Mario held his breath…

"1..."

I placed my foot on the gas pedal, gripped the steering wheel tight, and took a big deep breath. Mario held on to the wheel and then…

And then…

The signal's light changed to green.

Lakitu held his breath and shouted the word that will start the race…

"_**GO!**_"

"_**ROCKET START!**_" We both shouted as we stepped down on our gas pedals and then, the karts came out of the starting line, leaving a trail of black smoke as Lakitu is covered in it. He coughed it out and said, "And here we go as both racers begin this exhibition race with a rocket start! This is going to be a good race!"

The race was fast and furious as we drove all across the course for a lap.

When we got to the second and final lap, Lakitu said, "Oh, this is it folks! Dragon and Mario are neck and neck as both racers are just about to reach the finish line. Who will cross it first? Only these next few seconds will tell!"

"Well, this race is about to end and the finish line is 250 meters away. Let's end this, Dragon!" Mario said to me.

"You got it!" I replied as we get closer to the line.

The crowd started to cheer as we entered the final 200 meters of the race.

Lakitu smiled to the crowd and said, "This is it, folks! The winner of the exhibition race is about to be revealed! It looks like both Dragon and Mario are giving everything they got and the crowd is standing up to their feet! Only 50 meters separate these two racers from the line and I have the checkered flag right here! Here comes the racers and it's a..."

When we got to the finish line, the camera flashed as we cross it.

Lakitu waved the checkered flag and said, "**_PHOTO_** _**FINISH!**_ What an intensive race it was and both racers have crossed it. Wow! This is a very close race for these competitors and I like it! Now, the big question that everyone was asking for in this entire race is this: Who crossed the finish line first, Dragon Puncher or Mario? Well, to answer this question, let's go to the Jumbotron and find out who won this amazing exhibition race! Jumbotron, show us the instant replay of this photo finish! We want to see it again!"

The Jumbotron shows a replay of the photo finish and it shows that we have crossed it at the same time. Lakitu saw it all and said, "Wow, I can't believe it, folks! The replay shows that both karts have crossed the finish line at the same time! Now that is what I call a fantastic finish to this exhibition race. Amazing! So, are you ready to hear the official results?"

"YEAH!" the crowd replied.

"Then here we go! Drum roll please!"

The drums begin to roll as the crowd grew silent. Lakitu smiled and said the official results, "Ladies and gentlemen, after reviewing the replay, I can now reveal that the winner of this exhibition race, or should I say winners are…"

The crowd held their breath as the screen shows the final results and then…

And then…

The decision was final…

"_**DRAGON PUNCHER AND MARIO! IT'S A TIE!**_"

I jumped for joy as Lakitu announced the final results! Mario saw it and hugged me for a tie race. The crowd cheered for us as we waved to the crowd. I gave a high five to the crowd while Mario did his victory pose. Then Mario shook my hand and said, "Great race, Dragon! Your speed is amazing!"

"You too, Mario." I replied as I shook Mario's hand, "That was a pretty impressive finish you did at the end."

"Thanks!"

Just then, Lakitu came to us and said, "Congratulations Dragon Puncher and Mario! You have ended this exhibition race in a tie and the replay shows that both the Standard MR and the Fire Breath crossed the finish line at the same time! I've never seen this photo finish in this exhibition match and today, it's a tie. So, you both have won the exhibition race because of the tie! How does it feel, Dragon?"

"Awesome!" I replied, "I had a blast facing off against the veteran driver and I can't believe that I got my very first tie in a Mario Kart race! I'm so glad to have a great competitor in this race like Mario and with this tie I got today, I did it for my fans!"

"Of course you did and I love it! Great job, Dragon. Mario, same question." Lakitu said.

Mario smiled and replied, "It was fun and I love Dragon. He's a great racer and a competitive warrior. We love exhibition races and today, this one ends in a tie so, we had fun, even if this race ends in a tie."

"Wow, you and Dragon do make a great team and I'm so glad that this one ends in a tie! Well, great race you two and congrats on tying this race. Ladies and gentlemen, here are your winners for this exhibition race, Dragon Puncher and Mario!" Lakitu announced.

The crowd cheered for us as Mario took out two Power Stars. He handed me one and asked, "Victory cry, buddy?"

"You got it!" I replied as I get a Power Star.

And so, with that tie, we jumped for joy and said our victory cry as we did our trademark victory pose…

"_**HERE WE GO!**_"


	21. Skydive

**Dragon Puncher's Big Skydive**

It's a beautiful afternoon at the Mushroom Kingdom Skydiving Center where I was about to go skydiving by myself.. I smiled to myself and said, "Wow! I can't believe that I'm going to do a solo skydive. This is going to be awesome! Well, let's get skydiving!"

Just then, I saw someone who is going to do my skydive, Lakitu. I smiled to myself and said, "Wow, it's the Mario Kart referee and pilot of the skydiving plane, Lakitu! Hey there, Lakitu!"

"Well, hello there, Dragon." Lakitu replied, "So, what brings you here to this Skydive Zone on this beautiful afternoon?"

"I'm going for a solo skydive!" I said with a smile.

"You're going for a solo skydive? That is awesome! We should get started with your skydive right now and I know where are we going to do it. Come on!" Lakitu agreed.

So off we ran to the plane for my solo skydive.

When we got to the plane, Lakitu said, "Well, here we are, Dragon. My very own Skydiving Plane and today's skydive is going to awesome because you will dive from twenty thousand feet all by yourself. Now, are you all suited up, Dragon?"

"Yes! Let's get started!" I agreed.

"Alright then! Let's fly this plane and get your solo skydive started!" Lakitu announced as the plane took off.

A few minutes later, Lakitu said, "Well, this is it, Dragon. We have reached the required altitude of twenty thousand feet. The skydive is all set and ready for you. So, are you ready for your big jump, Dragon?"

"I was looking forward to that. Let's skydive!" I agreed with a thumbs up.

"Alright, then! Dragon Puncher, prepare to skydive!" Lakitu said as I step towards the door.

Lakitu opened the door and said, "Alright then, your skydive begins when I say go. Remember to have fun, feel the rush, and enjoy your dive. Now then, are you ready?"

"All set!" I agreed, "And do you still have your starting lights for my skydive?"

"I sure do. Just give me a second to get this and we're all set!" Lakitu said as he gets the starting lights. Then he smiled to me, pushed the green button on the signal and said, "Alright then, let's get skydiving! Ready…"

As the first red light came on, I took my position. Then the second red light appeared.

"Set…"

I looked at the sky, took one final deep breath, and gave him a thumbs up.

Lakitu gave me the same thing and then, he said the word as the green light went off…

"_**GO!**_"

"Here I… _**GO!**_" I shouted as I jumped off, starting my solo skydive.

As I kept on falling, I can feel the rush coming into me. I smiled to myself and said, "This is awesome! I'm feeling the rush right about now! Well, time for my favorite boost from my racing tournament. Fire Breath Finish Line Final Boost… _**SKYDIVE MODE!**_"

With the words shouted, I breathed fire on myself and then, I flew down faster with my burning power. When I was finished with my boost, I said, "Time to wrap this skydive up! Deploy parachute!"

Then I deployed my parachute and then, I landed on the target to finish my skydive. I smiled to myself and said with a shout, "I did it… _**I DID IT!**_"

Lakitu came to me and said, "Great skydive, Dragon! I knew you could do it! Say, do you want to do it again?"

"_**YES!**_ Let's go!" I agreed.

"Alright then! To the plane!" Lakitu said as we begin another fantastic skydive**_._**


	22. Dice Game with Big Bobomb

**Dragon Puncher and the Big Bob-omb's Dice Game**

It's a beautiful morning at the Bob-omb Battlefield where I was enjoying a peaceful nap when suddenly, I saw a big bomb walking in. He said, "Are you Dragon Puncher?"

"That would be me, Big Bob-omb and how do you know my name?" I asked.

"Because I want you to challenge me to a dice game and I know you are up for it. So, do you want to play the game?"

"Yes! I'll accept your challenge!" I said with a smile, "I love dice games!"

"Great!" The Big Bob-omb agreed, "Now all we need is a dice table and we are all ready to roll!"

"Allow me! Dice Table!" I announced as I pressed the button and then, a dice table appeared from the sky. I smiled to myself and said, "There we go, Big Bob-omb. One official Dragon Puncher Dice Table, all set up and ready for our match. Now, let's roll!"

"That's great. Now, here are the rules. We are going to play three rounds using these two dice that you have here. The object of the game is to roll a higher number. If you do, you win the round. The first player to two rounds, wins the match. So, are we clear on the rules, buddy?"

"All clear!" I agreed.

"Great! Now to decide who rolls first, we'll do a roll-off. Ready?" The Big Bob-omb asked.

"All set and ready to roll." I agreed as I get the die.

"Then let's roll the dice. One, two, and three!" The Big Bob-omb announced as we threw the dice on the table.

The Bob-omb said, "I rolled a three, while you rolled a two. So, I'll start the game. Watch me do this first roll and then, it will be your turn. Here I go!"

Then he threw the dice and then, a six has appeared from the two dice. The Big Bob-omb said, "Two and four makes six. Pretty good start, if you ask me. Alright Dragon, your turn!"

"With pleasure. First throw, go!" I said as the dice gets thrown on the table and then, a four and six has appeared. I smiled to myself and said, "Ten! That means the first round is mine!"

"Well done, Dragon! That's one round for you. Ten is higher than a six. Great throw. Well, since you won the first round, care to start round two?" The Big Bob-omb asked me with a smile on his face.

"You got it! Here comes my throw and away I go!" I agreed as the dice gets thrown again and this time, it came up a two and another two. I looked at it and said, "That is a double two and that totals four. Care to beat that, Big Bob-omb?"

"You got it!" The Bob-omb agreed as the dice gets rolled. Then a pair of sixes has appeared and he said, "Looks like a twelve for me and the game is tied. Twelve is bigger than a four and that means we have a tie game thanks to my victory. Alright then, it is time for the final round and this time, we'll do a tiebreaker roll. Now, when we say go, we'll both throw the dice at the same time. Whoever gets the highest number, wins the match. So, are you ready?"

"Let's throw!" I said as I picked up the two dice.

"Alright then, here we go. Tiebreaker Roll! Ready…" The Big Bob-omb started.

"Set…" I added.

"_**GO!**_" We both shouted as we threw the dice on the table, hoping for a winner.

As the dice keeps on rolling, we held our breath and then, it landed on the table.

"Alright. The dice has been thrown and now, let's see who won the match. Ready for the final results?" The Big Bob-omb asked.

"Let's see it." I said with a smile.

"OK then, here's my Tiebreaker Roll. I rolled a four and a three. So, my final roll is a seven. Now, before you reveal it, let me remind you. If your final total is less than a seven, then I'll be declared as the winner. And now Dragon Puncher, it is time! Reveal your Tiebreaker Roll!"

"Well for my Tiebreaker Roll, I have a…" I announced as I took a big deep breath.

Then I looked at the table, saw the two dice that I threw and then…

I made my decision…

"_**DOUBLE SIX!**_"

"You rolled a twelve! That means the winner is you, Dragon Puncher! Congratulations on your victory!" The Big Bob-omb said as he shook my hand.

"Thanks, Big Bob-omb! That was a great match!" I said to him with good sportsmanship.

"You're very welcome! Say, do you think that we could go get some lunch right now because I was hoping for some Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburgers!" The Big Bob-omb said.

I looked in my bag and replied, "Yeah! I have two of them right here inside these dragon parcels. One for you, and one for the winner. Say, I think that this calls for another contest! The Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger eating contest and after all, it is lunchtime! So, shall we start?"

"It's on, Dragon!" The Big Bob-omb agreed as he accepted the contest.

"Alright then, here we… _**GO!**_" I announced as we took a bite at the same time, signaling the start of the contest.

And so, I had a fantastic day with a friendly Big Bob-omb.


	23. Second Solo Battle

**Dragon Puncher's Second Solo Battle**

It's another great day at Mario All-Star HQ as I was relaxing in my bed when suddenly, I saw Mario walking by. I said, "Hey Mario, where are you going?"

"I'm going to Isle Delfino for the week and we're all going." Mario replied, "Dragon, you're such a great part of this team and for that, I'm letting you be in charge of this headquarters while I'm gone. Do you think you could handle it all by yourself?"

"Of course!" I said, "I love fighting enemies by myself!"

"Great! See you next week, Dragon!" Mario said.

"Later!"

Meanwhile, in another part of the Mushroom Kingdom, a strange enemy came from the sky and said, "This is a great kingdom. I think I'll crush it by bombing it! Bob-ombs, attack the kingdom!"

Then the monster threw so many bombs that it attacked the kingdom. The monster laughed and said, "I love Bob-omb attacking!"

Back at Mario HQ, I was relaxing in my bed when suddenly, an alarm went off! I ran to the trouble alert screen and said, "Whoa! A Bob-omb monster is attacking the Mushroom Kingdom! Looks like someone is about to get their last word from me, Dragon Puncher! I think it's time for my solo battle against this Bob-omb monster and good thing I trained earlier before I got ready to fight. Well, let's go!"

So off I ran to defeat the monster but there's one problem, I forgot my transformation wristwatch. I said, "Oh, I think I almost forgot about my wristwatch. I can't fight enemies without that! Well, let's change myself before I fight these enemies, just to be safe. Super Mario All-Stars… _**TRANSFORM!**_"

Then, with a push of the green button, I have transformed to Dragon Puncher of the Super Mario All-Stars! When I finished my transformation, I said, "Dragon Puncher! Transformation Complete!"

I looked at my armor and smiled, "Ahh, much better! Now, let's go defeat the enemy! Warp Pipe, teleport me, now."

So off I ran to defeat the monster as a Warp Pipe teleported me to the kingdom.

The monster threw the biggest bomb and said, "Yes, and in just a few seconds, it will destroy the entire kingdom! Three, two, one…"

"_**STOP!**_" a voice replied.

"Huh? Where is that strange mysterious voice coming from?"

"That will be me!" I replied, "Looks like bombing the Mushroom Kingdom is against the law and this is a peaceful kingdom so, you should be very sorry for that because I will never, ever forgive you for this and that makes me angry!"

"That is so not part of the plan! Now I'm going to ask myself, who are you?"

"Who am I? That's a great question. Allow me to introduce myself! I am the warrior of the Mushroom Kingdom, the champion of justice, and I fight evil every step of the way! I am… _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_" I announced as a big explosion came from behind the background.

"Impossible! There's only one of you?" The monster asked.

"That's right! Now get ready for a hot battle from me!" I replied as my solo battle began.

When my battle is about to end, I said, "OK, looks like the Super Mario All-Star Cannon is ready for action! I summon the Super Mario All-Star Cannon, now!"

Then, the cannon came in and I said, "Super Mario All-Star Cannon… _**CHARGE UP!**_"

As the cannon begins to charge, the monster said, "Please! Don't fire the cannon! I beg of you, please don't do it!"

"Oh, you don't want me to fire it, do you?" I replied as the cannon is fully charged, "Well, guess what. The Super Mario All-Star Cannon is fully charged and ready to fire and in just a few seconds, it will set off a superstar beam, defeating you in the process. Any last words?"

"Yes, you got me. I wanted to destroy the kingdom with the bombs and I wanted to create an amusement park full of Bob-ombs. Is that all I have to ask?" the monster asked.

"Well, that is a touching story and guess what, you are still an enemy and when this cannon goes off, you'll be defeated." I replied, "So, I'm going to end this battle with a bang and I promise that you'll be very happy when I pull the trigger. Is that OK?"

"Yes, yes I will! Oh, thank you, Dragon! Now, fire the cannon so I can be defeated!" the monster said as he threw a smile on his face.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"OK, Super Mario All-Star Cannon… _**FIRE!**_" I shouted as the cannon fired a superstar beam, defeating him. I smiled to myself and said, "Alright! Now that's a win for Dragon Puncher! Thanks, All-Star Cannon!"

But then, the monster revived and it grew bigger. I said, "Whoa! Now that's a big monster! Looks like it is time for the heavy artillery, the Fire Breath Kart Zord! Come on out, Fire Breath! Help me defeat this big monster right now!"

Then, my Kart Zord came in as I hopped in to the Zord. I said, "Alright, I think that now it is a good time for a Super Kart Combination! Initiating Super Mario All-Star Dragon Megazord combination sequence!"

Then I pressed all eight Kart Zord buttons and the center button by saying the one word, "_**COMBINE!**_"

The eight Kart Zords merged together once again as I hopped in to the cockpit. I said the battle cry, "Super Mario All-Star Dragon Megazord, racing as one! Wow, I'm getting the hang of this Super Kart Combination sequence. Now, let's fight this monster!"

So I battled all of the monsters and when I got to the final attack, I said, "Now, let's finish it with the All-Star Super Saber! Bring it in, please!"

The saber came in as I held it steady. I said the attack, "Super Mario All-Star Dragon Megazord Final Attack! Superstar Dragon Fire Breath Final…"

"Oh, boy! This won't be in my budget!" The monster said as I said the word…

"_**SLASH!**_"

Then with a few slashes from the saber, I counted down to the final slash, "3, 2, 1... _**FINISH!**_"

And with one final slash, the monster can't take it anymore! The monster said before he exploded, "No way! This is impossible! I can't go off!"

And the monster exploded from his last word, finishing the attack. I said, "Yes! Now that's hot! Time for my victory cry! Super Mario All-Star Dragon Megazord... **_WIN!_**"

Back at HQ I had a great adventure. I said, "Well, the monster is gone, the kingdom is peaceful, and Mario's on vacation! What a day!"

Just then, another alarm went off, meaning that another monster has invaded the Mushroom Kingdom! I took out my transformation wristwatch and said, "Another trouble alert on the screen? Here I go again! Super Mario All-Stars… _**TRANSFORM!**_"

And so, I ran off for another good battle.


	24. Volleyball Game

**Dragon Puncher And Mario's Big Volleyball Game**

It's a beautiful day at Mario Stadium as I was preparing for my big volleyball game with my friend Mario. I smiled to him and said, "Well Mario, are you ready for a good game of volleyball?"

"Of course, Dragon." Mario replied, "This is going to be a great game! Dragon Fire on three. One, two, three…"

Then we both shouted at the same time, "_**DRAGON FIRE! IT'S GAME TIME!**_"

So, off we ran to the stadium for the big game.

At the stadium, the big game is about to begin with the crowd cheering. Lakitu came in with the mic and said, "Good afternoon, sports fans! This is your friendly announcer Lakitu and we are ready for the big volleyball match between the Koopa Duo and the Dragon Fire! The crowd is so pumped for today's match and you are about to see it all right here! Now, let's meet the teams! First up, we have a great duo from the Mushroom Kingdom This team is red hot and now, they're ready for volleyball. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stadium Dragon Puncher and Mario, also known as… _**DRAGON FIRE!**_"

The red spotlight shined on us as we enter the stadium. The crowd cheered for us as we gave them a high five. When we got there, Lakitu said, "And here they are, folks! So, tell me more about yourself, Dragon."

"Well I'm Dragon Puncher, the team captain of Dragon Fire and this is my teammate, Mario." I replied, "We are called Dragon Fire because Mario and I have something in common. We love to do fire-based attacks. So, that is why we're called Dragon Fire as our volleyball team."

"Alright then! Thanks for telling me, Dragon. Now, are you ready to meet your opponents?" Lakitu asked.

"Of course!" Mario replied, "Who are we facing today?"

"The Koopa Duo! Bowser and Bowser Jr.!" Lakitu announced as the blue spotlight shined on the other side of the stadium.

Just then, Bowser and Jr. appeared and Jr said, "Wow! It's Mario and Dragon! This is going to be a good game, dad!"

"It sure is, son." Bowser replied, "We'll make sure that this match is going to be fair and square!"

Just then, Lakitu came in with the coin and said, "Now, to decide who will serve first for set number one, we'll do a coin toss. So, I need the team captains Dragon and Bowser for this one."

We walked to the center of the stadium and Lakitu said, "Dragon, it's your call!"

"Will do, Lakitu and I'll go with tails." I agreed.

"Let's see if you're right!" Lakitu said as he tossed the coin and then, it landed on a tail. Lakitu said, "It's tails and you got it! Now, do you want the first serve of the match?"

"_**YES!**_ I'll take it!" I agreed as the crowd cheered.

"Alright then! Here's the volleyball and now, it's time to take your positions!"

So we took our positions as Lakitu said, "Alright then! The first team to fifteen points, wins the set. The first team to win two out of three sets, wins the match! Koopa Duo, are you ready?"

"Ready!" Bowser and Jr. said.

"Dragon Fire, are you ready?"

"All set, Lakitu!" We said.

Lakitu smiled at us and said, "Alright then! Dragon, since you won the coin toss, you'll serve when you hear my whistle. Good luck to all of you. And now, ladies and gentlemen, let the match between Koopa Duo and Dragon Fire… _**BEGIN!**_"

With the word shouted, he blew the whistle and the crowd cheered. The game is now on!

Lakitu flew to the top of the net and said, "Dragon, make your first serve!"

"With pleasure! One, two, three… _**SERVE!**_" I shouted as I served the first ball of the game.

Then the game begins with Bowser hitting the volleyball to Junior and then to him once again. It is going to be a long match.

Just then, the game reached its final point of the match. Lakitu is so excited when the match is coming to an end and said, "This is it, folks! We are entering the final stage of this third and final set. The score is fourteen to thirteen in favor of Dragon Fire. Now, that means we have a match point for Dragon Fire and it is Dragon's turn to serve. If Dragon Fire scores, then the set is theirs and most importantly, the match. If Koopa Duo scores, it's a deuce and we'll keep going until one team has lead this set by two points. And now Dragon Puncher, it is time! Make your serve and finish this match!"

I looked at the volleyball, took a deep breath, and said, "Alright then, here goes. One, two, three…"

I threw the ball up in the air, jumped for it, and gave it a big shout…

"_**SERVE!**_"

With the word shouted, I hit the ball with all of my might and served it to the Koopa Duo.

As the duo finished their hits, the ball came to us. Mario hit the ball and said to me, "Dragon, now! Use your Super Spike!"

I smiled to him and said, "You got it! Super Spike… _**FULL POWER!**_"

With the words shouted, the volleyball flew up in the air. I flew towards it and said the Super Spike, "Dragon Puncher's Super Spike! Super Blazing Fire Breath…"

As I finished charging up my power, the crowd grew very silent. I held the volleyball steady, took aim at the court, and then, I let it out with one big shout…

"_**SPIKE!**_"

And then, I hit the ball with blazing speed and then, it hit the court on the other end, creating an explosion. As the smoke came in, it all comes down to this. We held our breath, and waited for it to clear.

And then, the smoke cleared, revealing Bowser and Jr. dazed from my spike. And standing next to them is the volleyball, rolling in the zone. Lakitu looked at it and said, "This is it! The volleyball is now rolling on the white zone. Now, if the ball stays in, that'll be the game, the set, and most importantly, the match point for Dragon Fire. If it goes out, it'll be a deuce and the match goes on. The ball is now slowing down and in just a few seconds, we'll find out if it goes in or out. Is it the match or a deuce? We'll find out right now because the ball is…"

We all watched the volleyball as it rolls to a stop and then, it stays in. Lakitu looked at the volleyball and saw it as well. He smiled to the crowd and made the official announcement…

"In play and that means... _**GAME, SET, MATCH!**_"

As Lakitu heard these words, the crowd erupted in big cheers! We looked at each other and I said, "Mario, do you know this means?"

Mario smiled and replied, "It looks like the game is over, and that means…"

"_**WE WON!**_" We both shouted at the same time as we hugged each other as the crowd cheered for our victory.

Lakitu came in and said, "Dragon Fire has won the volleyball match thanks to Dragon's Super Blazing Fire Breath Spike! They are the winners of the game! Congratulations, Dragon Fire! Nice super spike, Dragon!"

"Thanks, Lakitu!" I replied, "I knew the match-winning point is for me so, I decided to try it and then, it did it! The game-winner!"

"Well done, Dragon Puncher! Great job, Mario. You both deserved this victory. Let's hear it for Dragon Fire! Today's volleyball game champions!" Lakitu announced as the crowd cheered even more for us.

Then Mario said, "Dragon Fire on three?"

"Will do!" I agreed, "One, two, three…"

Then we both threw our fireballs as we said the team cry, "_**DRAGON FIRE!**_"


	25. Valentine's Day Surprise

**Dragon's Special Valentine's Day Surprise**

It's Valentine's Day at the Mushroom Kingdom and love was in the air for everyone. I was strolling through the park when suddenly, I saw Mario and Peach walking by. I said to them, "Hey guys, what are you doing?"

Peach smiled to me and replied, "We are planning a big shindig and you can help me by getting some Power Stars from the store. Can you do it?"

"Will do!" I said with a smile.

"Wow, thanks, Dragon!" Mario said to me.

So off I went to get some Power Stars while Mario said, "Good job, Peach! This will keep him busy while we get ready for Dragon's Valentine's Day surprise at my racetrack! Let's go!"

"OK!" Peach replied as they walked to Mario Circuit for my surprise.

Meanwhile at the store, I was finishing up collecting some Power Stars when suddenly, a Luma flew in. I said to him, "Hey Luma. What brings you here?"

"I'm just delivering this note to you about today's special thing and you're invited!" Luma replied to me, "So if you re interested to come, then head on over to Mario Circuit! They have a big thing waiting for you and you're going to love it!"

"OK! I'm in!" I said with a smile, "I must go and find that thing!"

So off I went to the track to find that thing.

Meanwhile at Mario Circuit, the gang is getting ready for Dragon's Surprise. Peach said to them, "Hurry up, guys! We don't have much time. Dragon is almost here and we want his surprise to be the best. Is the Confetti Blaster ready, Mario?"

"All set!" Mario replied as he sets the blaster to automatic.

"Is the go-karts all lined up at the starting line, Lakitu?" Peach asked Lakitu.

"You got it!" Lakitu agreed.

Just then, Luigi came in and saw me heading this way. Luigi said, "Dragon is almost at the entrance! Hurry!"

And then, everything is all set as they await my entrance. Peach thought and said, "_Dragon is going to love this!_"

Just then, I have made it to the track right on schedule. I smiled to myself and said, "Well, this is the place. Mario Circuit. Now let's go inside and find that thing. To the entrance!"

When I got to the entrance, something amazing happened. As I walked in, the blasters went off and confetti fell on me as everyone said, "_**SURPRISE! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

"Wow! You made this special surprise for me on Valentine's Day?" I asked Mario.

"Yeah! It's a special Valentine's Day Mario Kart Picnic and look who's here to start the race!" Mario replied as he pointed to Lakitu.

"Hey Dragon! Happy Valentine's Day!" Lakitu said to me, "Look what I did to these go-karts. I lined them up at the starting line and now all four of you can race and I saved your go-kart in the pole position! Do you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you everyone for giving me the best surprise! I love Mario Kart racing and the food is amazing and if only I have some cheeseburgers, it will be very special!" I said.

"Surprise, Dragon!" Luma said as he brought in the red platter with my food.

"Luma, you're here!" I said to him, "So, what is behind this cover?"

"Open it and find out!" Luma replied with a smile.

And then, I opened the cover and inside was my favorite cheeseburger, the Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger!

"Wow, you made these Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburgers for me and my friends? Thanks, Luma! Now I have everything I need for my surprise. Thank you all for making my surprise picnic extra special! You are my favorite friends that I love on this Valentine's Day. Group hug, everyone?" I asked them.

"_**GROUP HUG!**_" Everyone replied as they hugged me for my surprise.

Then I said to Lakitu, "Lakitu, care to start this Valentine's Day picnic with a Mario Kart race?"

"It will be my pleasure! Mario, Luigi, Dragon, Peach… _**TO YOUR GO-KARTS!**_" Lakitu announced as we enter our karts.

Then, the green light flashed and away we go.

I said to everyone, "Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I love you all!"


	26. Dragon Puncher's Big Minigame

**Dragon Puncher's Big Minigame**

It's a beautiful day at the Star Carnival where I was about to play a minigame. I smiled to myself and said, "Well, this is the place. The Minigame Arena. I wonder which minigame will I have to do today? Well, let's find out! To the arena!"

Just then, I entered the arena and when I got there, I saw someone who is hosting the games, Koopa!

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to the Minigame Arena!" Koopa announced, "Today, one challenger will have to face a minigame for a chance at big prizes! Now, let's meet today's challenger! He is known as the Fire Breath Punisher, his hobbies include racing, sports, and adventures. Please welcome to the arena… _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

As Koopa announced my name, I stepped in to the stage with the crowd cheering. I smiled to him and Koopa said, "Welcome to the show!"

"Thank you for having me, Koopa!" I replied, "It's an honor to be here at this stage. I'm a huge fan of minigames and today, I'm ready for one big challenge so, I'm here to play!"

Koopa smiled and said, "Well, it looks like you're ready to play the game so, are you ready to spin the Minigame Roulette to see what challenge awaits you?"

"Of course! I love the Minigame Roulette! Let's do it!"

"Alright then, step on up and give it a whirl and let's see what game you'll be playing today!"

Then I gave it a spin and then, it landed on a game. Koopa looked at it and said, "Oh, looks like you'll be playing Big Bob-omb's Biggest Blast today! A great choice, Dragon! So, let's play the game!"

Just then, a Big Bob-omb appeared on the arena with ten switches in different colors. We walked on over and Koopa said, "Alright Dragon, here's how the game is played. In front of you are ten switches. The object of Big Bob-omb's Biggest Blast is to avoid being blasted out by the Big Bob-omb. To do that, you need to pick switches. Get all seven dead switches, and you'll be driving on out of here with a brand new go-kart!"

The crowd cheered as I was amazed with the rules. Koopa looked at me and said, "But, three of them are live and if you pick one, then the fuse will burn. Get all three, and the Big Bob-omb will explode, which ends the game. Got it?"

"Got it!" I agreed.

"Alright then! Now that the rules of the game is taken care of, let's set the Big Bob-omb!"

Then the Big Bob-omb appeared and is placed on the center of the stage. Koopa looked at me and said, "OK, now that the Big Bob-omb is ready, we shall begin the game right away so Dragon, take your starting position!"

I took my place while Koopa took out the whistle. Then he said, "Ready to begin the minigame?"

"All set!" I replied, "Koopa, blow the whistle!"

"Alright then, when you hear my whistle, the game will begin. Ready…"

I took a deep breath and then, it's game time.

"_**GO!**_"

With the word shouted, the whistle blew all across the stadium and the game begins. Koopa said, "Alright then, where to first, Dragon?"

"The red one!" I announced as I walked on over to the red switch. Then I pulled the trigger and then, nothing happened. The red switch was dead.

The crowd cheered for me as Koopa said, "Nice start, Dragon! That is a dead switch! Where to next?"

"Yellow!" I replied as I walked on over. Then I pulled it again and, there is no burning fuse on the bomb. It's a dead one once again and the crowd cheered for me once again for a good job. I'm doing a perfect game so far.

Koopa looked at the Big Bob-omb and said, "Another dead switch! Now you have two so far. Five more, and the kart is yours! Next?"

"The third colored switch that I choose next is green!"

"Alright then, head on over and see if the green switch is dead or live. Give it a pull, Dragon!" Koopa said as I pulled the green switch. Nothing happened once again as the crowd cheered for me even louder.

Now I have three of them as Koopa said, "Dead switch number three! You're doing a great job so far and you need four more for the kart. Let's keep going Dragon and pick another one!"

"OK!" I agreed as the game goes on.

Much later, the game has reached its climax. Koopa looked at the crowd and said, "Well folks, we are now down to two switches, the purple one and the blue one. Right now, Dragon Puncher has six dead switches and the fuse is almost at the Big Bob-omb. One of these two switches will end the game and Dragon needs one more for the kart. Alright then, this is it! Dragon Puncher, pick the final switch."

I looked at the two remaining switches and said, "I'll go for blue, Koopa!"

"Blue it is, then!" Koopa agreed as we walked to the blue switch. Koopa looked at me and said, "Alright then Dragon Puncher, this is it! The blue switch. This switch could either win the kart, or set off the Big Bob-omb. So, are you ready to pull the switch?"

"Of course I'm ready to go!" I replied, "Let's do it, Koopa!"

"Very well, then! Dragon Puncher… _**PULL THE SWITCH!**_"

"Alright then, here I go!" I said as I pulled the blue switch and then, the drum roll began.

The crowd grew very silent as I await the final decision. Koopa looked at the crowd and said, "This is it, folks! The switch has been pulled and there's no turning back. Is it a victory or a defeat for Dragon Puncher? We're about to find out right now. The blue switch is…"

I held my breath as I closed my eyes and when the drum roll was finished… nothing happened!

Koopa looked at the blue switch and then, the decision was final…

"_**DEAD!**_"

With the word shouted, the crowd erupted in big cheers as Koopa blew the final whistle, ending the game.

Then Koopa said to me, "Dragon Puncher… _**YOU WIN!**_"

Then I ran to him and gave him a big hug as confetti fell on the arena, claiming the victory. Koopa smiled at me and said, "Congratulations, Dragon Puncher! You are the Minigame Arena's Grand Champion! You have won a brand new go-kart! Bring it in, please!"

Just then, my red go-kart appeared on the stage as the crowd cheered for me. I smiled to him and said, "Thank you, Koopa! I'll take it for winning this game! I knew that the blue one was dead."

"You decided to pick blue and then, nothing happened!" Koopa replied, "So, for winning the game, care to do the honors of pressing the purple switch?"

"With pleasure!" I announced as I pulled the purple trigger and then, the Big Bob-omb exploded, releasing more confetti for me.

And so, I had a great game with Koopa as the crowd cheered for my victory.


	27. Glitz Pit Battle 3

**Dragon Puncher and Mario's Glitz Pit Battle As a Team**

It is another fantastic day at the Glitz Pit where Mario and I are about to face off against the two best opponents. Mario said, "Well Dragon, are you ready to suit up for battle in the finals?"

I smiled at him and said with a reply, It will be my pleasure to do so! Let's suit up!"

"OK!" Mario agreed as we put on our battle suits.

Then we came out of the locker room and walked our way towards the ring for a match we will never forget.

At the arena, the crowd is packed with cheering fans as Jolene came on stage with the microphone in her hand. She said, "Ladies and gentlemen! It is time for our main event of the day! The Glitz Pit proudly presents a tale of two teams going head to head in the final match of the tournament. Now, let's meet the teams! First up, we have a duo of great warriors who has battled evil forces and today, they'll bring home the trophy. Ladies and gentlemen, in the Red Corner, please welcome to the arena Mario and Dragon Puncher, also known as… _**THE DOUBLE PUNISHERS!**_"

The red spotlight shined on the red doors and then, we entered the arena with the crowd cheering. I gave them a high five while Mario did a few poses. When we got to the ring, Jolene said, "And here they are, folks! So, you have made it to the finals! What's in store for today's match, Dragon?"

I smiled to her and replied, "It's going to be a great battle, Jolene! We have punished many opponents with every match that we did and now, we're here for one final battle! Right, Mario?"

"That's right, Dragon!" Mario agreed, "We will do whatever it takes to defeat each and every opponent, no matter which challenge we face. Remember, when evil strikes the Mushroom Kingdom…"

"_**WE'LL PUNISH YOU!**_" We both shouted as the crowd cheered for our battle cry.

Jolene was impressed with our battle cry and said, "That is true words from the Double Punishers! Now, let's meet our second team! In the Blue Corner, we have two of the best Koopas and they are eager to defeat them all. Ladies and gentlemen, here are Bowser and Bowser Jr., also known as… _**SHELL STRIKERS!**_"

The blue spotlight came on as Bowser and Junior came in from the blue door. The crowd cheered as they enter the stage and they got there, they saw us. Jolene came to them and said, "Bowser, you look so good in your fighting armor."

"Thank you, Jolene!" Bowser replied, "My son and I are ready to battle and when we defeat the Punishers, we'll be victorious! Right son?"

"That's right, dad!" Bowser Jr. replied as the crowd cheered.

Jolene looked at the teams and said, "Alright then! Now that we met our two teams, it's time to do battle! Ladies and gentlemen, let's get ready to brawl!"

The stadium erupted in big cheers as we get ready for battle. Jolene said, "Now, here to start the battle is our referee, Rawk Hawk!"

Just then, Rawk came in with the gong and said, "Thank you, Jolene! Now then, is Shell Strikers ready?"

"Ready, Rawk!" Bowser and Jr. replied.

"Double Punishers, are you prepared?" Rawk asked us.

"All set and ready to punish, Rawk Hawk! Mario agreed.

Then Rawk took out the hammer and said, "Alright then! Ladies and gentlemen, let the final battle between Shell Strikers and Double Punishers…"

As we prepare for battle, the crowd grew silent. And then, it's match time…

"_**BEGIN!**_"

With the word shouted, the gong rang and we rushed into each other. The battle has begun!

I started the match with some fire breath at Bowser and it hit him right on target. I smiled to myself and said, "Just the way I like Bowser, hot and humid!"

Bowser did the same at me and it hit me. I said, "Hey, that's hot! You'll regret this!"

Just then Mario assisted me by punching Bowser and Jr. Mario said to me, "Dragon, Blazing Kick!"

"With pleasure!" I replied as I kicked them with my Blazing Kick. Then I did it again and said, "Kicking with power, Dragon Blazing Kick!"

I kicked them once more and it sent them out of the way. This is going to be a long battle.

After a few minutes of battling, the match has reached its climax. Mario smiled at me and said, "Ready for our finishing attack?"

"With pleasure!" I agreed, "Double Punishers… _**FINAL ATTACK!**_"

Just then, our sword appeared as we took our places. Mario said, "This is our special sword, the Double Punisher Super Saber! One slash from this attack and you'll be punished for good! Any last words before we unleash it?"

"Yeah! You're burned!" Bowser replied, "Double Fire Breath!"

Then Bowser and Jr. breathed fire at us but, nothing happened. Bowser was shocked and said, "No way! Our attack is cancelled!"

"That's right!" I replied, "Now, you are punished!"

The sword glowed in various colors as we charged up our energy and then, the sword is ready to go. I held on to the sword and Mario did the same. We took our places and said our signature attack, "Final Attack! Double Burning Fireball…"

As the sword reached full power, the attack is set. We held it very steady and let out a cry…

"_**SLASH!**_"

With the word shouted, the sword begins to slash the Shell Strikers. We kept on going as the sword now sealed them in a big fireball. We held in to it once again and then, we unleashed the final slash of the attack. We smiled to each other and said the word to finish the attack…

"_**PUNISH!**_"

With the word shouted, the fireball exploded and then, Bowser and Jr. got knocked out at the same time. The final attack did it and then, the match was over.

Rawk Hawk hits the gong again and said, "We have a winner! Double Punishers has won the match!"

We jumped for joy and hugged each other as the crowd erupted in big cheers. Then we both shouted out our victory cry, "Double… _**PUNISHERS!**_"

And so, we won a great battle as we high five each other.


	28. Glitz Pit Referee

**Dragon Puncher's Referee Appearance at the Glitz Pit**

It's a great day for a battle at the Glitz Pit where I was about to be a referee for this special match. I smiled to myself and said, "Wow! I love this arena and today is the day that I'll be the referee! Well, let's do it!"

At the arena, Jolene came in with the microphone and said to the crowd, "Hello, everyone, and welcome to the Glitz Pit! Today, we have a special match gearing up for you! We have two of the best fighters, ready to go head to head in a spectacular melee!"

The stadium erupted in big cheers as Jolene continues on, "And now, our combatants! First up, we have a veteran who battled many opponents and today, he promised us for a match that everyone is about to see. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the Mushroom Kingdom's famous warrior… _**MARIO!**_"

As Mario makes his way to the arena, the crowd erupted in big cheers! He gave them a thumbs up as he entered the ring. Then Jolene said, "And his opponent is everybody's favorite champion. He is one of the veterans in this tournament and today, he'll bring down the pain. Ladies and gentlemen, here he comes, the champion of the tournament… _**RAWK HAWK!**_"

Just then, Rawk Hawk came in as the arena erupted in big cheers. He gave them a high five and smiled to the crowd as the crowd cheered.

Jolene smiled to them and said, "Alright folks, it is time to do battle! These two combatants have fought many times in the tournament but today, they promised us a rematch in this special exhibition match! Now, let's get ready to brawl!"

With the words shouted, the stadium erupted in big cheers as Jolene is about to continue on. She smiled to the crowd and said, "And now, here to start this special rematch is our special guest referee. You know him as the Fire Breath Punisher in our tournaments and he fought many opponents during his run. Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together as we welcome our special guest referee, the Fire Breath Punisher… _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

With the words shouted, the stadium grew dark and then, a special spotlight came on. Then, the warrior came in and began to breathe fire all across the stadium as he rose up to the arena. When he was finished, the warrior said the battle cry, "Blazing with passion, burning with honor. The Fire Breath Punisher…"

Then I took out the robe and I revealed myself in my referee suit as I said my name to the crowd with a finishing pose, "_**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

As I did my pose, the crowd erupted in big cheers as I waved to the crowd. Then I took out the microphone and said, "The Fire Breath Punisher is back in the ring and this time, I'm the referee for this special match!"

As I heard the announcement, the crowd cheered yet again. Then I said, "That's right, ladies and gentlemen! This is my first time being the referee and before we begin this match, I want to say that after all of the battles that I fought here, I decided to be a referee sometimes!"

The crowd cheered for me once more as I smiled to them. Then I said to them, "Well, now that everything is in order, it is time for me to start the match! Are the fighters ready?"

"Yes, Dragon! We're all set!" Mario and Rawk replied as they take their fighting positions.

"Alright then! Now when I hit the gong, you may start fighting. So, let's have a good match! Is that OK?" I asked them.

"OK!" They agreed.

"That's what I like to hear. And now, it is time to start the special rematch! It is Mario vs. Rawk Hawk! Are you ready?" I asked the crowd.

"_**YEAH!**_" The crowd agreed as they cheered very loudly.

"Then let the battle… _**BEGIN!**_" I announced as I gave the gong a big hit.

And then, both fighters rushed to each other. The battle has begun.

Much later, the battle is about to end, I smiled to them and said to the crowd, "This is it! The battle is reaching its climax! Who will win the battle? Let's watch and find out!"

Then I saw Mario unleashing the final fireball attack at Rawk Hawk and then, he got knocked out! I went to the gong, gave it a big hit, and said, "That's it! The match is over and that means, we have a winner! So, the winner of this match is…"

As I await the name of the winner, the crowd grew silent. And then, I made the announcement…

"_**MARIO!**_"

The crowd erupted in big cheers as Mario did his trademark victory pose. Then I went to him and raised his right arm as I said, "Nice battle, Mario! You deserved the win! How do you feel?"

"Great!" Mario replied to me, "I love being the winner and I'm so glad to have my best referee!"

"Thanks, Mario!" I agreed as I gave him a hug with the crowd cheering for us. It was a fantastic match.


	29. Super Cheeseburger Deluxe

**Dragon Puncher's Super Cheeseburger Deluxe**

It's a beautiful afternoon at the Mushroom Kingdom where I was about to eat my favorite lunch at Mario Burgers when suddenly, I saw something amazing. I saw a sign for the newest burger and I said, "Wow, a new burger is here and if I'm the first person to try it, then I'll be very happy. Well, let's eat!"

So, off I went to the joint to try it out.

When I got there, I saw Rosalina and Luma smiling at me. Rosalina said, "Oh, you're here! Welcome to Mario Burgers! May I take your order?"

"Yes, please!" I replied, "I would like the newest burger and along with that, I would like some Fire Breath Soda and to finish my special lunch, I would like to order some Puncher Fries. That is my lunch order for today."

"Are you sure that you're going to try it because once you order it, you must eat it all because we have a special challenge for anyone who orders it. If you finish it all within one minute, you'll receive a special surprise! So, are you going for it?" Rosalina asked me.

"I'll take the challenge!" I said with a smile.

"OK then! So, that will be 100 coins for the order, please." Rosalina said as I paid my money for the lunch. Then she said to Luma, "Luma, give him the lunch order and the special challenge! He's ready to take it on all by himself!"

Luma agreed as he gets the food. Then he came to me and said, "Here it is, Dragon Puncher! Your Fire Breath Soda is ready, the Puncher Fries is all cooked up and ready to go and to finish, we made the special burger for the challenge. I present to you the Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger Deluxe!"

"Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger Deluxe?" I asked him.

"Yeah." Luma agreed, "Now, the rules of the challenge is on the wrapper so, you'll explain how to play before you take a bite. OK?"

"Will do, Luma!" I agreed.

"Alright, then. Enjoy your lunch!" Luma said as he gave me the food.

"Thanks, Luma!" I replied as I walked on over to the table.

Then I sat down on the table and said, "Alright, time to eat up and I'll start with the Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger Deluxe and as Luma said, there is a special challenge but, how do I play?"

Then I looked at the wrapper and said, "Of course! The rules is in here. Let's take a look."

So I took out the wrapper and looked at the rules. When I was finished reading it, I said, "OK, so the rules of the challenge is to eat all of the burger within one minute. I must bite all of it before time runs out to finish the challenge. If I do, then I'll win a special surprise. Easy! Now that the rules of the game has been read, it's time to take the challenge. Let's unwrap the wrapper and bite that burger!"

So I unwrapped the wrapper and inside is the Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger Deluxe. I held on to the buns and before I take my first bite, I looked at the wrapper again and said, "Oh, in order to start the challenge, you need a stopwatch. Now who has a stopwatch so I can begin my challenge?"

Then I smiled to myself and said, "I do! I have the talking dragon stopwatch and it is in my pocket! Let's get it!"

So I took out the dragon stopwatch and placed it next to my food. Then I set the timer to sixty seconds and then, the stopwatch said, "The time limit has been set to one minute. Press the green button to start me."

I smiled to myself and said, "Wow! The stopwatch talked to me! Hey there, stopwatch!"

"Dragon! What are you doing here?" The stopwatch asked.

"I'm at Mario Burgers and I'm ready to take on the Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger Deluxe 60 Second Challenge. If I can eat it all before time is up, I'll win the special surprise and I need you to time me."

"That is great, Dragon! Now, to start the clock and the challenge, you need to press the green Start button. So, give me a press and we're ready to go!" The stopwatch said to me.

"With pleasure! Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger Deluxe 60 Second Challenge… _**START!**_" I announced as I pressed the green button.

The stopwatch agreed and said, "Ready… _**GO!**_"

Then I took my first bite as the clock started to go down. I smiled to myself and said, "Now that is delicious! Let's take another one, shall we?"

As I continue on with my eating, the stopwatch said, "30 seconds, Dragon! You're doing great!"

I kept on going as the stopwatch keeps ticking away. I looked at my burger and said, "Yes! Only one piece left and if I can take it before the buzzer goes off, then I'll win the surprise and the challenge. Just one more and I'll be done."

"Of course you need one more and according to my timer, you only have ten seconds left!" The stopwatch said to me, "Hurry, Dragon! The buzzer is about to go off at any second!"

I looked at the remaining time and said, "Alright then, this is it! Time to go all out and finish this challenge! Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger Deluxe... _**FINAL BITE!**_"

As I took out the remaining piece, the stopwatch began the final countdown, "5 seconds left! 4..."

I took a big deep breath…

"3..."

I smiled to myself and said, "Final…"

"2..."

"Piece…"

"1..."

"_**BITE!**_"

With the word shouted, I took the final bite of the burger and then, the buzzer on my stopwatch went off as I finished my final bite.

The stopwatch said to me, "Time's up! Now, let's see how well you did in the challenge, Dragon."

The stopwatch looked at the burger and saw that there was nothing left but a wrapper. He smiled to me and said the final results, "Wow! I'm very impressed, Dragon! You ate it all and you finished it right on the buzzer. So... **_YOU WIN!_**"

I jumped for joy as I held up my hands for my victory. Then I said to him, "Thanks, stopwatch. Well, let's tell Rosalina and Luma that the challenge has been completed!"

So I came to them and said, "Rosalina and Luma, I have finished my challenge!"

Rosalina looked at me and said, "Wow, Dragon Puncher! You ate all of the Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger Deluxe and did you do it all within the time limit of sixty seconds?"

I smiled to them and said with a smile, "Yes I did and the stopwatch said that I finished it all right on the buzzer. So, I called this final bite the Buzzer Beater Bite."

Rosalina agreed with me and said with a big smile, "So, that means you have won the special surprise! Congratulations, Dragon Puncher! I'm so very proud of you and nice finish at the buzzer. You are one fast burger eater."

"Thanks, Rosalina. I could have done it without my stopwatch. It is the key to playing this challenge." I replied as I let out a burp.

"You're very welcome. Well, now that you're the winner of the challenge, are you ready for the surprise?"

"I'm ready!" I agreed.

"Alright then Luma, reveal the surprise!"

"Here it is, champion burger eater! Your very own Super Fire Breath Go-kart!" Luma said as my go-kart appeared from the curtain, "You have earned it for finishing the challenge and you can use it for Mario Kart racing. Enjoy your kart, Dragon!"

Then I hugged them and said, "Thanks for the surprise and the challenge! Now, I'm ready for my time trial! Stopwatch, let's go to Mario Circuit!"

"With pleasure!" The stopwatch agreed and before I hopped in, Rosalina said, "Dragon, do you want another Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger Deluxe before you go? It's free and you can always take the challenge again anytime. So, do you want it?"

"_**YES!**_" We said as Luma gave me another one.

And so, I had a great lunch as I drove my way to Mario Circuit for my time trial.


	30. Fire Dragon Puncher Is Born

**Fire Dragon Puncher Is Born**

It's a beautiful afternoon at the Mushroom Kingdom where Mario and I was taking a stroll when suddenly, we saw a huge monster coming in our way. Mario said, "Looks like somebody wants to challenge us and I think we're ready for battle. Ready to defeat this monster, Dragon?"

"With pleasure!" I replied as took my fighting stance.

Then, it revealed that the monster is Petey Piranha. Petey looked at us and got ready to unleash some goop on us. Mario said, "Dragon, watch out for the goop!"

"Got it!" I agreed as I got out of the way when the goop was spat out on us but, no one was messy.

Petey growled and decided to try again. Mario smiled and said, "Time for the Fire Flower! Let's go!"

As he was about to transform, the goop hit him and knocked the flower out of his hands. Mario said, "Oh, no! I'm messy and I'm trapped in this cage! Now, I can't defeat Petey!"

Just then, I came to the flower and said, "What is this flower?"

Mario replied and said, "That is a Fire Flower, Dragon. This allows me to become Fire Mario but since I'm trapped, I can't transform. Now it is all up to you. Just use the flower and shout Fire Flower Transformation! This will transform you to its Fire form. Now, hurry!"

I looked at the flower and said with a smile, "Alright then, here goes! Power of the Fire Flower, transform me to my new form and help me defeat this monster! Fire Flower… _**TRANSFORMATION!**_"

With the words shouted, the flower absorbed its energy and then, it happened. My green fighting armor changed to red and orange, while my helmet changed color and then, a dragon appeared on my helmet. I put it on and said my battle cry, "Burning with the power of the flower! Blazing with heat! I am_**… FIRE DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

When I was finished with my cry, I smiled to myself and said, "Wow! It worked! I have a new power! This is so cool! Now, let's do this! Fireball!"

Just then, a fireball appeared from my hand and I threw it at Petey, hurting it. I kept on going and said, "Fireball Stream!"

Then more fireballs appeared and it hurt him more. I smiled to myself and said, "Now that is a hot attack. Time to save Mario!"

So I came to him and said, "Are you ok, buddy?"

"Yeah!" Mario replied. Then he said, "Wow, you're Fire Dragon Puncher?"

"That's right, Mario!" I agreed, "I used the power of the Fire Flower to transform myself so I can give him a hot treatment. Well, shall we give Petey some double trouble with our Fire form?"

"Yeah!" Mario agreed as he gets the flower, which transforms him to Fire Mario, "Let's go!"

Then Petey gave a loud roar as we attacked him even more. Then Mario said, "Now, let's do our finishing attack, Fire Flower style!"

"With pleasure! Dragon Puncher Super Cannon!" I shouted as my cannon appeared. Then I placed the Fire Flower in the cannon and said, "Fire Flower Mode!"

With the word shouted, the cannon turned orange and red. I looked at the cannon's design and said, "Burning Dragon Fireball Cannon, ready! Shall we charge up and see how it does?"

Mario smiled at me and said, "Will do! Fireball Charge!"

As the cannon begins to charge up, I said, "Lock on target!"

Then we held the cannon steady as the aiming marker is set to lock and then, it was locked on Petey Piranha! Mario said, "Target locked! Prepare to fire the cannon, Dragon!"

"Alright then, here we go!" I announced as we held it very steady. Then Mario said, "Ready…"

"Aim…" I added and then, we both shouted out the word…

"_**FIRE!**_"

Then we pulled the trigger and then, the cannon fired a burning fireball and then, it hit Petey very hard! Petey stood up and then, he fell down with a bang, finishing the attack.

We smiled to ourselves and said our victory cry, "Burning… _**FINISH!**_"

Then I said, "We did it, Mario! We defeated Petey!"

"It sure is, Dragon and nice use of the Fire Flower. That will help you in various situations." Mario replied, "Well, shall we eat in honor of our victory with some burgers?"

"_**YES!**_" I agreed as we walked to the burger shop for a job well done.


	31. Tanooki Dragon Puncher

**Tanooki Dragon Puncher and Tanooki Mario's Big Performance**

It's a beautiful day at the Mushroom Kingdom Park where I was reading my favorite book when suddenly, a leaf appeared from the sky. I smiled to myself and said, "Woe! That must be the Super Leaf. This item transforms the user to its new Tanooki form. I better tell Mario about this."

So I went to Mario Circuit and said to Mario, "Mario, I got a Super Leaf!"

Mario looked at it and replied, "Wow! That is a good item. Now, you can become Tanooki Dragon Puncher!"

"Tanooki mode?" I asked him.

"Yeah! You have the ability to fly when you use this item. All you have to do is absorb the energy of the Super Leaf and let the powers of the Tanooki Suit come to you. Got it?"

"Will do!" I agreed.

Later, I went to the park and then, I saw a special cannon. I smiled to myself and said, "Wow! That must be the best cannon I've ever saw. Who made this cannon?"

"That would be me, buddy." Mario replied.

"Mario! You made this cannon?" I asked.

"Yeah! I want you to do a show with me for everyone in the kingdom using this cannon and our Super Leaves so you could see how it's done in the air. Well, are you ready for your debut performance as Tanooki Dragon Puncher?" Mario asked me.

"Let's do it!" I agreed as I took out the Super Leaf.

Mario did the same and said, "Alright then, here we go! Super Leaf…"

"_**TRANSFORMATION!**_" We both shouted as the Super Leaves absorbed its energy and then, something amazing happened to me.

My fighting armor turned brown as a tail appeared on the back of my armor. Then my helmet received two ears as I finished my transformation. I smiled to myself and said, "Flying to the skies, soaring with courage! The warrior of the Mushroom Kingdom… _**TANOOKI DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

When I was finished with my introduction, Mario did the same and said, "With the strength of a Super Leaf, I appear with flight. I am… _**TANOOKI MARIO!**_"

Then we both shouted, "_**TANOOKI POWER!**_"

When we're done with the introductions, I said, "Wow! This is great! I'm Tanooki Dragon Puncher now! This is awesome! Well, let's do our show, Mario!"

"Alright! To the cannon!" Mario agreed as we enter the cannon to get ourselves ready for the show.

Just then, everyone in the kingdom came in and I said to Mario, "Ready for takeoff, Mario?"

"All set!" Mario replied as he took my hand.

Then we both shouted, "Superstar Cannon… _**FIRE!**_"

With the word shouted, the cannon fired us and we flew high in the sky. I smiled to myself and said, "This is awesome! Now, let's do some tricks! Double Tail Whip!"

Then, my tail did two whips as Mario did the same. This is going to be a great show for the both of us.

When the show is almost over, I said, "Let's finish this show with our grand finale! Ready, Mario?"

"With pleasure, Dragon!" Mario agreed as we took our hands together.

Then we both said at the same time, "Mario and Dragon Puncher Double Aerial Fireworks…"

As we prepare for our finale, I breathed out five fire rings as we went through them. Then Mario made a big spin on the five fire rings as we go through them again, creating a fireball.

The crowd was amazed at our performance as the fireball grew bigger as I breathed out more fire. Then we flew to the fireball, readied our tails and then, we let out one final shout…

"_**EXPLOSION!**_"

With the word shouted, we swung our tails very hard and then, the fireball exploded, creating a big fireworks show for the crowd as they saw it.

Then we flew down to the ground and said, "_**FINISH!**_"

The crowd looked at us and then, they made their biggest applause for us as we took a bow.

Then Mario said to me, "Well, I guess this show ends with a big bang! Tail five, Tanooki Dragon Puncher?"

"_**YEAH!**_" I agreed as we get a tail five for a good performance.


	32. Big Quiz Game

**Dragon Puncher and Mario's Big Quiz Game**

It's a fantastic day at the Mushroom Kingdom where I was watching my favorite program when suddenly, the phone was ringing. I picked it up and said, "Hello, this is Dragon Puncher speaking."

"Hey there, Dragon! We have some big news for you!" Chuck Quizmo replied, "You are going to be an official player on Chuck Quizmo's Big Quiz!"

"I am?" I asked him.

"Yes! Now, if you want to win big, then head on over to Mushroom City this afternoon for a chance at big prizes! Are you ready to play?"

I smiled at Chuck and said, "Looks like a quiz game is all I need to take a break after all of the adventures I had so far and I'm a great contestant in various challenges so, looks like Dragon Puncher is ready for your quiz! I'm ready to play!"

Chuck agreed with me and said with a big smile, "Alright then! See you this afternoon!"

"I'll be there!" I said as I hung up the phone. Then Mario came in and said, "Dragon, who was calling on the phone?"

"It was Chuck Quizmo!" I replied, "He wants me to be a contestant on Chuck Quizmo's Big Quiz and guess what, I'm in!"

"You are? That's awesome! I wish I could be a contestant on this show so I could win big." Mario said as the phone rang again. Then he picked it up and much later, he hung up.

Mario smiled to me and said, "Chuck called me and said that I am a huge fan of this game show so, I got in as well. Looks like we got a brand new adventure waiting for us today, Dragon."

"That's right, Mario!" I said with a smile, "A game show adventure! Well, let's get going because we are about to play our favorite game to win some fantastic prizes! Next stop, Chuck Quizmo's Big Quiz! We're off to Mushroom City!"

"Alright then, let's go! To the Red Fire!" Mario said as we ran to the garage.

Then we hopped in to the kart and I said, "Ready for some fun, Mario?"

"You got it!" Mario agreed as he turned on the engine and then he said to me, "Dragon Puncher, hit the gas!"

"With pleasure! Hold on tight because here we go!" I agreed as I stepped on the gas pedal, which gives the Red Fire a Double Dash boost! With that, we're off to Mushroom City for our game.

Just then, we have reached our place. I smiled to myself and said, "Here we are, Mario. Mushroom City and look, there's the show! Let's go play the game!"

"I'm with you, Dragon!" Mario replied as we enter the stage.

When we got there, we were amazed at the studio. Chuck came to us and said, "Mario and Dragon Puncher, you made it just in time! Thank goodness you're here! So, you're here to play my quiz for a chance at big prizes, right?"

"That's right!" We both replied at the same time.

"Well, I'm so glad to tell you that today, you'll be playing as a team because it is our team special here on the show and I promise you that it is going to be a great show. Well, are you ready to work together?"

"We're game!" We agreed.

"Great! Now, pick a good team name and we'll be all set." Chuck said to us.

Mario looked at me and said, "OK, we need a team name for us and we have a few minutes until the show starts. So, what will be a good team name for us for today's game?"

I smiled to him and said, "How about Burning Fire. That is a good name."

Mario agreed with me and said, "That's nice but, we need something better that will fit both of our abilities. Let's try Double Fire. That will work."

I smiled to him and said, "Very good but, not good enough. Let's keep thinking."

A few minutes later, we made our decision! Mario looked at me and said, "That's it! We have found our team name, Dragon!"

"Great! What's our team name?" I asked him.

"Red Fire Punchers!" Mario said.

"Wow! How do you came up with that name, Mario?" I asked him nicely.

"Because we wear something red, use our fire-based attacks during battle, and we punch every enemy with our fists. So, we decided to combine all three things to create our team name for today's game. Shall we tell Chuck our decision?" Mario said to me.

"Of course!" I agreed as we went to Chuck.

So we came to Chuck and he said, "So, did you make your decision for today's game?"

"Yes!" We agreed, "We are called… _**RED FIRE PUNCHERS!**_"

"Fantastic! Red Fire Punchers is a perfect name for your team and guess what, you got your final decision just in time because it's almost time for the show so, you better get to your podium because the game is about to start." Chuck said to us.

"Thanks, Chuck!" We said as we ran to the podium for our game.

Just then, the game begins. The voice said, "And now, it's time for the Mushroom Kingdom's most popular program, Chuck Quizmo's Big Quiz! Today, we have a team special and these three teams will play for a chance at big prizes! And now, here's the star of the show, the quiz king himself, Chuck Quizmo!"

The crowd cheered as Chuck appeared on the stage and he said, "Thank you for that wonderful introduction, announcer! Hello, everybody and welcome to our team special! Today, we have three teams who is ready to play for a chance at big prizes. Who are today's three teams? Let's meet them! First up, we have two great warriors from the Mushroom Kingdom. They are composed of Mario and Dragon Puncher, and they love to play together. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our first team… _**RED FIRE PUNCHERS!**_"

As Chuck heard our names, the crowd received their biggest applause as we enter the podium. Chuck came to us and said, "Welcome to the show, guys!"

"Thank you for having us, Chuck." Mario replied, "I'm Mario, the team captain of Red Fire Punchers and this is my partner, Dragon Puncher."

"I see. So what do you do for a living?" Chuck asked us.

I smiled to him and said, "We live in the Mushroom Kingdom and we fight Bowser and his minions to protect our fair kingdom. We love to play sports together, have fun in racing, and we love to stick together as a team. So, that's what we do."

"Ok then!" Chuck said, "So, are you ready to have some fun?"

"Of course! We're ready!" We agreed.

"Alright then, let's meet our second team of the day!"

When Chuck was done with the introductions, he said, "Alright then, we are about to start our game and remember, the team with the most points will advance to our Bonus Bonanza for big prizes!"

The crowd cheered as we get ready to play. Then Chuck said, "Alright then, let's start our show off with the first question. Our first question of the show is this. In the game Mario Party 9, what did Bowser do at the beginning of the game?"

I buzzed in and Chuck said, "Red Fire Punchers!"

Mario agreed with me and said, "He steals the Mini Stars from the sky using this special machine. That is why we have to collect them to bring it back to the sky."

Chuck agreed with Mario and said, "That is the correct answer! Nice start, Red Fire Punchers! 50 points for you!"

Then our scoreboard shows 50 points as the crowd cheered for us. I smiled to him and said, "Nice answer, Mario."

"Thanks!" Mario agreed as Chuck continues on.

"Ok, teams. Question two! How many coins do you need to speed up the kart in Mario Kart 7?" Chuck asked us.

Then a player buzzed in and Chuck said, "Green Shell Strikers!"

"Twenty!" a player said and then, a buzzer rang. Chuck said, "Sorry, wrong answer! Anyone else?"

Then I rang in and said, "That will be ten, Chuck. It takes ten coins for the kart to go at maximum speed during the race. So, we say ten!"

Chuck agreed and said, "Nice job! Another 50 points for Red Fire Punchers!"

Then the point total went up to 100 as Mario said, "Good job, buddy!"

"Thanks! Well, let's keep going!" I agreed as the game continues on.

Much later, the game has reached its climax. Chuck said, "Well, it looks like we are ready to crown our champion for today and the winning team will go to the Bonus Bonanza for big prizes. So, let's take a look at our final scores for today. Red Fire Punchers has 4,850 points, Green Shell Strikers has 4,000, and Blue Cheep-Cheeps has 4,850. So, that means we have a tie!"

The crowd cheered for us as Chuck said, "So, we must go to our tiebreaker question. Now, one member from each team will play that question and whoever gets it right, wins the game! So Red Fire Punchers, who's playing?"

"I'll go, Chuck!" I said, "I'll play!"

"Alright, then! Dragon Puncher of the Red Fire Punchers will take the question." Chuck said, "Blue Cheep-Cheeps, who's playing?"

"I will!" Blooper said as he floated on over.

"That sounds like a good battle!" Chuck agreed, "So, it will be Dragon Puncher against Blooper! Now, here's how the tiebreaker question is going to play. I'll read the question and you must write it down on this game pad. Get it right, and you win! Ready?"

"All set!" we replied.

"Alright then, the tiebreaker question is this! In the closing credits to the game Mario Kart 7, what phrase did Mario say when someone has at least a one star rank in all four racing difficulties?"

When Chuck was finished reading the question, we wrote down our answers. Then, Chuck said, "OK then, everyone has locked in! So, let's see your answers, starting with Dragon Puncher! Dragon, what did you write down?"

I smiled at him, flipped over my answer, and said, "I went with Thanks for playing, you're the best!"

"Why did you write down this answer?" Chuck asked.

"Because it is a great phrase and Mario is the star!" I agreed.

"Ok, then! Blooper, your answer please."

Blooper agreed and said, "Hey, you are very good! See you next time!"

"So, Blooper decided to go with this one." Chuck said, "Alright then, let's find out who is going to the Bonus Bonanza! The question was in the closing credits to the game Mario Kart 7, what phrase did Mario say when someone has at least one star in all four difficulties? Dragon Puncher said 'Thanks for playing, you're the best!', and Blooper said 'Hey, you're very good. See you next time!'. Mario, what is the correct answer!"

Mario smiled to him and said, "Well, since I was the star, I always say many phrases at the end of the game. So, the phrase that I say in Mario Kart 7 is this. Thanks for playing! You're the best!"

"That means Dragon Puncher has the right answer!" Chuck announced, "The Red Fire Punchers are today's champions! They are going to the Bonus Bonanza!"

Then Mario came to me and I hugged him as the crowd cheered for us. Chuck said, "Congratulations, guys! You're moving on to the bonus round. I'll get back to you in just a moment."

Then Chuck came to Blooper and said, "Well, that was a good answer, but Dragon Puncher got you in the end. Right?"

"Yeah!" Blooper agreed as Chuck shook his hand, "It was fun but, I did my best."

"Well, it was nice meeting you and thanks for playing our game." Chuck said to them as the Blue team left the stage.

Then Chuck said to us, "Well Red Fire Punchers, are you ready to play our Bonus Bonanza?"

"Let's do it!" We agreed.

"Alright then! To the Bonus Bonanza!"

So we all came to the Bonus Bonanza and Chuck said to us, "Here we are guys, the Bonus Bonanza! This is your big chance to win fantastic prizes! You've played a great game today but now, you could win big prizes and today's grand prize that you'll be playing for is this!"

The announcer agreed and said, "Today's grand prize is going to be fantastic because you could be driving on out of here with a brand new go-kart!"

The curtain then opens up to see a big go-kart. The announcer said, "That's right, it's the all new Red Fire complete with two seats, sleek and shiny wheels, a steering wheel, and many more! This kart cane be yours if you win the bonanza!"

Chuck smiled and said, "That's right Red Fire Punchers! If you win the bonanza, the kart is yours! Now, here's how the game is played. I'm going to show you a category and you have to name ten things that is associated with the category. Get all ten, and you'll get the kart. But be careful! One false move, and the game is over. Got it?"

"Got it!" We agreed.

"Alright then, let's see today's category!"

Then the screen shows the category. Chuck looked at and said, "Mario Kart Race Tracks! Get at least ten racing courses, and you win. Ready?"

"Let's go!" Mario replied.

"Alright then, let's start the bonanza!"

And with that, the game begins. Chuck said, "Where to first, Dragon Puncher?"

"Peach Beach!" I announced to him.

"Yes! That's one! From Double Dash." Chuck said as Peach Beach appeared on the board, "Next?"

"Mario Circuit!" Mario said to him.

"You got it! That's two!" Chuck smiled, "Nice job! Let's make it three, Dragon! What's it going to be this time?"

"Koopa Cape!" I agreed.

"Nice! Put it on the board!" Chuck said as the third course appeared on the screen. "You need seven more to finish! Anything else?"

As the game continued on, we have nine answers. Chuck looked at us and said, "Well, here we are guys. The tenth and final course. So far, you have Peach Beach, Mario Circuit, Koopa Cape, Shy Guy Beach, Bowser's Castle, Maple Treeway, Luigi's Mansion, Toad Circuit, and Neo Bowser City. That means you need one more for the win. Alright then, this is it! Red Fire Punchers, what is the last course?"

I looked at Mario and he did the same. We smiled to each other and said at the same time, "One, two, three… _**RAINBOW ROAD!**_"

"They're going for it and decided to play on with Rainbow Road." Chuck said, "Well, are you ready to see if you're a winner?"

"Let's see that answer!" We both agreed at the same time.

"Alright then, here we go! For a brand new Red Fire, do we have Rainbow Road?" Chuck said as the drum roll began to play.

We held our breath as we await our decision. The crowd grew very silent as we face our final decision.

And then, the answer appeared on the board. Chuck looked at it and said the final decision…

"_**YOU GOT IT!**_"

With the words shouted, we ran to Chuck and hugged him as confetti fell on us with the crowd cheering for us! Chuck smiled and said, "Congratulations, Red Fire Punchers! You did it! That is all ten Mario Kart race tracks! You've been racing at Rainbow Road since your first tournament, right?"

"That's right Mr. Quizmo!" Mario replied, "We've been racing for many years! We're professional racers since our first tournament! Right, Dragon?"

"That's right! I also competed in my first one and won with the Finish Line Final Boost back at Mario Circuit for the final race of the season." I added, "I had a good time."

"Well, you do know your Mario Kart and no kart race can't be complete without go-karts because you have won your Red Fire!" Chuck said to us.

"Thanks, Chuck!" We replied as we hugged him as the crowd cheered.

"You're very welcome and thanks for stopping by on our show. You've been a great team!" Chuck said with a smile.

"Anytime, Chuck!" I said with a handshake, "Well, I guess that wraps up with this adventure, right Mario?"

"That's right, Dragon! Another job well done!" Mario agreed.

"And most importantly, that's all the time we have here on Chuck Quizmo's Big Quiz today!" Chuck added.

"Oh! So, what does that mean?" we asked him.

"It means that the show is almost over." Chuck replied, "Say, care to join me by saying farewell?"

"We love to!" We agreed as we stood next to him.

"Alright then! So, be sure to join us again next time for another exciting edition of Chuck Quizmo's Big Quiz! Until then, this is Chuck…" Chuck started.

"I'm Mario…" Mario added.

"And this is Dragon Puncher saying…" I finished.

"_**HAPPY QUIZZING!**_" We all shouted at the same time.

"See you next time!" Chuck said to the crowd.

"Catch you later!" I added.

"Thanks for being here!" Mario finished as we gave ourselves a high five for a job well done. Then we both shouted at the same time, "_**RED FIRE PUNCHERS!**_"


	33. Quick Poems 1

**Dragon Puncher's Quick Poems 1: Fire Breath**

"Hey everyone! Dragon Puncher here and it is time for my new segment, Quick Poems!" I announced, "These mini poems are short and fun and in our first episode, I'll show you my trademark attack, fire breath! Ready? Then let's go!"

_Fire breath, a big attack_

_Burn each enemy, and you'll get a snack._

_Hot to touch, and hot to see_

_The famous attack is done by me._

_One big breath will make you run_

_Fire breath, it is fun._

"Well, did you enjoy it? I hope so! Join me again for more Quick Poems and I'll leave you now with one final fire breath attack. Enjoy!"

Then I breathed our some fire and said, "Now that's… _**HOT!**_"


	34. Double Transformation!

**Double Transformation! Fire Tanooki Dragon Puncher**

It's a fantastic day at the Mushroom Kingdom where I was reading my favorite book at Mario Park when suddenly, a Doomship has arrived to the scene. I closed the book and said, "Great! Looks like Bowser is up to his old tricks again and he's got a doom ship! Well, time for Dragon Puncher to take action and defeat him! Transform!"

Then with a push of a button, I have received my fighting armor. I smiled to myself and said, "Let's go!"

Meanwhile, Bowser looked at the screen and said, "So, Dragon wants to defeat me this time! Well, it's not going to happen! Hammer Brothers, stop that warrior!"

"OK!" the brothers agreed as they flew down to the park to stop me.

Just then, I said, "Well this is a great place to train for my battle against Bowser and looks like I got company! Hammer Brothers!"

The two Hammer Brothers begin to throw hammers at me, but I smiled to myself and said, "Looks like this is a great time to try out my new Tanooki powers! Super Leaf Transformation!"

Just then , the Super Leaf came to me and then, I have transformed to Tanooki Dragon Puncher! I said, "Time for a Tail Attack!"

Then I swung my tail to send the hammers back at the brothers for a double knockout. I smiled to myself and said, "Alright, a double knockout! Now that's more like it. Well, let's keep going! Tanooki Tail, take flight!"

Then I used the tail to fly up to the Doomship to get ready for my battle when suddenly, Lakitus came in from behind. I looked at them and said, "Lakitus! Just what I need for my next attack! Fire Breath Whirlwind!"

Then I breathed out some fire on myself and spun myself in a whirlwind. I went through them and then, the Lakitus got burned.

Bowser looked at the screen and said, "Ok Dragon Puncher, time for a final battle against me right here at the Castle Arena!"

When I got to the castle, I said, "Great job, Super Leaf! Time for me to turn back! Return to Dragon Puncher!"

Then my armor turned back to green and I ran as fast as I could until, I saw some Bob-ombs. I looked at them and said, "Perfect! Alright Fire Flower, time for Fire Dragon Puncher! Fire Flower Transformation!"

Then the Fire Flower came in and then, it transformed me to Fire Dragon Puncher. I threw a fireball and then, the Bob-omb exploded in an instant! I smiled to myself and said, "Time for some Bob-omb Bowling!"

Then I held a big fireball, took aim at the ten Bob-ombs, and said, "Fireball Bowling Strike!"

With the words shouted, I rolled the fireball at the Bob-ombs and then, it created a big explosion as I covered my ears. When the explosion was finished, I said, "Strike! Now that is what I call an explosive bowling game and look! There's the gate to the arena! Well, let's go! Back to normal!"

When I got to the arena, Bowser said, "Welcome, Dragon Puncher! I'm so glad you made it! You'll have to face me alone and no one can help you."

"That's right, Bowser! Looks like you ruined my favorite time to relax and with that, I'll never forgive you! I'm Dragon Puncher, warrior of the Mushroom Kingdom and in the name of the dragon, I'll defeat you!" I replied with a battle cry.

"Looks like you're mine! Battle Armor!" Bowser shouted as his armor appeared, which transforms him to his new form, Armor Bowser.

"Let's see if you defeat me right now, Dragon! Attack!" Bowser said as he rushed through me.

"With pleasure!" I replied as I ran to him.

Much later, the battle is about to end. Bowser took a big breath and said, "When the fire breath meter reaches full power, you'll be burned and defeated! Say your prayers, Dragon Puncher!"

I looked at the meter and thought, "_What am I going to do? If I don't find something that will help me, I'll be a burning leaf!_"

Just then, it hit me. I looked at the Fire Flower and the Super Leaf and said with a thought, "_That's it! The power-ups! If the Fire Flower transformed me to Fire Dragon Puncher and the Super Leaf to Tanooki Dragon Puncher, then I'll use both power-ups that will transform me to my new form. Well, let's do it!"_

And then the fire breath hit me! Bowser looked at it and said, "That's that! No more Dragon Puncher!"

Just then, I heard a smile and said, "Looks like this final attack just got cancelled!"

"What! You're still here?" Bowser asked me.

"That's right and I have one more surprise for you!" I replied as I took out the two power-ups, "You'll be defeated by my new form! The form that will give me the victory!"

Then I held the Fire Flower and the Super Leaf very tight and said, "Oh, powers of the Fire Flower and Super Leaf! Grant me this new power and help me win this fight! With the burning spirit, and a friendly flight. I summon you now with all of my might! Fire Flower and Super Leaf… _**DOUBLE TRANSFORMATION!**_"

With the words shouted, the power-ups absorbed its energy to me and then, something amazing happened. My fighting armor turned brown as a tail appeared on the back of my armor, then my helmet turned orange and brown as a dragon symbol appeared. After that, my armor glowed red as the red fighting gloves appeared on my hands and to finish, my helmet gained two ears.

When I finished my transformation, I said my battle cry, "Burning with passion, flying with honor! The warrior of the Mushroom Kingdom… _**FIRE TANOOKI DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

When I finished my battle cry, I smiled to myself and said, "I did it! I have achieved a double transformation! This is amazing! Well, let's battle!"

So I flew up in the sky and began my first battle as Fire Tanooki Dragon Puncher.

When the battle is about to end, I said, "Fire Tanooki Dragon Puncher… _**FINAL ATTACK!**_"

Bowser was shocked and said, "Uh-oh!"

Then I flew up in the air, held the sword steady, and said the final attack, "Burning Fire Dragon… _**SLASH!**_"

With the word shouted, I rushed to Bowser at full speed and slashed him with the sword. I flew back down to the ground and said the word…

"_**FINISH!**_"

And then, Bowser fell down, finishing the attack. I looked at myself and said, "_**YES!**_ I did it! The powers of the Fire Flower and the Super Leaf gave me the win! Well, time for me to tell Mario the good news."

When I got back to the park, Mario said, "Wow! Are you Dragon Puncher?"

"That's right, Mario! Fire Tanooki Dragon Puncher!" I replied.

Mario was amazed at my new form and said, "Wow! You have achieved a new transformation! How did you do it?"

"With these! The Fire Flower and the Super Leaf! I have learned my first double transformation!" I said with a smile.

"I'm so glad to have my best warrior! I'm very proud of you, Dragon!" Mario agreed as he gave me a big hug for a job well done.

"Thanks. Say, do you want to try it out?" I asked him.

"I'll do it, after a nice lunch! You deserved a victory for that!" Mario agreed as we get some lunch.


	35. April Fools!

**Dragon Puncher's April Fools!**

"Hey, everyone! Guess what! I'm holding this Bob-omb!" I said, "And I have an explosive surprise! Cover your ears because the bomb will explode in 3, 2, 1..."

The Bob-omb exploded, which reveals a cream pie and then, I said, "April Fools! It was a prank! You fell for it! That is why I'm doing this prank for everyone who reads it! Well, do you want it? OK then, 1, 2, 3... Throw!"

Then I threw the pie at the reader and then, it hit them! I smiled to the readers and said, "That's another April Fool surprise for you! Well, enjoy fooling around!"


	36. Quick Poems 2

**Dragon Puncher's Quick Poems 2: Bob-omb**

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to Quick Poems!" I announced, "Today, we have an explosive treat for you! This one is about a Bob-omb! Are you ready? Then let's get explosive!"

_The Bob-omb, an explosive friend._

_Has a fuse on the top end_

_Light the fuse, and the timer starts_

_When it explodes, you'll take part._

_Red or black, it is all true_

_Now the Bob-omb explodes on you!_

"Wow! That was pretty impressive! I love Bob-ombs and I can breathe fire on it! Watch!" I said as I breathed fire on the Bob-omb, which starts the timer.

The Bob-omb came to me and said, "3, 2, 1..."

"Oh, boy. This doesn't look good." I said as I covered my ears when the Bob-omb went off…

_**BOOM!**_

When the explosion was finished, I was covered in soot. I said, "Well, I guess this episode ends with a bang. See you next time and remember, Bob-ombs are explosive!"


	37. Time Trials

**Dragon Puncher's Time Trial Run**

It's a beautiful day at Mario Circuit where I was preparing for my time trial run when suddenly, Mario came in. I said to him, "Hey Mario! What are you doing here at this racetrack?"

"I'm holding a Time Trial Challenge for today's race." Mario replied to me, "If anybody could finish the track within two minutes, that person will be racing this afternoon. So far, no one has completed my challenge but, maybe you could give it a try. Do you take on the challenge for a race this afternoon?"

"I'll go for it!" I said, "I'll take the challenge!"

Mario agreed and said, "Great! That means you're ready for the challenge! To the starting line!"

So, off we went to the track for my challenge.

When we got there, Mario said, "OK Dragon, here are the rules. You have two minutes to race around this track three times. That is three laps for you. If you could cross the finish line before the buzzer goes off, then you'll race against me this afternoon. So, are we clear on the rules?"

"All clear!" I agreed, "I'm all set and ready to roll."

Mario agreed with me and said, "Alright then. The clock won't start until I wave the green flag. Remember, finish the challenge, you'll race this afternoon. So, get in your kart and let's begin."

So I hopped in to the kart, turned on my engine, and Mario said, "Are you ready, Dragon Puncher?"

"All set!" I replied with a thumbs up.

"Then let the Mario Circuit Time Trial Challenge… _**BEGIN!**_" Mario announced as he waved the green flag, which gave a rocket start as I stepped down on the gas pedal.

As I drive around the course, I looked at the stopwatch. I smiled to myself as I crossed the line and said, "Yes! That is one lap down and two to go. Let's keep going!"

After I crossed the line again, Mario said, "Final Lap, Dragon! You have forty-five seconds left! Just one more lap and you'll qualify!"

When I got to the final stretch, I said, "The finish line! I'm almost there and look! The stopwatch shows the final twenty seconds. Let's try the Finish Line Final Boost! Here I… _**GO!**_"

As I stepped down on the gas pedal for the final boost, Mario said, "Ten seconds left! Hurry!"

When I get closer to the line, the clock shows the final five seconds. I closed my eyes and waited for the buzzer as Mario counts down, "3, 2, 1..."

When I got to the finish line, Mario waved the checkered flag as I crossed it when the stopwatch buzzer went off. Mario came to me and said, "Well, after that spectacular final boost at the finish line. I have made my decision. Dragon Puncher…"

I looked at him as I await Mario's word and then, the decision has been made…

"_**YOU DID IT!**_"

I ran to him and gave him a big hug as Mario said, "You're going to race this afternoon! You finished the challenge with that amazing boost. So, ready to see your official race time?"

"Yes!" I agreed, "What is my race time?"

Mario looked at the stopwatch and said, "Your total time is… one minute and fifty-nine point nine seconds! That means you won the challenge and this afternoon's race!"

"Thanks, Mario!" I said with a smile, "Shall we prepare ourselves for this afternoon?"

"_**LET"S DO IT!**_" Mario agreed as we prepare for the race.


	38. Easter Egg Hunt

**Dragon Puncher and the Mushroom Kingdom Easter Egg Hunt**

It's a beautiful Easter day at Mushroom Kingdom Park where everyone is gearing up for the big Easter Egg Hunt. I smiled to my friends and said, "Wow, I can't believe that the big Easter Egg Hunt is today and if I win, I'll get something amazing. Right, Mario?"

"That's right, buddy." Mario replied, "Whoever has the most eggs when the whistle blows, wins the hunt. This is going to be a great contest."

Just then, Lakitu appeared and said, "Happy Easter, everyone! It's time for the Mushroom Kingdom Easter Egg Hunt!"

When Lakitu heard this, we all cheered for him as he continues on, "This is the only competition where you can find eggs. The rules of the hunt is simple. I'll hide all of the eggs around this park and it's your job to find them. You have twenty minutes to find as many eggs as you can. Remember, you must find it and put it in your basket to score. Whoever has the most eggs when time is up, wins the hunt, and the grand prize! Now, let's meet the hunters."

Then Lakitu came to me and said, "First up, we have Dragon Puncher! So Dragon, this is your first egg hunt here at this kingdom and you have your dragon basket, right?"

"That's right, Lakitu." I replied, "I always compete in various competitions and with this competition, it will be fun."

"I see. Good luck out there." Lakitu said with a smile.

"Will do."

Then Lakitu came to Mario and said, "Next up, we have Mario! Mario, you've been collecting eggs since you were a baby and with this hunt, will you be one of our winners today?"

"Of course it will be fun." Mario replied, "I love Easter and this is my favorite contest in the kingdom so, let's have fun today."

"Well, I promise that today's hunt will make you a winner. Good luck, buddy." Lakitu said.

"Thanks." Mario agreed.

Lakitu came to Bowser and said, "Our third and final contestant for today's hunt is Bowser! Well, here you are Bowser. You've been playing sports since you came here and now, you're hunting for Easter Eggs today. Do you love this holiday?"

"Yes!" Bowser agreed, "I love Easter and I'm so glad to be competing in this egg hunting contest and if I win, I'll be cooking them."

Lakitu looked at him and said, "Ok, then. Well, I hope you'll do great today."

"Thanks, Lakitu!" Bowser replied.

When Lakitu was done, he said, "Well, now that we met our three egg hunters, it's time to hide the eggs! Players, put on your blindfolds and don't look until I'm done. Here we go!"

So we all put on the blindfolds and waited for Lakitu as he hid all of the eggs across the park.

When Lakitu was done, he said, "OK! The eggs are all hidden. Now, are the players ready?"

"All set, Lakitu!" I said with a smile as the other two agreed with me.

Lakitu took out the green flag, flew up high in the air and said, "Alright then, you have twenty minutes! Remember, whoever has the most eggs, wins. So, on the count of three, you may begin hunting for eggs. One, two, three… _**GO!**_"

With the word shouted, he waved the green flag, and we took off with blazing speed for the eggs. The hunt has begun.

I started the hunt by checking the swings. I smiled to myself and said, "There's an egg. Let's put it on the scoreboard."

So I picked up the egg and placed it on my basket as I spotted two more by the bushes. I smiled to myself and said, "Make it three for Dragon Puncher! That is two more for the Egg Hunt Scoreboard. Let's pick them up, shall we?"

While I searched by the playground, Mario and Bowser did the same as we collected as many eggs as we can. This is going to be a great hunt.

Lakitu saw everything on the screen and said, "Wow! This hunt is going well as everyone is gathering as many eggs as possible. Looks like this hunt is heating up and there is still three minutes left to go. Who is going to win the hunt? We'll find out soon."

I looked at my stopwatch and said, "OK, there's still ninety seconds left and I still need to find more eggs. Now where are they?"

Then I spotted another one and said, "There you are, Easter Egg. In the basket for you, buddy."

I picked up another one and placed it on the basket and then, my stopwatch shows the final minute of play. I smiled to myself and said, "Alright Dragon, just one minute to find until the whistle. Let's go!"

As the clock ticks away, we colleted more eggs. Lakitu looked at the timer and said, "This is amazing, folks! Everyone is doing great and there is still fifteen seconds left in this hunt! Time to blow the whistle to finish the hunt."

As we collect some more, the timer shows five seconds. Lakitu looked at the screen and said, "Only five seconds left! 4, 3, 2, 1..."

When we got the next set of eggs, Lakitu blew the whistle all across the park and said, "_**FINISH!**_"

We came back to the park and Lakitu said, "Great job, everyone! That was an amazing hunt, wasn't it?"

The crowd agreed as they cheered. Then Lakitu said, "Well, let's see how many eggs you all manage to collect in this hunt, starting with Bowser. Bowser, may we see your basket, please?"

Bowser agreed as Lakitu counted his eggs. Then Lakitu said, "Wow! That is a pretty good total, Bowser! You collected 40 eggs. Nice work. How do you find all of these?"

Bowser smiled and said, "With a little search."

Lakitu agreed and said, "OK, then! So, Bowser's final egg count is forty. Next up is Mario! May we see your egg total from the basket, if you please?"

Mario agreed and replied, "Here they are, Lakitu. Now count away."

"OK, then!" Lakitu said as he counted up his total.

When Lakitu was done, he said, "Nice job, Mario. You got fifty eggs. That is one big basket for you and you're in the lead right now. So, how did you get so many eggs?"

Mario smiled and said, "Easy. I played hide and seek when I was a little kid and I found many items during these years, even eggs on an Easter day like today. So, that is how I collected my eggs by playing hide and seek, the most favorite game in the park."

Lakitu smiled and said, "That is very amazing. Great job."

"Thank you." Mario agreed as he stood next to me.

Lakitu looked at the scoreboard and said, "So far, Mario is in the lead with fifty eggs while Bowser is in second with forty. Alright Dragon Puncher, it all comes down to you. You need fifty to tie, and fifty-one or more to win. So, are you ready for your final egg tally, Dragon?"

"I have these eggs right here in my dragon basket. Lakitu, count the eggs!" I said as I presented my basket to Lakitu.

"Alright then, Dragon. Here we go!" Lakitu agreed as he counted my eggs.

When Lakitu was done, he said, "Dragon Puncher, are you ready for your final score from our scoreboard and see if you're a winner?"

"I'm ready. Lakitu, give me the final score." I said.

"Alright then, here it is. Dragon Puncher, you final egg tally in the Mushroom Kingdom Easter Egg Hunt is…" Lakitu said as the drum roll began.

The crowd watched and waited in anticipation as the scoreboard begins to add up. All I have to do is watch and wait.

And then, the scoreboard revealed the final score. Lakitu looked at it and said the total to me.

"Dragon Puncher, your final score is… _**FIFTY!**_"

"Alright! I have fifty eggs! So, that means do we have a winner?" I asked him.

"No. We have a tie right now between you and Mario! That means the winner will be decided with a tiebreaker challenge!" Lakitu replied to me, "But first, let's give a round of applause to Bowser for finishing in third place. You did great, Bowser!"

"Thanks, Lakitu!" Bowser said as he waved to the crowd for a great hunt.

Then Lakitu said, "Well Dragon Puncher and Mario, after all of the egg hunting we have, it is time for the… _**TIEBREAKER CHALLENGE!**_"

The crowd erupted in cheers as Lakitu said, "Now here's how the tiebreaker works. We have ten switches in front of you. Nine of them are dead, and only one will set off the Easter Egg Bob-omb. Find the switch that contains it, and it will explode. When that happens, confetti will shower down all across the park, and that person will be declared as the Mushroom Kingdom Easter Egg Hunt Grand Champion!"

We were amazed by the rules as the crowd cheered. Then Lakitu said, "Now, to decide who goes first, we'll flip a coin. Dragon, it's your call."

"Tails!" I agreed as Lakitu flipped the coin, which landed on a tail.

Lakitu said, "You got it! Will you go first?"

"Yes, please!" I said with a smile.

"Alright then, set the Easter Egg Bob-omb!" Lakitu announced as the Bob-omb is placed on the center of the board.

Then Lakitu took out the whistle and said, "Ready for the tiebreaker, Dragon?"

"All set!" I agreed.

"Here we go, Dragon! One, two, three… _**GO!**_" Lakitu announced as the whistle blew, signaling the start of the tiebreaker.

I ran to the third switch and gave it a good pull. I watched the fuse burn all the way and then, nothing happened. It was dead.

"No winner!" Lakitu said as I went to the end of the line.

Then Mario pulled the seventh and then, nothing happened again. Lakitu looked at it and said, "The game continues on! No winner!"

Much later, there were now two switches left. Lakitu came to me and said, "Well, here we are Dragon Puncher. We have two switches left on the board and they are red and green. One of them will set off the Bob-omb, while the other will be dead. Once you pull the switch, the fuse will burn and the winner will be decided from this point on. Alright Dragon, pick your switch!"

I looked at the two switches and said, "Let's do red!"

"Red it is, then! Dragon Puncher, head on over!" Lakitu announced as I went to the red switch.

Then Lakitu came to me and said, "Well Dragon Puncher, this is it. In just a few seconds, you'll pull the switch and the fuse will burn. If the Bob-omb goes off, you win. If not, then Mario wins. So, are you ready to see who is the Grand Champion?"

"Let's do it." I replied as I take my place.

Lakitu agreed with me and said, "Alright then, here we go! Dragon Puncher… _**PULL THE SWITCH!**_"

I looked at the red switch, took a big deep breath and said, "Here goes. One, two, three… _**GO!**_"

Then I pulled the switch and then, the fuse started to burn. It all comes down to this, the final burn that will decide the champion as the fuse gets closer. All I have to do is watch and wait.

And then, something happened.

We all watched the Bob-omb as the timer counts down, "3, 2, 1..."

Finally, the Bob-omb went off…

_**BOOM!**_

When the explosion was finished, it released confetti everywhere. The winner has been decided.

"That's it, Dragon Puncher! You found the switch that sets off confetti which means… _**YOU ARE THE GRAND CHAMPION!**_" Lakitu announced to me.

"I am?" I asked him.

"Yes, Dragon Puncher! _**YOU WIN!**_"

Then I ran to him and gave him a big hug as the crowd cheered for me. Then I shook Mario's hand and said, "Great game, Mario!"

"Thanks, Dragon. Happy Easter!" Mario replied as he gave me a hug.

Then Lakitu said, "You did it, Dragon! You're the winner of the tiebreaker! How do you know that the red switch sets it off?"

"Because I was wearing red!" I replied, "I love my red shirt with the dragon logo on it so, I gave it a pull and then, the bomb exploded, which gave me the win!"

"Well, you made the right decision to go for it and then, you won. Congratulations, Dragon!" Lakitu said.

"Thanks, Lakitu!" I replied, "So, what's the grand prize for me?"

"Your grand prize for winning the game is… a go-kart and a trip to Isle Delfino!" Lakitu replied, "You're going on a vacation! You'll swim and relax in the beaches, ride roller coasters in Pinna Park, and have some smoothies at Gelato Beach and along with that, you've earned a brand new Go-kart!"

"Wow, I love Easter and these prizes! Thanks, Lakitu!" I said with a smile.

"You're very welcome and happy Easter, buddy!" Lakitu said to me.

Then I said to them, "Have a happy Easter, everybody! I hope you'll have an _**EGG**_-citing day!"


	39. Quick Poems 3

**Dragon Puncher's Quick Poems 3: Fire Flower**

"Time for another episode of Quick Poems and today, we have a hot item waiting for you." I said, "This poem is about the Fire Flower! Let's read."

_The Fire Flower, a hot plant_

_Giving them fireballs is what they grant_

_One toss of the fireball will make them burn_

_Everyone can do it, now it's your turn_

_Hold the item up, and you'll gain this power_

_The flaming power of the Fire Flower!_

"Wow! What a hot finish to this poem. Now, if the Fire Flower transforms Mario to Fire mode, so can I. Here goes! Fire Flower… _**TRANSFORMATION!**_"

Then the Fire Flower absorbed its energy and transforms me to Fire Dragon Puncher. I said, "Fireball!"

Then I threw the fireball and it landed on a Bob-omb. I was shocked when the bomb came to me and then…

_**BOOM!**_

When the explosion was finished, I said, "Well, I guess this one ends with a bang. See you next time."


	40. Burger Race

**Dragon Puncher's Burger Race**

It's a beautiful day at Mario Burgers where Mario, Luigi, and I are about to have some lunch when suddenly, Bowser came in. Bowser smiled to us and said, "Hey guys, what are you doing here."

"We are about to order our lunch." I replied, "Care to join us?"

"Yeah!" Bowser agreed, "So, who will order lunch today?"

"Let's decide with a friendly game of rock-paper-scissors." Mario replied, "Winner gets to order lunch."

"OK!" I agreed as we begin our game.

When the game was done, Mario said, "Dragon, that means you get to order today. Now, how about some Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburgers Deluxe for the four of us. We're craving for it today!"

"Will do!" I replied as I went to the counter to get our lunch.

When I got to Rosalina, she said, "Oh, you're here Dragon! I'm so glad to see you again. Well, may I take your order today?"

"Yes! I would like four Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburgers Deluxe, two Super Sodas for Mario and Luigi, a Fire Breath Soda for Bowser, a Dragon Puncher Super Soda for me and to finish, four Super Mario Fries for all of us. That is my order for today."

Rosalina agreed with me and said, "Wow! That is one big order and guess what, we have a special contest for ordering two or more Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburgers Deluxe. Whoever can eat the burger first, wins. So, care to do it?"

"Yes! I love this contest! So, what is the grand total for this big order?" I asked her.

"300 coins, Dragon." Rosalina replied, "Pay it now?"

"_**YES!**_" I agreed as I pay the coins.

Then Rosalina said to Luma, "Luma, give Dragon Puncher the big order."

"OK!" Luma agreed as he gets the big lunch.

When Luma came back, he said, "Your lunch order is served, Dragon! Here are four Super Mario Fries, four sodas, and four Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburgers Deluxe. Well, enjoy!"

"Thank you, Luma!" I said, "So, who will be the referee of this race?"

"I am!" a voice replied.

I took out my dragon stopwatch and said, "Stopwatch! You're the referee?"

"Yeah." The stopwatch replied, "I'll time all of the players and find out who can win the race."

"Great! Well, let's do it!" I said as I went to the table.

When I came back, I said, "Lunch is served!"

"Wow! Thanks, Dragon!" Luigi said, "You're so cool."

"My pleasure." I replied, "Well, shall we start our lunch with the Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger Deluxe eating race?"

"_**YEAH!**_" Mario, Luigi, and Bowser agreed as they take the wrapper from the tray.

I do the same, took out my dragon stopwatch, and said, "Stopwatch, the rules if you please."

"With pleasure." The stopwatch replied, "All of you will compete in the big race. When I say go, you'll eat the burger. Remember, you must eat it all in the fastest time possible. The first player to finish it all, wins the race. Got it?"

"Got it!" We all agreed.

"Alright then, unwrap those wrappers!"

We all unwrapped the wrappers and inside is the Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger Deluxe. The stopwatch took his position and said, "Are you ready to begin eating?"

"Ready!" We all agreed.

The stopwatch smiled and said, "Very well, then! The race begins when I say go. Remember to eat up, and try your best. Alright then, 3, 2, 1... _**GO!**_"

With the word shouted, the buzzer on my stopwatch has sounded, and we began eating at the same time. The race has begun!

We kept on eating as the stopwatch watched our performance. It was a race to the finish as we kept on going, hoping for a winner.

And then, the buzzer sounded once again, signaling the end of the race. The Stopwatch said, "_**FINISH!**_ We have a winner! That was a fantastic race that you did, guys. But, only one can win. So, let's see who won the race. Ready for the results?"

"Let's do it!" We all said at the same time.

"Aright then, the winner of the Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger Deluxe Eating Race is…" The stopwatch said as they await the final decision.

And then, the stopwatch made his decision. He looked at the burgers and then, it is official…

"_**EVERYONE! IT'S A TIE!**_"

We all jumped for joy as Mario and Luigi high-fived each other. I gave Bowser a friendly handshake as we all get a group hug.

I came to my stopwatch and said, "But how come?"

"Because all of you finished the burger at the same time. So, I decided to call it a tie and declare all four of you as the winners of this race." The stopwatch replied.

"Wow! Thanks, stopwatch!" I said to him.

"You're welcome and for winning the race, you all deserved some soda!"

"_**YEAH!**_" We all cheered as we took out some soda and began drinking for a tie race.


	41. Quick Poems 4

**Dragon Puncher's Quick Poems 4: Go-Kart**

"Oh, you're here! Thanks for stopping by here on my Quick Poems!" I said, "Today's poem is about the driving item in Mario Kart, the go-kart. Are you ready? Then buckle up and enjoy the poem!"

_The go-kart race along the track._

_Driving to the finish line in the front and back_

_Racing fast and racing slow_

_This item is ready to go_

_Once you drive, you race to win_

_The go-kart, ready for a spin?_

"Wow! Now that is a great way to finish this poem and with that, this episode has reached the final lap. Remember to buckle up before you race. Well, time to drive!" I said as I entered the kart.

Then I stepped on gas pedal and said, "Catch you next time!"


	42. Golf Game

**Dragon Puncher's Championship Golf Game**

It's a fantastic day at the Mushroom Kingdom Golf Course where the final round of the Mushroom Masters take place. It is the eighteenth and final hole of the round and all I need to win is a birdie or higher. I placed the golf ball on the tee, set up my shot and then, I gave it a big swing!

The crowd saw it all as the ball flew 275 yards to the fairway. The crowd clapped for me as I said, "So far, so good. Just 148 more yards until the hole. Let's do another shot."

Then came my second shot as I saw the ball. I looked at the hole, took out my iron club, and swung the ball once again.

As I saw the ball fly to the hole, the crowd saw it as well and then, it landed in the green. The crowd cheered as I said, "Alright! That is 143 yards! That means the championship can be won with a birdie putt! Let's go!"

When I got to the green, the toad announcer said, "This is it, folks! Dragon Puncher is going for the win with one putt separating him from the trophy. It all comes down to this. The game-winning putt! Can he do it? Let's watch."

So there I was at the green with the championship trophy at stake. I took out the putter and said, "Well, this is it. The putt that will make me a winner. Only fifteen feet separates me from the win and all I need is to make this putt. If I get a birdie, then I win! Alright then, here goes."

So I came to the ball to face the putt for the win. I held the putter steady, took aim at the hole, and then, everything grew silent. It's now or never as I await the putt.

And then, it's time. I closed my eyes and said, "One, two, three… _**PUTT!**_"

With the word shouted, I swung the ball and then, it started to roll to the hole. The crowd waited in anticipation as the ball gets closer and closer to the hole. All I have to do now is watch and wait.

And then, the ball went in the hole. I looked at the shot and then, the announcer has made his announcement.

"_**BIRDIE! DRAGON PUNCHER HAS DONE IT!**_"

It's a birdie! I have won the trophy! I smiled to myself and said, "_**YES! **_I did it! This is the best birdie putt that I made!"

The crowd erupted in big cheers as I made this putt, which gave me the win. And so, I had a great game of golf as I accepted the trophy with a smile.


	43. Ice Dragon Puncher

**Dragon Puncher's Icy Transformation**

It's a nice afternoon at the Mushroom Kingdom where I was watching my favorite movie when suddenly, something blue came to the ground. I said to myself, "Wow! There must be something outside. I better go check it out."

When I got outside, I saw a new flower. I smiled to myself and said, "Wow! This must be an Ice Flower. When this item is used, the power of ice will come to me, and I'll become Ice Dragon Puncher! I better use it later, just to be safe."

The next day, it was hot and sticky. I was racing on the Fire Breath at my own training course and when I crossed the line, I said, "There! That was a fantastic time trial run, wasn't it? Well, time to go outside."

When I got outside, I started to sweat. I said, "Now that is hot! Looks like it's time for Ice Dragon Puncher! Time to power up!"

Then I took out the Ice Flower and said the chant, "Oh, power of the Ice Flower, grant me this new power and help me cool down this kingdom heat wave. With a frozen fury of ice, I summon you now, Ice Flower… _**TRANSFORMATION!**_"

With the word shouted, the flower absorbed its energy and then, I have engulfed in a blue light. My fighting armor turned blue as a snowflake appeared on top of my helmet. When everything is all done, I said, "With the power of ice, I freeze with honor. The warrior of the kingdom… _**ICE DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

When I was done, I looked at my blue armor and said, "Wow! That is so cool! Now, let's cool down this place. Ice Breath!"

Then I breathed out some ice and the heat is dropping. I kept on going and then, I'm ready to finish. I smiled to myself and said, "Let's finish this day with one final cool down! Dragon Puncher Super Cannon… _**ICE FLOWER MODE!**_"

Then my cannon appeared and then, it turned blue thanks to the Ice Flower. I smiled to myself and said, "Freezing Dragon Ice Cannon, ready to fire! Well, let's fly!"

Then I flew high in the sky and held the cannon steady. I took aim at the Mushroom Kingdom and said, "Well, here goes. Freezing Dragon Ice Cannon, charge up!"

Then, the cannon charged up for a few moments and then, it's a full power. I held it once more, locked on to the target, and said, "Ready, aim…"

Then, I pulled the trigger as I said the word…

"_**FREEZE!**_"

With the word shouted, the cannon fired a big snowball and then, the kingdom cooled down thanks to my attack. I flew down to the kingdom and said, "There! That's better! Thanks, Ice Flower!"

Much later, Mario came in and said, "How was your day, Dragon?"

"It was cool!" I replied as I held my new Ice Flower.


	44. Quick Poems 5

**Dragon Puncher's Quick Poems 5: Bowser**

"Quick Poems is on the air!" I announced, "Today's show is going to be amazing because we have the King of all Koopas here and that will be the title of this episode and at the end, we'll meet him! Here goes, the king of all Koopas. Enjoy!"

_Bowser, the Koopa King_

_Stealing Peach is his thing._

_With eight kids and many minions_

_He's an enemy in his opinion_

_One fire breath will give him power_

_That is the Koopa King, Bowser!_

"Wow! What a great poem and I love Bowser. He's my buddy. Right, Bowser?" I asked him.

"That's right, Dragon." Bowser replied, "I do breathe fire! Say, can I close this one, buddy?"

"Go for it!" I agreed.

"Well, that's all for Quick Poems but, you'll be back next time for more, right?" Bowser asked me.

"That's right!" I replied, "So, see you then!"

"Later, everyone!" Bowser added as he breathed fire on everyone and finished with one final laugh, "_**BWA HA HA HA!**_"


	45. Archery

**Dragon Puncher's Big Archery Tournament**

It's a beautiful afternoon at the Mushroom Kingdom where the big Archery Tournament is about to begin. I was one of the players that will compete in this competition along with Bowser and his son Bowser Jr.

Just then, Lakitu came in and said, "Good afternoon everybody! It's time for the Mushroom Kingdom's Big Archery Tournament! Today, three archers will compete in the biggest competition for a chance at big prizes! Now, let's meet the archers!"

Lakitu came to me and said, "First up, we have Dragon Puncher! Welcome aboard, Dragon!"

"Thank you!" I replied to him as the crowd cheered for me, "It's an honor to be here for this amazing archery contest."

"I see. So, you've been doing archery since you were a kid, right?" Lakitu asked me.

"Yes I do! In fact, I've been doing this for seven years and with this competition that I will do today, I'll be very happy to win the title." I said with a smile.

"Well, I hope that you'll do great today. Good luck out there!" Lakitu said to me.

"With pleasure!" I agreed.

Then Lakitu came to Bowser and said, "Next up in our competition is our Koopa King, Bowser! Welcome to the tournament!"

"The pleasure is all mine, Lakitu!" Bowser replied, "I'm a huge fan of archery and hopefully, I'll be crowned as the new champion! So, I think that this game is going to be a great one and with my archery skills, I'll be the one with the win."

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "Well, I hope that your skills will help you win and I think that you'll do great!"

"Thanks!" Bowser agreed as the crowd cheered.

Then Lakitu came to Bowser Jr. and said, "Finally, we have Bowser Jr. here on the field! Good afternoon, Jr.!"

"Afternoon, Lakitu!" Jr. replied with the crowd cheering, "I'm a huge fan of sports and archery is one of my favorite sports and with my archery gear, I'll be very happy to be crowned as the champion!"

"Alright, then! I hope that you'll be fine!" Lakitu said to Jr.

"Thanks!" Jr. said with a smile.

"Well, now that we have our three players, it's time to start the tournament!" Lakitu announced as the crowd cheered, "Now, the rules of the game is simple. There are four rounds in this competition and each round has three arrows. The object of this game is to hit the target and score points. There are five colors on the target with two zones. We have black, white, blue, yellow, and on the center of the board, red. After all four rounds, the player with the most points, wins!"

We were amazed by the rules as the crowd cheered. Then Lakitu said, "Alright, to decide who goes first, we will do a shootout. Now, when I blow this whistle, you'll fire the arrows at our target. The player who is near the center of the target or is right on the center, gets to start the game. Are we clear?"

"All clear!" We all said at the same time.

"Very well, then. Players, take your positions! Once you hear my whistle, you may fire away." Lakitu said as we get our arrows.

Then we placed it on the bows and then Lakitu said, "Alright then, here we go! Opening Shootout! Ready, set… _**GO!**_"

With the word shouted, he blew the whistle and we fired our arrows straight at the target.

When we're done, Lakitu blew the whistle again and said, "Great shot, everyone! Now, let's see who is the closest!"

Then Lakitu looked at the target and saw an arrow with green feathers on the center. He said, "Bowser is right on the center! That means he'll start round one!"

Then the crowd cheered as Bowser prepares for the first round. Lakitu came in and said, "Well, here we are at round one! Now, you have three arrows to score as many points as you can. Once you fired all three arrows, I'll announce your score. Got it?"

"OK!" Bowser agreed as he gets the first arrow.

Then Lakitu said, "Ready?"

"All set!" Bowser said with a smile.

"Then let's start Round 1!"

Then Lakitu blew the whistle and Bowser fired his first arrow.

When he was done, Lakitu said, "Great work, Bowser! Let's see how well you did."

Then Lakitu came to the target and said, "Well, you have two arrows in the second yellow zone, and one in the center! So, your score in round one is 26!"

"Good!" Bowser said as he went to the end of the line.

Then Lakitu said, "Bowser Jr., it's your turn!"

"Yay!" Jr. agreed as he went to the target.

Then Lakitu said, "All set for round one?"

"Let's do it!" Jr. replied as he fired his three arrows.

Then Lakitu looked at the target and said the total, "Wow! 23 points for you and all of them are in the yellow zone! Nice!"

"Thank you!" Jr. agreed.

Then Lakitu came to me and said, "Well, it looks like you're last, Dragon! Head on over to the target and let's see what you could do."

"OK!" I said as I went to the target. Then I placed my arrow on the bow and said, "Lakitu, the whistle if you please!"

"You got it! Round 1... _**GO!**_" Lakitu announced as he blew the whistle.

Then I fired all three arrows and then I said, "Lakitu, tally up my score for these three arrows! I'm all done!"

Lakitu agreed as he looked at the target. Then he counted them up and said, "Perfect! All of these arrows hit the center of the target! That's 30 points, Dragon Puncher! Great job! You're in the lead with that performance!"

"Thank you!" I agreed as the crowd cheered.

Then Lakitu said, "That brings us to the end of round one and here are the scores. Currently in the lead with a perfect score of thirty is Dragon Puncher! Followed by Bowser with twenty-six, and Bowser Jr. is just seven points behind our leader with twenty-three. Now, let's start our second round and this time, we'll start with the player with the least amount of points so Bowser Jr., you're up first!"

Much later, the game has reached the final round. Lakitu said, "Wow! This game is getting close as we start the final round. Dragon Puncher still has a perfect score after three rounds with ninety points. Bowser Jr. has eighty, and in the bottom of our scoreboard is Bowser with seventy-five. Now, let's start this round with Bowser! Take you place!"

So Bowser agreed and fired his arrows. Then Lakitu counted up and said, "Twenty-eight! So, that brings Bowser's final score to 103! Now it's time for Bowser Jr. to take his turn!"

Bowser Jr. came to the target and fired his three arrows. When he was done, Lakitu said, "Perfect! Thirty points for Bowser Jr.! That makes him our current leader right now with 110 points but, we still have one more player to shoot and that is our current leader entering this round, Dragon Puncher! So, let's see who will win the game… right now! Dragon Puncher, to the field!"

So I came to the target and Lakitu said, "Well, here we are Dragon Puncher. The final round of our game. Right now, Bowser Jr. has 110 points so to win the game, you need at least twenty-one points. Get twenty-one or more, and you will crowned as our champion. However, if you get nineteen or less, then Bowser Jr. will win. Are we clear?"

"Of course and if I get twenty, then there will be a tiebreaker?" I asked him.

"Yes! Thanks for remembering that, Dragon!" Lakitu replied.

"You're welcome. Well, let's do it!"

"Alright, then! Remember, nineteen or less to lose, twenty to tie, and twenty-one or more to win. Ready?" Lakitu asked me.

"All set!" I replied with a thumbs up.

"Then let's fire those three arrows!" Lakitu announced as the whistle blew.

I fired the first arrow and it hit the center of the target for ten points!

"That's ten for Dragon Puncher!" Lakitu said to the crowd.

Then I took out the second arrow and it went to the target for another ten.

"Another ten for Dragon!" Lakitu cheered, "Alright then, this is it! Only one arrow separates him from victory. Can he do it? Let's find out right now. Dragon Puncher… _**FIRE THAT ARROW!**_"

I took out the arrow and said, "Well, this is it. The final arrow. Here goes."

Then I placed it on the bow, pulled back, and said, "Ready, aim…"

As I got ready to shoot, the crowd grew very silent as I await the shot. All I have to do now is lock on target.

And then, the target is locked. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and then, I let out a shout…

"_**FIRE!**_"

With the word shouted, I let go of my hand and then, the arrow fired from my bow, heading for the target. The crowd stood silent as the arrow gets closer to the target. I closed my eyes and thought, "_Please arrow, make it to the target. Please give me the win._"

And then, the arrow hit the target.

Lakitu looked at the final arrow on the target and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, the final arrow of the Mushroom Kingdom Archery Tournament has been fired. I will now announce the results."

Then Lakitu came to me and said, "Dragon Puncher, your score for this round is…"

I held my breath and waited for the final score.

And then, it is official…

"_**THIRTY!**_"

As Lakitu announced the final score, the crowd erupted in big cheers! Lakitu continued on and said, "That means the winner of the Mushroom Kingdom Archery Tournament is… _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

And then, I jumped for joy as the crowd cheered even louder for my victory. Lakitu came to me and said with a hug, "Congratulations, Dragon! You have scored a perfect game! 120 points after all four rounds! Well done, Dragon! How do you feel?"

"Amazing!" I replied, "I can't believe that I've achieved a perfect victory! Everything that I've done led me to the final arrow So, I gave it a shot and then, it did it!"

"Of course that final arrow did it! Not only did you score a perfect game, but the victory! So, let's take a look at the final score, shall we?" Lakitu asked me.

"Let's take a look!"

"Alright then, here's how the game finishes. Dragon Puncher has a perfect game with 120 points, Bowser Jr. finishes in second place with 110 points, and rounding out the scoreboard is Bowser with 103! So, that's our final scores for this tournament and you won."

Then Bowser came to me and said, "Great game, Dragon!"

"Yeah! Great match, Dragon. You deserved a perfect game." Bowser Jr. added.

Thanks!" I replied.

Then Lakitu gave me the trophy and I said, "Now that is a… _**PERFECT FINISH!**_"


	46. Quick Poems 6

**Dragon Puncher's Quick Poems 6: Starman**

"Time to power up in this Quick Poem because we have a shining item waiting for you." I said, "This one is about a star. Here it comes, the Starman!"

_The star shines so bright_

_With two black eyes that will make you light._

_Once you touch it, it will happen to you._

_You'll be invincible, this is true._

_So get this star and you'll fight_

_Every enemy that that will make you feel your might._

"Wow! That is awesome! Time to shine on out of here but, you'll be here next time for more." I said, "Remember to wish upon a star before you sleep."


	47. Big Free Throw

**Dragon Puncher's Big Free Throw**

It's a beautiful day at Mario Stadium where the big basketball game was being held. It was halftime at the stadium and Lakitu said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the Free Throw Contest! Now, I'll select one lucky fan from this stadium and that person will have a chance to make a free throw. If successful, he or she will win 50,000 coins and that person will also become an official team member of the Mario All-Stars! So, let's spin this wheel and find our lucky player!"

Then Lakitu gave it a whirl and the crowd waited for that person.

And then, it landed on a person.

Lakitu looked at it and said, "And today's shooter is Dragon Puncher! Dragon, come on down to the court and take the free throw!"

I was amazed when Lakitu selected me as I came down from the stands with the crowd cheering.

When I got to the court, I saw Lakitu who is smiling at me. Lakitu said, "Welcome to the contest."

"Thank you! It's an honor for me to make this shot." I replied, "I'm a huge fan of the Mario All-Stars and if I can make this shot, I'll be very happy to join the team."

"Well, you came to the right place and this free throw could make you a member!" Lakitu said, "Now, are you ready to play the Free Throw Contest for a shot at big prizes?"

"Yes! I'll be glad to!" I agreed.

"Alright then, to the Free Throw Line!" Lakitu said as we walked to the line.

When we got there, Lakitu said, "Here we are, Dragon! This is where you'll make this shot. Now, here's how the contest is going to work. In a moment, our Shy Guy referee will give you the basketball and you have only one shot. If you can make the free throw, then the coins and this Mario All-Stars official team jersey will be yours! Got it?"

"Got it!" I agreed.

"OK!" Lakitu said, "Head on over to the line and make the shot! We are all rooting for you"

I smiled to him and walked to the line for the big shot.

Then Shy Guy came in with the basketball and said, "Dragon Puncher, are you ready to make the free throw?"

"I'm all set and ready to shoot." I said with a thumbs up.

Shy Guy agreed and said, "Alright then! Now when I give you this basketball, the Free Throw Contest will officially begin. Remember, you only have one shot. So, without any further ado, I'll give you the basketball right now. Dragon Puncher… _**MAKE YOUR SHOT!**_"

Then he gave the basketball to me and then, the contest has started.

I bounced the ball three times and waited for the word that will make the shot as the crowd grew silent.

I thought to myself and said, "_Alright then, this is it. It is all or nothing now. Once I say the word, it's time to shoot the basketball. Well, here goes._"

Then I took my shooting position and said, "Ready, aim…"

As I finished my aiming procedure, everyone grew very silent. I took one final bounce, closed my eyes and then, I let out a shout…

"_**SHOOT!**_"

With the word shouted, I released the ball from my hands and it begins to go to the net. Everything grew very silent as I await the shot.

And then, the basketball made it to the rim and it begins to spin across it in a clockwise direction, gaining speed as the crowd held in anticipation for the big shot.

After a few seconds, the ball begins to slow down. Everyone in the stadium watched the basketball as it slows down even more for a few seconds until it stops near the net. It is a matter a time now as I await the big finish. I thought to myself and said, "_Please make it in, basketball! Please make it!_"

And then, the basketball went in the net. The free throw was finally successful!

I looked at the basketball as it went through the net and said, "I did it… _**I DID IT!**_"

With the words shouted, the crowd erupted in big cheers! Lakitu smiled and said, "_**HE DID IT!**_ He made the free throw! Dragon Puncher has won the contest!"

Just then, confetti fell on me as the crowd cheered even louder for my shot. Lakitu came in to me and said, "You did it, Dragon Puncher! You have won 50,000 coins! Congratulations, Dragon! Nice shot!"

"Thanks, Lakitu!" I replied, "It was all in the wrist. I thought that basketball would never go to the net."

"Well, you waited for the ball to go in and then, it did it! So, you made a successful free throw!"

"Wow! Thank you, Lakitu!" I said as I gave him a hug.

"You're very welcome and here comes Shy Guy with the prize money!" Lakitu announced as Shy Guy came in with the check.

Then Shy Guy gave the check to me and said, "Congratulations, Dragon Puncher!"

"Thanks, Shy Guy!" I replied as I accepted the check, "I'm so very happy to take home this check and use it to help my friends and my team."

Lakitu came in to me and said, "Dragon Puncher, are you ready for your second prize?"

"Of course I'm ready!" I replied.

"Alright then, here it is! Dragon Puncher… _**YOU ARE A MARIO ALL-STAR!**_"

With the words shouted, I fell down to the floor in happiness as Mario came in with the team jersey. Then Mario said, "Dragon Puncher, you're an official member of the Mario All-Stars basketball team! Congratulations on making the free throw! You did amazing!"

"Thanks, Mario!" I replied as I put on the jersey, "Now I'm part of the team! Ready to do the cheer, guys?"

"Yeah!" Lakitu, Mario, and Shy Guy agreed as they put their hands in. I did the same and said, "On three, guys. 1, 2, 3..."

Then we all said at the same time, "_**MARIO ALL-STARS!**_"


	48. Quick Poems 7

**Dragon Puncher's Quick Poems 7: Mushroom**

"Time to power up because today on Quick Poems, we have a mushroom!" I said, "Let's read it, shall we?"

_Mushrooms are pretty good._

_It has many colors_

_Some grow in size_

_While others make you shrink._

_Time to bring in the attacks for you_

_Mushrooms are cool, too._

"Now, that is a great way to power up and look, I have a Bee Mushroom!" I said, "Well, that's our time but, come back and power up again!"


	49. Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Rock, Paper, Scissors**

It's a beautiful afternoon at the Mushroom Kingdom where I was training with Mario at the Kingdom Dojo when I said, "Wow! That is a great training lesson, Mario!"

"Thanks, Dragon!" Mario replied, "Well, shall we get some lunch at Mario Burgers?"

"Let's go!"

When we got to Mario Burgers, I said, "Now, who will order some lunch today?"

"Let's decide with a game of rock, paper, scissors! Winner gets to order some lunch. Are you ready to play?" Mario asked me.

"Let's go!" I agreed, "And to make it fair, best two out of three!"

"That's fair enough for me! Let's begin!"

So we began our game and said the chant, "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

Then we threw down and I said, "Paper covers rock! Score one for Dragon!"

Mario smiled to me and said, "Nice start, Dragon! You got a point. Now, here comes round two!"

Then the second round began and then, we threw down the next possibility. Mario looked at it and said, "Nice! Scissors cut paper! Looks like this game is tied! Now, it's time for the final throw of the game. The next point wins the game. Ready?"

"All set, Mario!" I agreed as we prepare to throw down.

"Here goes! Rock, paper, scissors…" We began as we await the final throw.

And then, we threw it down…

"_**SHOOT!**_"

With the word shouted, the final throw has been revealed and then, it shows two papers. The game ends in a draw.

"Well, I guess this match ends in a draw so, we get to order, right?" I asked Mario.

"That's right, Dragon!" Mario agreed, "Good game, buddy!"

"Same to you!" I agreed as I shook Mario's hand for good sportsmanship. Then I said, "Shall we get some Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburgers?"

"Yes!" Mario agreed as we order some lunch for a tie game.


	50. 50th Episode Special

**Dragon Puncher's 50****th**** Episode Special**

"Hello everyone!" I announced, "Welcome to Episode 50! This is so exciting folks because today is a very special day here on my Mushroom Kingdom Adventures because all of my friends are having a surprise to honor this episode and I have this note that will help me get to Peach's Castle! Now, let's get this special episode started!"

So I walked all across the park and then, I saw the first clue. I looked at it and said, "Go to the Glitz Pit and you'll meet your fighter."

"The Glitz Pit!" I said with a smile, "That is where I had my battles! Well, let's go! To the arena!"

So I ran as fast as I can until I got to the Glitz Pit. When I got there, I saw Rawk Hawk. I said, "Hey there, Rawk!"

"Dragon, congrats on those fifty episodes! You rawk!" Rawk Hawk replied, "So, what brings you here."

"I'm on a special adventure to celebrate today's episode and the clue said to come here and meet you. Now, do you have another hint?"

"Of course!" Rawk said, "Now, if you want it, you'll have to battle against me!"

"Alright then, you got a rematch!" I agreed, "Shy Guy, the gong if you please!"

Shy Guy came in and gave a gong a hit. The battle has begun.

After a long fought battle, Rawk said, "Great battle, Dragon! You've earned it fair and square. Here is your second clue."

"Thanks, buddy." I replied.

"Anytime!" Rawk said as I gave him a hug.

When I got out of the arena, I looked at the second clue. It said: 'Take a ride on the Grand Star Roller Coaster and you'll have fun!'

"A nice ride on the coaster. Hey, I remember the first ride back in Episode 9 and now, I'll go again? Sounds like awesome! Next stop, Mushroom Park, home of the Grand Star Roller Coaster!" I said with a smile, "Warp Pipe, teleport!"

The warp pipe agreed as I entered it for another ride at Mushroom Park.

When I got there, confetti fell on me. I said, "Now that is cool. Well, there's the ride. Let's go!"

When I got there, I saw Luma. Luma came to me and said, "Welcome to the Grand Star Roller Coaster. What brings you here to this ride?"

"It's my fiftieth episode of my Mushroom Kingdom Adventures and I'm following these clues to get to the surprise." I replied, "The first one is to battle Rawk at the Glitz Pit. Now, I have to ride on the Grand Star to collect the third clue. Do you have the next clue?"

"Yes! To get it, you'll have to ride it!" Luma said, "Are you ready?"

"Let's ride!" I agreed as I entered the front seat.

Luma came to the lever and said, "Please keep your hands and feet inside the coaster at all times. Enjoy the ride, Dragon Puncher!"

Then he pulled the lever and the ride started to move.

After a fantastic ride, Luma said, "Great ride, Dragon! Here comes your third clue. Thank you for riding today."

"Anytime, Luma!" I said to him.

I came out and said, "Yes! This is it! Only one more clue until the surprise! Now, let's read the third one from Luma, shall we?"

The clue said: 'Go to Fahr Outpost and take a cannon ride to Princess Peach's Castle. This is your big ride to the surprise!'

"Yes! The clue to the surprise! That is where the Big Bomb Cannon is located and I did take a ride to the moon back in episode 8! Well, let's go to the surprise clue! Warp Pipe, to Fahr Outpost!" I said as a warp pipe appeared, teleporting me to Fahr Outpost.

When I got there, General White appeared and said with a hug, "Dragon Puncher! Thank goodness you're here and congratulations on those fifty amazing adventures today!"

"Thanks!" I replied, "I'm so honored to be here because there is a surprise waiting for me at the castle and I'm following these clues to get there."

"Wow!" General White said, "So, what do you have so far?"

"Well, the first clue is to battle Rawk Hawk at the Glitz Pit and I won. The second one is to take a ride on the Grand Star Roller Coaster in Mushroom Park so, I rode on it and I had a great time. Now, all I need is to take a cannon ride to Peach's Castle to get to the surprise!" I said, "So, here I am!"

"Well, you came to the right place! Shall we take you there?" General White asked me.

"Sir yes sir!" I said with a salute, "I'm ready!"

"Excellent! Now, stand here and let's get you flying!"

So I stood on the square and then, I fell in to the cannon.

General White came to the controls and said, "Bob-ombs, prepare for detonation sequence!"

"Roger!" The Bob-ombs agreed as they started preparing to fire the Big Bomb Cannon.

Just then, General White said, "Commence firing sequence!"

"Roger! Opening outer hatch and inner shuttle, now!" One of the Bob-ombs said as the Big Bomb Cannon appeared from underground.

"Setting sights on Princess Peach's Castle." Another Bob-omb said as the cannon aims for the castle.

When everything is ready, the Bob-omb said, "Target locked, General White! The cannon is all set and ready to fire!"

"Great job, team! Now, open the chamber hatch and send in the Bob-ombs!" General said to the Bob-omb.

"Roger that!" The Bob-omb agreed as he pressed the button to open the chamber hatch. Then all of the Bob-ombs came in and began to enter the cannon's chamber hatch.

When all of the Bob-ombs have entered the cannon, the chamber hatch is closed and the cannon is ready.

"All of the Bob-ombs are in position! Prepare to fire!" One of the Bob-ombs said.

"Alright then, here we go! Big Bomb Cannon! Ready to fire in 3, 2, 1... _**FIRE!**_" General White shouted as another Bob-omb pressed the Fire Button on the controls and then…

_**BOOM!**_

The cannon fired me straight to Peach's Castle. I smiled in delight and said, "Wow! Now that is one big blast from the Big Bomb Cannon and I love it! Now, let's go to the big surprise! Next stop, Princess Peach's Castle!"

When I got there, I saw a flag. I said, "That is Peach's Castle alright. Prepare for landing!"

Then I flew down to the entrance with my wings and then, another note came in on the front door. It said: 'You made it to Princess Peach's Castle. Now, look for a racetrack with the red hat. This will lead you to a surprise ending to your adventure.'

"A racetrack with a red hat." I said, "And I know one place where I can do some Mario Kart racing… _**MARIO CIRCUIT!**_"

Then I ran to Mario Circuit and then… something amazing is going to happen.

When I got to the track, confetti fell on me as everyone said, "_**SURPRISE! CONGRATLUATIONS, DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

I was surprised! It was a special surprise party for my fifty amazing adventures! I saw the crowd cheering for me as Mario said, "Did you like the surprise that we set up for you?"

"It was amazing!" I replied to him, "I can't believe that all of the clues lead me to this racetrack! But who made these clues?"

"I did!" Mario said, "I want you to have a special surprise to honor your amazing achievement and from all of us to you, we want to say congratulations on a successful adventure and to celebrate your big surprise, I want you to do a special Mario Kart Time Trial right now!"

"Wow! I'll take it!" I said with a smile. "To the starting line!"

So I hopped in to the Fire Breath go-kart, started my engines and then Lakitu came in with the signal light and said, "Congrats on those fifty adventures, Dragon!"

"Thanks, Lakitu!" I replied, "And this is the fiftieth time that I'm going to say this! Lakitu… _**PUSH THAT BUTTON!**_"

"And here we go!" Lakitu replied as he pressed the green button to start the countdown.

When everything is all set, I said to the readers, "Thanks for making this adventure the best one yet! I hope that you will join me again for another fifty episodes right here on my Mushroom Kingdom Adventures and with that, I'll finish this episode off with one of my personal favorite boosts from my Championship Race Episode. Here goes, Fire Breath Super Maximum…"

And then, Lakitu shined the green light as he said the word…

"_**GO!**_"

"_**ROCKET START!**_"

With the word shouted, the kart sped out of the starting line as I said with a smile, "See you next time!"


	51. Bowser Jr Breakdown

**Dragon Puncher and Mario Battling Bowser Jr.**

It's a beautiful night at Bowser Station where Mario and I are riding on the Starship Bowser when suddenly, we stopped on a Battle Space. I said, "Now this is a good place to stop. I wonder whose space that is?"

"That would be me!" Bowser Jr. replied, "And you're about to play a game against me for the Mini Stars! Are you up for it?"

"Of course! Dragon and I are always ready for any challenge!" Mario said.

Bowser Jr. agreed and said, "Alright then, let's battle! I hope you're ready!"

"Let's do it!" We agreed as we prepare for battle.

When we got there, Bowser Jr. said, "Welcome to my arena, guys! You are about to play one of my favorite minigames, Bowser Jr. Breakdown! Now, the object of the game is to defeat me with this!"

"That must be a Dice Block!" I said when Bowser Jr. has a block, "I think that we could handle this!"

Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "Well, in order to damage me, you need a multiple of three on the meter. Once have the required number, you can attack. If the meter reaches fourteen, then I'll attack. You can unleash a full powerful attack if you get fifteen. So, those are the rules of the game. Now then, are you ready to play?"

"Ready!" we agreed.

"Alright then, let's play!" Bowser Jr. said as he entered his Koopa Clown Car complete with claws.

Then Bowser Jr. came to me and said, "Well Dragon, since you and Mario make a great team, I'll let you take the first shot."

"It will be my pleasure!" I said to him, "So, when does the minigame begin?"

"Right now!" Bowser Jr. said, "Oh, and one more thing. You only have ten seconds to hit the block so take your time and give it a toss. Well, take it away!"

"OK!" I agreed as I looked at the block. Then I gave it a punch and then, it landed on a two. I looked at the meter and said, "That's two! Now what?"

"Your turn is over!" Bowser Jr. replied, "You don't have enough power!"

"Oh well! Pretty good for a first try." I said.

Then he said to Mario, "OK Mario, same rules, same amount of time!"

Mario agreed and gave it a good punch. The block shows a four this time, which adds two for a total of six. Mario used six energy points and said, "Mario Double Fireball Punch!"

Then he unleashed two fireball punches, which damages Bowser Jr. a little bit. Bowser Jr. said, "Not bad, Mario! You are a great opponent!"

"Thanks!" Mario replied, "Dragon! Hit the block!"

"Will do!" I replied as I hit the block once again and this time, it shows a five. I looked at the power meter and said, "Five? Almost there but, it is still not enough to damage Bowser Jr. Alright Mario, the next hit is yours! Go for it!"

"OK! Mario Punch!" Mario shouted as he punched the block again. This time a six appeared and it adds up to eleven. Mario looked at it and said, "No way! Not even a scratch with eleven power points! Looks like we need more power! Dragon?"

"On it!" I said as I punched the block again, which shows a one. I looked at the meter and said, "That's twelve! Now I can attack! Time to use these points and give Bowser Jr. a pounding! Dragon Blazing Whirlwind Kick!"

With the words shouted, the power transfers to my body and I gave him a burning kick four times! Then I came back down and said, "Now that's hot!"

When Bowser Jr. shows his meter at the half way mark, he said, "Oh, now you made me very mad! Time to raise the stakes! Bowser Jr. Bomb!"

Then the bomb exploded and two more Bowser Jr. spots appeared. Bowser Jr. said, "Now, if the power meter reaches eight or ten, then I'll unleash a double attack so stay away! Mario, hit the block, please!"

"You got it!" Mario said as the block shows a three. Then he said, "Nice! Three power points and that means, Mario Fireball!"

Then Mario threw the fireball and it hit him. Mario smiled to me and said, "Dragon!"

"On it! Dice Hit!" I said as I gave the block another hit. This time, a five appeared and then, nothing happened. I looked at the meter and said, "No damage! Mario, more power!"

"Will do!" Mario agreed as he punched the block again and this time, a six appeared. Mario looked at it and said, "Eleven! Not enough power! Dragon, a little bit more and we got him! Give it a hit!"

"Already taken care of!" I said as I looked at the block. Then I said, "Alright then, here goes."

"Five seconds, Dragon!" Bowser Jr. said as the clock shows five seconds.

I closed my eyes and said the chant, "Please Dice Block, give me the number to help us defeat Bowser Jr.!"

"3..."

"With the strength of the Dragon, and the power of my fist…"

"2..."

"I unleash the punch that will give me the attack! Dragon Dice Block…"

"1..."

"_**PUNCH!**_"

With the word shouted, the Dice Block grew very big and then, I punched it very high in the sky! Bowser Jr. looked at it and said, "Well, where is the block?"

"It's coming right about… now!" I replied as the block came down to the arena and then…

And then…

It shows a four.

I looked at the block and said, "That's it! The block shows a four and eleven plus four makes…"

We both said at the same time, "_**FIFTEEN!**_"

Then the meter grew to full power and Mario said, "Dragon, the meter is at full power! That means we can do the Final Attack! Ready, buddy?"

"OK! Final Attack… _**FULL POWER!**_" I shouted as the power came to us.

Then we flew up to the sky and then we charged up our powers as the meter drains to zero.

Bowser Jr. was shocked and said, "Oh boy, this is not good!"

We held our hands and waited for the word as I begin the chant, "With the strength of the dragon!"

"And the strength of Mario!" Mario added.

"We combine our powers and finish this fight!" We both said at the same time, "Final Attack! Dragon Puncher and Mario Ultimate Burning Fireball…"

We held back our fists, took aim at Bowser Jr. and then, we let out a shout…

"_**PUNCH!**_"

With the word shouted, we released our powers as we flew down to the arena for the final attack and then, we gave Bowser Jr. the Ultimate Burning Fireball Punch. The force of the attack was so strong, it went through the Koopa Clown Car and then, we gave him another one to finish the attack.

We came down to the ground and then, we said the word to end the attack…

"_**FINISH!**_"

With the word shouted, Bowser Jr. screamed in pain as the car is about to explode. He said, "That is one strong attack and I'm defeated? No way!"

And then, the car exploded and Bowser Jr. flew out in the sky. The battle has ended.

Just then, Mini Stars has appeared from the sky and I said, "Wow, that final attack really packs a punch and look! Mini Stars!"

Mario agreed with me and said, "And do you know what that means, Dragon?"

"It means that Bowser Jr. has been defeated and that means…"

"_**WE WON!**_" We shouted at the same time!

Then Mario picked up the Mini Stars and said, "Now let's go defeat Bowser and retrieve the rest of them and nice punch, buddy."

"Thanks. Well, let's go!" I replied as we get ready for another battle.


	52. Quick Poems 8

**Dragon Puncher's Quick Poems 8: Mario Tennis Open**

"Oh, hey there! I was playing a friendly game of tennis and why am I playing tennis? Because today's episode of Quick Poems is about a game. The title for today, Mario Tennis Open." I said, "That's right, this game finally makes its 3DS debut this week and in this poem, we'll tell you how. Ready? Then let's serve!"

_Mario and his friends_

_Are back once again_

_In a great game_

_Call Mario Tennis Open_

_From stadiums to clothing_

_They serve up some fun_

_Now it is here_

_Fun for everyone_

_So get this title _

_You'll have a great time._

_Tennis is back again_

_This ends our tennis rhyme._

"Now that is a great poem, wasn't it?" I asked, "Well, I guess that is game, set, and match for this episode but before I do, I want to remind you that Mario Tennis Open is now on sale and it is rated everyone so, go out there and play the game. So, until next time, remember to serve up some fun and have a good game of tennis. Later!"


	53. Quick Quote 1

**Dragon Puncher's Quick Quote 1**

"It's time for a quick quote and today's quote is from Super Mario 64." I said, "Here it is!"

_'It's-a me, Mario!'_

"Now that is quick!" Be sure to join me again next time!" I said, "Remember, quick quotes are fast."


	54. Big Human Bullet Bill Act

**Dragon Puncher's Big Human Bullet Bill Act**

It's a beautiful day at the Mushroom Kingdom where today marks the debut of the famous Mario Bros. Circus' newest act, The Human Bullet Bill. Everyone in the crowd is so excited for the big show as Mario came in with the microphone. He said, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Amazing Mario Bros. Circus! Today is a very special day here because we have a brand new act for you!"

The crowd cheered as Mario continues on, "That's right! This new act will blow you away and you'll see it all later on!"

I was in my dressing room waiting for the biggest act of the show when a Toad said, "Dragon, it's time for your act!"

"Will do!" I replied as I got out of the room.

When the show is almost done, Mario said, "And now ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the final act of the day and we are finishing this show with a bang!"

The crowd agreed as they cheered. Then Mario said, "That's right, ladies and gentlemen! Our final act of the day is the debut of our newest rising star! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you The Human Bullet Bill act and here to do this final act of the day is Dragon Puncher!"

Just then, the spotlight shined on me as I entered the tent with the cheering crowd. I took a bow and Mario said, "Welcome to the circus, Dragon!"

"Thank you for having me!" I replied, "I'm so honored to be here in this circus to do this amazing grand finale. It is my dream to be shot out of the cannon and I'm so happy to do this."

"Well, it looks like you're ready to do this so, are you ready?" Mario asked me.

"_**YES!**_" I said with a smile.

"Alright then! Now, here's how the final act is going to work. First, Dragon will be wearing this Bullet Bill helmet. Next, he'll be shot of this Bill Blaster and finally, he'll finish the act by landing on a special target! This target will trigger the big surprise!" Mario said to the crowd.

The crowd saw it all as they prepare for my big shot. Then I put on the helmet, hopped in to the Bill Blaster, and prepared for blast off.

Mario came to the Bill Blaster and said, "Now I'll set the Bill Blaster's fuse to five seconds and we are all ready to go."

Then he pressed a button and then, a fuse appeared. Mario walked to the fuse and said, "Well, this is it! In just five seconds, the cannon will fire! Everyone, count down with me!"

Then Mario used his fireball on the fuse and it started to burn. The crowd counts down to the explosion, "5, 4..."

I entered the cannon…

"3..."

The crowd watched and waited as they count…

"2..."

I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact…

"1..."

And then, the cannon is ready. Everyone in the crowd watched the fuse and said the word to set off the Bill Blaster…

"_**FIRE!**_"

And then, the cannon went off…

_**BOOM!**_

The cannon fired and I flew straight to the target as the crowd saw me flying.

When I got to the target, a special surprise came in as confetti fell on everyone. I bounced out of the target and said, "Ta-da!"

When I was done, the crowd cheered for me even louder! The Human Bullet Bill act was a success.

Mario said, "Ladies and gentlemen, Dragon Puncher and his Human Bullet Bill act! Give it up once more for Dragon!"

The crowd cheered for me as I took a bow. Then Mario said, "And with that explosive performance, that brings us to the end of this show! Well, do you have anything to say before we go?"

"Yes!" I replied, "I want you to be shot out of the cannon!"

"Me?" Mario asked me.

"That's right!" I agreed as I gave him the helmet. Then I said to him, "Come on, in the cannon you go, Mario!"

So he hopped in and Mario said, "Are you sure you're doing this to end this show?"

"Of course!" I replied, "You'll do great as a Bullet Bill."

Then I came to the fuse, set the timer, light it up, and said, "You'll be shot out of the cannon in 3, 2, 1... _**FIRE!**_"

And then, the cannon fired, sending Mario flying! Then I said, "Now that is a… _**BLAST!**_"


	55. Double Flower Transformation

**Double Flower Transformation! Dragon Puncher's Duel of 100**

It's a fantastic day at Sammer's Kingdom where I was taking a stroll when suddenly, I saw a sign. I said, "A sign! I wonder what it says."

Then I came to a sign and it says that the Duel of 100 is about to commence. I smiled to myself and said, "Wow! The famous Duel of 100 Tournament! Maybe I can defeat all 100 Sammer Guys in this tournament and good thing I have some power-ups to help me on my duel! Well, let's go! It's time for Dragon Puncher to start the Duel! To the entrance!"

So I entered the door and began my duel.

When I got there, I saw my first opponent. It was Jade Blooper, keeper of the first gate. I walked to the arena and Jade said, "Well, you must be the challenger. I hope you're ready for battle because I got some good moves for you to try."

"That's right!" I replied, "I'm Dragon Puncher and in the name of the Mushroom Kingdom, I'll defeat you!"

"Very impressive! Prepare for battle!" Jade Blooper announced as he took his battle position.

"It will be my pleasure!" I replied as I took mine.

And then, nothing happened. I said, "Hey! Where's the gong?"

Jade did the same and replied, "Oh, I forgot. In order to begin, the referee must say the word 'Fight!' to begin. That is how we do it here. Too bad we don't have a referee."

"Allow me!" I said with a smile, "My wristwatch has plenty of surprises."

Then I pressed the referee button on my wristwatch and then, a referee appeared on the arena. The referee said, "Hey, where am I?"

"You're in Sammer's Kingdom and we're about to start the Duel of 100 but, we need you to start our match. Can you do that?" I asked him.

"Of course! Now then, are you ready?"

"All set!" We replied at the same time.

"Alright then, here we go! Round 1! Ready… _**FIGHT!**_" The referee announced as he hits the gong.

And then, we began fighting and it was over with one kick. I knocked out Jape Blooper as the referee said, "Dragon wins the round!"

Jade smiled to me and said, "You're an amazing fighter, Dragon! You may now proceed but, if you can defeat the other 99 guys, then King Sammer will give you a big surprise! If you fail, then you'll lose your honor! I wish you good luck, my challenger!"

"Thanks, Jade. Well, I'm off!" I replied as I entered the second arena. This is going to be a long journey.

After ninety-nine grueling battles, I have made it to the final gate. I said, "Well, this is it. The last battle of the Duel of 100 and there's my final opponent. Well, let's finish this!"

Then I entered the arena and then, the voice said, "Well, you must be the challenger! You may have defeated every other Sammer Guy but now, you'll have to face the End Boss! I am the biggest Sammer Guy of all and it all ends right here! Shall we begin, challenger?"

"That is what I'm hoping for, End Boss! One final showdown and I'll give it my all!" I replied to him.

Then I said to the referee, "Referee, this is the final battle! Make it count buddy and hit the gong!"

The referee smiled to me, walked to the gong, and said, "Alright then, this is it! This is the last battle of the Duel of 100! After 99 amazing battles, this fight will end this tournament! It all comes down to this final match and if Dragon wins, then he'll get a big surprise! So, without any further ado, here we go! Final Round! Ready…"

We took our starting positions as we await the referee's word and then, it's match time…

"_**FIGHT!**_"

With the word shouted, the gong has sounded and the final match has begun.

I started the match with some fire breath but End Boss shielded the attack as he slashed me. Then I tried my Blazing Kick and it hurt him. I said, "Yes! Direct hit!"

Then End Boss rolled over me with his big size as I stood up to keep on fighting. I smiled to myself and said, "Time for a double treatment for the End Boss! Fire Flower and Super Leaf… _**DOUBLE TRANSFORMATION!**_"

Then the Fire Flower and Super Leaf came to me and transformed me to Fire Tanooki Dragon Puncher! I flew up to the air and said, "Burning Tail Whip!"

Then my tail got on fire and I whipped him many times but, End Boss countered it and said, "Draining Slash!"

The slash got me so good, I have lost my double transformation. I said, "Whoa! Now that is a big slash and my double transformation is gone! Looks like you have angered me and now, I'll show you my newest double transformation! Flowers of Fire and Ice!"

Then the two flowers came to me and I held it very tight. I closed my eyes and said the chant, "Oh, Flowers of Fire and Ice, help me win this final fight. Give me my new form and I'll defeat him with all of my might! Fire Flower and Ice Flower… _**DOUBLE TRANSFORMATION!**_"

With the words shouted, the flowers absorbed its energy and then, it happened.

My fighting armor turned blue and red as my helmet gets a makeover. Then my fighting boots changed colors as a helmet with a symbol of a flower appeared. I put it on and then, the transformation was finished.

I opened my eyes and said the battle cry, "Burning with power, freezing with fury! The warrior of the kingdom… _**DOUBLE FLOWER DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

With the words shouted, a background explosion came from behind as a flower appeared. I have learned a new double transformation.

End Boss was shocked and said, "No way! Another double transformation?"

"That's right, End Boss!" I replied, "These two flowers gave me the powers of fire and ice and with this new form, you'll be defeated!"

"Alright then, bring it on!" End Boss agreed as the battle continued on.

I used my Ice Ball on him and it froze him. Then I tried my Double Fire Breath and it burned him twice as much. I smiled to myself and said, "Time to end this battle, Double Flower Style! Dragon Puncher Super Saber… _**DOUBLE FLOWER MODE!**_"

Then my saber appeared and it turned blue and red thanks to the new form. I held it steady and said, "Double Dragon Elemental Saber, ready!"

End Boss was amazed as he saw my new sword and said, "Well, I guess I got no other choice. Finish the match!"

"You got it! Elemental Charge!" I announced as the saber charged up more energy and then, the saber is ready.

I smiled to myself and said, "Well, here goes! With the powers of fire and ice, and the strength of the dragon, I combine the two elements to defeat this enemy! Dragon Puncher Double Elemental…"

I closed my eyes and then, I let out a shout…

"_**FINAL STRIKE!**_"

With the words shouted, the sword began to slash the End Boss with the power of ice. I kept on going until the End Boss is sealed in a big ice ball. Then, the sword catches on fire as I rush to him and slashed him once again, this time sealing him in a fireball. Then with both powers combined, I gave him a few slashes and then, the attack finishes with one final slash.

I walked out of the ball and said the final word…

"_**FINISH!**_"

And then, the two balls exploded, finishing the final strike. End Boss stood up and said, "Now that is a strong finish to this attack and I'm… _**DEFEATED!**_"

With his final word, he fell down to the floor, finishing the final round.

The referee saw it all and said, "Dragon Puncher is the winner! He has won the match!"

End Boss came to me and said with a smile, "That was a great fight you did, Dragon! I congratulate you for your victory."

"Thanks!" I replied as I shook his had, "You did great, too."

"Thank you, Dragon. Now, go to the king and claim your reward."

"Will do!" I said as I walked to the final door.

Then I said, "Now, that was a… _**DOUBLE ENDING!**_"


	56. Big Burger Lunch

**Dragon Puncher and Bowser's Big Burger Lunch**

It's a beautiful day at the Mushroom Kingdom where Bowser and I was taking a walk around the park when suddenly, my stomach starts rumbling. I said, "Wow, taking a stroll makes me hungry. Shall we go to Mario Burgers for lunch?"

"Yes!" Bowser replied, "I was looking forward to it! Let's eat!"

"Alright!"

So off we went to eat our lunch at Mario Burgers.

When we got there, I said, "I'll go get some burgers for the both of us. Wait here, Bowser."

Bowser agreed as I walked to the counter to get my order. Rosalina smiled to me and said, "Dragon, welcome to Mario Burgers! Thanks for stopping by on this amazing day today. So, what is your order for today this time?"

"I'll have two burgers for the both of us and I'll also have two Fire Breath Sodas and to finish this lunch, two Puncher Fries! That is my order for today." I said to her.

"So, is this your decision?" Rosalina asked me.

"Yes." I agreed.

Rosalina smiled and said, "Alright then, that is two burgers, two Fire Breath Sodas, and two Puncher Fries. Now, which two burgers do you want?"

I looked at the burger menu and said with a smile, "For me, I'll have the Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger and for Bowser, he'll have the surprise mystery burger! That is what we want for our burgers for today, Rosalina."

"Alright then, so that is the Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger, and the mystery one for Bowser. Are you sure you're ready to pay?"

"Yes! I'm ready!" I agreed.

"Your total order for this lunch is 90 coins. Pay it now?" Rosalina asked me.

"Yes, please!" I said as I pay 90 coins to Rosalina.

Then Rosalina said to Luma, "Luma, give him two burgers, two Fire Breath Sodas, and two Puncher Fries for Dragon Puncher!"

"OK!" Luma replied as he gave me the order. Then he said to me, "Here it is, Dragon! Your lunch is now ready."

"Thanks, guys!" I said to them.

"You're welcome. Enjoy your lunch!" Rosalina replied to me.

"Will do!" I said as I left the counter.

Then I came to Bowser and said, "Lunch is served!"

"Wow! Thanks Dragon! I can't wait to try out this burger but, what burger did Rosalina gave us?" Bowser asked me.

"Well, Rosalina gave me the Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger, and the burger I gave you is a surprise so, let's do a coin toss to see which burger we're going to try." I replied as I took out a coin. Then I said, "If it's heads, then I'll eat the Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger. If it's tails, then it's the mystery burger, and you'll have to eat it. Ready?"

"Go ahead, flip the coin." Bowser agreed.

"Alright then, here we go!" I said as I flipped the coin and then, I flipped it on the wrist. I looked at it and said, "It's tails and that means you have to eat the burger, Bowser."

"Alright! I'm ready" Bowser replied as he got his wrapper. Then he said, "Well, what's inside?"

"Unwrap the wrapper and find out!" I said to him, "Go ahead Bowser, it's all yours!"

"Alright then, here I go!" Bowser agreed as he unwrapped the wrapper and then, his burger was revealed. Bowser smiled and said, "Yes! It's the Koopa King Fire Breath Cheeseburger! My favorite! Thanks, Dragon! Now I can take a bite out of this! Well, here goes!"

So Bowser began eating his Koopa King Fire Breath Cheeseburger and he was so happy that he liked his new burger.

When he was done, Bowser said, "Now that is amazing! Thanks, Dragon Puncher!"

"Glad you liked it! Now, it's my turn!" I said as I unwrapped mine and inside is the Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger. I smiled and said to him, "Bowser, time me because this burger has a challenge!"

Bowser agreed as he took out his stopwatch and set it for one minute. When everything is ready, Bowser said, "Ready, set… _**GO!**_"

Then I took a bite as Bowser watched me.

When I was done, Bowser pressed the button on the stopwatch and said, "_**FINISH!**_ Your total time for eating the burger is… fifty seconds! Great job! You got a new record!"

"Thanks, Bowser! Now that is a great lunch! Well, shall we play some basketball?" I asked him.

"_**YES!**_" Bowser agreed as we ran outside to play. It was a great lunch!


	57. Free Throw Challenge

**Dragon Puncher's Free Throw Challenge**

It's a beautiful afternoon at Mario Stadium where I was preparing for the big basketball game when suddenly, Mario came in. Mario said, "Hey Dragon, what are you doing here?"

"I'm practicing for this evening's game." I replied to him, "I want to be in tip top shape if we want to win the big game against Bowser and his Koopas."

"Well, it looks like you're ready to play but, I have a big surprise for you and you are going to love it." Mario said, "So, are you ready to see the big surprise that we set up for you?"

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"Great! Now follow me and close your eyes." Mario said to me as we walked to the minigame area of the stadium.

When we got to the door, Mario said, "Ready to see what is behind this door?"

"I'm ready." I replied with a smile.

Then Mario opened the door and then, it has been revealed. Mario said to me, "Surprise! I present to you the Mario Stadium Free Throw Challenge! This is where we practice our free throws here and look, it even has a scoreboard! So, do you want to hear the rules of the game?"

"Yeah! I love a good explanation of the game." I said with a smile.

Mario agreed with me and said "Alright then, here are the rules. You have ninety seconds to shoot as many free throws as you can. Remember to stay behind the free throw line at all times during the minigame. There are also green extra time bonus balls that we have here and I'll tell you more about it later. The round ends when you hear the buzzer."

A buzzer sounded from around the stadium was heard as Mario said, "That buzzer will signal the end of the round. Now, here's how you score. You get one point for every free throw you make in the first thirty seconds, two points for the next thirty, and at the final thirty seconds, we'll give you three points for each successful shot. If you hit a time bonus ball, then I'll give you extra time at the end of the round. When that happens, you get to keep on playing. Now, here comes the good part, the final buzzer. Once you have the last time bonus, the round buzzer will become the final buzzer. When the timer on the scoreboard reaches zero, you'll hear the final buzzer."

The final buzzer went off as I heard it. Then Mario said, "When that final buzzer goes off, that means the minigame will be over and I'll announce your final score. And those are the rules. Well, are you ready to try out the Free Throw Challenge for the first time?"

"Of course! I'm ready to play!" I said with a big smile.

"Alright then! Step on up to the free throw line and let's get started!" Mario said as I walked to the line.

Then Mario gave the basketball to me and said, "Are you ready?"

"All set!" I replied as I prepared to shoot.

"Alright then, ready, set… _**GO!**_"

With the words shouted, Mario blew the whistle and I took the first shot right away. It went in as the first point appeared on the scoreboard. The game has begun.

As I kept on shooting, the scoreboard keeps adding up my total score as Mario said, "One minute left! Now each free throw is worth two points. Keep going!"

With every basket I make, the scoreboard keeps on going as the game timer goes down with every second it takes. Now there is only thirty seconds left and counting.

"Thirty seconds, Dragon! Three points per free throw and remember the time bonus balls! They'll give you extra time!" Mario announced to me.

Just then, more points has been added to the scoreboard as the clock shows the final ten seconds. Mario looked at it and said, "Ten seconds left!"

As I took the next few shots, there was only five seconds left. Mario looked at the scoreboard and began counting down the remaining seconds, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

And then, the buzzer has sounded as I finished the last shot. It went in and the time was up. Mario heard the buzzer and said, "Time's up! Well done, Dragon! That was a fantastic run you did and I love it. So, shall we take a look at your total score so far?"

"Let's see it!" I replied to him.

"Alright! You have made twenty-one baskets in the first thirty seconds for twenty-one points, seventeen in the next thirty seconds for thirty-four, and twenty more at the final seconds for sixty. So, your total score so far in this challenge is 115 points!" Mario said to me.

"Nice!" I said as I heard the total score.

Mario continued on and said, "Now for the green time bonus balls. For each successful shot you make, we'll give you three seconds and you have made twenty! So, that means we'll give you sixty more seconds to play. Ready to keep going?"

"Yes!" I agreed as I got back to the line.

Then Mario gave me the basketball and said, "Alright then, the moment I blow the whistle, you take your first free throw for two points. Your sixty seconds begins… _**NOW!**_"

Then the whistle blew once again and I scored the first two points of the first time bonus round.

Sixty seconds later, the buzzer sounded again and Mario said, "That's the buzzer, Dragon! Stop shooting and let's see how well you did. You have scored thirteen baskets for twenty-six points, and fifteen baskets for forty-five. So, your score for the first time bonus round is 71."

"Great!" I said with a smile.

"But, you have ten more green balls that you made and you know what that means when you make a basket."

"I get a time bonus of thirty seconds!" I said to Mario.

"That's right! Head on back to the free throw line and let's do it again!"

Then I went back to the line and Mario said, "Three points per free throw, thirty seconds to play. And… _**GO!**_"

The whistle blew once again and I scored once more as the clock ticks away.

When the timer runs out, the buzzer rang again. Mario said, "That's it, Dragon! The buzzer has sounded and you know what that means."

"It's scoring time!" I replied.

"That's right! Now let's see how well you did in this round. You made ten free throws and earned five time bonus balls. That's thirty more points and fifteen more seconds! So, that means the final buzzer is now in play for the final round!"

"Awesome!" I said with a smile as I head on back once again.

Mario gave me the basketball once more and said, "Well, this is it! The final round of the Free Throw Challenge! Now there are no more time bonus balls so it's just you and the clock and like I said, you only have fifteen seconds. Alright then, the moment I blow the whistle, you may begin and once the final buzzer goes off, that will be the end of the game. So, are you ready?"

"I'm ready! Mario, blow the whistle!"

"Alright then, here we go! Final Round! Ready... _**GO!**_" Mario announced as he blew the whistle for the last time.

I started shooting as the clock starts counting down from fifteen. It was a race against the buzzer as Mario looked at the timer.

"Ten seconds!" Mario shouted as I kept on going, "9, 8, 7, 6..."

As I continued on, the buzzer is just five seconds away. Mario looked at the scoreboard and saw the timer going down as well. He counted the remaining seconds as I kept on shooting, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

When I released final basketball, it went in as the final buzzer went off, signaling the end of the game. Mario saw it all and said, "It's the buzzer beater and just in time, too. Well, I guess there is one more thing left for me to say... **_FINISH!_**"

I stepped out of the line and Mario said, "Wow, Dragon! You got the last basket just as the final buzzer went off and for that, you have achieved your first buzzer beater! Great shot! Now then, are you ready to hear the final results?"

"All set!" I replied.

Mario agreed with me and said, "Alright then, here we go! In this round, you have made ten more free throws. Now, for the final score after all four rounds. In round one, you have scored 115 points, then you have earned 71 in the second round, 30 in the third round, and 30 more in the final round. Dragon Puncher, I'm pleased to announce that your final score in the Free Throw Challenge is…"

The drum roll began as the scoreboard tallies up my final score. All I have to do now is watch and wait.

And then, the final score is revealed on the scoreboard. Mario looked at it and said to me, "Dragon Puncher, your final score is… _**246 POINTS!**_ You have a new high score!"

"Yeah! I got a new high score! I got a new high score! Thanks, Mario!" I said to him.

"Glad you liked it! Say, do you think you can do me next?" Mario asked me.

"Yeah!" I replied, "Maybe you can beat my high score. Are you ready?"

"All set!" Mario replied as he went to the line, basketball in hand.

"Then here we… _**GO!**_" I announced as I blew the whistle.

And so, we had a great game of basketball as Mario shoots for my high score.


	58. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note 1**

Hey everyone! As you all may know, I'm going on a vacation but, Dragon Puncher's Mushroom Kingdom Adventures will return in two weeks! So, if you're reading this, then you'll know that this story is on hold for now. However, you can read all of the other stories I have here until I return. Again, this story is on hold!


	59. Quick Quotes 2

**Dragon Puncher's Quick Quotes 2**

"Welcome to Quick Quotes, everyone!" I said, "Today's quote is one of my personal favorites! Here it comes!"

"_Mamma mia!"_

"Now that one is quick! Oh mamma mia, that's means my time is up but, there are more quotes that needs to be seen, heard, and read. Ciao for now" I said!


	60. Board Game

**Dragon Puncher, Mario, and Luigi Play a Board Game**

It's a stormy day at the Mushroom Kingdom where Mario, Luigi and I were in my house, playing a game when suddenly, I came up with a great idea. I said, "Hey guys, how about a game of Mario Kart, the Board Game?"

"You have a board game based on the franchise?" Mario asked me.

"That's right! This version has some cool surprises and it even has Mario Circuit as the game board." I replied.

"We're in!" Mario and Luigi agreed at the same time.

"Excellent! Let's play!" I said with a smile as I get the board game. Then I set it up and said, "Now, which go-kart color do you want?"

"Red!" Mario replied as he gets the red go-kart game piece.

"I'll go with blue!" Luigi added as he gets the blue kart.

"That leaves me with green!" I finished as I get the green kart.

Then we placed the game pieces on the starting line and I said, "OK, the karts are in position and now, it's time to start the race. Now, to decide who goes first, we'll roll the dice. Whoever has the highest number, gets to start the game. Ready?"

"All set!" Mario and Luigi agreed.

"Alright then, roll away!"

Then we rolled the dice and then, the turn order has been decided. I said, "I got a four, Mario has a six, and Luigi has a three. Mario, you get the first roll of the game!"

"Great! Now, how do you win the game?" Mario asked me.

"Just cross the finish line. Once you cross it, you win." I replied, "Alright Mario, you're up first and with that, let the race… _**BEGIN!**_"

Mario agreed as he rolled the dice for the first time. A six appeared on the board and Mario moved his red go-kart six spaces from the starting line. He stopped on a good space and said, "Well, what is this space?"

"You stopped on a Double Dash! Space. That means you'll roll again and move twice as many spaces as the number shown on the die. For example, if you get a four, you'll move eight spaces." I replied to him, "So roll again, buddy!"

Mario agreed as he rolled again and this time, a two appeared. Then he moved four spaces because of the Double Dash! Space and stopped on a normal space.

"Alright, my turn!" I announced as I threw the die on the table and a six appeared. Then I stopped on the Double Dash Space and said, "Time to move twice as many spaces and roll again! Double Dash Roll!"

I threw the die again and this time, a five appeared. I smiled to myself and said, "Five! That's ten spaces! Let's move!"

Then I advanced ten spaces and took a big lead.

Now it is Luigi's turn and he threw a six as well. Then he landed on a Double Dash Space and I said, "Double Dash Space, Luigi! You know what to do!"

Luigi agreed as he threw a one. Now he moves two spaces as he stopped on a normal space. This is going to be a long game.

Much later, the game is tied. I said, "Wow! We're all tied up and all we need is a six to cross the finish line to win. Now, whose turn is it?"

"It's your turn, Dragon!" Mario replied to me, "Just get a six, and you'll win the race. Remember, it doesn't matter if you roll a low number, just do your best and give it your all. Now, roll the die, Dragon!"

"Go on, buddy! Give the die one final toss and see what happens." Luigi added as he gave me a big thumbs up.

I smiled to them and said, "Alright then, I'll give it a shot."

Then I picked up the die and began to shake on my hands. I thought to myself and said, "_Please die, give me the number I need to win this race and it all rides on this next throw. No matter what happens on this next toss of the die, it is always the same thing, have fun! Alright then, here goes. The final roll of the game._"

Then, the final throw is all set. I closed my eyes and said, "Alright, on the count of three, I'll roll the die and see if this next number is all I need to win the race. Here goes, 1, 2, 3..."

Then I gave the die one final shake, took aim at the board, and then, I let out a shout…

"_**ROLL!**_"

With the word shouted, I let go of the die from my hand and it stared to roll. I held my breath and waited for the next number that will give me the win as the die gets closer and closer to the board as I closed my eyes. Mario and Luigi saw it all as they await my next roll. It all comes down to this, the final roll.

And then, the die has reached the board and the number is set. The final roll has been made.

I opened my eyes and saw the die, standing on the board with six spots showing up. I looked at it once more and said, "It's a six. That means I get to move six spaces."

When I saw the die once more, I smiled to myself and said, "Wait a minute! If the die shows a six and I'm currently six spaces away, then that means I get to move directly to the finish line! Well, let's move that marker to the final space! Here I go!"

Then I moved the green go-kart piece six spaces to the finish line. I smiled to myself and said, "One, two, three, four, five, and…"

When I got the marker to the final space, I let out a shout…

"_**FINISH!**_"

And then, the go-kart marker moved to the finish line, finishing the game and giving me the win.

Mario saw it all and said, "Dragon! You crossed the finish line! You won the game! Nice roll, buddy!"

"Well played, Dragon!" Luigi added as he shook my hand for a good game.

"Thanks, guys. All I need to do is to believe in yourself and give it all you got. That is the key to winning the game. Say, care to play again?" I asked them.

"_**YEAH!**_" Mario and Luigi agreed as we play another game.

Then I said, "I'll start since I'm the winner!"

"Go for it, champ!" Mario said to me as I threw the die again.

Then I said, "Now that is what I call a winning move!"


	61. Solo Quiz Game

**Dragon Puncher's Solo Quiz Game**

It's a beautiful day at Mushroom City where I was about to play my favorite game when suddenly, Mario and Luigi came in. Mario smiled to me and said, "Dragon, I hope that you'll do great in this game and if you win, you'll receive big prizes."

"Yeah, just give it your all." Luigi added.

"Thanks, guys!" I replied with a smile, "Well, it's game time!"

"And now, from Mushroom City it's time for everyone's favorite quiz game, The Money Ladder!" The voice said as the crowd cheered, "This is the only game where big answers lead to big coins! And now, here's the host of our show, Koopa Troopa!"

Just then, Koopa appeared from the curtain as the crowd cheered. He smiled to them and said, "Hello everyone and welcome to the show. Thank you so much for being here today and what a better way to spend the next half hour by giving away 100,000 coins!"

When Koopa heard this, the crowd cheered again. Then he said, "That's right, folks. All you have to do is climb up the Money Ladder and get ten correct answers. If successful, then 100,000 coins will be yours. So far, no one has won the grand prize but today, someone could walk away with all that money!"

As Koopa heard it, the crowd cheered once again. Then he said, "So without further ado, it's time to meet today's player! He is the star of his very own Mushroom Kingdom Adventures and he loves to play with his friends and protect the fair kingdom. He is also known as the Fire Breath Punisher in the Glitz Pit and today, he'll be playing for the money. Ladies and gentlemen, here comes The Fire Breath Punisher… _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

The curtain opened up when Koopa announced my name and then, a dragon appeared. Then it blew out smoke as I said, "Blazing with passion, burning with fury! The Fire Breath Punisher..."

And then, I emerge from the smoke as I said my name to the crowd, "Dragon Puncher has... _**ARRIVED!**_"

When I was done with my cry, the crowd cheered as Koopa said, "Hey there, Dragon! Welcome to the show and nice entrance you did!"

"Thank you, Koopa!" I replied to him, "It's an honor for me to be playing with you and I'm a huge fan of this show!"

"So, tell me more about yourself."

"I'm Dragon Puncher from the Bronx and I love playing with everyone. I'm known as the Fire Breath Punisher in the Glitz Pit and I'm the star of my Mushroom Kingdom Adventures!" I said to him.

"Well, I hope that everyone is looking forward to your stories and according to your profile, you said that you fight enemies. Is that true?"

"That's right. I love fighting side by side with Mario and Luigi, and I always defeat everyone with my blazing attacks!"

"I see, now if you could win 100,000 coins, what will you do?" Koopa asked me.

"I'll have my very own racetrack and hold a Mario Kart tournament and spend time with my friends." I replied to him.

"I see. Well then, are you ready to play The Money Ladder, Dragon?" Koopa asked.

"Let's do it! I love to play with you."

Koopa agreed with me and said, "Alright then, here's how the game works. The object of the game is to get ten answers that is associated with the category. For example, if the category is Mario Party 9 Minigames, then you'll have to name ten of them, like Snow Go. You'll earn coins for each correct answer as you climb up the ladder. If you give me five answers, you'll earn 5,000 coins. Get all ten, and you could walk out of this stage with 100,000 coins!"

As Koopa heard this, I was amazed when the crowd cheered. Then he said, "But be careful, because if you make a mistake along the way, then the game is over. You could stop at anytime if you think that the category is too hard. Are we clear on the rules?"

"All clear, Koopa!" I agreed.

"Very good, then! It's time to see what category you'll be playing on today. Ready to find out what it is?" Koopa asked me.

"Let's see it!" I replied with a smile.

Koopa agreed and said, "Alright then, the category for today's game is… this!"

The screen then shows a category. Koopa looked at it and said, "Mario Kart Race Tracks!"

"Wow! My favorite!" I said with a smile, "I love Mario Kart!"

"Of course you do, Dragon! Now, there are 120 race tracks in the Mario Kart franchise so for this game, I want you to name ten of them and remember, it has to be from the seven main games. Alright then. Now that everything is all set, are you ready to begin?"

"Let's do it!" I replied.

"OK, then! Dragon Puncher, it's time to climb the Money Ladder!"

With the words shouted, the crowd cheered and the game has begun.

"Alright then! Just like in Mario Kart, the green light flashed and we're off and running! The first answer will give you 250 coins. Where to first, Dragon?" Koopa said to me.

"Let's start the game off with Luigi Circuit." I replied.

Koopa agreed with me and said, "That's one of them! Luigi Circuit debuted in Mario Kart: Super Circuit. You got 250 coins. Very good start, Dragon. Alright then, your next answer is worth 500 coins so, do you want to continue?"

"Yes!" I agreed.

"Alright then, we're playing! Next track, please."

"Peach Beach!" I said to him.

"That's 500 coins for you! Well done, Dragon!" Koopa said to me, "Peach Beach is from Double Dash! Alright, that is two down and eight to go. Now, the third answer will double your score to 1,000. Keep playing?"

"Yes! Toad Circuit!"

"From Mario Kart 7! Good job! Now you're at 1,000 coins, Dragon! The next one is worth 2,500 coins and you're doing a good job so far. So, do you want to keep playing?" Koopa asked me.

"Let's continue!" I replied.

"Alright then! For 2,500 coins, where to next?"

"Baby Park!" I said to him.

"That is from Double Dash, Dragon! Now you have 2,500 coins! Well done!" Koopa said, "Now then, if you could give me one more answer, then you'll have 5,000 coins and that will put you in the safety zone. So, do you want to continue for 5,000 coins, or stay at 2,500?"

"Go for 5,000!" I said to him with a smile.

"That's a good decision! Which one will give you 5,000 coins?"

"Bowser's Castle!"

"Alright then! If Bowser's Castle is there, you'll be safe and you will have 5,000 coins. If not, the game is over and you'll lose everything. Dragon Puncher, for 5,000 coins, you are… _**SAFE!**_" Koopa said as the crowd cheered for me.

I was impressed at the ladder as I was at the halfway mark. Then Koopa said, "Well done, Dragon! Bowser's Castle debuted in Super Mario Kart and now, you are halfway to the 100,000 coins! So far, you currently have 5,000 coins. That's yours to keep no matter what happens here if you get the next answer wrong. However, if you want to go all the way, you may choose to keep playing. So, what are you going to do? Will you continue on for a chance at 100,000 coins, or take the money and run?"

"Well Koopa, I have five answers so far and I need five more to win so, let's go for more!" I replied as the crowd cheered.

"He's playing, folks!" Koopa said to the crowd, "So, let's keep climbing up The Money Ladder as we begin the second half of the game!"

Then the game continues on in the second half as Koopa said, "OK, since you've decided to continue, that means you are now playing for 7,500 coins and remember, if you make a mistake, you'll still leave with 5,000 coins no matter what happens. So, what is your next answer in this category?"

"Number six, Koopa Cape!" I said to him.

"Good job, Dragon! I do have a course in Mario Kart Wii. That's 7,500 coins, buddy! Now then, your next answer is worth 10,000 coins so, do you want to keep playing, or take the money?" Koopa asked me.

"Keep going! Number seven, Waluigi Pinball!" I replied.

Koopa agreed with me and said, "That's it, Dragon! Waluigi Pinball is from Mario Kart DS and now, you have 10,000 coins! Only three more to go and you are doing a fantastic job in this game so, do you wish to continue on for 25,000 coins or take the 10,000 and run?"

"Continuing on with number eight, Mario Circuit!" I said to Koopa.

"You got it, Dragon! Mario Circuit is another one and now, you have 25,000 coins! Just two more to go and you'll have the grand prize. Alright then, the ninth answer will double your score to 50,000 and you're smiling because you're playing, right?" Koopa asked me.

"Of course I'm playing and I'll say DK Pass!" I finished.

"Another Mario Kart DS course, another correct answer! You now have 50,000 coins! Great job, Dragon!" Koopa announced to me as the crowd cheered for me. Then he said, "That means you only need one more answer to win the game and if you do, then your score will be doubled once again to 100,000 coins."

The crowd saw it all and said, "Oooh!"

Koopa continued on and said, "However, if you give me a wrong answer, then you'll leave with 5,000 coins. Now, I'm going to ask you this important question. Do you wish to continue on and go one more, or take the money and run? Dragon Puncher, what is your decision?"

I looked at the ladder and said, "Koopa, I love Mario Kart so much and if I get this next one right, my score will be doubled."

"That's right, Dragon. You'll have 100,000 coins if you're correct and most importantly, you'll be the first person ever on this show to win the game." Koopa told me.

"But I'll go down to 5,000 coins if I'm wrong and I currently have 50,000 at the moment so, I guess one more answer is all I need to finish this amazing game and with that, I've decided that I'm going to play on!"

"You're going for 100,000 coins?" Koopa asked me.

"**_YES!_**" I agreed with him as I made my decision.

"He's playing, ladies and gentlemen!" Koopa announced to the crowd as they cheered for my decision, "For the first time ever on this show, Dragon Puncher is now playing for the grand prize, 100,000 coins!"

Then Koopa came to me and said, "Well Dragon, you have done a tremendous job so far in this game and now, you've finally made it to the 100,000 coin level. Now then, why did you decide to go for it?"

I smiled to him and said, "Because I still have one more answer to go and I had to make a big decision. So, I've decided to continue playing and now, here I am at the final stage of the game for a chance to double my money!"

Koopa agreed with me and said with a smile, "That is what I like to hear about, Dragon. Alright then, let's get down to business! You only need one more answer to win this game and you're smiling because you've been saving it the best for last, right?"

I smiled to him and said, "Of course I do have one more answer to finish this game. I've been there many times and raced with all of my friends so, here it is. Koopa, I'm pleased to announce that the tenth and final answer in this category is… _**RAINBOW ROAD!**_"

"He's going for Rainbow Road, ladies and gentlemen!" Koopa announced as Rainbow Road appears on the screen with the crowd cheering. Then he came to me and said, "Why you decided to go with Rainbow Road, Dragon?"

"Because this is where the final race of the tournament takes place before the trophies are given out so, I decided to finish it off with the final race of the Special Cup and that is why I chose this final answer." I replied to him.

Koopa agreed with me and said, "I see. Now before we do that, I have a special announcement for you. Because you made it all the way to the 100,000 coin level, you will receive a huge confetti shower and a huge round of applause if Rainbow Road is correct. OK?"

"That's OK by me." I said with a smile.

Koopa agreed with me and said, "Alright then! Now that everything is out of the way, let's get down to business! Dragon Puncher, you've done a great job so far and now, it all comes down to Rainbow Road. If that is correct, then you will win the game. If not however, then you'll leave with 5,000 coins. So, shall we reveal it right now and see what happens?"

"It would be my pleasure to do so! Koopa, show me Rainbow Road!" I replied with a smile.

Koopa agreed with me and said, "Alright then, here we go! Ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment we've all been waiting for! Will the Fire Breath Punisher become our very first big winner? We're about to find out... right now! Drum roll please!"

With the words shouted, the drum roll started to play, the lights dimmed all across the stage and the spotlight shined on us and the screen. The fate of the game now rides on Rainbow Road.

Koopa came to me and said, "Dragon Puncher, you said Rainbow Road and now, it is time for the final results! For 100,000 coins and the win, Rainbow Road is..."

As the drum roll grew louder, the crowd grew very silent. I held in my breath and waited in anticipation as the drum roll continues on, hoping for a win. All I have to do now is watch the screen and wait for the final decision.

And then, the drum roll finished with a bang, signaling the final announcement. We both watched the screen and then...

And then...

The answer turned green. Rainbow Road is correct.

Koopa looked at it and decided to give me the official announcement right away. He came to me and said the one word that will give me the win...

"_**RIGHT!**_"

With the word shouted, I fell down on the floor in happiness as the crowd made its biggest cheer for me very loudly with confetti falling on the stage. Then I ran to Koopa and gave him a big hug as the crowd chanted my name for my victory: "_**DRAGON, DRAGON, DRAGON!**_"

When I was done with the hug, I jumped for joy as the cheering continued on. With that, I have officially won the game.

Koopa came to me and raised my hand as the cheering continued on. Then he said, "You did it, Dragon Puncher! You have officially won the game! I can't believe that you have finally done it and so, it is my pleasure to announce that you have won... _**100,000 COINS! **_Congratulations, Dragon!"

"Thank you, Koopa!" I replied with a big smile as the crowd cheered for me, "I am so glad to be the first person ever to win this game and I felt so happy about this moment. Looks like I scored a perfect game, right?"

"That's right, Dragon! You are the first person ever on this show to name all ten items correctly and for that amazing performance, you deserve a huge round of applause for a perfect game! Let's hear it for our winner!" Koopa said as the crowd made its biggest applause for my perfect game. Then he came to me and said with a smile, "Now then, how do you know that Rainbow Road is there?"

"Well, it is the last course of the Special Cup and it first debuted in Super Mario Kart. So, I saved the answer the best for last and now, here I am at the finish line with 100,000 coins and the win!" I replied to him as the crowd cheered for me.

"That's what I like to hear about and for that, we congratulate you for a perfect game. Now then, shall we take a look at all of the other answers you could have said before we give you this check?" Koopa asked me.

"Of course!" I said with a smile, "We can't finish the show without showing the other answers so, let's see it!"

"Alright then. May we see the rest of the courses for our champion, please."

Then the screen shows the remaining answers that I missed as Koopa said, "There was Waluigi Stadium, Yoshi Falls, Neo Bowser City, Broken Pier, Shy Guy Bazaar, Music Park and many others."

"Oh! I knew I forgot those but I still won, right?" I asked him.

"That's right, Dragon! You needed ten Mario Kart tracks to win the game and now, you got all ten." Koopa replied with a smile. Then he came to me with the check and said, "Well Dragon Puncher, you did it! You have won the game and for that amazing performance that you've done today, you have finally made history on this show as our first big winner and with that, it gives me great pleasure to present to you with this check for 100,000 coins! Enjoy!"

"Thanks, Koopa!" I replied to him as I accepted the check.

"You're very welcome, buddy!" Koopa said to me as I hugged him once again with the crowd cheering. Then he said "Now then, anything you would like to say to our viewing audience before we finish the show?"

I smiled at him and replied, "Yes! I would like to close this show with my battle cry for a perfect game. So, are you ready to hear it?"

The crowd agreed as they cheer for me. Then I said, "Alright then, here I go! Lights!"

Then the lights dimmed all across the stage and the spotlight shined on me. When everything is all set, I said, "Blazing with passion, burning with fury! The Fire Breath Punisher... _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

When I did my pose, more confetti fell on me as the crowd made its biggest cheer. Koopa came to me and said, "That's right, Dragon! You are the Fire Breath Punisher and with that amazing performance, we're all out of time for today! See you next time, everyone! Say good-bye, Dragon!"

"Take care, folks!" I said as I breathed fire on the stage with the crowd cheering for us.

And so, I had a great game.


	62. Enemy Spotlight 1: Bobomb

**Dragon Puncher's Enemy Spotlight Episode 1: Bob-omb**

"Hey there, everyone! Welcome to the Enemy Spotlight! This is where I cover the enemies of the Mushroom Kingdom and we begin today with the Bob-omb." I said, "Now, Bob-ombs are enemies that has a fuse, a wind-up key, and an explosive personality."

I walked on over to a friendly Bob-omb and said, "Some Bob-ombs are friendly, while others give you an explosion! Now, how does it explode? Simple. Just light the fuse and stand back because after a set amount of time… BOOM! The Bob-omb explodes!"

Then I came to a real Bob-omb and said, "Now we know how Bob-ombs explode, let's set off a real one and see how it does. I'll set the fuse for thirty seconds and, we're all set for the explosion. Here we go, folks!"

Then I lit the fuse on the Bob-omb and it started to burn. The timer has started as I ran away.

As the fuse gets smaller, the Bob-omb turns red, signaling the coming explosion. I covered my ears as the Bob-omb counts down, "5 seconds until self-destruct, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

And then…

_**BOOM!**_

The Bob-omb exploded, which released fireworks and it went off in the sky.

I was amazed at the explosion and said, "Wow! Now that is a blast! When there's only ten seconds left, the Bob-omb glowed red and then, it went off! How cool is that? Well, that wraps this explosive episode and I would like to thank the Bob-omb for demonstrating with me."

As I bumped into the Bob-omb, the fuse started to burn again. I covered my ears once more as the Bob-omb went off with a bang…

_**BOOOOM!**_

When the explosion was finished, I was covered in black smoke. I said, "Well, I guess this episode does end with a bang. See you next time, everyone."


	63. Big Sprint Race

**Dragon Puncher and Koopa the Quick's Big Sprint Race**

It's a fantastic day at Mushroom Stadium where I was going to have a big Sprint race against Koopa the Quick. I smiled to myself and said, "Wow! This is amazing! I'm about to go one on one against the speeding Koopa. This is a dream come true!"

Just then, Koopa the Quick came in and said, "Are you Dragon Puncher?"

"That's right!" I replied, "You must be the fastest runner in all of the Mushroom Kingdom and I love your races during the Kingdom Olympics. So, what do you want?"

"I want to do something with you today because today, we're going to have big sprint race!" Koopa replied.

"Wow I love a sprint." I said with a smile, "So, how does the sprint work?"

"It's simple. Here's how the race works. First, we stand here at the starting line. That is when our referee will give us the signal to begin." Koopa said, "When the referee gives the go signal, we'll run. After that, just sprint all the way to the finish line. The first racer to cross the line, wins the race. We're going to do the biggest sprint of all, the entire stadium and we'll do one full lap. So, shall we get started with the race?"

"OK! The race is on! To the starting line!" I replied with a smile.

"Awesome! Let's sprint!" Koopa agreed as we go to the starting line for our big race.

Moments later, the entire stadium is filled with cheers as we prepare for the race. Koopa the Quick shook my hand and said, "Good luck, Dragon and may the best racer win."

"Same to you, Koopa!" I agreed as I shook his hand. Then I said, "Well, let's race!"

Just then Shy Guy came in with the green flag and said, "Welcome to the Big Sprint and today's main event, Koopa the Quick vs. Dragon Puncher!"

As Shy Guy heard this, the stadium cheered with excitement as he came to us. Then he said, "Alright you two, one lap of the entire stadium and remember, this is an exhibition race. Just have fun, OK?"

"OK!" We both said at the same time.

"Good. Alright then, the race begins when I wave the green flag and to make it fair, I'll be doing the countdown. Is that OK?" Shy Guy asked us.

"That will be nice." I agreed.

"So without further ado, let's race! Racers, take your positions!" Shy Guy announced as we took our starting positions. Then he said, "Alright then, on the count of three, you may begin. Remember, the first racer to cross the finish line, wins. Here we go! 3..."

We took our positions…

"2..."

The crowd grew silent…

"1..."

We took one final deep breath as we await the green flag that will start the race. All we have to do is wait for it.

And then, Shy Guy said the word to start the race…

"**_GO!_**"

With the word shouted, Shy Guy waved the green flag, and we took off with blazing speed. The race has officially begun.

It was a race against each other as we sprinted all across the stadium. Shy Guy was impressed as we get closer to the finish line, hoping for a winner.

Shy Guy got the checkered flag ready and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is it! The final sprint of the race with only fifty meters to go and it looks like both racers are getting much closer to victory. Who will win the sprint, Koopa the Quick, or Dragon Puncher? And the winner of the race is…"

As we got to the finish line, we ran as fast as we could and then…

And then…

Shy Guy waved the checkered flag as we crossed the line at the same time. Then he said the official results to the crowd…

"_**DRAGON PUNCHER AND KOOPA THE QUICK! IT'S A TIE!**_"

As Shy Guy heard this, the stadium cheered for us for a tie race. Then Koopa the Quick shook my hand and said, "Good race, Dragon! You are one fast runner."

"Same to you, Koopa! I replied to him, "Shall we go to Mario Burgers for some lunch? I'm buying it!"

"Let's eat!" Koopa agreed as we go to Mario Burgers for a fantastic victory lunch. It was the biggest race that I've done.


	64. Mario Kart Tip Corner 1

**Dragon Puncher's Mario Kart Tip Corner 1: Rocket Start**

"Hey there, everyone! Dragon Puncher here and it's time for my favorite segment here on my Mushroom Kingdom Adventures where I will give you the best tips that will help you get to the finish line. Welcome to my Mario Kart Tip Corner." I said to them.

Then I said, "That's right! This is the segment where we will cover the best techniques in the Mario Kart series and this year, Mario Kart is turning 20! So, let's start the segment off with a fast start, or should I say a rocket start and here to help me is Lakitu, the Mario Kart referee! Welcome!"

"Thank you for having me on your segment." Lakitu replied to me, "I love a rocket start and it always speeds me up!"

"So, tell us more about the rocket start." I said to him.

"Well, the rocket start is a speed boost that only occurs at the start of the race." Lakitu said, "To perform it, just hit the gas pedal when my signal light turns green. When that happens, the go-kart receives a speed boost out of the starting line. And that's how a rocket start is performed."

"Wow! So, can you give me some tips on how to use it?" I asked him.

"Sure! Watch my starting lights. It is the key to using it. The best way to use it is to watch for the second red light." Lakitu replied, "When that second red light goes off, hit the gas pedal. Remember, you must hold it before the green light for the fastest results."

"Awesome!" I said, "Now that we know how a rocket start is performed, shall we do it for real?"

"Yeah! Let's do a real one!" Lakitu replied as we go to Mario Circuit's starting line.

Then I entered the go-kart and Lakitu said, "Ready?"

"All set! Start the countdown, Lakitu!" I replied with a thumbs up.

"Here we go! 3..." Lakitu announced as the first red light came on.

I held my breath as the next red light came up…

"2..."

I held on to the gas pedal as the third and final red light came on…

"1..."

When everything is all set, the signal light turned green and Lakitu let out a shout…

"**_GO!_**"

"_**ROCKET START!**_" I shouted as I came out of the starting line, leaving a trail of fire on the track.

Lakitu saw it all and said, "Perfect! That's a rocket start, Dragon!"

When I was finished with my run, Lakitu said, "Great use of a rocket start, Dragon! That was awesome!"

"Thanks! Well, that's it for my Mario Kart Tip Corner for today but before we go, let's recap. Remember to hit the gas on the second red light and make sure you keep it pressed until the green light goes off. And with that, we have reached the end of our show. Join us again next time for more Mario Kart tips and to finish this episode, I'll be doing another rocket start! Lakitu, shall we do it again?"

"Yes!" Lakitu replied as we head back.

Then Lakitu said, "Ready to go again?"

"Yes and yes! Count me off, Lakitu!" I replied.

"And here comes the red light!" Lakitu finished as the timer starts counting down from three.

When everything is all set, I said, "Well, be sure to join us again next time on my Mario Kart Tip Corner and with that, I'll finish it off with one final boost. Here goes."

And then, the green light went off as I said the boost…

"_**ROCKET START!**_"

With the words shouted, I stepped on the gas and flew out of the starting line. Lakitu saw it all and said, "Now that is a fast finish. See you again next time!"


	65. Enemy Spotlight 2: Lakitu

**Dragon Puncher's Enemy Spotlight Episode 2: Lakitu**

"Oh, you're here! Welcome to another edition of my Enemy Spotlight!" I said, "In our last show, we talked about a Bob-omb. Now, it's time to focus on another great enemy. and his name is Lakitu. Lakitus are Koopas who can fly on the cloud. They rain down Spiny Eggs and later, it became Spinies."

I came to a Lakitu and said, "Sometimes, Lakitus can be very friendly. He can be a Mario Kart referee, a baseball umpire, or a cameraman."

:"When Lakitus are friendly during Mario Kart season, he always start the countdown to the races for me." I said as I enter the kart. Then Lakitu shined the green light and I took off with a rocket start.

I smiled to Lakitu and said, "I love Lakitu and that's why he is our second enemy for this edition. Well, that brings us to the end of this show and before we go, care to do the honors of starting the race for my time trial, Lakitu?"

"Of course! Let's go to Mario Circuit!" Lakitu replied as we enter the track.

Then Lakitu said, "All set, buddy?"

"Yes, please." I replied with a smile, "Lakitu, do the honors!"

"Alright then, here comes the green light!" Lakitu announced as he started the timer.

Then the green light shined on me again and I took off with a rocket start. Lakittu smiled to the readers and said, "Well, while Dragon is doing his run, I'll close the show for him. Remember to tune in again next time for another Dragon Puncher's Enemy Spotlight. I'm Lakitu and I'll see you at the races."


	66. Quick Poems 9

**Dragon Puncher's Quick Poems 9: Happy 20th Anniversary Mario Kart**

"Hey there, everyone! This is Dragon Puncher and do I have some big news for you!" I announced, "This month, Mario Kart is turning 20 and to commemorate the series' biggest milestone, Dragon Puncher's Mushroom Kingdom Adventures proudly presents a poem to celebrate this occasion! Buckle up, and here we go!"

_Mario Kart_

_A series of speed_

_With Mario and the crew_

_They got everything you need_

_Karts, items, and tracks_

_And everything is in store_

_Now entering its 20th year_

_It's time to race some more._

_So if you're looking for a race_

_This is the series that is so true_

_Happy Anniversary Mario Kart, we love you!_

"That's right! Twenty years of speed, racing, and fun! Here's to twenty more years of Mario Kart racing and it's time to drive to the finish line because that's our poem! See you on the racetrack, folks." I said to them.


	67. Special Burger Surprise

**Dragon Puncher's Special Burger Surprise**

It's a fantastic day at the Mushroom Kingdom and I was taking a stroll around the park when suddenly, I saw a sign at Mario Burgers. The sign said, 'Mario Burgers is having a special surprise for you. If you're hungry, then head on over. You'll love it!'

"A special surprise? I'm there!" I said as I head on over.

When I got there, Rosalina came to me and said, "Ah, welcome to Mario Burgers. We are so glad to have you today because it is a very special day here and do you know why?"

"Yes!"

"Because you are the 100th customer! Congratulations, Dragon Puncher!" Rosalina announced as confetti fell on me as the alarm went off. Then a banner appeared and it said, 'Customer Number 100'.

"Wow!" I said as I gave Rosalina and Luma a big hug, "So, what does that mean?"

"It means that you have earned the special surprise for being our 100th customer here. So, are you ready to eat?" Rosalina asked me.

"Yes. I'm all set!" I replied with a smile.

"Good! Luma, take Dragon Puncher to the golden chair. He's ready for the special surprise." Rosalina said to him as Luma followed me to the gold chair. Then he gave me the blindfold and said, "Dragon, to see the surprise, I want you to put on the blindfold. Don't look until I tell you to. OK?"

"OK!" I replied as I put on the blindfold.

Then Luma floated away to make the special surprise for me. The process takes ten to fifteen minutes to make this surprise.

Just then Luma came back and said, "Dragon, are you ready?"

"All set." I said with a smile.

Luma agreed with me and said, "Alright then, on the count of three, I want you to take off your blindfold. One, two, three… **_GO!_**"

I took off the blindfold and then, it has been revealed. Luma and Rosalina came to me with the parcel and said, "**_SURPRISE!_**"

I looked at the parcel and said, "Wow! You made this?"

"Yes!" Luma replied, "The surprise burger that I made is inside this gold parcel and you'll love it. Go on, unwrap the parcel."

I smiled to them as I unwrapped the golden parcel and inside is…

...the...

**_DRAGON PUNCHER ULTIMATE CHEESEBURGER_**!

I smiled to them and said, "Wow! It's the Dragon Puncher Ultimate Cheeseburger! My favorite! Thanks, Luma!"

"You're welcome! Enjoy your surprise, Dragon!" Luma replied as he flew away, leaving me with the burger.

I looked at the burger and said, "Well, it's time to chow down! Here I go. Dragon Puncher Ultimate Cheeseburger… **_BITE!_**"

With the words shouted, I opened my mouth and took a bite! I smiled to myself and said, "Now that's an ultimate bite that I made. Delicious!"

And so, I had a great surprise as I continued on with my burger.


	68. Quick Quotes 3

**Dragon Puncher's Quick Quotes 3**

"Hello again and welcome!" I said to them, "This time on Quick Quotes, It's going to be very fast, here it comes."

"_Bwa ha ha ha!_"

"Now that one is fast. This is done by Bowser and I love it! Maybe he is the King of Fire Breathing Koopas." I said as Bowser came in. Then he breathed fire on me and I said, "Ouch! I guess he really is the Koopa King after all and I'll see you next time!"


	69. Quick Poems 10

**Dragon Puncher's Quick Poems 10: Rocket Start**

"Oh, there you are! Thank you for choosing Dragon Puncher's Quick Poems and this poem will get you racing because it's time for a rocket start. Here it comes, folks." I said to them.

_At the starting line_

_Lies a kart_

_Waiting on the road_

_And the race will start_

_Watch the light_

_It can be seen_

_Once it was red_

_And now it is green_

_Sound the horn_

_And hit the gas_

_You got a rocket start_

_Now everyone can pass_

"Now that was amazing and I love rocket starts in the Mario Kart series." I said to the readers as I enter the kart "Well, it's time to go but before I do, there is one last thing for me to do. Lakitu, count me off!"

Lakitu agreed as he did his actions. Then I said, "Until next time, speed up, and keep reading these poems. I'll leave you now with one final saying. Fire Breath Super Maximum…"

And then, the light turned green as I shouted out the technique…

"_**ROCKET START!**_"

With the words shouted, I stepped on the gas and took off in a cloud of dust. Then I said, "Race ya next time!"


	70. High Dive

**Dragon Puncher's High Dive**

It's a fantastic day at the Mushroom Kingdom Pool where I was swimming with my friends when suddenly, I saw something cool. I said, "Hey Luigi, what is that board over there?"

Luigi smiled to me and replied, "That is the diving board, Dragon. This lets you dive straight into the water and if you're lucky enough, you can do a high dive."

Then, I came up with a great idea. I said, "Hey, maybe I can do the high dive and all of you can watch me perform it. Can I do that, Mario?"

Mario agreed with me and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go for it, Dragon! Do it for all of us!"

Then all of the friends came in as I climb up the diving board with the ladder, waiting for my big moment.

When I got to the top, I saw the pool down below. Mario smiled to me and said, "Go on, Dragon. Dive on in and make us proud."

"Yeah, you can do it!" Luigi added as the crowd chanted my name.

I looked at the board, took a deep breath, and said, "Alright then, here goes. One, two, three…"

Then I jumped on the board for a few seconds and then, I let out a shout…

"**_DIVE!_**"

With the word shouted, I jumped out of the board and made its way to the water. Everyone in the pool is watching my most important dive as I get much closer to the water. I took one final push and then , I braced myself for impact…

_**SPLASH!**_

When I entered the water, I felt much happier. Then I came up to the surface and then, Mario and Luigi held up a ten. It was a perfect dive!

The crowd cheered for me as I swam with happiness. Mario came to me and said, "Nice diving, Dragon! You are one great diver."

"Thanks, Mario." I replied to him as I continue on swimming after a great dive.


	71. Quick Poems 11

**Dragon Puncher's Quick Poems 11: Coins**

"Hello again everyone and welcome." I said, "Today is a very special day here on Quick Poems because New Super Mario Bros. 2 is finally here and to commemorate this special occasion, I present to you today's poem, the coin! Here we go!"

_Coins are great to collect_

_They come in many colors_

_Some can give you health_

_While others can buy you anything._

_From racing to board games_

_This item has it all_

_Collect the coins_

_And you'll get an extra life._

"Wow! That was amazing! Well, it's time to collect the coins and call it a show." I said, "But before I do, I want you to get one million coins in New Super Mario Bros. 2. It's fun and it is in stores now, or you can get it by downloading the game as well. So, get those coins and I'll catch you next time. Happy collecting!"


	72. Second Mario Kart Referee Adventure

**Dragon Puncher's Second Mario Kart Referee Adventure**

It's a fantastic day at Mario Circuit where today is a very special day for everyone. Today marks the special 20th Anniversary race for Mario Kart as Lakitu said, "Hello, everyone! This is Lakitu and today is a special day here at the Mario Kart Grand Prix because today's race marks the series' 20th Anniversary!"

As Lakitu hears this, the crowd erupted in big cheers! Then he said, "This race will be the best anniversary race Mario Kart has ever seen and today's race is going to be Mario vs. Bowser!"

Then the screen shows the race for today as Lakitu said, "So, let's meet our two dynamic racers for today's showdown on this special day, shall we? First up, he is the racing legend we all know and love since the beginning and he's here for one special race. Ladies and gentlemen, here he is, the racing star… _**MARIO!**_"

Just then, Mario came in to the track with his red go-kart as the crowd cheered for him. Then Lakitu came to him and said, "Welcome to the race, Mario!"

"Thank you." Mario replied, "It's an honor for me to be racing on this special anniversary. It is my dream to be racing with all of my friends during these twenty years and with this race, it will be for everyone."

"Well, I see. Now, let's meet the challenger for this race. You know him as the Koopa King and he is one big racer. Here to challenge Mario on this anniversary race is the one, the only… **_BOWSER!_**" Lakitu announced as Bowser came in.

Then Bowser appeared in his orange kart and begins to drive to the starting line as the crowd cheered. Lakitu came to him and said, "Well Bowser, here you are once more and you look amazing for this anniversary race. You've been racing with Mario since you came here and now, you're here. How does this race affects you?"

"It's great! I love Mario Kart!" Bowser replied, "I love the smell of burning rubber, the racing, and the fun. I guess this race will be the one that I'll remember after this is done."

"Now that is what I like to hear. Alright then, we have our two racers and now, it's time to meet today's special guest referee for this anniversary race!" Lakitu said as the crowd cheered, "He is known as the Fire Breath Punisher and he is one of our favorite racers during his appearances. Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to welcome the referee for today's race, the Fire Breath Punisher… _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

Just then, a special kart came in to the track as the crowd cheered. Then, the kart came to a stop as I said, "Blazing to the finish line, racing with fun. The Fire Breath Punisher…"

As I was about to come out of the kart, the special floor opened up as I came up from it. Then I jumped out of the kart and said my name to the crowd, "**_DRAGON PUNCHER!_**"

With the words shouted, a special fireworks show was displayed in the sky as the crowd cheered for me once again. Then I said, "Hello everyone! I'm your special guest referee Dragon Puncher and it's an honor for me to be here on this special anniversary race. Now, why am I here? Because it is Mario Kart's special anniversary and today's race is going to be a lot longer. Instead of the usual three laps, today's showdown is going to be twenty laps long and the best part, no items!"

As I heard this, the crowd cheered even longer. Then I said, "That's right everyone, no items. Just a fast-paced race to the finish. Well, now that the rules of the race is set. It's time to start the anniversary race! Mario and Bowser… _**START YOUR ENGINES!**_"

Then both karts turned on the engines as the crowd cheered. I came to these two racers and said, "Now normally, the time limit for the start of the race is three seconds so for this special race, I'm going to put twenty seconds on my special starting signal because it is Mario Kart's twentieth year. Once you hear the starting horn, the race will officially begin. Now, let's set the countdown timer to twenty seconds and we are all set to go."

Then I took out the special starting signal and set the timer for twenty seconds. Then I came to the starting line and said, "Alright then, the time limit is set and that means, we are all ready to race! Mario and Bowser, are you ready?"

"Ready!" Mario and Bowser agreed.

"Mario Circuit, are you ready for some Mario Kart racing?" I asked the crowd.

The crowd roared and cheered as they agreed.

I agreed with everyone and said with a smile, "OK then! Mario and Bowser, wait for the sound of the horn and have a great race. Again, you have twenty laps. Alright then, the moment I push this button, the countdown will start. So, without any further ado, here we go!"

Then I pushed the button and the timer started counting down from twenty. The racetrack grew silent as the clock continues to count down.

"Fifteen seconds!" I announced.

Mario held on to the steering wheel as the clock keeps ticking away.

"Ten seconds left!" I said to them.

Bowser looked at the road and waited for the horn as the timer keeps on decreasing.

"5, 4..." I counted as the duo prepared to rocket start.

The crowd watched and waited for the horn as the timer counts down the final three seconds.

"3, 2, 1..."

Mario and Bowser held their breath and waited for the horn to go off.

And then, I raised my hand and said the word to start the race…

"**_GO!_**"

With the word shouted, the horn sounded and both racers took off at the same time, leaving a cloud of smoke. I coughed it out and said, "Wow, now that was a rocket start. Have fun, Mario and Bowser."


	73. Mario Kart 20th Anniversary Special

**Special Anniversary Episode: Mario Kart**

"Hello everyone! Dragon Puncher here with a very special announcement!" I said, "Today is August 27, 2012 and you know what that means, it is Mario Kart's 20th Anniversary!"

As I heard this, confetti fell on everyone as a banner came in. It said: 'Mario Kart: 20 Years and Still Running'.

Then Mario said, "That's right, Dragon. Today is a very special day for me as Mario Kart is now entering its twentieth year and so, Dragon Puncher's Mushroom Kingdom Adventures is having a special occasion so, whether your racing to the finish line or getting a rocket start, Mario Kart has it all."

"You got it!" I agreed, "So, shall we take a look at the history of this series?"

"Yes! Let's go back to 1992, where Super Mario Kart takes place." Mario said.

"OK! Special Timeline video... **_START!_**" I sid as I pressed the timeline button on my remote.

Then a special timeline video appeared on my screen, showing Super Mario Kart. I said, "Super Mario Kart is the first Mario Kart installment featuring the eight best racers in the Mushroom Kingdom. That is why Mario named this racing tournament."

"I know, now let's go to 1996, where the second Mario Kart tournament took place. Dragon Puncher, Mario Kart 64 if you please." Mario said to me.

"Rolling Mario Kart 64, now!" I agreed as I press the Mario Kart 64 button. Then a clip from Mario Kart 64 appeared as I said, "Mario Kart 64, a great classic from 1996 and it is also the first game to have 3D designs. Wario and DK joined the roster along with you."

"Of course." Mario replied, "That's two down, shall we continue on with Mario Kart: Super Circuit, buddy?"

"You got it! Here comes number three!" I agreed as Mario Kart: Super Circuit appeared on my video.

Then Mario said, "Mario Kart: Super Circuit is the third game in my racing series that debuted in 2001."

"And the first one in the handhelds." I added, "This tournament features twenty races and twenty more from the first tournament. Very fun for everyone."

"Of course it is! Now, let's go to 2003 and this one will be a good one." Mario said.

"You can say that again." I agreed.

"This one is going to be a good one because this tournament has not one, but two racers per kart." Mario said with a smile, "The title of the game is..."

"**_MARIO KART: DOUBLE DASH!_**" We both shouted as Double Dash appeared on my timeline.

I saw the clips and said, "Wow, so that's why there are two racers per kart. So cool! OK, three more to go and here comes Mario Kart DS." I said as I pressed the button.

"That's right! Another one of my favorite handheld titles in my racing series and it is also the first game to have online play." Mario added, "It officially debuted in 2005. Well, that's five down, and there is still two more for us to show for the readers. Dragon, take us to 2008 and Mario Kart Wii!"

"Will do!" I agreed as Mario Kart Wii appeared on my special timeline video. Then I said, "Mario Kart Wii is the sixth in this series, and the only game to have twelve racers per race. Definitely one of my favorites and we all love it!"

"Of course! Well, I guess there is only one more to go in this special episode and it is number seven." Mario said to me.

"Did you say number 7? I can do that! Video clips, Mario Kart 7 if you please." I replied as I pressed the seventh and final button.

Then Mario saw the clips in Mario Kart 7 and said, "Wow! Did you do that for me and the readers?"

"Of course! We can't finish the episode without Mario Kart 7. It is the first game to have the races in land, sea, and air! It is the seventh game in your racing franchise and it debuted in 2011!"

Then I said, "And there you have it, Mario! All seven games in my special timeline on this special episode."

"Thanks, buddy!" Mario said to me with a hug, "You are one great friend and I love Mario Kart! Well, I guess that's our episode."

"Not yet! I have one final surprise for you and you're going to love it so, close your eyes and follow me."

Mario agreed as we entered Mario Circuit. Then I said, "OK, you may open your eyes!"

When Mario opened his eyes, more confetti fell on him as everyone in the racetrack said, "**_SURPRISE!_**"

"Wow! You made this special surprise party for me in honor of Mario Kart's 20th year?" Mario asked me.

"That's right! Congratulations, buddy!" I said to him as I gave him a big hug.

"Thank you, Dragon and for that, I challenge you to a race and let's make it a friendly one for this anniversary episode." Mario replied.

"Alright!" I agreed as we entered the kart.

Then Lakitu came in with the signal and then he said, "Congrats on those twenty years of Mario Kart racing, Mario!"

"Thanks, Lakitu!" Mario replied, "Well, shall we start the race?"

"Yes! You have three laps. Ready?"

"All set!" We replied as we await the green light.

"Alright then, 3, 2, 1... _**GO!**_" Lakitu announced as the green light shined on us.

Then we took off with blazing speed as Lakitu said, "While they are racing, I guess I'll finish this one. From all of us here at Dragon Puncher's Mushroom Kingdom Adventures… _**HAPPY RACING!**_"

**Author's Note: That's right, 20 years of Mario Kart racing and this is for all Mario Kart fans out there. Happy Anniversary, Mario Kart!**


	74. Mario Kart Tip Corner 2: Double Dash

**Dragon Puncher's Mario Kart Tip Corner 2: Double Dash**

"Hello again! Welcome to my Mario Kart Tip Corner." I said to the readers, "Now yesterday on my Mushroom Kingdom Adventures, we did a special anniversary episode for Mario Kart's 20th year. Now, it's time to learn another tip on this episode because today, we're doing a Double Dash! It's the same as the rocket start but, with two racers and with me is Mario and Luigi. Welcome!"

"Thanks for having us." Mario said to me.

"So, you've been racing as a team in Double Dash, right?" I asked Luigi.

"Of course! We are a great team and we did amazing techniques including the Double Dash." Luigi replied to me.

"So, that's why we created this tournament to have two racers in a kart. Now, how does the Double Dash work?" Mario asked me.

"That is where I came in and the Double Dash is a speed boost that works the same way as a rocket start and remember, you must perform it on the green light." I replied, "Well since you're here, care to demonstrate the technique for our readers?"

"Yeah!" Mario and Luigi replied.

"Great! To Mario Circuit!"

So we ran to Mario Circuit for a test run on the Double Dash.

When we got there, I said, "Wow, so this is your kart?"

"That's right! This is the Red Fire, my personal go-kart." Mario replied, "Say, care to do the honors of starting the countdown for us so we can show the readers how a Double Dash is performed?"

"Of course! I love being a referee!" I agreed as I put on my referee suit, "Alright then, get in the kart and let's do the Double Dash!"

Then I took out the starting signal and said, "OK then, on the count of three, you may drive. Here we go. 3..."

As the first red light came on, the brothers started their engines…

"2..."

Mario gripped the steering wheel and placed his foot on the pedal…

"1..."

Luigi held on to the rail as the final red light came on and then…

The light turned green as I let out a shout…

"_**GO!**_"

With the word shouted, Mario and Luigi performed a Double Dash! I said, "See? That is how a Double Dash is performed. Just wait for the green light and hit the gas. When that happens, blue fire will come out of the kart. That is a Double Dash."

When the brothers are done, I said, "Great run guys and thanks for joining me today."

"It's an honor." Luigi replied.

Then I said, "And that's my Mario Kart Tip Corner for this episode. Remember to speed up and race to the finish line. Say, do you think you can do me next with you, Mario?"

"Of course! Just hop in to the Red Fire and I'll let you drive." Mario replied, "Luigi, count us off!"

"OK, bro!" Luigi agreed as we entered the starting line.

When everything is ready, Luigi said, "OK, you may drive on three. Ready?"

"All set!" Mario replied.

"And of course, I'll see you next time for more tips on my Mario Kart Tip Corner." I added, "And with that, we'll finish the show with one final phrase. Luigi, do the honors!"

"Very well then, 1, 2, 3... **_GO!_**" Luigi shouted as the green light shined on us.

Then I stepped on the gas pedal and Mario and I said, "Double… **_DASH!_**"


	75. Bowling

**Bowling With Dragon Puncher**

It's a fantastic day at Mushroom Lanes where I was gearing up for my first ever bowling game. I said, "Wow! So this is Mushroom Lanes, the Mushroom Kingdom's most popular bowling alley. Well, it's time to do some bowling! To the entrance!"

So off I went to begin my first ever bowling game.

When I got there, I saw a friendly Toad at the counter. He said, "Welcome to Mushroom Lanes! How may I help you today?"

"I'm here for my first ever game of bowling!" I replied, "I love to do a game of bowling."

"Well, you came to the right place and today, you're doing it by yourself." Toad said, "So, what gear do you like for your game?"

"I would like a green shirt with a dragon symbol and a pair of red jeans with fire marks, please." I said to him with a smile.

The Toad agreed with me and said, "OK then. Now, just select your bowling ball and type in your name to the scoreboard on one of the lanes. Once you have that, you're ready to bowl. Well, enjoy your game, Dragon!"

"Thanks, Toad!" I smiled as I put on my gear. Then I went to the bowling balls and said, "Alright, now for the bowling balls. Which one should I use for this game?"

Then I spotted the green bowling ball with a dragon on it. I said, "Perfect! A green bowling ball with a dragon. Just what I need for my first ever game. OK, now that I got the required bowling ball, it's time to bowl! To the lanes!"

When I got to the lanes, I said, "Wow, there it is! The bowling lane. Now all I need is to find an empty bowling lane so I can begin my game. Where can I find one?"

Then I spotted an empty lane with the number one. I said, "Lane 1! Alright, now I'm getting somewhere. Well, time to type in my name on the scoreboard! To Lane 1!"

So off I went to Lane 1 to begin my game. I typed in my name on the keypad and said, "OK! Now that my name is all typed in, I think it is time to officially start the game. Well, let's bowl!"

Then I came to the pins and before I can start, the scoreboard told me how many frames I need to play for my game. I said, "Oops, I almost forgot to set the number of frames. Well, a full game is ten frames so, let's try it! Scoreboard, a full game!"

The scoreboard agreed as the ten pins came in at the end of the lane. The pins are lined up in a triangle. I smiled to myself and said, "Alright, now that everything is ready, it's officially time to start the game! Well… _**LET'S BOWL!**_"

With the words shouted, my first full game has begun. I said, "Alright, let's start off with Frame 1. Here goes."

Then I held the ball steady, took aim at the pins, and released the ball from my hands. The ball sped through the lane and then, all of the pins fell down. It's a strike!

"Yes! A strike!" I said to myself as the scoreboard shows a strike on the first frame, "That means the first frame is over and I get to start the second one because of the strike. Well, here I go! Frame 2!"

Then, the second frame began as the pins are lined up again. I did the same thing as before and then, all of the pins came down once again! It's another strike for the scoreboard.

"Alright! Another strike!" I said with a smile, "So far, so good! That is two frames down, and eight more to go! Time for the third frame of this game. Scoreboard, start up the third frame!"

Then Frame 3 begins with the same procedure and then, another strike has appeared. I looked at the scoreboard and said, "Yay! Another one for the scoreboard! That's three and in bowling, three strikes makes a turkey. Well, let's add one more for frame number four."

So I continued on with my game and I kept on going until I got to the tenth and final frame. I smiled to myself and said, "Well, here I am. The final frame and I already have nine strikes on my scoreboard. That means if I can get these next three strikes, I'll get a perfect game! Alright, let's finish the game, shall we? Final Frame… _**START!**_"

Then, the final frame began with my first roll and then, all of the pins went down. I said, "Strike! That's ten! Just two more to go and it'll be a perfect game. Alright, let's do it again! Final Frame, Roll 2!"

Then came the second roll of the final frame and then, I released the ball and all of the pins went down again! The scoreboard shows another strike as I said, "Another strike for the scoreboard. Nice! Now all I need is one more and this is the very last one so, I better make this one count and hope for a perfect game. Well, let's do it! Scoreboard, set up the final roll for me."

The scoreboard agreed as the pins came in for the last time. I took out my bowling ball, took aim at the pins, and said, "Well, this is it. The final roll. Alright, here goes. 1, 2, 3... **_ROLL!_**"

With the word shouted, I released the ball from my hand as the ball made its way to the pins. I held my breath as I await the final roll and then, the pins starts to fall down. I looked at the last one and thought, "_Please, give me a perfect game. Please do it for me!_"

And then, the final pin fell down and the scoreboard shows the final strike. I looked at the scoreboard and said, "Perfect. It's the final strike and that means it's a… **_PERFECT GAME!_**"

As I heard those words, an alarm went off on my scoreboard, signaling a perfect game. The Toad said, "You did it! You are the first person ever to score a perfect game of bowling! You have accumulated 300 points! Great game!"

"Thanks!" I replied to the Toad.

"And for a perfect game, you get to play again!" The Toad said to me with a smile.

"Alright! Scoreboard, reset the game. I'm playing again!" I agreed as the scoreboard resets the game for me.

Then I took out the ball and rolled to the pins and then, it went down once again. I said, "Now that is a perfect finish, don't you think?"


	76. Quick Poems 12

**Dragon Puncher's Quick Poems 12: Mario Kart Start Signal**

"Hello again! It's September here on my Mushroom Kingdom Adventures and you know what that means, it's time for another Quick Poem!" I said, "Now for this poem, we'll take a look at one of the tools Lakitu has in Mario Kart, the Start Signal. So, let's get started, shall we?"

_At the starting line lie one friend_

_With a signal light holding in his hand_

_Colored black with three lights_

_This tool is very nice_

_Press the button and watch it shine_

_From red to yellow and finally green_

_Once it's done, the race starts_

_The Staring Signal has it all_

"Wow! This tool is very cool for Lakitu and with that, we have reached the end of the show because that's all the time we have for today." I said, "But when the green light shines again, you will race to the finish line. See you on the track!"


	77. Dragon Puncher And Mario's Burger Lunch

**Dragon Puncher And Mario's Burger Lunch**

It's a beautiful day at Mario Circuit where Mario and I was about to finish our race. We crossed the finish line at the same time and Lakitu said, "Finish! It's a tie!"

Mario came to me and said, "Great race, Dragon!"

"Same to you, Mario!" I replied with a handshake, "Say, care to go to Mario Burgers for a tie race?"

"Of course!" Mario agreed as we walked all the way to the restaurant.

When we got there, Rosalina said, "Ah, Mario and Dragon Puncher, welcome to Mario Burgers. How may I help you?"

I smiled to her and said, "I would like a Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger, please."

"Make it two." Mario added.

"So, you're going with two Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburgers?" Rosalina asked me.

"Yes!" I agreed.

"OK! Anything else?" Rosalina said to us.

"Of course we got more. I would also like to have a Fire Breath Soda for me, and a Super Soda for Mario. Finally, we would like to have some Puncher Fries. That is our lunch for today." I said with a smile.

Rosalina agreed with me and said, "Alright then, that is two Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburgers, one Fire Breath Soda, one Super Soda, and Puncher Fries. So, that brings the grand total to 140 coins. Do you want to eat it here, or take it on the go?"

"We'll eat it here!" Mario agreed.

"Very good, then. So, that will be 140 coins, please." Rosalina said as I pay the money to her.

Then she said to Luma, "Luma, give Mario and Dragon Puncher their lunch."

"OK!" Luma agreed as he started making the lunch for us. The process takes a few minutes to get it done.

When Luma was finished, he came in with the tray and said, "Your lunch is now served!"

"Wow, thanks Luma!" Mario said to him as he gets the tray.

"You're very welcome! Enjoy!"

Then we sat down on the table and Mario said, "Well, what should we eat first?"

"Let's try the Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger. It's good." I replied to him as I get the wrapper from the tray. Then I unwrapped it and took a bite of the burger.

Mario looked at the wrapper and said, "Are you sure that you want me to try it?"

"Yes!" I replied to him, "Just unwrap the wrapper and give it a try. You'll be happy when you take your first bite. Go on, try it!"

Mario smiled at me and said, "Alright, I'll do it!"

Then Mario took out the wrapper from the tray and then, he unwrapped it all by himself. Inside the wrapper is the Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger and Mario said, "OK, now that the burger has been unwrapped, what should I do with it?"

"Take a bite!" I replied as I took another bite of the burger.

"Well, alright then!" Mario agreed as held his hands on the buns.

Then Mario looked at the burger, took one final deep breath, and said, "Alright then, here I go! 1, 2, 3... _**BITE!**_"

With the word shouted, he raised up the burger, opened his mouth and then…

He bit into the meat and bread. Mario has finally taken his first bite of the Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger.

Mario munched on down with his burger and when he was done with his first bite, he said, "That is… _**SUPER!**_"

I clapped my hands for him as I said, "You did it, Mario! You took a bite out of the Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger. Did you like it?"

"I love it! Thanks, Dragon! Well, let's dig in!" Mario agreed as he took another bite.

And so, we continued our lunch in peace as we kept on biting the burger.


	78. Big Speak Up Game

**Dragon Puncher's Big Speak Up Game**

"Hello everybody and welcome to Speak Up!" Brighton said as the crowd cheered, "This is the game where they get to answer big and win fantastic prizes! I'm Brighton, your dude of the daytime!"

"And I'm Twila, your hostess and today's game is going to be fun because, we have four players competing in a quiz show so, let's meet today's four players!" Twila said as the crowd cheered, "First up, we have Dragon Puncher! Dragon hails from the Bronx, his hobbies include sports, reading, and playing video games. He is a great team member of the All-Stars and he's here on this show to win big. Welcome aboard, Dragon!"

"Pleasure to meet you, Twila!" I replied with the crowd cheering.

"Next, we have Peach!" Brighton announced, "Peach is from the Mushroom Kingdom, she love to play sports, and her favorite gem gemstone is sapphire!"

"Our third and fourth players are brothers! They like to battle evil, and they protect the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser. Here they are, Mario in position number three, and Luigi in position number four!" Twila announced as the crowd cheered.

Then Brighton said, "Well, it looks like we're just about to start and remember, whoever has the most points after twenty questions, is declared the winner, and that player will move on to our bonus game for a chance at big prizes! Ready to begin?"

"Yeah!" We all shouted.

"Then let's… _**SPEAK UP!**_" The duo announced as the game began.

"Alright! We have five categories on the board and they are Variety, Memory, Picture, Counting, and Comparison. Each player will answer four questions in five rounds of play. The player must answer that question only to that category. If you're right, you score points equal to that category's level. If you're wrong,, then your opponents will have a chance to steal in our Speed Round by pressing that buzzer in front of you. Get it wrong, and you get no points. So, let's start the game with Dragon Puncher. Dragon, where to first?" Brighton asked.

"I'll start the game off with a little Picture Quiz." I replied.

"Picture Quiz Level 1 it is!" Twila announced as the screen shows the first question. Then Brighton said, "Alright, this is our first question! For a maximum of ten points, here is your question. Who is that person?"

I looked at the screen, buzzed in, and said, "Yoshi, Brighton!"

Brighton said, "That's correct, Dragon! Ten points!"

The crowd cheered as I get the right answer. Then the scoreboard shows ten points on my screen as Brighton said, "Great job, Dragon. You are on the board with ten points. That is Yoshi. OK, moving on to Peach. Peach, where to now?"

The game continued on until…

"Well, we're at the last question of our game and it looks like Dragon Puncher is in the lead with 150 points, Peach with 111, Mario with 101, and Luigi in last place with 100 so, you need this Level 5 question to tie. OK, Luigi, which one is it?"

"Variety Level 5!" Luigi announced.

"That's the one that will tie it up. Here's the question! Whose shadow is this?"

Luigi smiled and said, "Wario!"

"Oh, no! You're wrong! That means this game can be won in our Speed Round! Dragon, Mario, Peach, whose shadow is that?"

I buzzed in and Brighton said, "Dragon, for 50 points, and the game, who is it?"

"I think that the game-winning answer is… _**YOSHI!**_" I announced as Brighton agreed with my answer.

"That is… _**RIGHT!**_" Brighton shouted, "50 points for Dragon Puncher and that means, Dragon Puncher is our champion with 200 points! You're going to the Bonus Round! Come on in, buddy!"

I jumped for joy as I came to them. Then Twila said, "Great job Dragon, you have won the game and now, you'll have a chance to win big at our Super Speak Up Bonus Round. Ready to play?"

"Of course Twila! I'm all set!" I replied.

"Then let's do it!" The duo announced as I entered the Super Speak Up Board. Then Brighton said, "Alright Dragon, pick your category and let's see what you'll be playing for."

"Variety!" I said.

"OK, if you get this Variety question correctly, then you'll be going home with a new go-kart! You have 30 seconds to give me your answer and I need your full answer. You have one chance to do so, and if you're not sure, just say 'I don't know', and we'll reveal the answer. So, are you ready for your Variety question?" Twila asked.

"Yes, I'm ready!" I replied with a thumbs up.

"Alright, here it comes. Whose shadow belongs to? Your time starts… _**NOW!**_" Brighton announced as the clock starts ticking.

I thought about it and kept on looking as the time ticks away.

Then, I got it! I smiled to them and said, "Toadette!"

Brighton agreed and said, "That answer is…"

I held my breath and waited for his word.

And then…

And then…

The decision was final…

"_**RIGHT!**_"

The crowd cheered as I jumped for joy! Twila said, "You got it! You're driving on out of here with your Mario Kart Standard Kart M!"

Just then, my go-kart appeared as Brighton said, "Great job, Dragon! That was an impressive game that you did and congrats on your win."

"Thanks, guys!" I replied with a high five.

"Well, that is our show for today and remember, we want to keep up with your voice…" Brighton started.

"Talk like a champion…" Twila added.

"And most importantly…" I finished.

"_**SPEAK UP!**_" We all shouted as the crowd cheered.


	79. Rainbow Dragon Puncher

**Power of the Rainbow Star! Rainbow Dragon Puncher**

It's a beautiful day at the Mushroom Kingdom where Mario and I was relaxing in the sun when suddenly, an airship flew in. Mario said, "Dragon! Bowser is back and he's got his army of airships."

I saw the airships and replied, "Looks like we got a fight with the Koopa King! Let's go!"

"With pleasure!" Mario agreed as he took out his Fire Flower.

I do the same and we both shouted at the same time, "Fire Flower… **_TRANSFORMATION!_**"

With the word shouted, we transformed to our Fire Forms. Then I said, "Time to roast this Koopa King!"

And so, off we ran to begin our fight with Bowser and his airships.

After a fantastic fight with the airships, we made it to Bowser's Castle. Mario said, "Well, here we are Dragon! Bowser's Castle."

"It sure is, Mario." I replied as we enter the castle, "Now, where is the Koopa King? I want to give Bowser a hot treatment when I'm done with him."

Just then, the floor above us vanished and Mario said, "Uh-oh!"

We fell in the trap door and we started to fall as we held on tight for one wild ride and then, we fell on the floor. I said, "Now who placed a trap floor on us and how did we get to this arena?"

"Because this is my castle!" Bowser replied to us as he entered the arena, "And I'm so glad that you dropped in for one amazing fight!"

"Bowser" We said at the same time.

"That's right! This time, I'm going to defeat you both and when I'm done with you, the entire kingdom will be mine and I'll kidnap your princess!" Bowser replied, "Well, are you ready to fight?"

"I was hoping you would say that, Bowser! Let's go!" Mario agreed as he began fighting Bowser.

Then I came in and said, "Time for me to join in! Dragon Fireball Punch!"

Then I punched him with a Fireball Punch and Bowser said, "What? There's two warriors now?"

"You got it! Dragon Puncher is here to burn you out, Koopa King!" I replied as I punched him again, "And this time, you're not defeating Mario or anyone and if that happens, you'll be sorry when I'm done with you so, take this! Dragon Fireball Kick!"

Then I gave Bowser a Fireball Kick and Mario said, "Good job, Dragon!"

"Thanks! Now, let's finish this!" I agreed but, Bowser has another plan.

Bowser came in and said, "You're not going anywhere, warriors! Prepare for a final attack!"

Mario was shocked when he charged up his fire breath and he said, "Dragon! Get something from the question block and find it fast! Hurry!"

"Right!" I replied as I ran to the blocks. Then I jumped on one and said, "Nope! Just some coins."

As I kept on going, Bowser said, "The fire breath has been charged and now, you're about to be defeated! Prepare yourself Mario because here it comes!"

"Hurry, Dragon!" Mario said to me.

"Hold on, I'm getting it!" I replied as I kept on jumping and then, I found something from the block. I said, "Yes, the Rainbow Star! Now I can give it to Mario! Hold on, buddy! I'm coming!"

When I got to him, I said, "Got it, buddy!"

"Oh, you're here to save your friend, but I'm afraid that you're too late!" Bowser replied, "Say farewell to your buddy! Bowser Final Fire Breath!"

Then, he burned Mario with his breath and I said, "Mario!"

When Bowser was done, I came to him and said, "Mario, are you ok?"

Mario opened his eyes and replied, "Of course I'm OK but, Bowser burned me and now, it's up to you."

I looked at him and said, "But, I have the Rainbow Star! How am I supposed to beat the Koopa King without you?"

Mario looked at the Rainbow Star and said to me, "Use the Rainbow Star and become Rainbow Dragon Puncher!"

"Rainbow mode? That's it!" I said, "Of course, the item I'm holding might defeat him. Hang on Mario, Dragon Puncher is going to finish the job!"

Then I came to Bowser and said, "Bowser! You may have burned the world's famous warrior, but you still have me, Dragon Puncher!"

"So, you're still here? That's great! Now, it's your turn to be burned! Here comes the burn! Fire Breath!" Bowser replied as he breathed fire on me and then, nothing happened. Bowser was shocked and said, "What? My breath won't burn you! How?"

"Because I'm still Fire Dragon Puncher and now, I'm going to show you my newest form!" I replied as I held on to the Rainbow Star. Then I said the chant, "Oh Rainbow Star, grant me this power and help me win this fight. Shine on me and give me this light, Rainbow Star… **_TRANSFORM!_**"

With the word shouted, the Rainbow Star absorbed its energy and then, something happened to me.

My fighting armor changed colors as a helmet with a rainbow appeared. Then I put it on and then, the transformation was finished. I opened my eyes and said, "With the power of star, I shine with honor! The warrior of the Mushroom Kingdom… **_RAINBOW DRAGON PUNCHER!_**"

When I was done with the introduction, a rainbow of colors appeared as a background explosion came in. Then I said, "Wow! It worked! Now I'm Rainbow Dragon Puncher! This is so cool! Now Bowser, let's finish this!"

So I ran to Bowser and started punching him as I said, "Whoa! I can go faster now and I'm also invincible! That is awesome!"

After that, I kicked him many times as I said, "Rainbow Kick!"

When I was done, I said, "That should hold him for a few moments. Now, to save Mario!"

I came to Mario and said, "Time to revive him and transform to Rainbow Mario! Rainbow Revival!"

With the words shouted, I placed my hand on Mario's body and then, he changed himself to Rainbow Mario! Mario opened his eyes and said, "Dragon! You saved me and nice use of your power, Rainbow Dragon Puncher!"

"Thank you! Now, let's end this fight!" I agreed as Bowser came in to us.

Bowser said, "Impossible! There's two Rainbow Warriors?"

"That's right!" Mario agreed, "Bowser, say farewell to your plans because this is your final defeat! Dragon, summon your Super Saber!"

"You got it! Dragon Puncher Super Saber, Rainbow Star Mode!" I agreed as the saber appeared and this time, it changed to the Rainbow Star Hyper Sword.

"Bowser, meet the Rainbow Star Hyper Sword! One slash out of this and you'll be over the rainbow!" I said.

"Oh boy! This is not good!" Bowser said as the sword is fully charged.

We held it steady and said the final strike, "Finishing Strike! Rainbow Hyper Final…"

And then, we let out a shout…

"**_STRIKE!_**"

With the word shouted, we flew towards him and gave the sword one mighty slash, which seals him in a star and then, we finished the strike with one final shout…

"_**FINISH!**_"

And then, the slash didit. Bowser stood up and said, "This is not the end of me but, you'll regret this!"

And then, Bowser fell down with a thud and a rainbow appeared to finish the strike.

I said, "It worked! We defeated Bowser! Thanks, Rainbow Star!"

"Anytime, guys!" The Rainbow Star replied to us.

"Wow, you talked?" Mario asked him.

"That's right! This power allows you to become Rainbow Mario and Rainbow Dragon Puncher and thanks to your courage, you defeated Bowser with your rainbow power. Now, I shall grant you your very own Rainbow Star!" The star said to us as two Rainbow Stars appeared.

We get the stars and said, "Rainbow… **_FINISH!_**"


	80. Quick Poems 13

**Dragon Puncher's Quick Poems 13: Lakitu**

"Well, hello there! Welcome to Episode 80 of my Mushroom Kingdom Adventures and that means it's time for our 13th Quick Poem!" I said, "Today's poem is about a friendly Mario Kart referee and his name is Lakitu. Let's take a look at this poem."

_Lakitu, a cloud rider_

_Throwing Spinies is what he does_

_As a friend, he start races_

_And announcing matches in baseball._

_With his glasses, he can see_

_He also loves to fish out friends_

_Lakitu, flying free_

_And with his sign, he knows his way_

"Wow! What a way to close this poem and that brings us to the end of this episode." I said, "But before I do, I have a huge announcement!"

Then I took out the parcel from Mario Burgers and I said, "Inside this parcel that I'm holding is a special surprise burger and for reading eighty exciting chapters, you've earned it! So, are you ready to see what's inside?"

The reader smiled and nodded as I gave the parcel to him.

"Alright then, open the parcel and let's take a look at the burger." I said as the reader opened the parcel.

Then, the burger was revealed as I said, "Here it is, reader! I present to you the Dragon Puncher Reader Cheeseburger! Now, take a bite and see how it tastes. Go on, eat it!"

Then the reader ate the burger as I said, "You like it! Well, enjoy your burger and I'll see you next time!"


	81. Quick Poems 14

**Dragon Puncher's Quick Poems 14: Glitz Pit**

"Well hello there! I'm so glad you're here for this Quick Poem and today's episode is about one of the best fighting arenas in Rogueport." I said, "Today, we're at the Glitz Pit and this poem is about a fighting arena. So, let's begin!"

_In a floating city lies one arena_

_An arena of warriors_

_Two challengers go head to head_

_In a battle of fun_

_With locker rooms and security_

_The place has it all_

_But the main attraction_

_Is the arena ring_

_Come to the Glitz Pit_

_And see it all_

_The gong sounds_

_And the battle is on_

"Now that's a great arena. Well, it's time for me to do battle!" I said as I entered the ring, "Oh, and I'll see you again next time so, happy fighting!"


	82. Rematch! Dragon Puncher vs Rawk Hawk

**Rematch! Dragon Puncher vs. Rawk Hawk**

It's a beautiful day at the Glitz Pit where today is a very special day. It is the arena's special 100th match and everyone is so excited for this big occasion as I was in my locker room, preparing for the big battle against Rawk Hawk. I put on my fighting armor and said, "There! I'm all set and ready for rumble. To the arena!"

Then I came out of the locker room and prepared myself for the big battle.

At the arena, the crowd was cheering as Jolene came in. She said, "Ladies and gentlemen! This is the moment we have all been waiting for! Welcome to the Glitz Pit's Special 100th Match!"

As Jolene heard this, the crowd cheered even louder. Then she said, "That's right folks, this match is so special that we have brought back two of our best champions in the tournament in a battle to the finish! So, are you ready to meet the fighters?"

The crowd roared in agreement and cheered as Jolene said, "Alright then! Let's start off by meeting our first fighter. In the blue corner is a great champion. He's been fighting Mario in our tournaments and he is a great opponent to everyone. Ladies and gentlemen, here he is! The Feral Nuclear Reactor… _**RAWK HAWK!**_"

Then the blue door opened up and in steps Rawk Hawk, ready to fight in the special match. The crowd cheered for him as he entered the ring. Jolene came to him and said, "Well, here we are Rawk. The arena's 100th Match is here. How are you feeling up to this?"

"It felt good!" Rawk replied, "I'm so glad to be here in this ring for this special and I'm very happy to be fighting once again!"

Jolene agreed and said, "Alright then! Now, let's welcome our second fighter! You know him as the Fire Breath Punisher in the tournament and he became a great champion with his signature attacks. And now, making its way to the arena in the red corner is everyone's favorite OC fighter. Here comes the warrior with burning spirit, the Fire Breath Punisher… _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

As she heard my name, the crowd cheered for me as I said my battle cry, "Blazing with passion, fighting with fury! The Fire Breath Punisher…"

And then, I rose up from the floor as the crowd cheered for me. Then, I took off my robe and said my name to the crowd, "_**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

When I did my battle pose, a special background explosion came in as the crowd cheered for my appearance. Then Jolene came to me and said, "Wow! What an amazing entrance you did, Dragon! The crowd loved it!"

"Thanks, Jolene." I replied, "It's part of my battle introductions!"

"I see. So, this is the 100th match here at the Glitz Pit. Anything you would like to dedicate?" Jolene asked me.

"Yes! I'm dedicating this match to my friend Mario! He's a true champion here when he first competed in the tournament and also, I'm dedicating this to everyone!" I said as the crowd cheered.

Jolene agreed with me and said, "OK then! Now, we have our two best champions and today, they are going head-to-head in one spectacular showdown! Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready?"

The crowd cheered and roared in agreement.

"Alright then! For the 100th time, let's get ready to rumble!" Jolene announced as the crowd cheered even louder.

Then Jolene said, "And now, to start this special match, please welcome our very special guest referee. You know him as the King of all Koopas and he loves to breathe fire. Ladies and gentlemen, here comes… _**BOWSER!**_"

Just then, a special door opened up and in steps Bowser with his referee suit and the gong. The crowd cheered for him as he entered the arena with a smile. Then Bowser said, "The Koopa King is here and ready to give the word to start the match. Now, I want this special battle nice and clean. Remember, it's a battle to the finish! Got it?"

"Got it!" We said at the same time.

"Very well, then! The battle begins when you hear the gong. Now, take your starting positions and let's get fighting!" Bowser said as we took our positions.

Then Bowser took out the hammer, walked to the gong, and said, "Alright then, is Rawk Hawk ready?"

"Ready!" Rawk replied.

"Dragon Puncher, are you ready?"

"All set, Bowser!" I replied with a thumbs up.

Bowser did the same to me and said, "Alright then, here we go! Ready…"

As we await the sound of the gong, the crowd grew silent. It is going to be a battle to the finish as we looked at each other and then, it's match time…

"_**GO!**_"

With the word shouted, Bowser swung the hammer and then, the gong rang. We ran to each other and the special match has begun.

I started the match with some kicks while Rawk did his aerial dive. The dive got me as I said, "Not bad. Now, here comes the Fireball Punch."

Then I punched him many times with the Fireball Punch and the crowd loved it. Rawk kicked me and said, "Rapid-Fire Kick!"

As the kick finished, I fell to the floor. I stood up and said, "Nice! I like what you're doing but, it's time to bring the heat. Fire Flower Transformation!"

With the words shouted, the Fire Flower came in and transformed me to Fire Dragon Puncher. I took out the Fireball Cannon and said, "Fireball Blast!"

Then I fired multiple fireballs from my cannon and it hit him. Rawk stood up and said, "Fury Slam!"

Then he flew up and took me up in the air and then, the slam got me. The Fire Flower lost its power and I turned back to normal. I stood up once again and said, "I may have lost my Fire Flower power but, this time, the match ends with one rainbow blast! Rainbow Star!"

Then, the Rainbow Star came to me and I said the chant, "Oh Rainbow Star, grant me the power to win this match. With the shining power, I call upon you! Rainbow Star… _**TRANSFORMATION!**_"

And then, the Rainbow Star absorbed its energy and I have transformed to Rainbow Dragon Puncher once again. I said, "Rainbow Dragon Puncher is back! Now, the real battle begins!"

"You are so done, Dragon! Hawk Final Fury Punch!" Rawk replied as he did his punch.

As Rawk was about to punch me, I gave him another Rainbow Kick and it knocked him out for a moment. I said, "Now to close this battle! Dragon Puncher Super Cannon and Dragon Puncher Super Saber, come forth!"

Then, the two weapons appeared as I said, "Now to combine these weapons and power up with the Rainbow Star! Dragon Puncher Super Saber and Super Cannon, combine to form the Rainbow Star Hyper Blaster! Double Weapon... _**COMBINATION!**_"

Then, both weapons combined as a Rainbow Star came in, which transforms into the Rainbow Star Hyper Blaster.

I held it steady and said, "This is my super weapon, the Rainbow Star Hyper Blaster. One blast from this and you'll be defeated for good! Now, let's do it! Hyper Charge!"

The blaster begins to charge as Rawk Hawk said, "Uh-oh! It looks I'm going to be rawked!"

As he stood in his position, the blaster is fully charged. I said, "Charging complete! Lock on target!"

And then, the aiming marker appeared and it was locked on Rawk Hawk. I held it steady and said, "Finishing Strike! Dragon Rainbow Hyper…"

I took one final deep breath, and pulled the trigger with one shout…

"_**STRIKE!**_"

And then, the blaster fired a big rainbow beam, which attacks him very hard. Then the sword was released from the blaster, which slashes Rawk Hawk many times. When everything was done, the sword was put back in the blaster, and the strike was finished.

Rawk stood up from the attack and said, "Oh, looks like I'm done! Rawk on, everyone. Rawk on."

With his final words, Rawk fell down on the arena floor, finishing the match.

Bowser hits the gong and said, "We have a winner! This match goes to… _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

As he heard my name, the crowd erupted in big cheers as I did my victory call, "The fire breath burns with me! Dragon Puncher has claimed… _**VICTORY!**_"

And so, I had a great rematch as the crowd cheered for me and my victory.


	83. Free Throw Shootout

**Dragon Puncher and Mario's Free Throw Shootout**

It's a fantastic day at Mario Stadium where Mario and I was playing basketball against each other. Then Mario came up with a great idea and said, "Say, do you want to shoot some free throws?"

"Of course I love to!" I replied, "But, since there are two of us, how about a little shootout?"

"That's more like it!" Mario agreed, "I love shootouts! Let's go to the Shootout Room."

So off we went to the Shootout Room for a little competition.

When we got there, Mario said, "Here we are, Dragon! The Shootout Room. Now, here are the rules of the Free Throw Shootout. This game is all about free throws. You have one minute to shoot as many baskets as you can from the free throw line. Each successful shot is worth one point and when there's only twenty seconds left, we'll double it to two points per basket. The player with the most points at the end of the game, wins."

"Wow! That was amazing!" I said to him as I heard the rules, "But, how do we keep score?"

"With our scoreboard." Mario replied to me as he points to the scoreboard, "We're going to play against each other and I know one referee who can keep this game fair and square. Our good friend Lakitu. Hey Lakitu!"

Lakitu came in and said, "Well hello, you two. So, what brings me here?"

"We're going to have a shootout and we need you to be our referee so, can you do that?" I asked him.

"Of course! I love sports!" Lakitu agreed as he took out the whistle. Then he said, "Alright then, let's get this shootout started!"

We went to the free throw line as Lakitu prepares to start the game. Then he said, "OK! We have Mario shooting on one end of the court, and Dragon Puncher on the other end. Now, let's set the game time to one minute and we are all set to play."

Then the scoreboard shows one minute as Lakitu got the whistle ready, Then he said, "Alright then, you know the rules. One point per successful shot, double points at the last twenty seconds. So, are you ready?"

"All set!" We said at the same time.

Lakitu agreed with us and said, "Then let the shootout… **_BEGIN!_**"

With the word shouted, he blew the whistle and we shot at the same time, scoring us the first point of the game. The shootout has begun.

As we kept on shooting, the timer keeps decreasing. Lakitu saw us shooting some baskets and said, "Wow! Both players are doing well as the game continues on and there's still forty seconds left with Dragon in the lead with a nice shot. This is going to be a great match, folks."

Just then, the game timer shows twenty seconds, which triggers the double point alarm. Lakitu heard it and said, "There's only twenty seconds left and that sound means we are now doubling the points for each free throw from this point on! Who will win the match? Will it be Dragon Puncher, or Mario?"

With only ten seconds left, we kept on shooting. It was a race to the finish as Lakitu saw the timer counting down the remaining five seconds. He said, "Only five seconds left! 4, 3, 2, 1..."

And then, the buzzer went off, signaling the end of the game. Lakitu heard it and said, "**_FINISH!_** That's the buzzer!"

We came out of the line and Lakitu said, "Great shooting, you two. That was a fantastic match and now, let's find out who won the shootout. Ready for the final score?"

"Of course!" I replied.

"Let's hear it!" Mario agreed with me.

"Alright then, let's go to the scoreboard!" Lakitu announced as we walked to the scoreboard. Then he said to us, "OK, then! Let's start with Mario. Mario, during the game, you made 17 baskets and 9 double-point baskets. So, your total score in the shootout is 35!"

Then the scoreboard shows 35 on Mario's side as Lakitu came to me. He said, "Well Dragon. You did an amazing job in the shootout and now, I have the final score for you. Ready to hear it?"

"Go ahead, Lakitu! Give me the official score!" I agreed to him.

Lakitu smiled at me and said "Alright then, here it comes! In the shootout, you made 15 baskets and 10 double-point baskets. Dragon, that means you have a total of 35 as well!"

Then, the scoreboard shows 35 on my side, which means the game is officially tied. Lakitu saw the final score and said, "Oh, my! Both Mario and Dragon Puncher have 35 points so, that means we go to overtime!"

"Overtime?" We asked.

"That's right." Lakitu agreed, "So, here's how overtime is going to play. For this part of the game, I'm going to give each player one shot. If you make a shot, then your opponent will go. We'll keep going until we have a winner. Got it?"

"OK!" We agreed.

"Alright then, let's start overtime and the first player to shoot is Mario!" Lakitu announced as Mario steps to the line.

He bounced the ball, took a shot and then, it went it the basket. Lakitu said, "It's a basket for Mario! Now it is Dragon's turn."

I did the same and then, it went in as well. Lakitu saw it and said, "Both players have successfully made their shots. That means overtime continues on! Let's do it again!"

Then it was Mario's turn again and then, he missed it this time.

Lakitu saw it and said, "Oh, dear. It looks like Mario has missed the free throw which means, the game can be won if Dragon makes the shot."

Then I stepped up to the line and Lakitu said, "Dragon Puncher! Before you make the basket, let me remind you about this situation. If you make it, you win. If not, then we'll keep playing. Got it?"

"Got it!" I replied with a smile.

"Alright then, the shot's yours to take. Go for it!" Lakitu said with a smile.

Then I stepped up to the line and bounced the ball. When everything is ready, I let go of the basketball as it begins to go to the net.

And then, the ball went in the net. It was a successful shot!

Just then, the buzzer went off, signaling the end of overtime. Lakitu heard it and said, "We have a winner! Dragon Puncher has won the game! Great shot!"

Then I shook Mario's hand and said, "Great game, Mario!"

"Same to you, Dragon." Mario replied as we finish another great basketball game.


	84. Quick Poems 15

**Dragon Puncher's Quick Poems 15: Racing at Luigi Circuit**

It's a beautiful day to race.

With 12 racers ready to chase.

The sun shines on this beautiful day

The race is just moments away.

The crowd cheers and it's a perfect fit

On this beautiful racetrack named Luigi Circuit.

One of them is named Yoshi

The coolest racer in Mario Kart Wii

The stage is set, the sun shines

This race is going to be fine.

Lakitu came with the starting lights

The racers are ready for a racing fight

The engines roar, the cheers of the crowd

They are screaming very loud!

All that's left is to get in place

It's now time to start the race

The time has come, the lights turn on.

Pretty soon, the racers will be gone

To start the race, there's only one way.

Count it down, and they will go away.

The lights counts down real slow.

3, 2, 1... _**GO**_!

The lights turn green, and the horn sounds

The race will last for 3 rounds.

This is great and very fun

Because the first race has begun!


	85. Yoshi's Glitz Pit Championship Fight

**Yoshi's Glitz Pit Championship Fight**

It's a beautiful day at the Glitz Pit Battle Arena where the final match is about to take place. The crowd starts to cheer for these competitors as Jolene makes her way to center stage with her microphone in her hand. She said, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the main event of the day! It's time to find out who will be crowned the champion in … the championship match!"

The crowd cheered as Jolene continues to speak, "That's right folks, one final match will decide who will be crowned the grand champion. We started the competition with 64 amazing combatants and today, we are down to the final two. This is going to be the best fight of the tournament! So without further ado, let's get started. In the blue corner, we have the best opponent you've ever seen and today, he's back for another chance at the title. Please give it up for the Koopa Krusher!"

A blue spotlight shined down towards the arena and in steps the Koopa Krusher, ready to do battle against Yoshi. Jolene walked in and asked him, "So, Koopa Krusher, how does it feel to be back in the arena for another chance?"

The Koopa Krusher replied, "It feels so good to be back in the ring and if I win today, then I'll be crowned the new champion and I'm so glad to have the fans cheer for me throughout the match so, it feels great!"

"I see. Now, do you have some moves for us to show?"

"I do! Here's one, Krusher Shell Spin!"

Then he spun in his shell and the crowd loved it. Koopa Krusher came out and said, "Ta-da!"

The crowd cheered as Jolene said, "Wow, that was amazing! Now, are you ready for the challenger?"

"YES!" the crowd cheered.

"Alright then. Let's meet today's challenger! Our challenger is everyone's favorite fighter in the Glitz Pit. He's known for his eggs, his ground pounds, and his tongue. He's been fighting all the way to today's final match and now, he's here in the red corner. And now, making his way to the arena in the red corner is the challenger. Please give it up for the Dino Fighter… **_YOSHI!_**"

A red spotlight shined down on the arena and the fog machine started up. The doors open up and in steps the egg. When the egg hatched, Yoshi has appeared from the egg and received the biggest applause from the crowd. The crowd said, "Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi!"

Jolene walked in to him and said, "Yoshi, welcome to the championship match and you still have your trademark green and white battle suit for this match. How does it feel?"

Yoshi replied, "It feels great! I'm so very happy to be here for the final round and I can't wait for the gong to sound. This is going to be the best fight I'll ever have and I'm ready to go with my trademark Yoshi Egg Cannon!"

"Now, according to your profile card, it said that you used your tongue to eat enemies. Is that true?" Jolene asked.

"Yes! My tongue can eat anything and I still have my Yoshi Egg Cannon. Ready to see it?"

"Go ahead, fire away!"

"Alright! Yoshi Egg Cannon... Attack!"

Then, the cannon fired an egg and it hit the target. The crowd cheered as Yoshi said, "Direct hit!"

"Wow, that was amazing! Yoshi, good luck out there and thanks for showing me your trademark Egg Cannon."

"Anytime, Jolene!" Yoshi replied as the crowd cheered.

"OK, now that we met our two amazing fighters, it's time for the rules of this amazing bout and here to tell the rules of the fight is our referee, Shy Guy!"

Shy Guy came in and replied, "Thanks, Jolene. Now this is going to be a special one-round match with no time limit. You may use your special attacks at anytime during the match and of course, you can attack your opponent with your super attack. We will keep going until we have a winner. Whoever gets knocked out first, loses the match and your opponent will be declared the grand champion! Those are the rules of the championship. Jolene?"

"Thank you, ref. And now, it's the moment you've all been waiting for. It is time to fight! Yoshi, are you ready?"

"That's a yes, Jolene." Yoshi replied with a thumbs up, "I'm ready to go!"

"Koopa Krusher, are you ready?" Jolene asked.

"I'm all set!" Koopa Krusher replied.

"Alright then, the battle begins when you hear the gong. So, hold on to your hats folks because this is going to be a great match! One of these two fighters will go home the grand champion. Who will be crowned the winner? Will it be the Koopa Krusher or the Dino Fighter? Well, we're about to find out who it is... right now! Are you ready?"

"YES!" the crowd cheered.

"Then let's get this match started! Shy Guy, take it away!"

Shy Guy agreed as the match is about to start. The crowd grew silent as Shy Guy said, "Alright you two, this is it! Once you hear this gong, the match will officially start. Yoshi and Koopa Krusher, good luck to the both of you and may the best fighter win. Now, before we get started with this match, let me tell you what's at stake here. The winner of this match will become the Glitz Pit's Grand Champion and in addition to the title of grand champion, the winner will also receive this championship trophy!"

The crowd cheered for Shy Guy when they saw the trophy. Then Shy Guy said, "And now, it's the moment that everyone's been waiting for! It's time to start the final match. It's Yoshi vs. Koopa Krusher! Are you ready?"

"Yes." The crowd said.

"I can't hear you. I said, are you ready?"

"YES!" the crowd cheered.

"Now that's more like it! All right then, here we go!"

Then Shy Guy took out his hammer and said these famous words that will start the match, "Ready…"

Yoshi and the Koopa Krusher took their fighting positions as the battle is about to begin.

"Set..."

The stadium grew very silent as they await for the sound of the gong.

And then…

And then…

It's time to start the match. Shy Guy held his breath, raised his hammer, and said the only word that will hit the gong and start the match but... the fighters aren't fighting. Shy Guy sighed and said, "Guys, wake up. The match hasn't started. Why aren't you fighting?"

"Because, you forgot to hit the gong." Yoshi said, "You can't start the match without the gong."

"Oh, I forgot the gong. Of course. I left it there when I got here but, there's no gong for me to hit. Yoshi, could you do me a favor and use your tongue to fetch me the gong?" Shy Guy asked.

"You got it! One gong to start the match for Shy Guy, coming up!" Yoshi replied as he used his tongue.

Then using his tongue, Yoshi has found the gong. Yoshi smiled and said, "Shy Guy, I found the gong! It was at the major-league locker room. Now we can start the match!"

"That's great, Yoshi. Bring it in so we can battle!"

"With pleasure! Tongue, back to the arena!"

Then, using his tongue, Yoshi has brought the gong to the arena. Yoshi smiled and said, "Here it is, Shy Guy! One official Glitz Pit gong, ready to be hit at anytime!"

"Thanks, Yoshi!" Shy Guy replied, "I'm so glad that you found it. Well, now that the gong has been found, I think we could start the match but, something's missing. I think I forgot the only word that will start the match. Now, which word is it?"

Koopa Krusher thought for a moment and said, "Is it fit?"

"No."

Yoshi smiled to Shy Guy and said, "Fight?"

"Of course! I forgot to say fight. Thanks, Yoshi! You're the best fighter the arena has ever seen. Now then, may I do the honors by hitting the gong?" Shy Guy asked them.

Yoshi and Koopa Krusher took their fighting positions and said these words at the same time, "Shy Guy, hit the... _**GONG!**_"

Shy Guy smiled at them back and said, "Alright then, here it comes. And Yoshi?"

"Yes, Shy Guy." Yoshi replied.

"Thank you for finding the gong."

"Anytime!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, the gong has been found thanks to Yoshi! Let's give it up for the Dino Fighter!" Shy Guy announced.

The crowd cheered for Yoshi as Shy Guy hugged him for his good deed. Then he said, "Now then, are you ready to do battle Yoshi?"

"Am I ready? That's a great question. Let me answer that question with one single word."

"And that single word is..."

"_**YES!**_"

"Alright then. If you're ready, 3, 2, 1..."

Shy Guy took out his hammer, raised it up, and then, he said the word...

"Fight."

But, the fighters aren't moving. Shy Guy shrugged and said, "Guys, I said fight. The match has started. Why aren't you fighting?"

"Because, the crowd is silent." Yoshi replied.

"But how?"

"Your voice is not loud enough for the crowd."

"Oh! So you want me to say the word louder so the crowd can hear me?"

"YEAH! If you say it louder, then everyone can hear you! Even us!"

"You know, this idea just might work and I'm feeling better than ever now! Thanks, Yoshi!"

"Anytime, ref. Anytime! Well, what are you waiting for? I can't stay in my battle position for another few seconds! Hurry, Shy Guy! The crowd is getting restless here and we are still waiting for your call! Now, Shy Guy. Say the word and let's get started!" Yoshi said to the referee.

Shy Guy agreed with his idea and took out his hammer. Then he said, _"_Alright then, here it comes! 3, 2, 1... **_FIGHT!_**"

And then, the gong has sounded and the fighters rushed in to each other with the crowd cheering.

When Shy Guy was finished with the gong, he said to Yoshi, "There! Happy?"

"YEAH! You're back to your own self now because you said the word louder! Thanks!"

"Anytime! Well, what are you waiting for? I've already hit the gong so that means that you should go and attack the Koopa Krusher right now." Shy Guy said to him, "Remember, the fighter who gets knocked out loses and the championship trophy is still at stake. So, go get 'em!"

"Now, Shy Guy?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes, Yoshi! _**FIGHT!**_" Shy Guy agreed and gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh, right! And with that from you, I'm off! Yoshi Opening... _**RUSH!**_"

And with that, the championship match has officially begun!

Yoshi started the match with his trademark eggs while the Koopa Krusher spun in his shell to block his attack. Then he attacked Yoshi with his shell and said, "You're having a shell of a time! Shell Smash!"

Yoshi smiled and replied, "Egg Shield!"

Then Yoshi shielded in his egg as the Shell Smash attack was backfired. The crowd saw the egg and cheered for Yoshi as the battle heats up. Even Jolene was impressed with Yoshi's Egg Shield and said, "Wow, Yoshi's Egg Shield has blocked the Shell Smash! This is going to be a great match!"

As the battle continues, Yoshi and the Koopa Krusher are giving everything they got. Eggs, punches, shells, you name it!

When the battle is about to end, the Koopa Krusher said, "Well, it looks like this battle has reached its end, Yoshi! Farewell! Finishing Attack: Final Koopa Krusher Spin!"

Then he spun in his shell and sped his way towards Yoshi. This was it, the attack to end the match.

"Oh, no! Koopa Krusher is aiming at Yoshi with his final attack, the Final Koopa Krusher Spin! If this attack collides with Yoshi, then it's all over, unless Yoshi has something to do to save the match! He saved the match seven times in this tournament. Can he make a big comeback and win the title? Only time will tell!" Jolene announced.

Yoshi closed his eyes and waited for the chance to strike. He took out his Egg Cannon and called out the super attack, "Signature Attack! Yoshi Final Egg Cannon!"

The crowd watched and waited for the battle to come to an end as Yoshi charged up his egg cannon. Then he counted, "3, 2, 1..."

And then…

And then…

The cannon reached full power. Yoshi held the cannon steady, took aim at the Koopa Krusher and pulled the trigger as he shouts out the signature attack…

"_**FULL BLAST!**_"

And then, the Egg Cannon fired a very big egg and sped its way towards the Koopa Krusher's final attack. When it got there, it stopped the attack and hit the Koopa Krusher, dead on! The crowd saw the egg and cheered for Yoshi as the egg grows bigger!

"There it is! The Yoshi Final Egg Cannon, Yoshi's super attack! Looks like Yoshi has saved the match once again, folks! If this egg explodes on the Koopa Krusher, then this match will come to an end. Here it comes..." Jolene announced as the egg engulfs the Koopa Krusher.

Yoshi covered his ears and said, "Well, Koopa Krusher, you were a great opponent but now, it's time for you to be scrambled with this closing attack. Enjoy the fireworks because this attack ends the match right here, right now! Farewell! Yoshi Final Egg Cannon... _**FINAL EXPLOSION!**_"

And with one final blast from the cannon, the egg exploded on the Koopa Krusher!

The blast sends him up to the ceiling and then, he fell down on the arena floor. The crowd grew silent as Koopa Krusher stood up. He said his final words, "That's the best attack I've ever seen. I can't take it anymore! And with that final attack from you, I'm now... _**DEFEATED!**_"

And with his last word, he took his last breath and fell down unconscious. Koopa Krusher was knocked out and the match has ended.

Shy Guy took out his hammer, hits the gong and said, "Whoa! That was an impressive finale! I've never seen this finishing attack from Yoshi and the Koopa Krusher is now defeated! This is unbelievable, folks! One final attack finishes the job! So, that means... _**FINISH!**_"

Jolene looked at the battle and said, "Well, that was truly an impressive display of action in the arena. Power vs. power, speed vs. strength, technique vs. technique. This was truly the most impressive battle of the tournament and the crowd loved it! But, there can only be one grand champion in this final battle and that someone is… _**YOSHI!**_"

Yoshi ran to Jolene and hugged her as confetti fell on the winner. With the crowd cheering, Jolene smiled to Yoshi and said, "You did it, Yoshi! Congratulations! I can't believe what just happened here but your final attack makes you the Glitz Pit's Grand Champion! Let's hear some noise for our grand champion!"

The crowd cheered even louder as Yoshi jumped for joy when Jolene heard the announcement. Jolene smiled and said, "So, you've done it, buddy! Well done, champ! So, how does it feel to be crowned the grand champion?"

"It feels amazing!" Yoshi replied, "I thought I was a goner but when I fired my Egg Cannon, I turned the battle around and then… BOOM! The Koopa Krusher was defeated and now, I'm the champion!"

"Of course you did, Yoshi! The stadium loves your big victory and we are so glad to have you as our grand champion and not only that, you've also saved the match. Great performance, champ! Now, let's see that final attack again in our instant replay before we give you the championship trophy, shall we?"

"We shall do that, Jolene!"

"OK, as soon as you fired the cannon, it sped its way to the Koopa Krusher. Then, the egg got bigger and stronger as you watch the attack comes in full force. And finally, BOOM! The egg exploded on him and he fell down on the arena floor, finishing the match." Jolene said as the duo saw it on an instant replay.

The crowd saw it all and cheered for Yoshi's big performance.

Then Jolene said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the grand champion of the Glitz Pit. The Dino Fighter himself... **_YOSHI!_**"

The crowd cheered very loudly as Yoshi waved to the crowd. Even Shy Guy cheered for Yoshi as confetti keeps on falling.

"Now, here to present this championship trophy is our referee. Shy Guy, do the honors by presenting this trophy to our winner." Jolene said.

Shy Guy came to the arena with the trophy and said, "Yoshi, on behalf of the Glitz Pit, it gives me great pleasure to present to you with this championship trophy! This trophy proves to you that becoming the champion requires skill, strength, stamina, and courage. You have made the stadium very proud with your strong attacks, your quick speed, and most of all, you have made this final match the most impressive match the stadium has ever seen and most of all, you've found the gong to start the match. And now, it is time for you to claim your trophy. Yoshi, step on forward to collect your prize!"

Yoshi agreed as he gets the trophy. Shy Guy came to him and said with a hug, "Congratulations, Yoshi! You deserve it!"

"Thank you, Shy Guy!" Yoshi replied as he held the trophy up high and while he was doing that, more confetti fell on the arena with the crowd cheering. Yoshi smiled to Jolene and Shy Guy and said, "Well, I guess there can only be one champion and I want everyone in the arena to say my name. Ready? One, two, three…"

Everyone said his name at the same time: "**_YOSHI!_**"

Then Yoshi said with a wink, "That's me, the grand champion!"


	86. Dragon Puncher & the Ticking Bob-omb

**Dragon Puncher & the Ticking Bob-omb**

It's a fantastic day at the Mushroom Kingdom where I was sleeping on the hammock by the trees in Mushroom Park when suddenly, a walking bomb came by. I woke up and said, "Wow! That is one cool bomb and look, it even has a wind-up key. Well, since it's a wind-up toy, I'll crank it up."

So I wound the bomb up and then, the fuse on the bomb was lit. I smiled to myself and said, "There, the bomb is all wound up and look, it's ticking."

But this is no ordinary bomb, the item I was holding was a Bob-omb. I looked at the fuse and said, "Oh, my! That's not a wind-up toy, that's a Bob-omb! I better wind it up again before it goes off, and fast!"

So I ran to the wind-up key and began to wound up and then, the fuse stopped burning. I smiled to myself and said, "There. That should hold it for another two minutes. Now to get some sleep."

When I get back to the hammock, I saw something that is in my way, a Bob-omb. I said, "Well, what do you know. A Bob-omb is sleeping on my hammock and good thing the fuse is unlit so, I'm in good shape. Now, to get some rest."

As I was about to rest, I stepped on the Bob-omb's wind-up key, which starts the fuse again. The timer has started as I said, "Well, hey there Bob-omb. I didn't know that you're here and you look so good when you go off."

Then I said, "Go off? Oh no! The fuse is burning again! Time to wind it up once more!"

So I wound him up once more and then, nothing happened. I said, "Great, just great! The wind-up is stuck. Now it's going to explode on me. I still have one minute left until it goes off! I better do something about it, and fast."

So I ran to Mario Circuit to get prepared for my Time Trial when suddenly, a Bob-omb came in. I said, "Oh, no! The Bob-omb is still ticking and there's only thirty seconds left until it goes boom! I better get to my go-kart. To the Fire Breath!"

As I ran to my go-kart, the Bob-omb kept on walking towards me until, it reached my hands. I looked at it, closed my eyes and said, "Oh, well. I guess there's no other choice. I better brace myself for impact."

As the fuse grew smaller, the Bob-omb began its countdown, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

And then…

And then…

**_BOOM!_**

The Bob-omb exploded on me.

When the explosion was finished, it revealed… a go-kart key. I opened my eyes and said, "Hey! The Bob-omb exploded and it gave me my go-kart key. I guess this is a friendly Bob-omb. Now I can start my run. Well, let's drive!"

So, off I went to my kart for a nice race around the track.


	87. Bowser Jr's Very First Bite

**Bowser Jr.'s Very First Bite**

It's a great day at the Mushroom Kingdom where Bowser Jr. is going to have lunch at Mario Burgers. He loves to eat hamburgers and today, he is going to try it for the first time.

"I love Mario Burgers," Bowser Jr. said, "And I can't wait to try out the newest burgers. Well, here we are, Mario Burgers. Let's eat!"

So Bowser Jr. went inside and as he got inside, he saw the best burgers being made hot from the grill. Jr. loved the smell of the burgers and said, "Wow, so this is where all of the burgers are made and I can't wait to try it out for the first time. Well, let's get one for Jr.! To the cashier!"

So Jr. walked to the cashier and a friendly Koopa smiled at him. He said, "Welcome to Mario Burgers, may I help you?"

Bowser Jr. replied, "Yes, I would like a Bowser Jr. Deluxe Cheeseburger for myself, and I would also like some Koopa Fries."

"I see, anything else Bowser Jr.?"

"Yes, do you have some Fire Breath Soda for Jr.?"

The friendly Koopa agreed with him and said, "Of course we got some for you. Do you want to order that one with your Bowser Jr. Deluxe Cheeseburger and your Koopa Fries?"

"I love some Fire Breath Soda because it will give me the extra strength for me to breathe fire so, I will have that with my Bowser Jr. Deluxe Cheeseburger and some Koopa Fries. That is what I'm going to eat today."

The friendly Koopa agreed with his decision from Jr. and said, "OK, so that's a Bowser Jr. Deluxe Cheeseburger, Koopa Fries, and a Fire Breath Soda. So, that will be 200 coins please."

Jr. agreed with the friendly Koopa and decided to pay 200 coins to him. He took out his bag and paid 200 coins to the friendly Koopa. Then Bowser Jr. said, "So when do I get to eat my lunch?"

"Right now because your order is ready." Koopa replied, "Here's your Fire Breath Soda, some Koopa Fries, and the newest burger made just for you, the Bowser Jr. Deluxe Cheeseburger. Now go ahead and remember that here at Mario Burgers, we made the best burgers made just for you. Enjoy!"

"Thank you!" Jr. said as he got to his table.

So there he was with his food on the table. Bowser Jr. decided that now is the time to eat his Bowser Jr. Deluxe Cheeseburger for the first time. He took out his burger from the table and said, "All right, I think it is time to open my Bowser Jr. Deluxe Cheeseburger and it is inside this burger wrapper with my logo on it. Let's eat!"

So he opened his wrapper and inside it was the Bowser Jr. Deluxe Cheeseburger. He placed his claws on the buns and said, "All right, this is it. It's time to eat my Bowser Jr. Deluxe Cheeseburger and I'm going to take my very first bite. OK, on the count of three, I'll bite. 1, 2, 3... _**BITE!**__"_

With the word shouted, he opened his mouth and took a big bite. Bowser Jr. munched down on his favorite burger and said, "This is the best burger I have ever tasted and it is… **_SUPER!_**"

When he was finished, he said, "That was the best burger I've ever eaten in my life!"

Then he decided to order another one by saying, "Koopa, another Bowser Jr. Deluxe Cheeseburger, please?"

"One more for Jr., coming up!" Koopa replied as he made another Bowser Jr. Deluxe Cheeseburger.

Then he came to him and said, "Another one for Jr. and it's free. Enjoy!"

"Thanks!"

So Bowser Jr. had a great lunch and decided to eat another Bowser Jr. Deluxe Cheeseburger outside.

He went to the Koopa Clown Copter and said, "I think I'll eat it during my return home. Clown Copter, to Bowser's Castle, and put it on auto-pilot!"

So Jr. sets the control to auto-pilot and flew back home to his castle while eating his Bowser Jr. Deluxe Cheeseburger.


	88. Dragon Puncher's Big Time Trial

**Dragon Puncher's Big Time Trial**

It's a beautiful afternoon at Baby Park where today is the big day. Today, I'm doing a big time trial. I smiled to myself and said, "Wow! I can't believe that I'm going to do it. This is my chance to get the best time and I love it. Well, let's get started."

When I got to the track, I saw my Fire Breath go-kart at the starting line, waiting for the light to turn green. I said, "Well, here it is. My Time Trial is about to start and I can't wait for this big moment. Time to hop in and buckle up! To the Fire Breath!"

So I entered the kart and buckled up my safety belt. Just then, Lakitu came in with his signal lights and said, "Hey Dragon!"

"Lakitu! So glad you could make it." I replied, "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I'm always here to signal the start of the race and this time, it will be a five-lap solo run!" Lakitu said, "Well, shall we get started with your run?"

"Yes!" I agreed as I turned on my engines, "Lakitu, will you please do the honors?"

Lakitu agreed with me and said, "It will be my pleasure! Now remember, five laps around Baby Park. Ready?"

"All set!" I agreed with a thumbs up, "Lakitu, press the button!"

"OK then, here we go!" Lakitu announced as he pushed the green button on the signal. Then he floated to me and began counting down to the start of my run, which triggers the first red light.

"3..."

I held on to the steering wheel as the second light went off…

"2..."

I looked at the road once more as the final red light appeared on the signal…

"1..."

I placed my foot on the accelerator, held my breath, and then…

And then…

The green light went off as Lakitu said the word to start my run…

"_**GO!**_"

With the word shouted, I stepped down on the gas pedal and then, the Fire Breath came out of the line with a rocket start. Lakitu saw it all and said, "Whoa! Now that was fast!"

The racetrack is an oval so, I decided to use the drifts to get the best time for each lap. When I finished my fifth and final lap, I crossed the finish line, ending my best run.

Lakitu waved the flag and said, "_**FINISH!**_ That was amazing! I love drifts, especially on the last lap. Very good job. Well then, shall we tally up your total time for your run?"

"Let's hear it!" I replied with a smile.

"Alright then, here we go." Lakitu said as he took out his stopwatch. Then he said, "Dragon Puncher, after five laps of racing, your official time for this run at Baby Park is…"

Then Lakitu pushed the button on the stopwatch as it begins to tally up my official time and then…

The official time has been revealed to me. Lakitu looked at it and said the total to me, "Dragon Puncher, your total race time is… _**50 SECONDS**_!

"_**YES! **_Best time!" I said as I jumped for joy.

Lakitu smiled at me and said, "Excellent job, Dragon! You got the best time at Baby Park with 50 seconds. You did amazing! Say, do you want to go again and try for a better time?"

"Of course! Let's go again!" I agreed as I entered the Fire Breath once again. Then I said, "Lakitu, count me off once again!"

"You got it! One green light for Dragon, coming up!" Lakitu said as he pressed the button once more.

And then, the green light went off once more as I start another great run.


	89. Enemy Spotlight 3: Bowser

**Dragon Puncher's Enemy Spotlight 3: Bowser**

"Oh, you're here!" I said to the readers, "You're just in time for my Enemy Spotlight and this is our third episode. Today, we take a look at one of the best enemies in the Mushroom Kingdom. He is the King of all Koopas and he loves to eat meat. That's right, it's Bowser!"

Just then, Bowser came in as I said, "Welcome, Bowser!"

"Thanks for having me." Bowser replied, "I'm so glad to featured in your Enemy Spotlight."

"So, you are the King of all Koopas, right?" I asked him.

Bowser agreed with me and said, "That's right, Dragon. I lead an army of minions known as the Koopa Troop and I love being the king. It's my dream to rule the entire Mushroom Kingdom and marry Princess Peach.."

I agreed with him and said, "I see. Now then, you love to play sports with Mario and his friends, right?"

"Of course, Dragon." Bowser replied to me, "I'm a great athlete and a professional kart racer in the Mario Kart tournament. I always have a great time being with my friends and foes and I love it."

"That is what I like to hear. Well then, since we're almost out of time, I have one final question before we finish." I said, "What is your favorite attack?'

"Of course! I love attacks and that is a great question, Dragon." Bowser replied, "I love my Fire Breath because I always use it on everyone because they always ruin my plans so, I gave them a hot treatment for failing my plans."

I smiled at him and said, "Oh, I see. Well, we are so glad to have you on my Enemy Spotlight today and good luck capturing Princess Peach again."

"Thanks, Dragon!" Bowser replied as he pat me on my head.

"Anytime, Bowser." I said to him, "Well, that's my Enemy Spotlight for today and special thanks to the King of all Koopas for joining me today. So, I guess it's time for me to capture Peach."

"Hey! That's my plan and if you say it once more, you'll be hot!" Bowser said to me.

"Come on, Bowser! All I said was capturing Peach and if I say it again, I'll be burned. Anyway, I'll see you again next time and I'm off to steal Peach!" I said as I walked to the exit but, Bowser blocked me.

"You said it again, Dragon Puncher! I'm so sorry to tell you that, you are now going to be burned. Well, enjoy!" Bowser said as he prepared to breathe fire on me.

When everything is ready, he said, "Bowser… **_FIRE BREATH!_**"

And then, he breathed fire on me and when the breath is finished, I was covered in soot. Bowser smiled to the readers and said, "Well, since Dragon is toast, I'll finish for him. This has been another Enemy Spotlight with Dragon Puncher and, I guess I'll see you next time! **_BWA HA HA HA!_**"


	90. Yoshi's Double Time Trial

**Yoshi's Double Time Trial**

It's a beautiful day for a time trial where Yoshi was about to begin his time trial at the Drag Race Track. He saw his green and white drag racer at the starting line, waiting for the light to turn green at any moment. Yoshi smiled to himself and said, "Wow, it's a perfect day for a time trial and I can't wait for the race to begin. The drag racer is ready and all I need now is my racing suit. Let's go find one."

So Yoshi ran to his clothing room and saw his set of suits. He said, "Let's see here. I have a basketball jersey for basketball, a baseball uniform for baseball, and my trademark clothing for adventures. But which one is my racing suit so I can do a drag race time trial?"

Just then, he saw his trademark green and white racing suit. Yoshi smiled and said, "That's it! That's the suit that I was looking for, my green and white racing suit! I've been using it since my last Mario Kart Tournament and it is still here. Let's put it on and get ready to race."

So Yoshi put on his green and white racing suit and zipped it up real tight. He said, "A perfect fit. Now that I'm all suited up, it's time for my time trial. To the Yoshi Racer!"

Yoshi ran to his drag racer and took his place at the starting line. Just then, he saw Lakitu with his starting lights and said, "Hey Lakitu, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great." Lakitu replied, "So, you're here for your time trial?"

"Yes," Yoshi replied, "I've been looking forward for this time trial and I can't wait for you to give the signal to start the time trial for me. So, I was thinking if we could start the time trial and when I'm done, you can tell the official race time to me. OK?"

"I can do that because my start signal also has a stopwatch feature so I can time you from the green light to the finish line. Now, are you ready for your first time trial in drag racing?"

"Yes!" Yoshi replied as he took his position, "Lakitu, count me off!"

"Alright, here we go, 3..."

He turned on his engine…

"2..."

He sets the controls…

"1..."

Yoshi took a deep breath and waited for the light to turn green. When everything is ready, Lakitu shined the green light…

"_**GO!**_"

Yoshi hits the gas and flew straight across the track. Lakitu checked his stopwatch and when Yoshi got to the finish line, Lakitu said, "8.11 seconds, Yoshi. Great run! Say, I do have one more time trial for you and this time, it's going to be a 3-lap go-kart time trial around your racetrack, Yoshi Circuit. Do you want to do it now?"

"Yoshi loves time trials and I say, yes!" Yoshi replied with a thumbs up.

"Great, now I think you can switch your racing mode because the Yoshi Racer has 2 modes, drag race and go-kart."

"I can do that." Yoshi said, "Yoshi Racer, change modes from drag racer to go-kart. Racing Mode Change!"

With a push of the button and a shout from Yoshi, the Yoshi Racer transformed from his drag racing form to his go-kart form. When the transformation was complete, Yoshi said, "Yoshi Racer, Go-Kart Mode!"

"Wow!" Lakitu replied, "I like it. I never knew that your Yoshi Racer can change modes whenever you want. I can also do that because my start signal also has various mode changes. Do I want to change from drag race mode to Mario Kart mode?"

"Go ahead Lakitu, change modes!" Yoshi replied with a thumbs up.

"Alright, let's see what this item can really do. Start Signal, Mario Kart Mode!"

Lakitu pressed the Mario Kart button and it changed from drag racing to Mario Kart.

"There we go, one Start Signal in Mario Kart mode, just as requested. Now, let's start your time trial in Yoshi Circuit and you need these three mushrooms for this run. Let's go. Next stop, Yoshi Circuit!"

So the duo raced on to Yoshi Circuit for Yoshi's second time trial of the day, go-karting.

"Alright Yoshi, we're here and we're ready for your second time trial. Now, here's how it works. In a moment, I'll shine the green light and start the time trial. Your job is to get the fastest lap time and fastest race time overall. You have three mushrooms that will help you during your run. As always, the stopwatch will keep track of how fast you go during your run. You have three laps! So, are you ready to begin?" Lakitu asked him.

"Yes, and my three mushrooms are ready to go so Lakitu, the signature phrase, if you please."

"OK, here we go! 3..."

Yoshi revved up his engine…

"2..."

He placed the mushrooms in the item box…

"1..."

Yoshi held his breath and slowly said the head start phrase, "Rocket…"

And then…

And then…

The signal turns green…

"_**GO!**_"

"_**START!**_"

With the phrase shouted, Yoshi slammed down on the gas pedal and the Yoshi Racer took off in a cloud of dust, leaving Lakitu in black smoke. Lakitu said, "Great rocket start, Yoshi!"

When Yoshi crossed the finish line on the third lap, Lakitu waved the flag and said, "Finish! That was amazing, Yoshi! You did so well and I like it!"

"Thanks, Lakitu. So, what is my official race time across Yoshi Circuit?" Yoshi asked.

"Let's go to the stopwatch and see how well you did on each lap. Once we have the three lap times, I can reveal your best lap time and the overall race time. OK?"

"OK!" Yoshi smiled.

Lakitu took out his stopwatch and said, "On lap one, you did a great rocket start at the beginning and even though you made a few bumps, you did very well so, your time for lap one was 36.20 seconds. In lap two, you did a faster lap than the first one and you did improve on the steering. Great job! 33.11 seconds for lap two. In the final lap of your run, you did it in the fastest and your mushrooms did help you get this amazing total so, you got a 30.69 race time for this lap. Well, now that we have three different lap times, I think it's time for the best lap time and the overall race time of this time trial. Are you ready to hear the official results?"

"Yes!" Yoshi replied with a thumbs up.

"OK then, here we go! Yoshi, the stopwatch has decided on your best lap time. The best lap time of this go-kart time trial at Yoshi Circuit is..."

Yoshi closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Lakitu pressed the button on the stopwatch that will show him the best lap time.

And then, the best lap time was revealed. Lakitu smiled and said, "Your best lap time is... _**30.69!**_ Great job, Yoshi! That is your best lap time on this track. And now, for the overall total after all three laps. Yoshi, are you ready?

"I'm all set!" Yoshi replied as he crossed his fingers.

"Alright, here we go. After three laps of racing, the total race time overall at Yoshi Circuit after all three laps is..."

Then, with a push of the button, the stopwatch begins to add up his three lap times. Yoshi held his breath as the stopwatch calculated the final results.

And then...

And then...

The stopwatch shows the final score.

Lakitu held his breath and said, "Yoshi, the official race time overall after three laps is... _**1:40.00! **_You have earned a brand new record!"

Yoshi hugged Lakitu and said, "I got the fastest time, I got the fastest time! Say, do you want to get some Yoshi Egg Double Cheeseburgers at Mario Burgers?"

"Sure! I think that we could get some well-deserved lunch after a nice time trial and you did get the best lap and race time overall so, let's eat!"

And so, after a nice time trial, the duo went to Mario Burgers for a fantastic lunch.


	91. Hot Bob-omb

**Hot Bob-omb**

It's a great day at Mushroom Park where Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and I are having a great day when suddenly, we saw a Bob-omb. I said, "Hey, that is a Bob-omb. Maybe if we could use it for our next game, it will be even more fun."

"That sounds like fun!" Mario replied, "Let's try Hot Bob-omb!"

"Cool!" I agreed with a smile. Then I asked him, "How do you play the game?"

"It's simple. Just pass the Bob-omb to the next person, and you have to do it quickly because the Bob-omb will glow red after a few seconds. If you're the person holding it when the Bob-omb goes off, then you're out of the game. The last player standing, wins." Luigi replied as he told the rules of the game to me.

"Wow! That sounds like an explosive game! Count me in!" I said with a smile.

"Me too!" Yoshi agreed.

Mario smiled at us and said, "Well, let's play! To the Minigame Zone!"

So, off we ran to the Minigame Zone with the Bob-omb in hand as we prepare to play Hot Bob-omb.

When we got there, Mario said, "Alright then, is everyone ready to go?"

"Ready, bro." Luigi replied.

"Ready, Mario." Yoshi added.

"All set, buddy!" I agreed with a thumbs up.

"OK then, let's start the game!" Mario declared as he passed the Bob-omb to me.

I held on to it and then, I passed it to Luigi. Then, he passed it to Yoshi and the Bob-omb began to glow red, which means that it is going to explode at any moment. Yoshi thought about it and passed the bomb to me. I looked at the fuse and said, "I got the Bob-omb. What should I do with it?"

"Pass it!" Mario replied, "Hurry, Dragon! The Bob-omb is about to explode."

"Alright, here I go!" I said as I threw the Bob-omb to Luigi and then, it went off! Luigi is out of the game.

I said to him, "Sorry, Luigi. You held on to it and since the Bob-omb went off on you, you're out."

Luigi sighed as he was covered in black smoke and then, he walked out of the ring. I took out the next Bob-omb and said, "Alright then, here comes Round 2!"

Then I threw the Bob-omb to Yoshi and this time, Yoshi ate it as he thought it was a cherry. The Bob-omb exploded on him in an instant as Yoshi said, "Oops! It looks like I'm out!"

"Yes. I'm afraid so, buddy." Mario replied, "That Bob-omb is used for playing, not eating."

Yoshi sighed as he walked out of the ring and then, it was Mario versus me. Mario took out the last Bob-omb and said, "Well Dragon, it is you against me in the final round. So, are you ready for the final round of Hot Bob-omb?"

"Let's do it." I replied as I got ready to play.

"Alright then, here we go. Hot Bob-omb… _**FINAL ROUND!**_" Mario announced as he threw the Bob-omb to me.

I caught it and then, I threw it back to Mario. The round takes a few minutes to decide the winner as the Bob-omb's fuse gets smaller and smaller with every throw until, it landed in my hands. I looked at the fuse and thought, "_OK, I have the Bob-omb in my possession and if I don't throw it in the next fifteen seconds, it will explode on me and Mario will be declared as the winner. I better make this next throw count._"

I prepared myself for the throw as the fuse gets even smaller. Then, I gave it a toss and then, it caught in Mario's hands. Mario then threw the Bob-omb to me and then, I got it this time and then, the Bob-omb began its countdown to the explosion, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

And then, the Bob-omb went off on me with a bang…

_**BOOM!**_

When the explosion was finished, I was covered in black smoke. The game is finished and Mario said, "Looks like I'm the winner! Great game, Dragon."

"Thanks, Mario." I replied to him with a handshake for good sportsmanship.

Then Luigi and Yoshi came to us and Luigi said, "Wow! That was amazing, guys. I guess that this is a fun game. Care to play again?"

"We do!" Mario, Yoshi, and I said at the same time as a bigger Bob-omb landed in my hands and then, it went of on all of us…

_**BOOOOOM!**_

When the explosion was finished, we got covered in black smoke. I said, "Well, I guess that's how this story goes off with a bang."


	92. Bowser's Fire Breath

**Bowser's Fire Breath**

It's a beautiful morning at Bowser's Castle where Bowser was drinking his favorite juice when suddenly, he saw a cannon that doesn't go off. Bowser looked at it and said, "Wow, this is the best cannon that I've ever seen in my life and it even has a fuse. But, something's missing to the cannon. What could it be?"

And then, it hit him. Bowser smiled and said, "Fire! Of course! When there's a cannon, there's a fuse and to light it, it needs fire and I know one attack that will do it and that is my trademark attack. Here goes, Bowser Fire…. _**BREATH!**_"

Bowser took a deep breath and then, fire came out of his mouth. The breath reached the fuse and it slowly begins to burn. Bowser smiled at the cannon and said, "It worked! My fire breath did it! The cannon is going to blow. Here it comes…"

And then, a Bullet Bill was shot out of the cannon thanks to Bowser's Fire Breath. Bullet Bill smiled and said, "Thanks, Bowser!"

"Anytime, Bullet Bill!" Bowser replied, "Well, that's one down, and two more to go. Now what should I do with my fire breath next? I know, I'll make lunch and after all, I have a nice piece of steak in the kitchen. Let's have some lunch!"

So Bowser walked to the kitchen and placed a piece of steak on the table. Bowser smiled and said, "OK, my fire breath worked on the cannon so, let's try it on my steak, shall we?"

Then Bowser took aim at the steak, opened his mouth and said, "Bowser Fire Breath!"

Then he breathed fire on the steak and it cooked all the way to perfection. Bowser said, "Just the way I like my steak, perfectly well done. Now, I can eat in peace."

So Bowser ate his steak while he was watching the Glitz Pit battles on the television. Bowser looked at it and said, "Wow, I love battling in the arena. I love how the crowd cheered for the fighters and someday, I'll be crowned the champion. But for now, let's check off my fire breath list, shall we?"

Bowser checked off the steak on the list. Only one more thing remains and that is… a person wearing a red hat.

"Alright, the last item on my fire breath list is… a person wearing a red hat. Now who is that person who wore a red hat?"

Just then, he heard a voice. The voice said, "It's a-me, Mario!"

"Oh, that must be him right now. Excuse me, sir but do you wear a red hat?"

"Yes, Bowser! I do have a red hat and it has the letter M on it." Mario replied, "So, what are you doing?"

"Just a little something for you, Mario!" Bowser said while he opened his mouth, "And now, you're burned! Bowser Final Fire…"

He held his breath and began to charge up. When the breath reached full power, he said the attack…

"_**BREATH!**_"

And then, Bowser unleashed his final attack on Mario, burning him in the process. Bowser smiled and said, "Yes, it's working! My fire breath is going to win the day! Just a few more seconds, Bowser!"

And then…

And then…

The fire breath did it! Bowser has defeated Mario!

"Wow!" Bowser said, "My final attack did it! Mario has been defeated by my fire breath. I have done it. This is so happy for me. I've defeated Mario with my fire breath and now, I can check it off!"

So Bowser checked it off and said, "Well, that's the last item on the list and now I can …"

But as soon as Bowser was finished with his sentence, he noticed another item on his list. It said, "End the story."

"Another item on this list? Of course! I do have one more item on this list and it said that I will end this story with my trademark attack. Let's try it! Well, that's the end of my story but before I do, I will leave you with this attack from the Koopa King! You're going to love this attack. So, enjoy! Bowser Fire…"

He opened his mouth and began to breathe fire with one final word to end the story…

"_**BREATH!**_"

And so, with one final breath, Bowser laughed and said, "Bwahahaha!"


	93. Bowser Jr's First Dragon Coaster Ride

**Bowser Jr.'s First Dragon Coaster Ride**

It's a beautiful day at Yoshi Park where Bowser Jr. is going on a peaceful afternoon in the amusement park and today is the day that he is going to ride the famous Yoshi Park Dragon Coaster!

"I love roller coasters," Bowser Jr. said, "I love how the coaster goes up and down, and I also love how it drops. This is my favorite ride and today is the day. Let's ride the Dragon Coaster!"

So Bowser Jr. ran as fast as he could and when he got there, he saw the famous Dragon Coaster up close.

"Wow, the Dragon Coaster!" Bowser Jr. shouted in glee, "This is the best ride of the park and there is nobody waiting in line. Looks like I'm going to ride the Dragon Coaster all by myself today and I am so glad that my dad gave me permission so I can ride. Well, let's ride!"

So off he went to the coaster entrance and when he got there, he saw a red Shy Guy who is operating the Dragon Coaster. The Shy Guy smiled to him and said, "Welcome to the Dragon Coaster. I'm your ride operator Shy Guy. How may I help you?"

Bowser Jr. replied and said, "I'm here to ride the Dragon Coaster all by myself and today is the day. So I'm here to ride!"

The Shy Guy smiled and said, "Well, congratulations Bowser Jr.! You are the first person who is going to ride the Dragon Coaster and your prize for being the first person is the front seat and it has your logo on it!"

"I am?" Jr. asked

"That's right Bowser Jr. You get the front seat and the first ride. Well, are you ready to ride the famous Dragon Coaster all by yourself?"

"Yes, I love to!"

"All right, now get in the front and I'll tell you when to start the ride." the Shy Guy said as he walked to the controls for the Dragon Coaster.

As the Shy Guy got to the controls, Bowser Jr. went to the front seat of the coaster, waiting for the ride to start. The operator said, "OK, are you all buckled up and ready to go?"

"I'm ready for the Dragon Coaster." Bowser Jr. replied, "And I'm so glad to be the first person who is going to ride today. Now, let's begin!"

"All right then. Now before we begin, I want to tell you to keep your hands and feet inside the Dragon Coaster at all times. Got it, Bowser Jr.?"

"I got it all down." Jr. replied as he pulls down the safety bar.

So there he was in the front seat, waiting for the ride to start. The Shy Guy operator took his position and said, "All right, Bowser Jr. are you ready?"

"I'm ready!" Bowser Jr. replied, "The safety bar is down, the seatbelt is all buckled up, and I'm ready to go. Let's start the Dragon Coaster!"

"OK, now when I push this green button, the ride will officially begin. Have fun, hold your hands up, and enjoy the ride. All right, the ride will start when I say go. Ready…"

Bowser Jr. held on to the safety bar and gave it a thumbs up as the Shy Guy pressed the button to start the ride.

"_**GO!**_"

With the word shouted and the button pressed, the Dragon Coaster started to move to the first lift hill!

As the Dragon Coaster moves up the first lift hill, Bowser Jr. saw a lovely view of the entire Mushroom Kingdom. He even saw his castle in the distance. Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "Wow, I can see the entire Mushroom Kingdom from here and there's my dad's castle. This is amazing. Well, now that I'm here at the top of the first lift hill, I better hold on tight because here comes the first drop. Here... we…"

As soon as Bowser Jr. was finished with his sentence, the Dragon Coaster begins to plunge from 220 feet. He raised his hands, took a deep breath, and screamed out the word that he was saying, "_**GOOOO!**"_

And so, Bowser Jr. screamed with delight as the Dragon Coaster moves along the track!


	94. Bowser Jr's First Glitz Pit Fight

**Bowser Jr.'s First Glitz Pit Championship Fight**

It's a beautiful day at the Glitz Pit Battle Arena where Bowser Jr. is about to compete in his first title match against Rawk Hawk. Bowser Jr. said, "Wow, I'm at the final round of the tournament and I can't believe that I'm facing the champ. This is going to be the best match of the tournament."

Just then, a security guard came in and said, "Jr., it's match time!"

"OK, I'm on my way." Jr. replied, "And you look so good in your black suit."

"Thank you. Now, you're here to face the champ, right?"

"That's right. I'm ready to paint this champ in black and blue so, let's go!"

"Alright Bowser Jr., let's go to the arena and tell Jolene that the challenger has arrived. Now stay behind those red doors and good luck!"

"Thanks, buddy!"

At the arena, the crowd was ready to cheer on these two fighters. Jolene stepped up to the microphone and said, "Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the main event of the tournament. This match will decide who will get the championship belt. So, without further ado, let's meet the two remaining fighters. First up, in the blue corner, he's been flying to the top since he first fought the Great Gonzales and today, he will take out another competitor. Ladies and gentlemen, here he comes, the champ himself… Rawk Hawk!"

As Jolene introduced him, the blue arena doors opened up and in steps Rawk Hawk, ready to battle. Jolene came to him and said, "And here he is. So tell me Rawk Hawk, what's in store for the challenger?"

"Well, Bowser Jr. did a great job battling his opponents throughout the tournament and today, he's getting rawked by me so look out Jr., the champ's ready for you!" Rawk Hawk replied as the crowd cheered.

"I see. Now, if you could name one opponent you didn't defeat back in the past, who could it be?"

"I would say Mario because he did get all of the Crystal Stars back then and he did help us save the world."

"Oh, you mean the Great Gonzales?"

"That's right! So, if you're watching this Great Gonzales, remember me because the champ is back!"

"Now that's some brave words from our champion." Jolene said, "And now, let's meet the challenger of the match. Our challenger is one of our best newcomers in this tournament. He's been painting enemies since the tournament began and today, he's in the final match for the first time ever in this amazing tournament. Ladies and gentlemen, here he comes, in the red corner we have the Koopa Prince of the Castle… **_BOWSER JR.!_**"

The red arena doors opened up and in steps the Koopa Prince, smiling and waving to the cheering crowd. The crowd chanted his name all over the arena, "Bowser Jr., Bowser Jr., Bowser Jr.!"

"Listen to the crowd, the arena loves the Koopa Prince and here he is, ready to fight for the championship belt. So Bowser Jr., welcome to the championship!" Jolene said.

"Thanks, Jolene." Bowser Jr. replied, "It's an honor to be here fighting in this final round and I'm so glad that I'll be fighting Rawk Hawk for the first time and I'm so pumped that he is going down with my paintbrush."

"I see. Now, according to your profile card, it said that you paint enemies during the tournament. Is that true?" Jolene asked.

"Yes," Bowser Jr. replied, "This magic paintbrush did help me defeat those enemies during the tournament and today, this final match is for everyone!"

"OK, so, do you have a cheering section for this title match?"

"Yes, I do." Bowser Jr. said, "I have my father Bowser, and my siblings Larry, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, Morton, and Ludwig in the audience and they are my family!"

"Wow, it looks like Jr. has brought his family to today's match. Bowser Jr., good luck out there and I hope that you will become the champ."

"Thank you, Jolene."

"OK, now that we met these two fighters, it's time for the title match!" Jolene said as the crowd cheered, "Now, here's how the title match works. In a moment, the gong will sound and the battle will begin. To win the final match, you must be the first person to knock out your opponent. Once that person is knocked out, then the Shy Guy referee over there will count from one to ten. Once the countdown is finished at ten, then we have a winner. Got it?"

"We got it!" the fighters replied.

"Alright then, the battle will begin when the Shy Guy referee hits the gong. And now, it's time for the match to begin. Which fighter will be crowned the new champion and receive the belt? Will it be Rawk Hawk, or Bowser Jr.? We're about to find out who it is… right now! Shy Guy, hit the gong!" Jolene said to the Shy Guy.

"OK, now on the count of three, the battle will begin." Shy Guy said, "Bowser Jr. and Rawk Hawk, good luck to the both of you and may the best fighter win. Now then, are you ready Rawk Hawk?"

"I'm ready to go!" Rawk Hawk replied.

"Bowser Jr., are you all set to go?"

"Yes, Shy Guy!" Bowser Jr. replied, "I was born ready for this match and before you hit that gong, I want to dedicate this match to everyone who is standing right here in this arena and the best part about this final match is that no matter what happens here, there can only be one winner and kids, if you're watching this championship match, please don't try this at home. Now Shy Guy, hit the gong and let's get started!"

"Wow, that was the best speech I've ever heard Bowser Jr., especially that last part. I like it! Now what was that last part again, Bowser Jr.?"

"Shy Guy, hit the gong and let's get started!"

"OK Bowser Jr., now get in your fighting stance, take a deep breath, and here we go!"

The crowd cheered for these two fighters as the battle is about to begin. Shy Guy smiled to the duo and said, "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that I want this battle to be nice and clean. You may use your attacks at anytime and if you want to finish this match with a finishing move, you can do that as well. Remember that the first person who will get knocked out will get a 10-second countdown from me. If you don't stand up when I say 10, then I'll hit this gong to end the match. Now that we are clear with the rules, I guess there's only one more thing left for me to say and that is this. 3..."

Bowser Jr. got into his fighting stance…

"2..."

Rawk Hawk took a deep breath and got ready…

"1..."

Both fighters took a deep breath, and waited for the gong to sound. The crowd grew very silent as the battle is about to begin.

And then…

And then…

Shy Guy took the hammer and said the word to start the match…

"And… _**FIGHT!**_"

With the word shouted, the gong sounded, and both fighters rushed to each other. The battle for the belt has begun!

Once Shy Guy was finished with the gong, he said, "Now that's what I call a very loud gong to start the match and I like that amazing sound. Oh, well. Now all I have to do is sit back, relax, and enjoy the match!"

Bowser Jr. started the match with his trademark breath attack, but Rawk Hawk dodged it by using kicks. The crowd saw it and began to cheer.

"Listen to that crowd." Jolene said, "This is going to be a great battle for the belt as Bowser Jr. begins to spin in his shell and there it is! The Jr. Shell Whirlwind attack blew Rawk Hawk out of the way. This is amazing!"

As the fight heats up, Bowser Jr. used his shell to block the falling objects that Rawk Hawk threw across the ring. The crowd chanted Bowser Jr.'s name as Jr. spun his shell. Then using his shell, he struck Rawk Hawk in the stomach. Bowser Jr. took out his paintbrush and shouted out the attack, "Jr. Paintball Strike!"

Then he waved his paintbrush and he struck the paintball on Rawk Hawk! Now Rawk Hawk is covered in paint. Jr. spun in his shell and shouted out the finishing attack, "Finishing Attack, Jr. Shell Cannon!"

Jolene saw the cannon and said, "Wow, it looks like Bowser Jr. is going to end the match with his finishing attack, the Jr. Shell Cannon. Now, if the cannon fires on Rawk Hawk, then it's all over for him! Here it comes..."

Bowser Jr. got inside to his Shell Cannon, took aim at Rawk Hawk and said, "Ready, aim… _**FIRE!**_"

The cannon fired and out comes Bowser Jr., spinning in his shell. The force of the shell was so strong and it hit Rawk Hawk dead on! Rawk Hawk can't take it anymore as Jr. finished the match with one final attack, "Jr. Fire Breath Finish!"

Then Bowser Jr. took one last deep breath and burned him with his fire breath. Rawk Hawk fell on the floor and the Shy Guy referee said, "Rawk Hawk is knocked out. Now if he's not up in ten seconds, then I'll hit the gong and the match will be over. Here we go, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and…"

The crowd grew very silent as Shy Guy raised his hand. Bowser Jr. smiled to the referee and said, "Go ahead Shy Guy, hit the gong and say finish. I don't think that Rawk Hawk will stand up after my final attack."

"OK, Bowser Jr., I understand that once I say ten, then I'll hit the gong and you'll be crowned the new champion. Agreed?"

"Agreed! Now say ten and hit the gong!"

"Alright Bowser Jr., here it comes, and… _**10!**_"

With the word shouted, the Shy Guy hit the gong and said, "Whoa, that's one loud gong I just heard and I like it. Now then, since you've already knocked out Rawk Hawk with your Shell Cannon, I guess there's only one word for me to say to you to end the match and that one word is... **_FINISH!_**"

Jolene saw it all and said, "Well, what can I say. That was truly an impressive final match between these two fierce fighters. Raw power vs. raw power, technique vs. technique, speed vs. strength, and one fighter has become the new champion and I can't believe that our newcomer has defeated the current champion with his finishing move, the Jr. Shell Cannon. So, the winner of this match and the new champion of the Glitz Pit is … **_BOWSER JR.!_**"

Bowser Jr. jumped for joy as Jolene said, "You did it, Bowser Jr.! You're the winner of the Glitz Pit Tournament! Let's hear it for our big winner!"

The crowd cheered very loudly for him as confetti fell on Bowser Jr. Jolene smiled to him and said, "Congratulations, Bowser Jr.! You're the winner of the tournament and since you've defeated Rawk Hawk, it gives me great pleasure to present to you with this championship trophy!"

Bowser Jr. accepted the trophy from Jolene and said, "Thanks, Jolene!"

"Wait, I'm not done yet. I think our referee has one more prize for you to receive. Shy Guy, will you do the honors by presenting this championship belt to our new champion?"

Shy Guy came to the arena with the belt and said, "Bowser Jr. Koopa, on behalf of the Glitz Pit, it gives me great pleasure to present to you with this Glitz Pit Championship Belt! This belt proves to you that you do have what it takes to become our champion and you've done it. Bowser Jr., step forward to claim your belt."

Bowser Jr. agreed as he was presented with the championship belt. Shy Guy said, "Congratulations, Bowser Jr.!"

"Thank you, Shy Guy!" Jr. replied as the crowd cheered, "I can't believe that I'm going to wear this belt back home and that makes me very happy!"

"So, how does it feel to be crowned the new champion?" Jolene asked.

"It was amazing." Jr. replied, "I started the battle with my trademark fire breath, but Rawk Hawk countered it with his kicks. Then, I tried some new techniques and it hit him well. I decided to use my Jr. Shell Cannon to finish Rawk Hawk and burned him with my fire breath to finish the match and now... here I am as the new champion!"

"I'm so glad that you did finish the match with your Jr. Shell Cannon and this instant replay shows you firing out of the cannon and then you spun in your shell and hit Rawk Hawk very hard. That was an amazing finish you did out there and I like it! Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for your big winner... **_BOWSER JR.!_**"

And so, Bowser Jr. held the trophy and belt up high and felt like a true champion!


	95. Bowser Jr's Perfect Bowling Game

**Bowser Jr.'s Perfect Bowling Game**

It's a beautiful day at the Bowser Castle Bowling Center where Bowser Jr. was playing bowling all by himself with his green and orange bowling ball. He smiled to himself and said, "Today is the day that I'll get a perfect game and if I do, then I'll be very happy for my dad. Well, let's bowl!"

So Jr. sets the game up on his personal scoreboard, pressed the start button and the voice said, "Game Start!"

Bowser Jr. starts the game by rolling the ball to the pins. When all of the pins knocked down, the voice said, "Strike! Nice start, Jr.! Ready for Frame 2?"

Then the scoreboard shows a strike for knocking down all of the pins as Jr. picks up the ball again. He smiled to the scoreboard and said, "Yes!"

Then the voice announced, "Frame 2!"

Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "Let's do it again!"

So Jr. threw the ball all the way to the pins and when all of the pins came down, another strike appeared on the scoreboard. Now Bowser Jr. has two strikes so far. The voice smiled to Bowser Jr. and said, "Great throw! You got another strike! Now get ready for frame 3!"

Bowser Jr. looked at the pins as he took out his trademark ball and when everything is all set, the voice said, "Frame 3... Begin!"

Then Jr. threw the ball at the pins once again and then, all of them fell down for the third time in this game. The voice liked it and said, "Three strikes in a row already? Looks like you got a turkey, Bowser Jr.! Nice job! Now, let's try frame 4 and add another one!"

As the game progresses, Bowser Jr. knocked down every single pin in the next six frames, leaving him with one final frame and a perfect game is within reach.

"Well, here we are Bowser Jr." the voice said, "One frame separates you from a perfect game and all you need in this frame is three more strikes. Get all three and the perfect game will be yours. Are you ready for the tenth and final frame?"

Bowser Jr. took out his trademark green and orange ball and said, "Let's knock them all down!"

"All right then, here we go. Final Frame… Start!"

Bowser Jr. rolled to the pins and when all of them came down, the voice said, "Strike! That's ten in a row and because you got a strike in this frame, you get two additional rolls. So, let's add another one to the scoreboard!"

Jr. agreed as the ball came to him. Then he rolled all the way to the pins and then, all of them came down once again! The voice said, "Another strike! Wow, you're just one away from a perfect game and it all comes down to this, the final roll. Now, if you knock down all of the pins one last time, then it's a perfect game for you. But, if you knock down nine pins or less, then the game is over. So, Bowser Jr., are you ready for your perfect finale to your perfect bowling game with one final roll of the ball?"

Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "Yes! I'll do it! I'll finish the game with a perfect finale and a perfect score!"

"Alright then. Bowser Jr., grab your green and orange ball, take your position, and here we go!"

The Koopa Prince agreed as he took out his green and orange ball and walked straight to the lane to face the final roll of the game. When everything is all set, the voice announced to Bowser Jr, "For a perfect game, here we go! Final Frame's Final Roll! Ready…"

Jr. took a deep breath as the voice said the only one word…

"_**GO!**_"

Bowser Jr. ran to the pins and released the ball with all of his might. The speed of the ball was so fast that it sped all the way to the pins. When it got there, all of the pins began to knock down. The voice said, "This is it, folks. Is it a perfect game for Bowser Jr.?"

Bowser Jr. held his breath as the last pin begins to fall. All he has to do is watch and wait for it to fall.

And then…

And then…

The last pin fell down!

The voice saw the last pin fell down and said, "I can't believe it! The Koopa Prince actually did it! Bowser Jr. has all twelve strikes in the entire game and that means he has scored a... _**PERFECT GAME!**_"

Bowser Jr. jumped for joy as confetti fell on him. The voice said, "A perfect game, Bowser Jr.! You did it! All 12 strikes in a row! Perfect finish, Jr.! Here's your trophy for playing a perfect game."

Bowser Jr. smiled to the Bowling Scoreboard as he accepts the trophy and replied, "Thanks, Mr. Scoreboard. I think I'm ready for another perfect game! Well, let's do it again!"

"OK! Game 2... Start!"

So Bowser Jr. begins another perfect game and said with a wink, "Now that's perfect!"


	96. Bowser and the Cannon

**Bowser and the Cannon**

The story begins at Bowser's Castle where Bowser is planning on taking over the Mushroom Kingdom in his lair when suddenly, he saw something firing out from the cannon. It's a Bullet Bill and is flying all across the castle. Bowser is pleased with it and said, "Wow, that was amazing, Hammer Bro.!"

Hammer Bro. replied to him and said, "Thank you. I used the Bullet Bill to fire out of the cannon and I pushed the button to make it fly."

Bowser has an idea on how to take over the kingdom by creating a cannon for himself. He told Ludwig von Koopa to create a cannon for himself and said, "Ludwig, can you create a cannon so I can take down the plumbers Mario and Luigi?"

Ludwig replied, "Yes, it's my pleasure, Bowser!"

So Ludwig began making a cannon that is designed for him. The entire project took 2 days for him and then, the cannon is finished.

"Behold, the Bowser Cannon," Ludwig proclaimed, "This cannon allows you to defeat those plumbers and take over the kingdom in no time. Care for a test drive with a Bowser doll?"

He put the doll in the cannon and using his fire breath, the fuse begins to burn all the way to the cannon and then it fires all across the sky and landed on the kingdom.

"It worked," Ludwig shouted, "The cannon worked!"

"Thanks, Ludwig," Bowser said as he hugged him, "Now I can defeat those plumbers for sure and the kingdom is mine. To my cannon!"

So Bowser hops in to the cannon and asked Ludwig to use his fire breath to light the fuse so he will be launching out of the cannon.

"It's time. Ludwig, light the fuse and fire me now."

"OK, Bowser, here we go!" Ludwig replied as he used his fire breath on the fuse, burning it all the way.

This is it. Bowser is ready to take down the plumbers and in just a few seconds, the Mushroom Kingdom will soon be his. The cannon counts down.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

**_BOOM!_**

The cannon fired and Bowser is flying all the way to the Mushroom Kingdom. He screamed with joy and said, "Yes, the kingdom will soon be mine, all mine!"

Just then, the wind blows on his path, which sends the Koopa King back to his own castle!

"Not good." Bowser said as he made the castle explode on contact!

"My castle, it's gone again!" Bowser shouted, but it's OK for him because the cannon is still here.

"Well, at least my cannon still works. Tomorrow I'll try to take over the kingdom for sure. Thanks, Ludwig."

So Bowser decided that tomorrow will be his day. But for now, he had a lot of fun with his cannon.


	97. Yoshi Saves the Mario Kart Race

**Yoshi Saves the Mario Kart Race**

The story begins in Mario Circuit where the race is held today and the crowd is cheering. "And now, here to start this race is our referee, Lakitu!" the announcer said.

But, Lakitu can't make it! The crowd felt sad.

Then Yoshi came in and said, "Oh, no! The race is about to start and Lakitu's not here. I better go see him and find out what he's up to."

He went to the hospital and saw Lakitu. "Lakitu, are you OK?" Yoshi asked.

Lakitu said slowly, "I'm sorry I can't make it for the race but you can start the race for me."

"How can I start the race for you?" Yoshi asked.

Lakitu gave him the start signal and said, "Use my start signal!"

"Wow!" Yoshi replied to him when he saw the signal. "But how does it work?"

"I'll show you how it works!" Lakitu answered. "First you call the racers by saying 'Racers, start your engines!', Next you push the green button. This button triggers the countdown lights and finally, you say the countdown phrase and the race officially begins! Got it?"

"Got it!" Yoshi said.

"Now, go to Mario Circuit and hurry! Good luck Yoshi! " Lakitu said.

Yoshi thanked him and said "I will!"

So, he used the warp pipe and off he went to Mario Circuit.

"Well race fans, it looks like we have a special guest referee who will start the race for us this afternoon." the announcer said, "Please welcome our special guest referee, Yoshi!"

The crowd cheered for him as Yoshi makes his way to the track!

"Thank you, Thank you so much!" Yoshi said, "Now, what did Lakitu say again? Oh! I remembered now!"

He said to the racers, "Racers, start your engines!" and all of the racers started their engines thanks to his instruction.

"Now for step 2: Push the green button, this button triggers the countdown lights." he said. "Now which button triggers the countdown lights?"

He searched for the button high and low, but there's no green button. So he kept on looking.

When he got to the green button, it reads: 'Countdown Light Button Switch On/Off'. Yoshi got excited and said, "That's it! That's the one that I was looking for! Let's push it!" He pushed the green button and the lights turned on.

"All right!" Yoshi proclaimed, "Now all that's left is to say the countdown phrase. If I say the phrase, then the race officially begins. To the starting line!"

So he went to the starting line in front of the racers with his start signal on the left hand, waiting for the countdown to begin.

"This is it, race fans! It all comes down to the phrase. If Yoshi says this phrase, then the race officially begins!" the announcer said. "Let's cheer him on, everyone! Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi!"

The crowd chanted his name: "Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi!"

Even Lakitu at the hospital watched the race and chanted his name, too! "Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi!"

Yoshi thought to himself: _*This is for you, Lakitu. I hope this works.*_

He raised his right hand up, took a deep breath and he's ready to say the famous phrase that officially begins the race.

"Well, here goes!" Yoshi said, "Racers, are you ready?"

The crowd grew silent and chanted as Yoshi says the famous phrase, "Say it! Say it! Say it!"

"Here we go!" Yoshi shouted, "3..."

Lakitu said to him, "Yes!"

"2..."

The crowd said to him, "Yes! Yes!"

"1..."

The announcer said to him, "Just one more! Say the word!"

Yoshi took a deep breath and then he said the one word that officially begins the race, "And..."

Everyone watched and waited.

"**_GO!_**"

The green light flashed and the crowd cheered as the racers flew out of the starting line in a cloud of dust. Yoshi has saved the race for the first time!

"I did it! I did it!" Yoshi proclaimed, "I saved the race!"

The announcer got excited, "He did it! Yoshi started the race! Thank you, Yoshi! The crowd loves you! Look!"

The crowd cheered for him in a standing ovation by saying his name, "Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi!"

After the race, Lakitu came back and feeling better than ever. He told Yoshi, "Wow Yoshi, you saved the race for me? Thank you so much! I knew I can count on you! Say, will you be my co-referee in the next race?"

Yoshi answered, "Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll do it, Lakitu!"

"All right, Yoshi!" Lakitu said, "Let's go!"

At the next race, Lakitu and Yoshi are now a perfect pair as referees.

"Ready, Yoshi?" Lakitu asked.

"Let's do it, partner!" Yoshi replied.

"Racers, start your engines!" they shouted.

Lakitu told Yoshi, "Now push the green button and let's start the countdown right now."

"OK, one countdown sequence, coming up!" Yoshi replied as he pushed the green button. The countdown begins.

"3..." Lakitu started.

"2..." Yoshi continued

"1..." Lakitu finished.

They shouted the word at the same time: "**_GO!_**"

And so thanks to Yoshi and Lakitu, the race is on as the perfect pair gave themselves a high five and shouted, "**_YES!_**"


	98. Yoshi & The Talking Bob-omb's Adventure

**Yoshi & The Talking Bob-omb's Best Adventure**

It's another great day at the Mushroom kingdom where Yoshi is watching his favorite show on the television when suddenly, he saw a friendly Bob-omb walking across the room. Yoshi picked him up and said, "Wow, it's so cool. I got a Bob-omb friend. This is so cool!"

"That's right, Yoshi. You are a great friend." the Bob-omb replied as he saw him.

Later that morning, they saw a crack in the wall. Yoshi thought for a few seconds and asked the Bob-omb, "Bob-omb, care to do the honors by blowing up the crack so I can see what's behind it?"

The Bob-omb smiled and replied to him, "It will be my pleasure. Now wind me up and cover your ears because I'll explode in 5 seconds. Go ahead, wind me up and stand back!"

"All right, here you go."

So Yoshi wound him up, placed it on the floor, and ran as fast as he could as the Bob-omb counts down, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

When the Bob-omb explodes, Yoshi saw a treasure chest. The Bob-omb came to him and said, "Look, it's a treasure chest. Let's see what's inside Yoshi."

"OK!"

And so, the duo opened the chest and inside they saw a coin. It's a special coin with Yoshi's egg logo on one side and a Bob-omb logo on the other. They liked it so much that they could keep it for safe keeping. Yoshi heard his stomach growling and said, "It's lunchtime. Care to go to Mario Burgers for a Super Mario 5 Burger?"

"I love this burger but what if I don't like it?"

"You'll take your first bite and then you'll see why we like it. Now, let's eat!"

So off they went to Mario Burgers for a great lunch and as they got there, the line is completely empty.

"Wow, looks like we're the first people here. Let's go get our burgers and then, you'll take your very first bite." Yoshi said, "Bob-omb, wait here while I'll get the burgers."

Bob-omb agreed with him as Yoshi orders 2 burgers, 2 drinks, and a free coin. When Yoshi came back with the food, he said, "Well, are you ready for a great lunch?"

"Let's do it." The bob-omb agreed.

"OK, here is your Super Mario 5 Burger. Enjoy."

So the Bob-omb opened the burger wrapper and saw the burger. He placed his hands on the buns and raised it up. Then he said to Yoshi, "All right, I'll take my very first bite on the count of 3. Yoshi, count me off!"

"OK, Bob-omb." Yoshi replied, "Now when I say bite, you'll eat the burger. All right then, 3, 2, 1... **_BITE!_**"

With the word shouted, he opened his mouth and took a big bite. Yoshi clapped for him as he kept on eating and said, "Way to go buddy, you made your very first bite and I saw it all. Nice job!"

"Thanks, I like this burger and I think I'm ready for the Dragon Coaster at Yoshi Park and I can't wait for me to play and ride. Are you with me?"

"Let's ride!" Yoshi replied as the duo walked to the park.

When they got there, they saw the Dragon Coaster and decided to save the best for last. So first, they want to play a few games.

The first game is 'Dunk the Yoshi' and the Bob-omb is good at this game. So the Bob-omb threw the ball and dunked him in the water with a big splash.

Next is a memory game and they won that one too.

The 3rd game is a Dice Block game and Yoshi said, "Will you try this one?"

"OK, I'm ready to play!"

"All right, here we go. If you hit a star on the block, then you win but if Bowser appears, and you lose. You get 1 chance. Ready?"

"I'm ready to go."

"All right, when I push this button, the game begins. Ready… go!"

So Yoshi pressed the button and the block starts shuffling. The Bob-omb jumped to it and the star appears. The Bob-omb won the game.

"You got a star, you win!" Yoshi shouted, "Switch places?"

"Yes, I'll push, you jump."

"OK, let's switch."

And so they did.

The Bob-omb said, "OK, now when I say go and push this button, you know what to do. Star means you win, Bowser means you lose. Got it?"

"Got it!" Yoshi replied as he took his position.

"All right then, 1, 2, 3... GO!"

So he pressed the button and Yoshi jumped to the block which reveals a star.

"You got a star!" Bob-omb said, "That's a win for you. Now then, are you ready for the Dragon Coaster?"

"I love this part. Let's go!"

And so off they went to the coaster and the Shy Guy operator said, "Welcome to the Yoshi Island Dragon Coaster. How may I help you?"

"We're here to ride the coaster together." Bob-omb replied.

"That's great but, the controls are behind a brick wall and I can't find it."

"Allow me, operator. I'll walk and explode. Stand back and cover your ears because I'm walking to the wall. I'm walking and 3, 2, 1..."

The Bob-omb explodes and the wall is gone. Behind it is the ride's controls. Now Yoshi and Bob-omb can ride the Dragon Coaster.

"You found the controls to the Dragon Coaster. Thank you Bob-omb," The operator said, "Now we can start the ride and the front seat is yours, Yoshi and Bob-omb."

"All right, let's ride!" Yoshi shouted in glee as the duo took the front seat, waiting for the ride to begin.

"Are you ready for your first Dragon Coaster ride, Bob-omb?" the Shy Guy operator asked him.

The Bob-omb replied to him and said, "I'm ready to ride. Push that button."

"OK, now before we start this ride, remember to keep your hands and feet inside the coaster at all times. Got it?"

"We got it!"

"All right Yoshi & Bob-omb, now when I say go and push this green button, the ride will officially begin. Ready..."

The duo held on to the rails as the operator pressed the button.

"_**GO!**"_

With the word shouted and the button pressed, the ride has officially begun. The Shy Guy operator smiled to the pair and said, "Have fun and enjoy the ride, Yoshi & Bob-omb."

"We will." They replied as the coaster enters the first lift hill.

The coaster begins to go up as the duo saw the island. Yoshi said, "Well Bob-omb, we had a great adventure, don't you think?"

"It sure was buddy and look how high we're going and in just a few seconds, we're going to make our first drop." the Bob-omb replied.

"I see, and looks like we're at the top. Hold on tight because here comes the first drop."

And so, the duo had their first adventure together as the coaster reached the first drop. They raised their hands up as the coaster dove down from 220 feet. The duo screamed with delight and said, "Best Friends!"


	99. Quick Poems 16

****Dragon Puncher's Quick Poems 16:** Grand Star**

****"Hello everyone!" I said, "Welcome to Quick Poems! This is Dragon Puncher and today, we have an item from both Super Mario Galaxy games, the Grand Star! Let's read it!"

_The Grand Star shines so bright_

_Mario earns them after each boss fight._

_Each one holds a different power._

_Grab one, and it's ours._

_There are thirteen in all and it is amazing!_

_Hold one up, and you're the king!_

_So, to tell you who you are._

_Because… you got a Grand Star!_

"Ah, yes. That is one Grand Star and that brings today's Quick Poem to a close." I said, "So, until next time, shine on and grab that Grand Star!"


	100. Special Halloween Enemy Spotlight

**Dragon Puncher's Special Halloween Enemy Spotlight: Boo**

"Hello there, everyone! Welcome to Chapter 100 of my Mushroom Kingdom Adventures!" I announced, "This is a big achievement here and for this chapter, we're doing a Halloween Enemy Spotlight and today, we're covering Boo. Boo is a ghost enemy that lives in a Ghost House."

I came to a Boo and said, "Boos are friendly in some games, while others are enemies in various games. So, if you're looking for a scare, come to the Ghost House and meet a Boo."

Just then, a Boo came from behind and said, "Boo!"

"**_AAAAHHH!_**" I screamed as I ran away. Then I said, "Well, that's our chapter everyone! Happy Halloween!"


	101. Dragon Puncher's Solo Running Race

**Dragon Puncher's Solo Running Race**

It's a beautiful day at Mushroom Stadium where I was training for the big Mushroom Kingdom Running Race when suddenly, Lakitu came in. Lakitu said, "Hey Dragon, what are you doing here?"

"I'm training for the big race this afternoon." I replied, "I want to be in tip-top shape for the race and I want to be fast so I can win medals."

"Well, I can do that. Let's do three races all by yourself and we'll find out which competition you'll be racing in this afternoon. There are three races in the big Running Race. 100m, 200m and 400m. I'll time you in each run and when we're done, I'll give you the official time for each of the three races." Lakitu said, "Ready for the 100m run?"

"Let's go!" I said as I went to the starting line.

Then Lakitu took out the whistle and said, "Alright then, ready to begin?"

"Ready!" I replied as I took my place.

"Then on the count of three, you may begin. Remember, this is a 100m run. 3, 2, 1... _**GO!**_" Lakitu said as he blew the whistle.

Then I took off with blazing speed and flew straight to the finish line in the fastest time.

Lakitu looked at his stopwatch and said, "9.50 seconds in the 100m run! Great! Now, the 200m run."

Then I went back to the line and Lakitu said, "Alright, the next race that you'll be doing on is the 200m run. Again, the rules are the same as in the 100m so do your best. So, shall we start the run?"

"All set, Lakitu!" I replied with a thumbs up.

"Very well then, here we go!" Lakitu announced as he blew the whistle again.

I ran 200m from the starting line to the finish line and Lakitu said, "Nice job! 19.75 in the 200m run. Very good. Alright Dragon, there is one more race you'll have to do so, let's go back to the starting line!"

So I went back to the line for the third and final run, the 400m.

Lakitu came to me and said, "Well Dragon, here we are. The 400m run is the third and final race that you'll be training on. Remember, wait for the whistle. Alright then, take your position and let's start the race."

Then I took my position and when everything is ready, Lakitu said, "Dragon Puncher, are you ready?"

"Let's do it." I replied with a thumbs up.

"Then on your marks, get set…" Lakitu said as I await the whistle

I took one final deep breath and then, it's time to run…

"_**GO!**_"

And then, Lakitu blew the whistle and I took off with blazing speed. It is the final race for me as I ran 400m.

When I got to the finish line, Lakitu waved the checkered flag and said, "_**FINISH!**_ That was amazing! You scored a 40.00 race time in the 400m! The fastest time in the third race. Now, you're ready for the race!"

"Thanks, Lakitu" I said with a smile.

"Anytime, buddy. Say, do you need some water before you head on back for the real race?" Lakitu asked me.

"Yeah!" I replied as I get a bottle of water. It was a fantastic race for me.


	102. Yoshi's Ray Surfing Time Trial Run

** Yoshi's Ray Surfing Time Trial Run**

It's a great day at the Loopdeeswoop Galaxy where Yoshi was relaxing on a nice pool when suddenly, he saw a penguin talking to himself. Yoshi said, "Wow, it's Coach. The professional Ray Surfer and swim teacher. I wonder what he has in store for me. Well, let's ask him. Hey Coach, what are you doing?"

Coach replied, "I'm having a Ray Surfing Time Trial and the course is all set for you because today's time trial is going to be a special 3-minute time trial. You love time trials, right?"

"Of course I love time trials because I've been training for the Mario Kart tournament every day at the Mushroom Kingdom and today is my lucky day because I'm doing a Ray Surfing time trial. So, I think I can do that right now and I can't wait for me to try it!"

"Are you sure you're ready for the time trial?" Coach asked.

"Yes!" Yoshi answered.

"Great! It looks like you're ready for the 3-minute time trial. Now, get on the manta ray surfboard and we'll get this time trial started. Go on, Yoshi. Get on the manta ray and head to the starting line. I'll tell you when to start your time trial."

Yoshi agreed as he hopped on the manta ray and began to surf to the starting line. Coach took out his stopwatch and said, "OK, your time trial will start after I say go. Remember, you have 3 minutes to get back to the finish line. Now, before we get started, is there anything you like to say?"

"Yes," Yoshi replied, "What's the grand prize for finishing the time trial?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. If you cross the finish line before the 3 minutes are up, then you'll earn a Power Star."

"A Power Star! I like it! Let's get started, Coach. I'm ready to ride the waves."

"Alright then. Now stay calm, have fun, and enjoy the surf. So, are you ready?"

"Yes!" Yoshi replied with his thumbs up.

"OK then, here we go. 3..."

Yoshi looked at the course…

"2..."

He gave a thumbs up to Coach…

"1..."

Everything grew silent as Coach gives the signal to start the run. He took a deep breath and said…

"_**GO!**_"

With the word shouted, he started the stopwatch and Yoshi began his time trial.

As Yoshi rides the wave, he is having a great time manta ray surfing. Coach looked at the stopwatch and said, "You're doing good, Yoshi. You got 80 seconds to go. Keep it up! You're halfway through the course. Keep going until you cross the finish line!"

As Yoshi makes his way to the final corner, Coach said, "30 seconds left, Yoshi. Hurry up!"

Yoshi turned around and sped as fast as he could! Coach checked the watch and said, "10 seconds left, Yoshi. 9, 8, 7..."

Yoshi said, "Almost there..."

"6, 5, 4..."

The crowd chanted Yoshi's name all across the course as Coach counts down.

"3, 2, 1..."

Yoshi kept on going until…

Until…

Yoshi crossed the finish line at the sound of the whistle!

Coach blew the whistle and said, "Finish! Great run, Yoshi!"

The crowd cheered for Yoshi as Coach announced the results. He said to Yoshi, "Yoshi, after a nice performance and that final blow of the whistle at the finish line, your total race time is…"

Yoshi held his breath as Coach checked his stopwatch. He held his breath and said to Yoshi, "Are you ready for your total race time, Yoshi?"

"Yes," Yoshi replied, "What's my total time across the course?"

"Your total race time across this course is... 3:00! You made it to the finish line at the sound of the whistle! I can't believe that you finished it at the whistle! So, your prize for winning the time trial is... a Power Star! Great finish, Yoshi! You are the best Ray Surfer in the Mushroom Kingdom! Well, here's your Star!"

Coach took out his pocket and gave him a Power Star. Yoshi said, "Thanks, Coach. I never knew that ray surfing is another great sport for me. So, I got a Star!"

And so, Yoshi earns a Star for his fantastic finish!


	103. Dragon Puncher's Thanksgiving Message

**Dragon Puncher's Thanksgiving Message**

"Hey there, everyone! Dragon Puncher here and today is Thanksgiving." I said, "Since I started this amazing fanfic, I had amazing adventures all across the Mushroom Kingdom and today, I want to say thank you. Thanks for reading my stories and I hope you will have a very happy Thanksgiving. Keep reading my stories and thank you for being part of it. That is my message to you. Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!"


	104. Yoshi's Big Mushroom Kingdom Idol Win

**Yoshi's Big Mushroom Kingdom Idol Win**

It's the final round of the Mushroom Kingdom Idol competition where Yoshi and Freezie battled for the audience and the Mushroom Kingdom. The judges smiled at the duo as the announcer is about to speak.

"And we're back with the final round of our competition and if you're just tuning in, we have made this series a big hit!" Ryan Koopa said, "Now, before we announce the winner, I think it's time to give some final thoughts from our judges and let's start with Randy. Randy, your final thoughts?"

"I say that these two fought their way to today's championship round and let me say my congrats to the both of you. You keep on dreaming and hopefully, you'll become stars!" Randy replied.

"OK, Holly?"

"Great job on the singing guys! You are the best duo in the competition and if one of you wins today, I'll give my biggest applause to the winner. Congrats to the both of you!"

"Nice dedication to the players, Holly! Thanks for your thoughts and Zip, do you have anything to say to our contestants?"

"Let me say that no matter what happens in the competition, you are all winners!" Zip Toad replied, "This is my best part about the competition. There can only be one Mushroom Kingdom Idol and there can be only one dream to fulfill. So Yoshi and Freezie, congratulations to the both of you on making it this far and no matter what happens here on this show, you can make your dream come true so, great job guys and good luck to the both of you!"

"Thanks Zip for that true dedication. OK, it's almost time to reveal the winner of our competition and before we do that, let's talk to Yoshi and Freezie. So, Freezie, this is it. The winner will soon be revealed and you are so pumped up for the announcement. What does that mean to you?" Ryan asked.

Freezie said, "It feels like an icy finish for me when I win and my fans are ready to cheer!"

The Freezie fans cheered for him when Freezie made his speech.

"I see. Yoshi, same question."

"What does announcing the winner feels like? Good question, Ryan." Yoshi replied, "The answer to your question is very true because when announcing the winner, it makes you feel like a true champion and you'll feel excited when the winner is revealed so, that's what it means to me when I win!"

The crowd cheered for Yoshi when he makes his biggest speech.

"Wow, that is so exciting Yoshi. You are feeling like a winner and speaking of the winner, I think it is time to reveal it to our Mushroom Kingdom audience!" Ryan shouted, "That's right, folks. One of these two contestants is about to become our champion and the other will go home as our second place finisher. Now, to reveal the winner, we need the envelope and Lakitu has it right now in his fishing pole."

Ryan gets the envelope and said, "Thank you, Lakitu. All right, Yoshi and Freezie. This is it. The final results of Mushroom Kingdom Idol is inside this envelope and before we announce it, let me say congratulations to the both of you on making it this far to today's championship round and in just a few moments, one of you will go home as our champion. So, for the last time this season, dim the lights, and here we go!"

The lights dimmed, the atmosphere grew tense, and the crowd grew silent. Ryan opened the envelope and said to Yoshi, "Let's start the final results with Yoshi. Yoshi, you sang 'Believe', 'Living It', and your potential single 'You Are The Star'. Zip said that the dinosaur is going to the top because he can belt out the loud notes. Holly said that Yoshi is our star of stars and he can sing really well. Randy said that making it to the championship round requires skill, strength, and song. This dinosaur is the dino soprano of the season. But can the Mushroom Kingdom crown him as the next Mushroom Kingdom Idol?"

Then he said to Freezie, "Freezie, you sang 'Force', 'Keeping Me', and your potential single 'You Are The Star'. Holly said that you really freeze up the competition. Randy said that if you freeze up this round, you really freeze up! Zip said that it was a great show for this icy competitor and this competition makes you a freezing star. Can the Mushroom Kingdom make him freeze the competition as our winner?"

Ryan smiled to the duo and said to the crowd, "It all comes down to the final results. Mushroom Kingdom has voted and at long last, we have our winner. Who will be guaranteed a record deal and a dream come true? Yoshi and Freezie, this is it. The announcement we've all been waiting for is finally here! After five months of singing, eliminations, and surprises, the kingdom voted and decided that the winner of Mushroom Kingdom Idol is…"

The crowd grew very silent as Ryan opens the card. Everyone held their breath and waited.

And then…

And then…

Ryan opened the card. He checked the card and then, the winner is revealed. He held his breath and said, "Well, that last sentence made me very happy tonight because these final results show that the difference between these two contestants is 1 vote! That's right everyone, one vote separates these two contestants! This is the first time ever in this series that we ever have a closest finish in Mushroom Kingdom Idol history! So, the winner of the competition, by 1 single vote is... _**YOSHI!**_"

The crowd cheered very loudly as Yoshi hugged Freezie. Ryan said to Yoshi, "You did it, Yoshi! You're the next Mushroom Kingdom Idol! Great job, buddy! You win!"

Then Yoshi hugged Ryan for announcing his name and while he was hugging, confetti fell on the stage. Ryan smiled to Yoshi and said, "I can't believe what just happened here Yoshi, but you did it! You have won the competition by 1 vote! You've made the Mushroom Kingdom proud as our winner. How does it feel?"

"Amazing!" Yoshi replied, "I thought that this dream of becoming the Mushroom Kingdom Idol is like becoming a superstar in Mario Party and now, I've made my dream come true! I'm the winner! Yoshi!"

"Of course you did, Yoshi. And since you've won the competition, you are driving on out of here in your Mario Kart Wii Standard Kart M!" Ryan said as his go-kart appeared on the stage. Then he said, "There it is, Yoshi, your very own go-kart and your keys. You deserve it!"

"Thanks, Ryan! It's an honor to have me as the winner of the show and I think that everyone wants to hear my new song. Do you want to hear it?"

"Yes!" the crowd replied.

"All right! This song is for the viewers who voted for me. I hope you like it! So, here's the song that will appear on my new single and it's called 'You Are The Star'! Enjoy!"

Then Yoshi said to the band, "Hit it!"

With the word shouted, the band began to play. Yoshi took the stage and begin to sing.

"_You are my destiny,_

_the song that true to me,_

_everyone's here to see,_

_that you belong to me._

_The sun will shine on you_

_There is something that is true_

_If you go very far_

_That you are the star..._

_You are the star, that star,_

_Come on, tell me that_

_you are the star, that star_

_There is something that you can ride_

_The star is shining_

_on that someone like you_

_If you can be that star_

_that your dream will come true..._

_There is one star!_"

When Yoshi was finished with his song, the entire Mushroom Kingdom clapped for him very loudly! Ryan said to Yoshi, "That was amazing, Yoshi! Your very own song for our viewers and they saw it here first! Well, Yoshi, I think that's all the time we have for tonight!"

"The show's over already?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes, Yoshi. I'm afraid that we have to say good night but before we go, do you have anything to say to our viewing audience?"

"I do want to thank everyone for voting for me, our judges for making some great comments, and Ryan Koopa for announcing my name as the winner. Now, if you want to hear this song again, you can hear it all on my new album, 'The Dino Warrior' along with 10 brand new songs and it's on sale this fall. So, I guess that's our show, Ryan! Do you have anyone who would like to thank?"

"Yes, we would like to thank our judges for a tremendous season on our show and of course, we also like to thank our viewers for watching today. It has been a great season here on Mushroom Kingdom Idol and I hope that you enjoyed it. So, from all of us here at Mushroom Kingdom Idol, I'm Ryan..."

"And I'm your winner Yoshi saying..."

"If you keep on dreaming, then you could be the next Mushroom Kingdom Idol! Good night, everyone!" they both shouted at the same time.

And so, Yoshi felt like a singing champion.


	105. Yoshi's Perfect Kart Race

**Yoshi's Perfect Kart Race**

It's a beautiful, warm, sunny day in Mario Circuit where Yoshi is at the starting line, preparing for today's go-kart race. A perfect day like this is a great way to have a beautiful go-kart race.

Then his friends Luigi, Wario, Daisy, Toad, Mario, Toadette and Waluigi came to the starting line for today's competition around the track. Yoshi finished his go-kart and said, "I call it the Yoshi Racer, this go-kart has a green shade of paint, comfortable seating, a Yoshi Egg logo on the front of the kart and a nice engine."

His friends love Yoshi's go-kart and clapped for his beautiful work.

Then Lakitu appeared from the clouds with his start signal on the pole and said, "Okay racers, today's race is going to be a nice one. Watch out for the Chain Chomp along the way as you drive around this circuit. Three laps for all of you and have fun out there."

So everyone got in their karts and started their engines. The sun is shining on this beautiful day with a few clouds in the sky.

Lakitu smiled to everyone and said, "All right everyone, 3 laps. Are you ready?"

They nodded yes and he pushed the button on the signal which starts the 3-second time limit to the start of the race.

Yoshi thought and said, _"This is it! Time to show this go-kart how it's done"_

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

**_GO!_**

When the green light flashed, all of the racers flew out of the starting line, leaving Lakitu in a cloud of dust.

He smiled to Yoshi and said, "Have fun, Yoshi!"

The race began and Yoshi is doing an amazing job thanks to his rocket start. And so begins another perfect day for Yoshi.


	106. Bowser's Big Kart Race

**Bowser's Big Kart Race**

It's another great day at Mario Circuit where Bowser is training for the big go-kart race with his orange go-kart. He loves to compete against Mario & his friends and today, he is going to race for his friends and himself. The crowd cheered as the announcer is about to speak.

"Good afternoon everyone and welcome to today's championship race here at Mario Circuit where today, 8 racers from around the league will battle it out in the Mario Circuit 350. I'm your announcer Race T. and it's a beautiful day here and what a way to kick off this championship race by welcoming our viewers from around the world to today's broadcast and today's race features the one, the only, Bowser Koopa!" the announcer said as the crowd cheered, "That's right, race fans, the Koopa King is here for today's championship race and look at him folks, he is indeed Mario's arch-enemy in his adventures and today, he's racing for the trophy in the pole position. Can the Koopa King burn the competition?! Stay tuned and find out!"

As Race T. talks about the race, Bowser said, "There, my go-kart is finished and I'm ready to race. Now all I need is a racing suit. Kammy, a green and orange racing suit, please?"

"You got it, one racing suit, coming up!" Kammy replied as she waved her wand, which makes Bowser's suit appear. Then Bowser hopped in to his go-kart and said, "Showtime!"

"We're back and now, it's time to meet the racers for this championship race. Are you ready to meet them?" Race T. asked.

The crowd cheered as the announcer meets the racers. And then, it's Bowser's turn.

"And now, for our final racer of this championship race. He is known as the King of Koopas, his hobbies include fighting against Mario, breathing fire, and he is the father of the Koopalings. Ladies and gentlemen, here he comes, the King of Koopas himself, meet… BOWSER!"

As Bowser drives his way to the cheering crowd, he did his trademark fire breath to the sky, writing his name in fire. When the smoke cleared, he made his way to the starting line.

"Well, this is it. The moment you've been waiting for. The racers are lined up and the stage is set. And now, for the thousands of people in attendance at Mario Circuit and for the millions watching around the world, racers… start your engines!"

The racers started their engines as the crowd cheered. The announcer saw it and said, "Well folks, this is it. The final race is about to begin and I am so pumped for this race. And now, here to start this final race of the season is our referee, Lakitu!"

As Lakitu came in with the start signal, the crowd chanted his name across the stadium.

"Well folks, this is it. The final race. In just 3 laps, one of these 8 racers will go home a champion. Who's it going to be? Will the Koopa King burn the competition and hopefully become the season's grand champion? We're about to find out who the champion is… right now! Lakitu, start the race!"

Bowser looked at the road and the cheering crowd for a moment and said, "This is it, the final race. In just 3 seconds, I'll do a rocket start. Well, let's do it!"

The crowd grew silent as Lakitu starts the countdown, "3..."

Bowser held his breath.

"2..."

He placed his foot on the gas pedal…

"1..."

He slowly said the 2 words to start the race as Lakitu shines the green light, "Rocket…"

…

"_**GO!**_"

"…**START!**"

With the word shouted, Bowser slams down on the gas pedal and the kart speeds out of the starting line. Race T. saw it and said, "And Bowser starts the race with a rocket start. Now that's hot!"

As the race goes on, the crowd cheered as Bowser is just meters away from the finish line. The announcer got excited.

"It looks like the Koopa King is about to cross the finish line as we approach the end of the race and the crowd is standing up to their feet as we are about to crown our champion. And here comes Bowser as he is 100 meters from the line. Who is the champion? It's going to be a photo finish and this race is finished! In just a few moments, we're about to crown our champion and Lakitu has the photo finish and it is sealed in this envelope. And now, for the final results. The winner of the Mario Circuit 350 and our new champion is…"

The crowd held their breath as the announcer opened the envelope. He held his breath and then, the winner is revealed.

"I hate to say it folks but I have never seen this amazing photo finish and it is a close one. Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to announce that the winner is…**BOWSER!**"

As Race T. said his name, confetti fell as the Koopa King won the race. He said to the crowd, "I won the race, I did it, I rule!"

And so, Bowser had a great race and felt like a great champion.


	107. The Chimp's Mega Skating Challenge

**The Chimp's Mega Skating Challenge**

It's another great day at the Freezy Flake Galaxy where Yoshi was relaxing in the snow when a voice said, "Want to skate very well? Then face me in the all new mega skating challenge. You could win a Power Star if you skate very well. So, are you up for the big challenge? Then meet me at The Underground Skating Rink. I'll be waiting for you!"

Yoshi heard that announcement and decided to take on that challenge. So Yoshi ran as fast as he could until he got to The Underground Skating Rink. When he got there, he saw The Chimp in person. Yoshi said to him, "Hey Chimp, I just heard your announcement and I think that I'm ready for your mega skating challenge! So, what is the challenge for today?"

The Chimp smiled at Yoshi and replied, "For your challenge, you have to skate through these Gummits. Bump into those to score points. Green Gummits are worth 10 points, while the gold ones give you 50. Stay away from the Spiked Gummits because if you bump into one, you could fall back and lose time. Now, how much time do you have and how much points do you need to win your challenge? Well, let's go to the scoreboard and find out."

So the duo looked at the scoreboard and The Chimp said, "If you can score 1,000 points or more in 90 seconds, then that Power Star can be yours. So, now that we are clear with the rules, I will ask you this question. Are you game?"

"Yes, I'm game for this challenge!" Yoshi replied with a thumbs up.

"Great! Now we can start the challenge! Remember, you need 1,000 points in a minute and a half. Are you ready to begin?"

"Yoshi is always ready for any challenge and the answer is yes! Now, blow the whistle and let's get this challenge started!"

The Chimp agreed with Yoshi as he took out his whistle. The Chimp said to Yoshi, "Alright then, your challenge begins when I blow the whistle and remember, just have fun with it while you're skating. OK?"

"OK!"

"Then here we go! On my whistle, 3, 2, 1..."

Yoshi took a deep breath and waited for the whistle. When everything is all set, The Chimp blew the whistle with all of his might and said the one word…

"_**GO!**_"

With the word shouted, Yoshi began to skate to the Gummits as the scoreboard begins to rack up. The Chimp saw the scoreboard and said, "Wow, Yoshi is off to a great start as he racked up 110 points so far. If he can get 1,000 by the end of 90 seconds, then he'll earn a Power Star!"

As the clock winds down, Yoshi kept on skating on the Gummits as the scoreboard keeps on scoring on the screen. Now Yoshi has 650 points with only 30 seconds left. The Chimp told Yoshi, "You need 350 more to finish, Yoshi and there's only 30 seconds left! Hurry!"

With only 15 seconds remaining until the final whistle, Yoshi skated along very nicely as he dodged every spiked Gummit in his path. The Chimp checked the timer and said, "10 seconds left, Yoshi! Keep going!"

Yoshi scored every point as the timer reaches five seconds. The Chimp took the whistle and got ready to blow at the buzzer. Then he counts down, "3, 2, 1..."

By the time the next set of Gummits appeared, the buzzer has sounded, signaling the end of the challenge. The Chimp blew the whistle and said, "Finish! That was amazing, Yoshi! You skated very well during the game and I like it! Now let's go to the scoreboard and see how well you did in my challenge."

So Yoshi and The Chimp walked to the scoreboard and The Chimp told him, "First, let's see how many Green Gummits you've defeated. You have defeated 50 Green Gummits at 10 points for a total of 500. Nice job!"

Then the scoreboard shows 500 points in the Green Gummit column as The Chimp told him the next result, "For the Gold Gummits, you got 10 of them and for that, you get 500 points. Let's put that amount on the scoreboard!"

So, the scoreboard now shows 500 points for the Gold Gummits. Now comes the best part, the final results of the challenge. The Chimp said, "Alright, it all comes down to this! The final results of the challenge. Are you ready for your final score?"

"Yes, what is the final score?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, let's find out how much you have in all right now. You got 500 points for the 50 Green Gummits, and 500 more for the 10 Gold Gummits. Now, when we put those scores together, it all comes down to the grand total on this scoreboard. Yoshi, I am pleased to announce that your final score in The Chimp's Mega Skating Challenge is…"

Yoshi held his breath as the scoreboard adds up. He closed his eyes and waited.

And then…

And then…

The final score appeared on the scoreboard. The Chimp looked at it and said, "Your total score is… _**1,000! **_You did it, Yoshi! You got 1,000 points exactly which means... you've won a Power Star!"

Yoshi jumped for joy as he hugged The Chimp for his amazing performance. Then The Chimp said, "Great job, Yoshi! You've won my challenge with a total score of 1,000 and for that, the Power Star is all yours! Here Yoshi, take it!"

Then The Chimp handed Yoshi a Power Star for his great performance. Then Yoshi said with a wink, "Skating may be fun, but getting a Star is also fun, too!"


	108. Bowser Rides The Dragon Coaster

**Bowser Rides The Dragon Coaster**

It's a great day at Yoshi Park where Bowser is walking all across the park with a big smile and when he got to the Dragon Coaster, he said, "Wow, so this is the famous Dragon Coaster that everyone is talking about and I can't wait to ride it all by myself. But first, let's test my strength at the hammer game."

So Bowser went to the hammer game and gave it a big whack. The bell rang at the top and Bowser gets a big bear for winning the game.

"Well that game is fun. Now I'm ready to play another game and I love this one because basketball is one of my favorite sports. Let's shoot some hoops." Bowser said as he is off to play the basketball shooting game.

"OK Bowser, you have 60 seconds to shoot as many hoops as you can. If you score 30 points within 60 seconds, then you win! Are you ready?" the game operator asked.

"I'm ready for some basketball. Let's shoot." Bowser replied.

"All right then, ready… _**GO!**_"

So Bowser begins to shoot basketballs one by one as the clock ticks away, scoring 30 points in record time. The operator said, "Wow, I can't believe you did a great job scoring 30 points and the timer is halfway gone. You win!"

He then gave him a nice Bob-omb doll so he can use for his next plan to defeat Mario.

"All right, now I have plenty of time to ride the Dragon Coaster and head back to Bowser's Castle for my new set of plans. But first, I think I'll eat some food because I can't eat while the ride is in motion. Let's eat!"

So Bowser ate some food and as the sun begins to go down, Bowser said, "All right, I think it is time for the last thing on my list, ride on the Dragon Coaster. Once I'm done, then it's back to my castle for a new plan. To the coaster!"

Bowser ran as fast as he could to the coaster and then the Shy Guy operator said, "Welcome to the Dragon Coaster. How may I help you?"

"I'm here to ride on the coaster and I'm here to have a great ride. So, I'm ready to ride!"

"So, you're here to ride, right?"

"That's right and I had a great lunch before I got here so, let's do it!"

"OK, now you have to keep your hands and feet inside the Dragon Coaster at all times. Now get in the front seat and I'll tell you when to start the ride."

So Bowser hopped in to the front seat and the Shy Guy said, "Well Bowser, are you ready to ride the Dragon Coaster for the very first time?"

"Yes, I'm ready to start the ride. Now let's get this coaster started!" Bowser replied with a thumbs up.

"All right. Now sit back, hold on tight, and scream when you're ready to make the first drop. Have fun and enjoy the ride!" The operator said as he pressed the button to start the ride.

The coaster begins to go up on the first lift hill as Bowser said, "Well, this is it. The first drop is just a few moments away and I can't believe this is it. I'm at the Dragon Coaster all by myself and I can see my castle from here. I better hold on tight because I'm at the top."

And then the Dragon Coaster is at the top of the first lift hill and in just a few moments, the coaster will plunge from 200 feet. Bowser held on to the rails as the coaster begins to plunge. He raised his hands and screamed with delight as Bowser said, "**_I RULE!_**"


	109. Christmas Message

**Dragon Puncher's Christmas Messa****g****e**

"Hey there, everyone! Dragon Puncher here! It is Christmas time here and Dragon Puncher's Mushroom Kingdom Adventures is wishing you a very Merry Christmas!" I said to the readers, "I hope you enjoy this amazing holiday so from me you you... **_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_**"


	110. New Year Quick Quote

**Dragon Puncher's New Year Quick Quote**

"Happy 2013 everyone!" I announced as confetti fell on us, "Thank you so much for celebrating this amazing day here. Another year of my Mushroom Kingdom Adventures has officially begun and that means, more adventures, more fun, and more surprises! So, let's read a Quick Quote to kick off this amazing year."

"_Bwahahahaha!_"

"Now that is what I call a laugh from Bowser. Well, Happy New Year everyone and remember to keep reading these stories!" I said to the readers.


	111. The Koopa Duo's Super Jackpot Quiz

**The Koopa Duo's Super Jackpot Quiz**

The Koopa Dou were doing a great job during the show but now, they have to face the biggest challenge of the game, the Super Jackpot Quiz and in this story, they'll make the biggest decision of the game.

It all started at Bowser's Castle where Bowser Jr. was watching his favorite segment on the television when suddenly, he saw his daddy walking by. Bowser said, "Hey son, what are you watching?"

"I'm watching my favorite show and I can't miss this one because this is my favorite segment, the Super Jackpot Quiz. Want to watch this segment?" Jr. asked.

Bowser smiled and said, "I love this one because they are about to reveal the amount of the game. Let's see it!"

So the duo decided to watch and see what happens in the Super Jackpot Quiz which reveals 144,500 coins. The duo loved the segment so much that they could be on the show so they can win big Bowser called the show and said, "We would like to be contestants on your show so we could win big!"

The show agreed with him and said, "OK, you are going to be contestants and you will win big! See you tomorrow!"

"Thanks!"

So the Koopa Duo talked about it and decided to play as a team for tomorrow's show and so, they began their training!

When the big day arrived, the Koopa Duo saw their podium. It is green and orange like the Koopa Duo themselves and it has a red button so they can stop the slot!

"Wow, they made this podium for the both of us and it has our colors. Let's take our positions so we can be ready." Bowser said.

And there they were, ready to win big for the duo. The crowd cheered when the show was about to begin and then, Bowser said, "Alright son, let's do it. One, two, three… KOOPA DUO!"

"Hello everyone and welcome to Chuck Quizmo's Super Quiz! I'm Chuck Quizmo and today, we have a great show lined up just for you because today, we have 6 teams battling it out in various quizzes and at the end of the game, one team could possibly win up to 1,000,000 coins in the Super Jackpot Quiz!" Chuck Quizmo said, "So, let's meet our first team. They are the Mushroom Kingdom's archenemies. They love to breathe fire on those unwanted visitors and today, they are here to win big. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Bowser and Bowser Jr. also known as the Koopa Duo!"

The crowd cheered for them when they got on stage. Chuck shook their hands and said, "Welcome to the show, guys!"

"Thank you for having us." Bowser replied, "It's an honor to be here with you and if we win the Super Jackpot Quiz, we could use some of our money to defeat Mario!"

"I see. So, tell us more about yourself."

"Well, I'm Bowser and this is my son, Bowser Jr. We hail from Bowser's Castle in the Dark Land and we love to play sports. So, we came here to win!"

"OK, and according to your profile card, it said that you breathe fire on those unwanted visitors, is that true Bowser Jr.?"

"Yes, we do breathe fire on Mario and his friends during their adventures and we are always defeated by them. But we always try again in various occasions so, we never give up, even if we lost to Mario and his friends!" Bowser Jr. replied

"Aww, that's so nice Bowser Jr. and are you ready to play my Super Quiz?"

"We love to!"

"OK, take your place at the green and orange podium and let's meet our next team!" Chuck said as the Koopa Duo took their place.

When the show is almost over, Chuck said, "Alright, I think it's time at last for our final game of the day but before we do that, let's take a look at our scores. In first place, with 22,550 coins is the Koopa Duo!"

The crowd cheered for them when Chuck announced the current scores and then he said, "OK, it's time to win big because it's time for the Super Jackpot Quiz!"

The crowd cheered when the Super Jackpot Machine came in to the stage. Chuck said, "Alright, here's how the Super Jackpot Quiz works. In a moment, I'll give you the object and the final question. Then, you have to write down the amount of coins you think that will fill up the object. Once your wrote down the answer, then I'll reveal the official amount that will take to fill up that object. If your answer matches the amount on the machine, then you win everything that is on the machine and that team will be declared the winner! So, let's take a look at the object and today's object is Bowser's Shell!"

"My shell?" Bowser asked.

"That's right Bowser and this question is for all of you. How many 100 coins will it take to fill up Bowser's Shell?"

The crowd saw the shell as Chuck places it on the machine. Then he said, "Alright, let's find out how much as I put the coins in the shell. Here we go!"

So Chuck pulled the lever as coins came out of the machine and onto Bowser's Shell. The crowd saw it and when Chuck was finished, he said, "OK, the amount of coins is set and now, I'm going to open the first 2 numbers of the machine. Let's see it!"

The machine revealed the last 2 digits and it shows -00.

"OK, so to win the game, you need to fill in 4 numbers. Remember, the correct answer wins the game. Write down your answers, now!"

So the Koopa Duo wrote their answer as the whistle blew the first time. When time is up, Chuck blew the whistle and said, "OK, everyone locked in?! Good. So now, let's see your answers!"

And everyone did.

"Alright. Koopa Duo, what did you write down on your pad?"

"We wrote 245,500 even, Chuck." Bowser said, "I think that shell of mine could hold that much so, that's our answer, 245,500!"

"OK, the Koopa Duo said 245,500. Now let's take a look at the other answers."

And so everyone saw their answers.

Chuck said, "Alright, let's take a recap at the answers. Doom and Gloom said 295,400, Night Flight said 309,500, Heaven and Hell said 132,300, Battle Bros. said 100,300, Forever Young said 303,300, and Koopa Duo said 245,500. Now that everyone is locked in with their answers, it's time to find out the official amount and we'll start at the hundred thousands. Are you ready everyone?"

"Yes!" everyone replied.

"Let's see it. Open up the hundred thousands, please." Chuck said.

The machine revealed a 2 and now it shows 2-,-00.

"It's a 2 and the 2 teams that got it right are Doom and Gloom and Koopa Duo!" Chuck announced, "Well done. So let's see the next digit in the ten thousands. Doom and Gloom said 9 and the Koopa Duo said 4. Who will stay in the game and continue on? Let's open it up and find out. Show me the next number, please!"

The number opened up and a 4 appeared. Now the screen shows 24-,-00.

"It's a 4 and the Koopa Duo are still in the game!" Chuck said, "Alright, now we're getting somewhere as the Koopa Duo are 2 numbers away from claiming this jackpot. Well Koopa Duo, since you're the only team left in the Super Jackpot Quiz, why don't you two come to the stage and stand next to me so we can reveal the rest of the numbers. Come on in you two!"

So Bowser and Bowser Jr. walked to the stage and stood next to Chuck. The crowd cheered for them as Chuck gave them a round of applause. Then Chuck said, "Well, well, well, Koopa Duo, you did a great job out there and now that you're here, we can talk for a moment. So, how are you feeling right now, Bowser?"

"We're doing good, Chuck," Bowser answered, "This is the best part about the game and look, we're the only ones left. Looks like we're going to win the Super Jackpot Quiz!"

"That's right, Bowser. Since you're the only team left in the game, I think it's time to reveal the next number in the Super Jackpot. Now what did you say again?"

"We said 245,500!" The duo replied.

"OK. So we have 2 more numbers left to reveal and I think we have to reveal the thousands first. Now you said 5 so, let's see if you're right. To stay alive, reveal the thousands, please!"

The number opened up and it shows a 5. Now the Koopa Duo are 1 number away from claiming the jackpot.

"It's a 5 and you got a 5. That's right!" Chuck announced, "Alright, now it all comes down to this final place, the hundreds. One number separates you and the jackpot. If the machine shows a 5, then you will win the entire jackpot. So Koopa Duo, this is it. The moment you've been waiting for is finally here!"

The crowd grew very silent as the Koopa Duo are just one number away from victory.

"Ready?"

"Let's see it!" the Koopa Duo replied.

"OK, we are about to find out if the Koopa Duo could go home with 245,500 coins and we are going to do it... right now! Now, who is going to push the final button to reveal the hundreds?"

"All of us!" the Koopa Duo shouted.

"Alright, now on the count of three, we open the hundreds. This is the biggest decision they have ever made and now, it all comes down to the hundreds. This final number will hopefully give them the biggest jackpot on the show and I can't believe that they're just 1 number away from claiming it. Will the Koopa Duo get all of the coins in the jackpot? Well, we're about to find out right here, right now! So, for 245,500 coins, here we go!"

They all took a deep breath and counted, "One… two… three… _**OPEN!**_"

The machine slowly opened and in just a few seconds, Bowser and Jr. will claim it all. All they have to do now was watch and wait.

And then, the number was revealed. Chuck took a deep breath and said, "It's… a… _**5!**_"

The Koopa Duo asked, "Does that mean that we win?"

"That's right! Koopa Duo... you win!"

The crowd erupted in big cheers as the Koopa Duo hugged Chuck for their victory and while they are hugging him, confetti fell on them. Chuck said, "You got it! You did it, Koopa Duo! Congratulations! You have won the Super Jackpot of 245,500 coins! This is the first time ever that one team has answered the correct amount in the Super Jackpot Quiz and today, we found our first Super Jackpot winner! Now, we'll add that to the 22,550 coins that you've won earlier for a grand total of... 268,050 coins! Congratulations, guys!"

"Thanks Chuck." Bowser replied, "We knew that we could win big and we are so happy that we want to show you our trademark victory fire breath. Are you ready for our victory fire breath?"

The crowd reacted and replied, "YES!"

"Alright, 1, 2, 3... **_FIRE BREATH!_**"

So the Koopa Duo breathed fire on the stage, creating fireworks for their victory. Chuck saw it and said, "Wow, fireworks on the stage for their victory. I like it! Now that's some firepower by the Koopa Duo! So, the Koopa Duo has done it and they have won a grand total today of 268,050 coins and a nice fireworks spectacular for their big win! Now that's... SUPER!"

And so, the Koopa Duo felt like champions as they continued to breathe fire on the stage.


	112. Mario Kart 7 Race

**Dragon Puncher's Mario Kart 7 Race**

It all started at my home where I was playing my 3DS when suddenly, I saw a Mario Kart 7 game cartridge. I thought to myself and said, "Hey! That sounds like a great game for me to play. Let's try it!"

So I placed the cartridge and then, a portal came in. I ran for my life and then, I was sucked in to the portal.

When I came out of the portal, I landed in the garage with a perfect landing. I said, "Well, that was a fun ride and where am I?"

"You're in Mario Kart 7. I'm Lakitu and I'll be your referee for the entire game." Lakitu said to me.

"Pleasure to meet you, ref." I replied with a handshake, "The name's Dragon Puncher and I'm so glad to be here. So, what brings me here to this game?"

"You'll be racing in eight amazing tournaments and you'll be free to go back home if you win the game." Lakitu said to me, "Now then, which Cup do you want to try first in this game?"

"I'll start with... THE LEAF CUP!" I announced to him.

"Nice! That is a great cup for you to try and the tracks that you'll be racing in this cup are Kalimari Desert, DK Pass, Daisy Cruiser and Maple Treeway. Now, all you need is a perfect kart and you're ready to go. Ready to make your kart?" Lakitu asked me with a smile.

"Of course!" I replied, "I can't race without my perfect kart and after all, I need a good one so, let's make one!"

"Great! To the karts!" Lakitu said as we walked to the karts.

When we got there, Lakitu said, "Well, here we are Dragon. This is where we make the best karts. Now, the race is starting soon so you'll have to make your perfect kart and remember, you need a good combination. Well, start making your kart!"

I smiled to him as I picked the right combination: A B Dasher with Standard Wheels and a Beast Glider. I said, "All done Lakitu! I have my combination: B Dasher, Standard Wheels and a Beast Glider. Now, I'm ready for my first official race!"

"Wow! That is a perfect kart combination you made and I love it!" Lakitu replied, "Alright then. It looks like you're all set to go. So Dragon Puncher, are you ready to begin the Leaf Cup tournament?"

"Of course I'm all set!" I said as I entered my kart, "Now, where is the first race being held again?"

"Kalimari Desert." Lakitu said, "And remember, this is your first official race so have fun and enjoy the game. Alright Dragon Puncher, are you ready to race?"

"YES!" I said with a big smile as the garage doors open up all the way.

Then Lakitu came to me and said, "Dragon Puncher, go to Kalimari Desert!"

And then, I stepped on the gas pedal and I went out of the garage as I drive all the way to my first race in the Leaf Cup, Kalimari Desert.

When I got there, I saw the track up close. I said, "Well, this must be the place. Kalimari Desert from Mario Kart 64 and there's the starting line! Alright, now where do I have to go? Oh yeah, there are eight slots so let's see which position do I have to start the race in."

Then I spotted the last slot on the grid and I said, "Slot number eight so, I'll start in eighth place. To the eighth slot."

Then I took my position in eighth place as I saw my competition. They are Luigi, Yoshi, Metal Mario, Daisy, Peach, Shy Guy and Wiggler from seventh to first respectively.

As I gaze upon this new track, I can see the train circling around the track. It was an amazing site for me to see as I buckled up my seatbelt.

And then, everything is all set. My first race of the game is starting now as Lakitu came in with the traffic light to signal the start of the race.

I took one final deep breath, gripped the steering wheel tight and revved up my engine. And then, the timer started.

3...

2...

1...

**_GO!_**

"Rocket Start!" I said as I stepped on the gas pedal and then, the B Dasher took off with a lot of speed, giving me first place! And so begins my first official race.


	113. Glitz Pit Referee: The Second Battle

**Dragon Puncher as the Glitz Pit Referee: The Second Battle**

It's another great day at the Glitz Pit as I was getting ready to be the referee once more. Then Luigi said, "Hey Dragon, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to be the referee once again." I replied to Luigi, "I have done it the first time since I announce the match between Mario and Rawk Hawk but today, I'm going to announce the biggest match of the arena."

"Cool! So, what is the match for today?" Luigi asked.

"I'll tell you later but right now, I got something that needs to be done." I said to him as Luigi left the room.

Much later, it was time for the match. The crowd cheered very loudly as they await the biggest match. Just then, the arena went dark and then, a spotlight shined on me. I took out the microphone and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, Goombas and Koopas, species of all shapes and sizes! I'm your referee Dragon Puncher and welcome to the Glitz Pit! Today is a very special day here because today's match is going to be... _**THE BATTLE OF THE BROTHERS!**_"

As I heard this, the crowd erupted in big cheers. I said, "That's right, folks. These two brothers will now go head to head in a spectacular battle to the finish! So, are you ready to meet the two combatants?"

The crowd agreed as they cheered.

I agreed with everyone as I said, "Alright then, let's meet them! First up, in the corner to my right, we have the famous plumber who been fighting the forces of evil. He's also known as the Mushroom Kingdom's most famous hero and he loves to play sports. Ladies and gentlemen, here he is! The fighter in red... _**MARIO!**_"

Just then, Mario came in from the red door as the red spotlight shined on him. He jumped to the ring with a flip as the crowd cheered very loudly for him.

"And now, for our second combatant. Coming in the arena from my left is another plumber who is skilled in various activities and shares the same thing as his brother. Ladies and gentlemen, here comes the fighter in green... _**LUIGI!**_" I announced as the blue spotlight shined on the blue door.

Just then, Luigi came in from the blue door as the crowd cheered for him. Luigi gave them a high five as he entered the ring.

"Alright then, we have our two combatants! Now, let's talk to the fighters." I said as I walked over to Mario.

"Well, Mario. You have been a fighter in your Crystal Star adventures and been racing with your friends. What is coming to your mind in today's battle?" I asked him.

"Dragon, it is always the same thing. Defeating enemies. I've been doing this since I was born." Mario replied, "I'm a fighter and protector of the Mushroom Kingdom and whenever evil strikes, I stop them. It's my job so, I'll have a great match against my brother."

"I see. Thank you for your time." I said as I walked over to Luigi. Then I said, "Luigi, same question."

"I do love my brother Mario and I love him so, I'll make sure that I'll fight Mario fair and square." Luigi said to me as the crowd cheered.

"That is what we want to see today, Luigi. Good luck out there." I said to him as I walked to the center of the ring.

I smiled to the crowd and said, "Alright then, it looks like we are all set for this amazing battle of the brothers. Now, the rules of this match is the same as in all of the Glitz Pit matches. So, I guess that's it. Any questions?"

No one spoke as I said, "OK then! Let's have a good fight, alright?"

The Mario Brothers agreed as they shake hands for a good fight.

I smiled at the crowd and said, "And now ladies and gentlemen, it's time to start the fight! Are the combatants ready?"

"Ready!" Mario and Luigi said at the same time.

"Glitz Pit, are you ready?"

The crowd agreed as they cheered very loudly.

"Alright then! The battle begins when you hear the sound of the gong. So, let's get this battle underway. Here we go. 3..."

Not one member spoke.

"2..."

Both brothers took a deep breath.

"1..."

Everything grew silent as Mario and Luigi took their fighting positions and then, it's go time.

"**_FIGHT!_**"

With the word shouted, the gong rang and both brothers rushed to each other. The battle has begun.

I looked at the fight and said, "And here we go as the battle begins with Mario taking the first punch of the fight. This is going to be very exciting as these two brothers battle it out! Oh, I can't wait to see what happens next!"

As I watch them fight, I thought, "_I love being the referee of the match and someday, I'll be the new promoter of this arena. My dream is about to come true and I love this. Maybe being the referee is a great job for me._"

After a few minutes of battling, the match finally came to an end as the gong rang again.

I heard the gong and said, "That's it, ladies and gentlemen! We have a winner! Both brothers have fought their hardest and like I said, we have a winner. So, the winner of this amazing battle is..."

As I await the final announcement, the crowd held in anticipation and then, I made the announcement.

I looked at the fighters and said, "Oh my goodness! It looks like both fighters are knocked out at the same time! So, I guess that this battle ends with a... _**TIE!**_"

As I said the word, the crowd gasped but clapped anyway for a tie match.

Mario and Luigi got up and shook hands for a tie match as they waved to the crowd as they cheer very loudly. I came to them and said, "Great fight, Mario and Luigi. You two did your best and I love it! You are definitely the Glitz Pit's best fighters! Let's give them a hand, folks!"

Then I hugged the Mario Brothers as the crowd cheered for them. It was a battle that the stadium has never forget.


	114. Battle of Undefeated Champions

**Dragon Puncher vs. Bowser: Battle of Undefeated Champions**

It's a beautiful day at the Glitz Pit as Bowser prepares for a friendly match against Dragon Puncher in his locker room. Bowser said, "When I'm done with this match, it will be me who will go against the champion. So you better get ready because it's time for the Koopa King to enter the ring!"

At the other side of the arena, I was practicing my punches and kicks in my training room. I smiled to myself and said, "I love training for this match. It gives me the strength and stamina for my attacks and defenses. Alright, let's keep punching. Fireball Punch!"

After a few minutes of training, the battle is officially set.

At the arena, the crowd is cheering for these two fighters as Lakitu came in to the ring on his cloud. He said, "Hello, everyone and welcome to the Glitz Pit! I'm your referee Lakitu and today is a very special day here because we have a real treat for you, fight fans. It is time for our special match and I like to call it... **_THE BATTLE OF UNDEFEATED CHAMPIONS!_**"

As Lakitu heard this, the crowd cheered even louder. He said, "That's right, ladies and gentlemen. These two fighters are undefeated at this arena and today, they are going one on one against each other in a spectacular battle to the finish! So, shall we announce our two combatants for this matchup?"

The crowd agreed as they cheered.

Lakitu agreed with them and said, "Alright then! Let's meet the combatants! First, we have a strong warrior who is blazing with fury and burning with passion. He's been fighting since he came to this arena and with his fighting skills, he became an undefeated champion. Ladies and gentlemen, entering the arena in the red door is the Fire Breath Punisher! Here comes... **_DRAGON PUNCHER!_**"

As Lakitu heard my name, the crowd erupted in big cheers. The red spotlight shined on the red door and then, it opened up as a dragon came in. Then he breathed out smoke on the arena as I said, "Blazing with fury, burning with passion! The Fire Breath Punisher..."

And then, the dragon breathed out fire as I emerge from it. I entered the ring and said, "Dragon Puncher has... **_ARRIVED!_**"

I took my fighting position as the crowd cheered for my amazing entrance.

Lakitu came to me and said, "Wow! That is amazing, Dragon! You do make a grand entrance."

"Thank you, Lakitu." I said to him, "It's an honor for me to be here in this ring and I'm very happy to be here as an undefeated champion."

"Of course you are and I think that we have another undefeated champion who is going to be here as our second combatant for this match so, are you ready to meet your opponent?" Lakitu asked me.

"Let's do it!" I agreed.

"Alright then!" Lakitu said as the crowd cheered. Then he pointed to the blue door and said, "And now, entering the arena in the blue door is the King of all Koopas. He's been fighting against Mario since his debut and he loves to eat meat. Now, let's meet the King of all Koopas! Ladies and gentlemen, here comes... _**BOWSER!**_"

Just then, Bowser emerged from the blue door as he entered the ring by spinning in his shell. Then he said, "The Koopa King is here and ready to fight!"

Lakitu was impressed as he said, "Wow! That is another good entrance and I love it. So, we have our two undefeated champions and now, it is officially time for the battle!"

As he heard this, the crowd cheered very loudly. Lakitu said, "Alright, you two. The rules of this match is always the same as in all of the other matches and remember, just have fun. OK?"

We smiled as we shook our hands. Then I said, "Let's have a great fight, Bowser. Just you and me in a friendly battle to the finish."

Bowser agreed and said, "You too, Dragon and may the best fighter win."

Then we took our fighting positions as we await the gong. The battle is officially set.

"OK! The fighters are in their positions and it looks like we're all set for this amazing showdown. Bowser, are you ready?" Lakitu asked him.

"Ready!" Bowser replied with a thumbs up.

"Dragon Puncher, are you ready?" Lakitu said to me.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Lakitu!" I replied with a big smile.

"Alright then! You may begin fighting when you hear the gong. And now ladies and gentlemen, it is time to fight! Are you ready?" Lakitu asked the crowd.

The crowd agreed as they cheer very loudly. Lakitu floated over to the gong and said, "Alright then, here we go! The fight will now begin in 3, 2, 1..."

We took our positions, held in our breath and then, it's officially time to start the match...

"_**FIGHT!**_"

When the word shouted, the gong sounded and we took off at the same time. The battle has begun.

I started the match with some fire breath while Bowser did the same. The force of the breath was so strong. it created a small explosion. I kept on going as I said, "Fireball Kick!"

Then I kicked him with some fire kicks and it hit him. The crowd loved it as I continued on. Then Bowser said, "Whirling Fortress!"

And then, Bowser spun in his shell and created a whirlwind, which struck me dead on as I floated above the ring. I looked at my target and said, "You did a whirlwind and I think that is good enough for me to try this new technique! Dragon Whirlwind Kick!"

Then I spun myself and kicked him in a whirlwind, hitting Bowser many times. I kept on going as I said, "More, more, more!"

After a few more kicks, Bowser breathed fire on me and it is a direct hit. I screamed in pain as I fell down on the floor. Bowser came to me and said, "Is that all, Dragon? You got plenty of kicks but now, I'll spike you with this! Spike Storm!"

Bowser fired his spikes from his shell and just as they are about to hit me, I said, "Dragon Puncher Saber!"

Then my sword came in as I kept them away from me by defending it. Then I rushed to him and gave him a few slashes from my sword. I smiled to myself and said, "Now, let's slice and dice! Dragon Fire Breath Slash!"

Then my sword got on fire and then, it was a direct hit as I slashed him many times with my Fire Breath Slash. After a few slashes, I said, "Is that all you got?"

Bowser used his claws to swat away my sword as he said, "Looks like I'm just warming up. Let's keep fighting."

So the battle raged on and the crowd loved this. It took over two hours for this match to take as we kept on going.

Just then, I said, "Time to wrap this up! Bob-omb!"

And then, a Bob-omb appeared and it was a big one as I said, "Bob-omb, Self-Destruct!"

Then the Bob-omb was thrown and I said, "When it explodes, you'll be finished! I win!"

Before the Bob-omb reaches the target, Bowser swallowed it and then, it exploded with no damage taken. I said, "No way! Bowser swallowed it! Now what am I going to do? I got it!"

Then I summoned the cannon as I said, "Dragon Puncher Super Cannon, charge up!"

Bowser took out his cannon and said, "Final Fire Breath Cannon, charge up!"

I took aim at Bowser as I said, "Ready..."

Bowser did the same as he said, "Aim..."

We held in our breath and said at the same time...

"_**FIRE!**_"

And then, both cannons fired a big fireball. The force of the cannons were so strong, it would take one final blast to decide the winner. I held the cannon steady as I said, "Bowser, it was a great match but, this blast will decide it all."

"Not if I can help it." Bowser replied as he kept the cannon steady, "When this cannon hits you, you'll be defeated! Now! Final Fire Breath..."

I took in a lot of power and said, "Super..."

Then we let out one final cry...

"_**FINISH!**_"

And then, both cannons unleashed their final attacks at full power and then...

_**BOOM!**_

Th crowd saw the big explosion that both cannons made as Lakitu saw it all. He said, "Wow! That is one amazing blast from these two cannons! Looks like this match is coming to an end, folks."

When the explosion was settled, it revealed us feeling tired after a strong blast and then, we fell down on the arena floor at the same time. With that final blast from both of us, the hard fought battle finally came to an end.

The gong rang again as Lakitu came in to check on us. He looked at Bowser first and then to me. When Lakitu was done checking on us, he smiled to the crowd and said, "Well, it looks like both fighters are knocked out at the same time. So, that means we have a..."**_  
><em>**

The stadium held their breath as Lakitu made his announcement...

"**_TIE!_**"

As he heard this, the crowd gasped. Then they cheered anyway for a tie match.

I stood up from the blast and said, "Whoa. That is one strong blast."

"You said it, Dragon." Bowser replied as he stood up as well. Then he said, "Hey, why is the crowd cheering for us?"

"Because we did our best." I replied to him.

"Oh! Wait a minute, did you say 'we' did our best?" Bowser asked.

"Yes!" I said.

Bowser looked at me and said, "Then that means..."

"_**IT'S A TIE!**_" We shouted as we hugged each other as confetti fell on us for a tie match.

Then Lakitu came to us and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to announce that this battle of undefeated champions ends with a tie! Both Bowser and Dragon Puncher have fought their very best to impress the crowd and now, they remain undefeated!" So, let's give a round of applause for our undefeated champions... **_BOWSER AND DRAGON PUNCHER!_**"

As he heard our names, the crowd cheered very loudly as we hug each other once more. Then Lakitu raised up our arms as the crowd chanted our names. It was indeed a battle of undefeated champions.


	115. Penalty Kicks

**Penalty Kicks**

It's a beautiful day at The Vice where the final game of the Strikers Cup is taking place between the Koopa Warriors and the Mario All-Stars. The score is tied after a long battle and now, the championship will be decided with penalty kicks as the crowd cheered. The referee said, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment we've been waiting for! It is time to decide the champion with penalty kicks."

As the referee heard this, the crowd cheered again. He said, "Now, one member from each team will kick the ball at the goal and there are three rounds of play in the shootout. The team with the most goals after three shots, wins the shootout and the championship! So, I need three players to take the shootout. Warriors, who's shooting for your team?"

Bowser smiled and said, "Hammer Bro., Bowser Jr. and myself."

"Alright!" The referee agreed as he turned to the All-Stars, "All-Stars, who's playing?"

I smiled at the referee and said, "I'll take the shootout and so does Mario and Luigi!"

"That's a great choice!" The referee agreed as we came to the field. Then he said, "So, we have Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Hammer Bro. shooting for the Koopa Warriors, and for the Mario All-Stars, it will be Mario, Luigi and Dragon Puncher! Now, it's time to start round one. Who's up first?"

I smiled at the referee and said, "Luigi!"

Bowser did the same and said, "Hammer Bro., you're up!"

"OK! For our first round, it will be Luigi versus Hammer Bro.! Teams, good luck to the both of you and may the best team win. So without any further ado, let's start the shootout!" The referee announced as we begin the shootout.

The first round began with Luigi and Hammer Bro. scoring the first goal. Then Mario and Jr. did the same for round two and now, the score is tied with one round to go.

The referee smiled to the crowd and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have finally reached the final round of this shootout. The score is two to two and it all comes down to Bowser and Dragon Puncher. So, are you two ready for the final round?"

"Yes!" We said at the same time.

"Then here we go! Final Round: Bowser vs. Dragon Puncher!"

With the words shouted, we came to the field for the third and final round. The referee said, "Bowser will shoot for the Warriors and if he scores, then Dragon will have a chance to tie it up. Let's see what happens. Bowser, ready to shoot?"

"Ready!" Bowser replied as he placed the soccer ball on the field.

"Alright then, here comes the whistle." The referee agreed as he blew the whistle.

Then Bowser kicked the ball and then, the goalie blocked the shot. The referee saw it and said, "It's a save! That means the shootout will now be decided with one final shooter. So, let's bring out Dragon Puncher to the field!"

Then I entered the field as the crowd cheered for me. Then the referee came to me with the soccer ball and said, "Well, here we are Dragon Puncher. The final shot of the shootout. So the only way for you to win the game and the trophy is to score a goal. If you do, you win. However, if you miss or if the goalie saves, then we will play another round. Are we clear on that?"

"Of course I got it all down. I'll take the winning kick for the team." I replied to the referee.

"Alright then! So, are you ready to kick?"

"**_YES!_**" I replied with a big smile.

"Very well, then! Dragon Puncher... **_TAKE YOUR PLACE!_**"

Then I placed the soccer ball on the field and stepped back for the final shot. The stadium grew silent as I await the whistle blow from the referee. It all comes down to this, the final kick.

The referee took out his whistle and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment we've been waiting for! This is the final kick of the final round and it all rides on Dragon Puncher of the Mario All-Stars. If he scores, then he will win the game and most importantly, the tournament. So without any further ado, it is time to kick. Dragon Puncher, this is it. Are you ready?"

"All set!" I replied with a thumbs up.

"Alright then, I'm going to blow the whistle on the count of three. Remember, this is for the game and the trophy. Here we go, Dragon! 3, 2, 1..."

I held my breath and then, it's time...

_TWEET!_

The whistle blew all across the stadium and I took off at the sound at full speed, aiming for the goal and then...

_KICK!_

I kicked the ball all the way to the goal like a fireball. I watched it sail all the way and then, the ball finally came in to the net.

The referee saw it all and then, it's official...

"**_GOAL, DRAGON PUNCHER! THE MARIO ALL-STARS WIN!_**"

It was a goal! I have finally won the game and the tournament for the team as Mario and Luigi came to me with a hug. Mario said, "You did it, Dragon! You've won the trophy for us! Nice shot, buddy!"

"Great kick, Dragon!" Luigi added, "You've done amazing!"

"Thanks, guys!' I replied with a big smile, "I could have done it without you!"

Then the referee came in with the trophy and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to present this Striker Cup trophy to our champions... **_THE MARIO ALL-STARS!_**"

With the words shouted, the crowd erupted in big cheers as I accepted the golden trophy from the referee. It was a fantastic day for soccer.


	116. Acronym Poems: Mario Kart

**Acronym Poems: Mario Kart**

M is for the mountains that climb up high

A is for the air, up in the sky

R is for the rain that drops

I is or ink that never stops

O is for oranges, how yummy!

K is for the karts that never gets funny

A is for ants that always crawl

R is for racing, fun for all

T is for thunder, rumbling apart

Put those nine letters together, and you have… Mario Kart!


	117. Acronym Poems: Yoshi

**Acronym Poems: Yoshi**

Y is for yesterday, not today.

O is for the ocean that I like to play.

S is for someone that you will meet.

H is for the hero that you'll greet.

I is for ice cream and do you know who is he?

Put all the letters altogether and you'll meet... Yoshi!


	118. More Ice Hockey

**More Ice Hockey With Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

It's a great day for a game of ice hockey as Bowser and Bowser Jr. face off against each other at the Bowser Castle Arena. The stadium is full of cheering fans as the game is about to start. Lakitu came in with the puck and said, "OK Bowser and Bowser Jr., this game will last three minutes. That means there is only one period for you to play during the time limit. Get as many goals as you can during those three minutes and whoever has the most goals when I blow the final whistle, wins the game. If there is a tie, then we'll go to sudden death with no time limit. So, are you two Koopas ready?"

"YES!" Bowser and Jr. said as they got in position.

"OK, your three minutes will start when I drop the puck. Bowser and Jr., good luck to the both of you and have fun out there. Alright then, let's start the game. Opening Face-Off. Ready…"

Both Koopas got ready as Lakitu drops the puck.

"_**GO!**_"

And then, the puck dropped on the Koopas and the clock has started. Bowser took control of the opening face-off as he skated across the ice. Then Jr., used his shell to spin in place and sped towards Bowser and stole the puck from him. Then he shot the puck into the goal. Bowser Jr. has scored the first goal.

"Score, Bowser Jr.!" Lakitu announced as the crowd cheered.

Then the scoreboard shows 1-0 with 2:22 left to play.

Lakitu came back with the puck and said, "Great goal, Jr. You scored the first goal of the game. Looks like this game gets even better as we continue on. The score is one to nothing with Jr. in the lead and with 2:22 left in the game. Ready or not, here comes another face-off!"

Then he dropped the puck as the game resumed. Now Jr. took control this time as he skated along the ice. Bowser used his fire breath and said, "Flame Breath!"

While Bowser was breathing fire, Lakitu checked the game time and said, "Two minutes left to go! Keep going until I blow the whistle!"

Then Bowser took the puck and shot it into the net to tie the game. Lakitu saw it and said, "Score, Bowser! We're tied at one, folks!"

The scoreboard noticed Bowser's goal and shows 1-1 with 1:30 left in the game.

Then Lakitu said, "Wow, what a way to tie the game thanks to Bowser fire breath and with that, we're tied at one goal apiece and according to the game time, we're halfway done with this battle of the Koopas. Now, let's do another face off and see what happens next. Here it comes…"

The puck drops again for the third time as Bowser skated along the way.

One minute later, the game was tied again at two goals apiece and with only thirty seconds left until the whistle, anything can happen. Lakitu came in with the puck once again and said, "Well, it looks like this game is still tied thanks to the goals by Bowser and Bowser Jr. and there is still thirty seconds left on the clock. It's face-off time!"

Then the game heats up as the puck drops once again. Bowser ran as fast as he could but Jr. has other plans.

"Jr. Paintball Smash!" he shouted as the puck is covered in paint but Bowser used his shell to protect the paint-covered puck as the timer is about to run out.

"10 seconds left!" Lakitu shouted as the stopwatch shows ten seconds, "Hurry up! The game ends in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6..."

Everyone was standing up to their feet as the game draws closer to the end and with just five seconds left, there is enough time for Bowser to take his last shot.

"5, 4..." Lakitu counted.

"Final Shot: Bowser…"

"3,…"

"Whirling…"

"2..."

"Fortress…"

"1..."

"_**SHOOT!**_"

With the phrase shouted, he spun in his shell, took his last shot and then…

And then…

The puck went… over the net. Bowser has missed his game-winning shot as the buzzer sounded, ending the period.

Lakitu blew the whistle and said, "Ouch! I can't believe what just happened here folks but Bowser has missed the game-winning goal and the period is now over! That means we are still tied at two goals apiece. Now, this may be bad news for Bowser as the buzzer sounded, but good news for everyone because with the score tied at the end of regulation, it's time for the extra period we call… _**SUDDEN DEATH**_**_!_**"

The crowd cheered for Bowser and Jr. as Lakitu came in with the puck for what promises to be the extra period that will end the game and declare the winner.

"OK, Bowser and Jr., you know the rules of sudden death. No time limit for this extra period and whoever gets the next goal, wins the match. So, are you ready for the final face-off of the game you two?"

"YES!" Bowser and Jr. agreed as Lakitu flew above them.

"Alright then. This is for the game. Without further ado, let's start sudden death. On your marks, get set…"

Everything grew silent as Lakitu held his breath and waited for the puck to drop on the Koopas. And then, he said the one word that will start the extra period…

"_**GO!**_"

The puck dropped and the extra period began as both Koopas battle for the game.

An hour later, the game really heats up as both Koopas gave everything they got until it's time for Bowser to try his final shot again. Bowser said, "I may have failed the game-winning goal last period but this time, it's going to be the game-winning goal. Let's try it again! Bowser Whirling Fortress…"

He spun in his shell, took his stick, and said the attack…

"_**FINAL SHOOT!**_"

Then he unleashed his final attack and shot the puck all the way. All he has to do now was watch and wait for the puck to sail into the goal.

And then…

And then…

The puck went… into the goal! Bowser has made the game-winning goal, ending the game.

Lakitu saw the game-winning goal and decided to speak. He blew the whistle and said, "_**FINISH!**_ Bowser has won the game with the final score of 3-2! What a way to end the battle of the Koopas!"

Then Bowser Jr. said, "Great game, dad!"

"You too, son!" Bowser replied as he shook Bowser Jr.'s hand for a great match.


	119. First Trip To Burger King

**Dragon Puncher's First Trip To Burger King**

It's a beautiful day at Mushroom City where I was taking a stroll when suddenly, I saw a sign for a restaurant with a circle on it. I said, "Wow! That must be Burger King! I knew that there could be a fast food restaurant in Mushroom City and I'm already here! Well, let's go in and eat some burgers!"

When I got inside, I saw some friendly Toads eating burgers. I said, "Wow! So this is Burger King. How nice for me to take a break from all of the adventures to have some lunch. Well, let's go order some lunch."

When I got to the cashier, I saw someone who is running it, Rawk Hawk. He smiled to me and said, "Hey there! Welcome to Burger King! How's my favorite fighter doing?"

I smiled to him and said, "I am doing fine and I'm so glad to see you run the cashier."

"Thanks, buddy." Rawk said with a smile, "So, what do you want to eat today?"

"I would like a Whopper Jr., please." I said to him.

"Wow! I knew that you could eat a Whopper Jr. and that is on the menu. So, anything else?" Rawk asked me.

"Yes! I would also like some Fruit Punch and to finish, how about some French Fries. That is my lunch." I replied to him.

"OK! So that's a Whopper Jr., French Fries and some Fruit Punch. Well then, that brings the grand total for your lunch to 60 coins. Now do you want to eat it here, or on the go?"

"Right here, Rawk!" I said as I pay my coins to him, "So, when is my lunch?"

Rawk smiled to me and said, "Your lunch will be here right about... _**NOW!**_"

And then, Rawk gave me my official lunch as he said, "There it is, Dragon Puncher! Your lunch is officially served. A Whopper Jr., French Fries and Fruit Punch. Now, you may have some lunch."

"Wow! Thanks, Rawk!" I said as I get the tray with my food.

"Anytime! Rawk on, Dragon! **_RAAAAWK ON!_**" Rawk said to me with a thumbs up, "Enjoy your lunch!"

I did the same before I went to the table.

Then I sat down on the table with my food and said, "Wow! That is so cool! I love this place and I can't believe that Rawk Hawk gave me my official lunch. How nice of him. Well, it's time to chow down! Let's start with the Whopper Jr.!"

Then I took out the burger from the tray and it smelled nice and warm. I smelled it and said, "That's the Whopper Jr. alright and it is all wrapped up in this wrapper. Let's unwrap it, shall we?"

Then I unwrapped it and inside is the Whopper Jr. The sandwich has lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, onions and a burger all stacked between two buns. I placed my hands on the burger and said, "Here goes everything, my first official lunch!"

Then I opened my mouth and then...

_CHOMP!_

I finally took my first bite of the burger. I munched on down with delight as I savor this moment. When I was done with my first bite, I said, "Now that was... _**SUPER!**_ I think I'm going to like this new burger joint. Well, let's keep eating!"

And so, I began my lunch as I took another bite of the burger.


	120. Yoshi's Lucky Party Ticket Winner

**Yoshi's Lucky Party Ticket Winner**

It's the Last 5 Turns at Goomba's Greedy Gala where Yoshi was having a great time at the board and so far he has 12 Stars and currently in 1st place. Goomba smiled to the crowd and said, "Hoo-wee! It's the last 5 turns and that means… it's time for the Last Five Turns Event!"

The crowd cheered for him when he made the announcement. Then Goomba said, "But before we announce the current scores, it's time to do the Lucky Party Ticket Drawing so everyone, if you have a Lucky Party Ticket, now's the time to announce the winner and the only person who has it is Yoshi! So Yoshi, it looks like you'll be playing for a Star all by yourself. Are you ready for the big drawing?"

Yoshi replied with a smile and said, "Let's do it, Goomba! I'm ready to go and win a Star!"

"Alright then! Yoshi, get your Lucky Party Ticket out and let's begin the Lucky Party Ticket Drawing!"

The crowd cheered for him as the roulette wheel comes in showing all 4 faces and a block for stopping the roulette. Goomba walked to the block and said, "Alright, Yoshi. Here's how it works. In a moment, I'm going to announce the winning 3 pictures. One in the left, another in the center, and the last one on the right. You must match all 3 pictures that corresponds to the ticket that you are holding right now. If one of the pictures match, then we move on to the next one but, it has to be in order from left to right. Get all 3 pictures in that same order, and you'll win a Star!"

"One Star?" Yoshi asked.

"That's right! One shiny yellow Star! So, let's take a look at your ticket and your ticket holds… Yoshi, Luigi, and Waluigi. OK, now that we have Yoshi's pictures on the Lucky Party Ticket, let's announce the winning combination! Are you ready, Yoshi?"

"Let's do it!" Yoshi replied as the crowd cheered.

"Alright, here we go!" Goomba said as the roulette starts to spin. The crowd grew silent as Goomba announced the first picture. He jumped to the block which stops the roulette and said, "OK, so let's begin the drawing with the left picture and the first picture on the left is… Yoshi!"

Yoshi looked at the ticket and got Yoshi himself. So far he has one picture.

"Well done, Yoshi! That's one picture so far and now we move on to the center. Let's see the next one if you please." Goomba said as the roulette spins again.

"OK, for the center picture of the drawing, the character is… Luigi!" He announced as the roulette stops on Luigi. Now Yoshi has two pictures and all he needs now is Waluigi and the Star will be his.

"Great job, Yoshi! You are one picture away from winning the Star and it all rides on the right picture. You have Waluigi currently. Now, if he is there on the right, then the Star will be yours. Anything else, and you get nothing. So, it's going to be an all or nothing situation now. Yoshi, for one Star, here we go! Spin the roulette and let's find out which character is on the right picture!" Goomba shouted as the roulette spins for the last time.

The crowd grew very silent as Goomba announced the final picture, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is it. The final picture of the drawing. If Waluigi is the winning picture on the right, then Yoshi will win a Star. So, the final picture of the Lucky Party Ticket Drawing on the right is…"

He jumped to the block which slows down the roulette. Yoshi held his breath and waited for the roulette to stop on that picture. All he has to do now was watch and wait for the roulette to stop.

And then…

And then…

The roulette stopped on the picture. Goomba looked at it closely and said, "The final picture on the right is… _**WALUIGI!**_"

The crowd cheered very loudly as confetti fell on the stage. Goomba announced the final results and said, "So, the winning combination in the Lucky Party Ticket Drawing is Yoshi, Luigi, and Waluigi! Now, let's take a look at Yoshi's Lucky Party Ticket combination. Yoshi's combination is Yoshi, Luigi, and Waluigi! OK, now that the Lucky Party Ticket Drawing was complete, it's time to..."

As Goomba was ready to move on, an alarm went off which signals the winner of the drawing.

"Hold it, hold everything! It looks like we have gotten ourselves a matching combination on the ticket and most importantly, we have ourselves a winner! That's right ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner! This is the first time ever that we have a winning combination in this drawing and now, we found our lucky winner. So, the winner of the Lucky Party Ticket Drawing who will receive this Star is… _**YOSHI!**_"

Yoshi heard the announcement and ran to the stage where Goomba is standing and while he was hugging him, more confetti fell on the stage. Goomba smiled and said, "Congratulations, Yoshi! You have the winning Lucky Party Ticket combination which means, you are the big winner of the Lucky Party Ticket Drawing! You've won a Star! Great job, Yoshi! So, how does it feel to be the big winner?"

"Amazing!" Yoshi replied, "I never knew that there was a Waluigi on the roulette and I got him. I got a Star for winning the drawing and that makes me very happy because I got all 3 pictures on the ticket."

"Well, I knew that there can be only one winner in the Lucky Party Ticket Drawing and that lucky winner is you! So, congratulations on your big win and for winning the Lucky Party Ticket Drawing you have won… a Star! Here it is Yoshi, one Star! Take it, it's yours now!"

Yoshi thanked him as he was awarded with a Star. Then he did his trademark victory dance and said, "I got a Star!"


	121. Quick Poems 17

**Dragon Puncher's Quick Poems: Mario Kart Wii**

"Hello again and welcome! Today is a very special day for everyone because it is officially Mario Kart Wii's 5th anniversary!" I said, "And to celebrate this amazing occasion, here's the poem about the game!"

Racing and battling Is what they do

Mario Kart Wii is the game for you

Now the rules change and it is swell

From eight racers per race to twelve

Tricks and bikes is also new

The racing tracks are also cool

So race with Mario and the entire cast

In this game that will never last

Everyone is here and you are fine

As you cross the finish line

"Wow! That is one amazing game for you to try. Here's to five more years of Mario Kart Wii and I'll race you next time!" I said as I drive into Coconut Mall.


	122. Special Mario Kart Wii Time Trial

**Dragon Puncher's Special Mario Kart Wii Time Trial**

It's been five years since the Mario Kart Wii competition takes place at Luigi Circuit and today is a very special day. Today is the fifth anniversary of the Mario Kart Wii competition and the crowd is cheering for this special occasion. Then Lakitu said, "Hello, Luigi Circuit! Welcome to a very special day here as we present to you today's race. That's right, it is time for a special Mario Kart Wii 5th Anniversary Time Trial!"

As Lakitu heard this, the crowd cheered very loudly. Then he said, "That's right! It's been five years since we started this competition and today, we are going to have a very special Time Trial to honor this amazing anniversary! Now, which racer is going to tackle this track first? We're about to find out, right now! Our first racer of the day is a veteran who loves to race and he's been with us for five years. Ladies and gentlemen, here comes the Fire Breath Punisher driving on the Standard Kart M... _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

And then, I came to the track with the crowd cheering as I drive my way to the starting line. Then Lakitu came to me and said, "Welcome to the race, Dragon!"

"Thank you for having me, Lakitu!" I replied, "It's an honor to be here on this special day because it is Mario Kart Wii's 5th year and I just want to say congratulations to everyone who made this competition the best one in the Mushroom Kingdom!"

As I heard this, the crowd cheered very loudly. Then Lakitu hugged me with a smile and said, "Thank you, Dragon! You made us very happy on this special day and I love that speech! Well, shall we proceed with the rules?"

"Yes, please!" I replied.

"Alright, Dragon. Here's how the Mario Kart Wii 5th Anniversary Time Trial works. I'm giving you three laps around this track and the object is to get the best time possible. Now to make it more exciting for this anniversary, I'm going to give you 90 seconds to finish. If you could do that before time runs out, then you will win a spot in the upcoming race!" Lakitu said to me as I was amazed with the rules.

The crowd heard it and cheered as well. Then Lakitu said, "So Dragon Puncher, are you ready to tackle the challenge?"

"As I'll ever be, Lakitu!" I replied with a thumbs up.

"Alright then! Dragon Puncher... **_START YOUR ENGINES!_**"

Then I turned on the engine on my kart and prepared for the race. Then, Lakitu came in with the starting lights hanging on the pole and said, "Alright Dragon Puncher, this is it! The race is about to start. Now then, anything you would like to say before I start the countdown?"

"Yes, I do." I replied, "I love counting down to the start of the race and it is the most important part of Mario Kart Wii. You always do that during those five years and we all love it so much. Now Lakitu... _**START THE RACE!**_"

Lakitu heard those words and said with a smile, "Is that true, Dragon? You're giving me the honor of starting the countdown?"

"Yes." I agreed, "We can't start the race without you and your famous phrase. Well Lakitu, it's all yours. Start the countdown, buddy!"

Lakitu agreed with me and said, "Alright then, here we go!"

Then, Lakitu pushed the button on the signal light and then, the first red light came on. It's time to race.

"3..."

I held my breath as the next red light came up.

"2..."

The crowd grew very silent as the final red light appeared.

"1..."

I took one final deep breath, placed my foot on the gas pedal and then...

The light turned green...

"**_GO!_**"

With the word shouted, I took off with a strong boost of speed as the kart sped out of the starting line, giving me the rocket start. The race has begun.

I started my run by going left to the first turn, then I kept on going as I moved to the second turn and then, I kept going straight to the final curve, giving me more speed as I get closer to the finish line, finishing the first lap with ease as I cross it with the crowd cheering.

Lakitu smiled and said, "Lap two, Dragon! You're doing great!"

Then I did the same thing again in lap two as I cross the finish line once more, which starts the all important part of the race.

Lakitu held up the Final Lap sign and said to me, "Only one more lap to go, Dragon! **_FINAL LAP!_**"

Then I breezed through the final lap and then, I saw the timer reaching the final five seconds. Everyone saw the timer and began counting down, "5, 4..."

I made one final turn and went to the finish line as the timer ticked down the final seconds...

"3, 2, 1..."

And then, I crossed the finish line as Lakitu waved the checkered flag. He said, "**_FINISH!_**"

The crowd cheered for me as Lakitu came in with the official results. He looked at me and said, "Well done, Dragon! You have raced very well during those three laps and now, I have your total time for this run. So, are you ready for the results?"

"**_YES!_**" I said with a smile.

"Alright then, here we go! Dragon Puncher, your total time is..."

As I await the final score, the crowd grew silent. Lakitu looked at the timer and then, the official time is revealed to me...

"1:29.889! That means... **_YOU WIN!_**"

As I heard those words, the crowd cheered very loudly as confetti fell on the track! I ran to Lakitu and gave him a hug.

"Congratulations, Dragon Puncher! You're the first racer who is going to compete in the upcoming race!" Lakitu said to me, "Nicely done, Dragon! You finished the race with 0.111 to spare! How do you feel right now, Dragon?"

"I feel like a true racer thanks to my victory!" I replied to Lakitu as the crowd cheered.

Then I said to the readers, "Happy 5th Anniversary, Mario Kart Wii! Keep on racing for five more years!"


	123. Special Bullet Bill Cannon Act

**Dragon Puncher and the Special Bullet Bill Cannon Act**

(With Special Guest: David 'The Bullet' Smith Jr.)

It's a fantastic day at the Mushroom Kingdom where I was watching some television at my house when suddenly, I saw someone who is going to be shot out of a cannon. I said, "Wow! That must be David Smith Jr. also known as 'The Bullet'. He is the best Human Cannonball on Earth. If I could be like 'The Bullet', I'll be very impressed. Well, there is only one place where I can do that. To the circus!"

So off I went to the circus to prepare for my best act.

When I got there, I said, "Mario, I would like to be part of the circus as The Human Bullet Bill just like David."

Mario smiled to me and replied, "Hold it! Did you mean 'The Bullet'?"

"That's right!"

Mario looked at me and said, "Well, we can arrange a special act just for you and it is going to be at the end of the show so, I guess you're in the circus! Now, get ready for your best act."

"Thank you, Mario! I'll do it for David!"

Just then, it was time for the final act. Mario took out the microphone and said, "And now, to conclude this amazing show, we have one final act. It is time for the Human Bullet Bill and here to perform this final act of the day is the one person we all know and love, Dragon Puncher!"

Just then, I came to the tent and said, "Thank you! Thank you!"

Then Mario continued on and said, "Now watch as Dragon will be shot out of this Bill Blaster and soar like a bullet all the way to the special target!"

Just then, the Bill Blaster appeared as I put on my Bullet Bill hat. I smiled to myself and said, "This is it! My dream of being shot out of the cannon is about to come true and I'm going to do it just like David."

As I was about to enter the cannon, someone came in to the tent and said, "I'm looking for Dragon Puncher and I wanted to wish him a safe journey."

I heard the voice and said, "No way. Could it be?"

Then the man said, "That's right, it's me! David 'The Bullet' Smith Jr.!"

"Davide! You came!" I said to him as I gave him a hug.

The crowd also cheered for David's appearance as he said, "Wow! I never seen so many Goombas, Toads and Koopas cheer for me. Where am I?"

"You're in the Mushroom Kingdom and you're just in time to see me get shot out of the cannon. So, I need you to do the official countdown so I can be launched. Can you do that?"

David smiled at me and said, "Of course, Dragon! I'll do it for the Mushroom Kingdom and after all, I am the Bullet!"

Mario came to David and said to the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like we have a special guest who is going to give the countdown for us. What is your name, sir?"

"David Smith Jr., Mario." David replied, "I'm also known as the Bullet and I'm a three-time record holder for being The Human Cannonball. I'm so glad to see you in your red hat, Mario!"

"Thank you, David. So, are you here to see Dragon get shot out of the Bill Blaster?"

David smiled and said, "I love Human Cannonball acts and this is my favorite hobby. So, let's do it! Dragon Puncher... _**ENTER THE CANNON!**_"

Then I entered the cannon as David said, "Alright everyone, it looks like we're all set to go for launch. Now as soon as Dragon gives the signal, we are ready for the countdown so, I want complete silence from the crowd as we await Dragon's signal."

Then the crowd grew very silent as I said, "OK, it looks like I'm ready to go so, let's do this. David, I'm ready!"

"All systems are go!" David announced to the crowd, "That means it is time to launch the cannon. Now, I want everyone in the audience to join me in the countdown so we can send Dragon flying! Here we go, everyone! 5, 4..."

As the crowd counts, I took a deep breath as I brace myself for impact.

"3, 2, 1..."

The cannon is ready, the target is locked and then, it's go time.

"_**FIRE!**_"

**_BOOM!_**

The cannon fired, and out I came like a real Bullet Bill soaring high in the sky and then, I hit the target.

When the target was hit, it released confetti as it fall on the stage. David said, "Dragon Puncher has done it! He is one fast bullet! Let's give it up for the Human Bullet Bill... **_DRAGON PUNCHER!_**"

And then, the crowd cheered for me as I took a bow. I smiled to Dave and said with a hug, "Thank you David for giving me the signal. You will always be the Bullet in my book."

"You're welcome, Dragon! Say, do you think you could do me next?" David asked me.

"I can do that! Bring in the official cannon!"

And then, David's official cannon came in to the circus as I said, "And now, making his Mushroom Kingdom debut, the Amazing Mario Bros. Circus proudly presents the man with the records. Here's David 'The Bullet' Smith Jr.!"

The crowd then cheered for David as he did his final preparations and then, he entered the cannon. Mario looked at the cannon and said, "All systems are go! Ready for the countdown, Dragon?"

I smiled at him and said, "With pleasure, Mario! Everyone, you know what to do!"

The crowd agreed as the countdown began. When the countdown ends, Dave went flying as the cannon fired him.

When he was done, Dave said, "Ta-da!"

The crowd cheered very loudly for Dave as I said, "David Smith Jr., everyone! Give it up for the Bullet!"

David came to us and said, "Thanks for letting me come to your circus, guys. I think I'm going to like this place. Say, may I join you for some Mario Kart racing at Mario Circuit?"

Mario smiled and said, "Sure! Come on!"

And so, we had a great day with 'The Bullet'.


	124. Game-Winning Basket

**Dragon Puncher and the Game-Winning Basket**

It's a fantastic day for basketball at Mario Stadium as we prepare for the game-winning basket with only ten seconds on the clock with the crowd cheering for us. Mario smiled to me and said, "Dragon, this is it! We are tied at 98 with only 10 seconds to go. The only way to win the game is to score a basket and we must do it before the clock runs out."

"Don't worry, Mario. We'll get the final basket before the buzzer sounds." I replied, "All we have to do is shoot the ball and we win."

"That is what I like to hear about, Dragon. Let's do it!" Mario said as we enter the court.

Meanwhile, Bowser and Jr. are getting ready as well. Jr. said, "Wow! We got a tie game and we must stop them from scoring the final basket so we can go to overtime, right?"

"That's right, son." Bowser replied, "There is still ten seconds left and we could get this game into overtime, we must stop them from scoring the final basket. That way, we'll have a tie game and force a bonus period. So, let's do it!"

"OK!" Jr. agreed.

Then, it is go time. Lakitu looked at the scoreboard and said to the crowd, "This is it, ladies and gentlemen! Only ten seconds left in the match and we have a tie game going on. Both teams have 98 points and these next ten seconds will decide the winner. Who will score the basket before the final buzzer? Will it be Mario and Dragon Puncher of the Mario All-Stars, or the Koopa Duo of Bowser and Bowser Jr.? We're about to find out... right now!"

The whistle blew all across the stadium and Mario has the ball as he heads straight for the basket but, Bowser and Jr. blocked the path. I smiled to Mario and said, "Pass it to me, Mario! I'll take it from here."

"OK, here it comes!" Mario replied as he passed the ball to me and then, I caught it. Then I kept on going as the clock winds down even more. I went for the basket and as I got ready to shoot, the crowd starts counting down.

"5, 4..."

Mario looked at me and said, "Hurry, Dragon! You must shoot the ball!"

"Do I have to?" I asked him.

"Of course, Dragon! Now... **_SHOOT!_**" Mario agreed as he gave me a thumbs up.

I did the same as I took aim for the basket and then, I jumped in the air and released the ball from my hands, heading straight for the basket.

The crowd saw my shot as the timer ticks down the final seconds.

"3, 2, 1..."

I held in my breath and then...

_SWISH!_

_BUZZ!_

The basketball made it in the basket as the final buzzer went off, signaling the end of the game with the crowd making its biggest cheer.

Shy Guy saw it all and said, "_**SCORE!**_ The Mario All-Stars win 100-98!"

As Shy Guy finished announcing the final score, I smiled to myself as I said, "I scored the buzzer beater. I did it... _**I DID IT!**_"

Mario came to me and gave me a hug as he said, "You did it, Dragon! You scored the game winner and right on the buzzer!"

"Thanks, Mario." I replied, "It was all in the wrist.

Then Bowser and Jr. came to us and Bowser said, "Great game, guys! You do deserve the win."

"Thanks, Bowser!" I replied, "It was a great match."

And so, I had a great win with Mario.


	125. Final Poem: Bullet Bill

**Dragon Puncher's Final Poem: Bullet Bill**

"Hey there! This is Dragon Puncher here. As you know, I had a lot of adventures but, I decided that I'm going to finish it with one final poem. This last one is about a Bullet Bill." I said. "So, here it is."

_Waiting in a cannon_

_Lies one warrior_

_Ready to fire_

_And crash the barrier_

_The fuse is lit_

_The moment is near_

_Pretty soon_

_This will appear_

_It is time_

_The cannon went boom_

_Out came a Bullet Bill_

_Ready to zoom_

"Well, that is one good way to end this amazing poem and I'm so glad you've been here for 125 amazing chapters." I said, "I had a lot of fun being on my Mushroom Kingdom Adventures and I hope you do too. So, until we meet again..."

Just then, a Bullet Bill came to me and I said, "Uh-oh..."

_**BOOM!**_

The Bullet Bill exploded on me and I was covered in black smoke. I coughed it out and said with a smile, "Wow! Now that was a blast and it is a good way to end this story! So, that is all the time I have for you on my Mushroom Kingdom Adventures and I'll see you again next time! Bullet Bill, blast me again!"

The Bullet Bill agreed as he blasted me once again.

A/N: That is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
